Mil y una noches
by Dikana
Summary: Hikaru dijo una vez que ellos dos siempre estarían juntos. Que no importarían los problemas, porque los superarían apoyándose el uno en el otro. Sin embargo, últimamente Kaoru no puede evitar preguntarse si el ideal de su hermano no sería sólo una ilusión
1. En la tercera primavera

N/A: _Kami-sama_… No me creo que por fin haya llegado este momento, pero en fin (Dik toma aire y exhala lentamente) ¡Me voy de la sección de Harry Potter y me vengo a Ouran! xD No de forma absoluta, por supuesto, pero algo es algo. Y, en estos momentos de mi vida, voy a darle cierta prioridad a este fic con respecto a los demás. Porque necesito cambiar de aires, principalmente.

Bueno, **aclaraciones antes de empezar**: este fic está centrado en los gemelos, pero aquí no hay yaoi ni incesto, lo advierto desde el primer momento para que quede claro. Los demás miembros del Host Club tienen sus propias vidas y harán también cameos constantes. No está ambientado en la época de Ouran, sino en los últimos años de universidad de los chicos. Habrá muchos OOCC porque los chicos de Hatori-sensei nunca han vivido aislados en una burbuja. Habrá spoilers del manga, todos los que pueda y más, aunque sobre todo hasta el cap 53, que es por donde iba yo leyendo cuando escribí finalmente este capítulo 1. Y también va a ser un fic serio, es decir, largo. Muy largo xD Ni idea de cuántos caps tendrá, pero bueno, no es algo que deba preocuparnos ahora…

Si estas premisas te echan para atrás, sólo puedo decir: _hasta luego_. Si, aún así, quieres darle una oportunidad a mi fic diré: _¡irashaimasen!_ xD

Espero que disfrutes de la lectura y, si sobrevives… nos vemos abajo ;)

¡A leer!

_Dedicado a Charlie. Porque nuestros chicos han visto por fin la luz._

--------------

Ninguno de los personajes de _Ouran Koukou Host Club_ me pertenece, por desgracia, porque si me pertenecieran me crearía un harén con ellos y… ejem… vamos, que no me pertenecen (por su propio bien) Supongo que queda claro que hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Todo lo que veáis que os suene raro o desconocido sí me pertenece, y está patentado por D. & C. S.A. Productions, y no creo que C. vaya a denunciarme por usar a nuestra gente. ¿Verdad, C.? xD

--------------

_Kaoru, somos gemelos. _

_¿No es un don increíble? La gente normal sólo puede afrontar su futuro sola. Pero tú y yo podemos afrontarlo juntos._

_No dependemos el uno del otro. A partir de ahora, nos influenciaremos mutuamente. Sería bueno que pudiéramos estimularnos el uno al otro._

_Si no olvidamos eso… ¡entonces seguro que un futuro el doble de divertido que el de una persona normal nos espera!_

_Eso es por lo que nosotros siempre estaremos juntos, incluso después de esto. Porque no podemos hacer otra cosa._

_¿No sabías que eso es por lo que nacen los gemelos?_

_(Ouran Koukou Host Club, cap. __53)_

--------------

_**Mil y una noches**_

_En la tercera primavera_

A Kaoru casi se le estaban desdibujando ya las letras que tenía ante los ojos. Apenas entendía lo que él mismo estaba escribiendo. Se le iba la cabeza y el pilot se le escurría entre los dedos. Estaba a un paso de quedarse totalmente frito.

Era un enamorado de su carrera, de verdad que sí.

Disfrutaba estudiando aquello mucho más de lo que se puede llegar a expresar con palabras.

Pero tener clase de Lingüística Inglesa y Teoría Sintáctica a última hora de la mañana, justo antes de la comida y con el soporcillo de la primavera entrando por las ventanas abiertas era inhumano. Y si encima tu profesora era una vieja de voz pausada y monótona, que se daba cierto aire siniestro a Frankenstein, aquello se convertía directamente en la peor de las torturas.

Después de una exagerada cabezada que notaron todos sus compañeros de fila, Kaoru consideró distintas alternativas. Podía golpearse a sí mismo para despertarse, pero eso haría demasiado ruido en aquel silencio sepulcral que respaldaba el mortal monólogo de Imanishi-sensei. También podía pensar en otra cosa para intentar espabilarse, pero lo único que le venía a la cabeza en esos momentos era la irritante melodía de un famoso anuncio de cereales que ponían sagradamente todas las mañanas en la tele mientras desayunaba, justo antes de que él se fuera a la universidad. Y no era buena idea ponerse a tatarear en medio de clase, sobre todo porque la profesora podría ser una vieja, pero por desgracia aún no estaba ni ciega ni sorda (si hubiese estado ciega, la mejor alternativa habría sido la de saltar por la ventana que tenía a un metro de distancia)

Así que, una vez más, tuvo que poner en práctica la maniobra de camuflaje. Hundiéndose disimuladamente en su asiento hasta quedar oculto por su compañero de delante, apoyó la cabeza en una mano, encargándose de que el flequillo le tapara convenientemente el rostro, imitando una pose concentrada, y dejó que su mano vagara sobre el folio a su aire, haciendo como que tomaba apuntes.

No fue consciente de haberse quedado dormido. Pero, cuando sonó el timbre anunciando el final de la clase, se sobresaltó de tal manera que estuvo a punto de caerse del asiento.

- Kaoru-san, eres increíble –comentó con una risilla su compañero de al lado, mientras el rumor de la gente levantándose y recogiendo sus cosas inundaba todo el aula-. Los garabatos que haces dormido cada vez se parecen más a kanjis reales.

- Quizá sea experto en escritura automática y no lo sepa –bostezó Kaoru en respuesta, estirándose disimuladamente-. Esta mujer es superior a mí… _Nee_, Nagami-san, ¿te importa dejarme los apuntes de la última media hora? Mañana te los devuelvo.

_- Of course_…

Kaoru sonrió de lado, preguntándose por qué la mayoría de los alumnos de la carrera de Lengua y Cultura Inglesa tenían la manía de hablar en inglés las tres cuartas partes del día. Para eso ya existían los cursos de intercambio, que se fueran a Inglaterra o a Estados Unidos a practicar. Últimamente echaba de menos el japonés auténtico…

- ¡_Oi_, Hitachiin!

Kaoru parpadeó y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. A pesar de estar empezando ya su tercer año en Todai, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a ser el único "Hitachiin" de la clase. Era extraño que la gente se dirigiera a él por el apellido, en vez de por el nombre de pila.

_- ¿Hai?_ –musitó, volviéndose con las cejas enarcadas para ver acercarse a otros tantos compañeros de clase.

- Ya has vuelto a quedarte frito, ¿eh?

- Más o menos. Deberían jubilar pronto a Imanishi-sensei si no quieren que mate a sus alumnos de aburrimiento…

- Vamos a pasar de la cafetería por una vez para acercarnos a comer al restaurante de aquí al lado, ¿te vienes?

_- Maa_, _arigato_… pero ya tengo planes para comer. Y quiero empezar ya con el proyecto de investigación de este año para Shibata-sensei, que me ha tocado un tema muy chungo.

- ¡No seas muermo! ¿No iba a echarte una mano un senpai?

- Sí, pero ella tampoco tiene mucho tiempo, así que tenemos que aprovechar.

- Bueno, no te aproveches demasiado, _¿ne?_ Que los trabajos en equipo son peligrosos…

- ¡No puedo, hombre! Ya está pillada, y por uno de mis mejores amigos. Sería demasiado rastrero.

El grupo intercambió bromas y risas durante un momento más, hasta que el atasco en la entrada del aula empezó a disolverse. Y luego, palmeando la espalda de Kaoru en son de despedida y para darle ánimos, empezaron a adelantarse hacia la salida.

- ¡Como veas, Kaoru! Pásate luego si quieres, nos quedaremos por allí hasta las tres o así.

_- Wakatta_. ¡Que os aproveche!

- ¡_Ja na_, Hitachiin!

- ¡_Gambatte_, Kaoru-san!

_- ¡Ja na!_

Kaoru los despidió con una sonrisa, agitando la mano, pero no empezó a movilizarse hasta que sus compañeros ya estaban a punto de salir de la clase. Con un hondo suspiro, se restregó una mano por la cara para terminar de despertarse, bostezó otra vez, metió las cosas en su maletín y se levantó pesadamente para bajar trotando las gradas.

- ¡_Matta ne_, Hitachiin-kun! –corearon un par de chicas, saludándolo al pasar.

Él les devolvió el saludo con otra sonrisa, sin detenerse más. Como siempre, fue uno de los últimos en salir del aula. Y, como siempre, emprendió el camino hacia la cafetería de la facultad a paso lento, engullido por el tumulto de estudiantes que salían de sus respectivas clases, llenando de estruendo los corredores.

Todai era la universidad más prestigiosa de Tokyo, a la que iba a parar la élite. No tenía nada que ver con Ouran, y Kaoru solía echar de menos la vida en su academia de toda la vida, pero, aún así, agradecía encontrarse por los pasillos a bastantes viejos compañeros del instituto, cada uno inmerso en su propia carrera y atado a su propia facultad, pero rostros conocidos a fin de cuentas. Eso le daba algo más de confianza y hacía un poco más familiar aquel lugar, por el que aún no había aprendido a moverse con total naturalidad.

Ese curso había sido trasladado al campus de Hongo, como todos los estudiantes de la universidad que habían superado su primer ciclo de estudios básicos y estaban empezando tercero. En cierto modo lo agradecía, porque Hongo era el campus principal de Todai, que reunía casi todas las facultades de la universidad: es decir, que después de un año marginal en el campus de Komaba el curso anterior, terminando el primer ciclo, por fin volvía a coincidir con los demás miembros del viejo Host Club, que estaban estudiando allí también. Pero, por otro lado… empezar tercero había supuesto la separación definitiva de su hermano, que estaba empezando su segundo ciclo en la facultad de Ingeniería, al otro lado del campus. En Komaba, al menos, mientras ambos realizaban los estudios básicos de sus respectivas carreras, habían coincidido en el mismo bloque de edificios, y sólo pasaban separados las horas de clase. Ahora, sin embargo, apenas podían verse a lo largo del día. Sólo llevaban tres semanas de clase y Kaoru sentía como si ya hubiese pasado medio año. Le había costado acostumbrarse a ser el único Hitachiin de la clase, pero todo parecía indicar que le iba a costar más todavía acostumbrarse a ser el único Hitachiin en kilómetros a la redonda…

Como si pensar en Hikaru hubiese activado algún tipo de dispositivo especial, Kaoru metió la mano en el bolsillo distraídamente y sacó el móvil, abriéndolo con un movimiento de muñeca. No había novedades, pero al ver la hora apresuró el paso en busca de la entrada de la facultad, casi trotando hacia los jardines. Al salir, la luz deslumbrante del medio día primaveral lo cegó por un momento y parpadeó mientras bajaba los escalones. Corría brisa, y los cerezos en flor llenaban los caminos de pétalos de _sakura_. Esos colores volvieron a recordarle a Ouran, haciéndole sonreír vagamente. Pero se distrajo cuando, nada más poner un pie en el camino principal, el móvil que aún llevaba en la mano vibró, anunciando un mensaje.

_- ¿Are?_

Kaoru se detuvo por un segundo, echándole un vistazo a la pantalla. Y, mientras abría el mensaje, retomó la marcha lentamente hacia el banco más cercano, a la sombra.

_"No voy a poder ir a comer contigo, me han entretenido en el archivo. Paso a recogerte después a primera hora, espero que tengas ganas de trabajar hasta tarde. Lo bueno es que he encontrado material interesante. Matta ne"_

_- Mou_, Makie-senpai… -rezongó Kaoru, dejándose caer de golpe sobre el banco con una mueca de disgusto-. Me lo podías haber dicho antes…

Se quedó un momento más mirando el mensaje, repasando el "espero que tengas ganas de trabajar hasta tarde". Muy bien, pensó con un suspiro. Adiós a la fiesta que organizaban esa noche los miembros del Host para celebrar la graduación de los mayores y el acceso de los pequeños a su segundo ciclo. Les había costado las primeras tres semanas del curso encontrar una fecha que pudiera venirle más o menos bien a todo el mundo. Pero tampoco era cuestión de quejarse. Inokuma Makie acababa de empezar su curso de doctorado, a parte de muchas otras obligaciones que tenía últimamente, y había hecho un hueco en su agenda para ayudarle con el proyecto de investigación que le habían endosado nada más empezar el curso como regalo de bienvenida a la Facultad de Letras. No tenía ganas de andar con exigencias.

Cerró el mensaje, suspirando otra vez con aire decepcionado, pero mantuvo el móvil abierto, mirando el reloj digital de la pantalla. Se acomodó mejor, recostándose en el respaldo y cruzando las piernas a estilo indio sobre el banco. Un minuto más… cuarenta segundos… veinte… cinco… La 1:10 p.m. Y el teléfono empezó a sonar inmediatamente, como si acabara de activarse una alarma. Kaoru sonrió, miró por un segundo el avatar con la cara de su hermano haciéndole burla que acababa de aparecer en la pantalla del móvil y descolgó rápidamente, llevándoselo a la oreja.

- Tengo malas noticias –soltó tal cual, sin molestarse en saludar siquiera.

- Y yo –añadió Hikaru, siguiendo la misma tónica-. No voy a poder ir a comer contigo a tu facultad, me han endosado prácticas esta tarde y no me va a dar tiempo a ir hasta allí y volver. _Gomen_, Kaoru.

- Eres la segunda persona que me planta en menos de cinco minutos –se quejó el menor con una sonrisa resignada, encogiéndose de hombros-. No pasa nada, Hikaru. ¿Qué tal la mañana?

- Mortal. Hongo es un infierno, y las clases que me tocaban hoy eran un petardo…

- Lo mismo que yo, mi profesora de Lingüística es una tortura…

- ¡Los miércoles apestan! –entonaron los dos gemelos al mismo tiempo, cabeceando con aire sabio cada uno a su lado de la línea.

Hikaru se echó a reír, y Kaoru se contagió inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué malas noticias me traes tú a mí?

- No voy a poder ir a la fiesta de esta noche.

_- ¡¿NANI?!_ –bramó Hikaru, y Kaoru se tuvo que apartar el móvil de la oreja para no quedarse sordo-. ¡No, no, no me digas eso! ¿Por qué demonios?

- He quedado con Makie-senpai para lo del proyecto de investigación y…

- ¡Venga ya! –lo interrumpió su hermano-. ¿Y no podéis cambiarlo para otro día? ¿Tiene que ser precisamente esta noche?

- ¡Es el rato que tiene ella libre! –se defendió Kaoru, encogiéndose de hombros otra vez-. Acaba de empezar el doctorado, Hikaru, no creo que esté muy libre. Además, paso de quejarme, creo que todavía está sensible por lo del mes pasado y no quiero echar más leña al fuego…

- ¡Dile a Hani-senpai que hable con ella!

- ¿Y provocar la Tercera Guerra Mundial? Ni hablar. Que arreglen sus cosas entre ellos, yo no quiero meterme por medio.

_- Wakatta_, _wakatta_ –cedió Hikaru, casi con tono enfurruñado. Resopló, hizo una pausa y añadió-: Pues menuda mierda de fiesta. Kyouya-senpai acaba de decirme que _oba-san_ tampoco viene.

- ¿Estás con Kyouya-senpai?

- Sí, se ha acercado a comer conmigo desde la Facultad de Medicina, porque él también tiene prácticas esta tarde…

- ¿Por qué no va _oba-san_? Ella no suele perderse nunca este tipo de cosas…

- Ha tenido que cambiarle el turno a una compañera y esta semana le toca trabajar hasta tarde.

Ambos hermanos suspiraron a la vez, hundidos de hombros.

- Echo de menos a _oba-san_ –lloriquearon juntos, de nuevo a coro-. La vida de universitario es muy dura…

_- Maa_, ¿cuándo es el próximo día que no tienes clase? –inquirió Hikaru, recuperándose del momento emotivo.

- No me acuerdo –Kaoru le echó un vago vistazo a su maletín-. Luego miro el horario y te lo digo esta noche. Creo que nos coincidía algún día este semestre, _¿ne?_

- Por eso te lo digo. Si tenemos algún día libre en común podemos acercarnos a comer con Haruhi, que no la hemos visto desde que empezamos el curso.

- Cierto –Kaoru sonrió-. Y _Tono_ dice que la comida de las cafeterías de Hitotsubashi está mejor que la de aquí.

- ¿Quién se fía realmente del gusto de _Tono_? Su obsesión por la comida plebeya le ha atrofiado las papilas gustativas…

Kaoru se echó a reír, y de repente se sintió realmente amargo al pensar en la fiesta que se iba a perder. A pesar de estar todos en el mismo campus, no coincidían muy a menudo, y echaba de menos interactuar con Tamaki, con Kyouya, con Mitsukuni y Takashi… Había sido duro ir viendo cómo todos ellos se graduaban en Ouran y se iban marchando a la universidad, dejando atrás a los tres pequeños. Con Tamaki y Kyouya habían llegado a coincidir un año en Komaba, pero con los dos mayores no. Hani y Mori habían terminado ya sus respectivas carreras, y aunque Takashi seguía en Hongo preparando su curso de doctorado, Mitsukuni ni eso, porque se había tenido que trasladar a otro campus para doctorarse. La sensación de que ya había perdido para siempre la relación tan estrecha que habían mantenido todos en Ouran lo perseguía con frecuencia desde que había empezado tercero, y le hacía sentirse muy solo.

Y, para rematar, Haruhi estudiaba directamente en otra universidad y casi no la veían.

De verdad que había tenido muchas ganas de ir a esa maldita fiesta…

_- Nee_, Kaoru –la voz de Hikaru lo sacó de su ensimismamiento-. No te preocupes, ¿vale? Ya volveremos a quedar con todos otra vez, vamos a tener oportunidades de sobra.

- Lo sé…

- ¿Estás bien?

- Claro que sí…

- ¡Pues no me pongas esa voz de zombie! –bramó Hikaru, dejando sordo a su hermano otra vez-. Pásalo bien con Makie-senpai, a ver si adelantáis mucho trabajo para amortizar este sacrificio. Y salúdala de mi parte y dile que es una frígida.

- Díselo tú, no quiero que me vuele la cabeza de una patada…

- Esta noche te cuento con detalles qué tal la fiesta –Hikaru apenas pudo contener la risa-. Y torturaré a _Tono_ por los dos en tu honor.

_- Arigato_ –Kaoru también sonrió-. No esperaba menos de ti.

- Te dejo, que se me está quedando la comida hecha una mierda. ¡Nos vemos esta noche!

- Pásalo bien. Hasta luego.

Colgaron a la vez, y Kaoru se quedó un momento más mirando el móvil, con una vaga sonrisa. Hikaru siempre le daba diez minutos exactos para recoger las cosas, salir de clase y buscar un sitio más o menos tranquilo antes de llamarle por teléfono y hablar aunque sólo fueran unos pocos minutos. Lo había hecho todos los días de las últimas tres semanas, excepto las escasas ocasiones en las que los horarios de ambos les habían permitido comer juntos. Así la separación se hacía más llevadera, hasta que los dos se acostumbraran a estar solos en sus respectivos mundos.

Cerró el móvil con un pequeño chasquido y volvió a guardárselo, alzando la vista para contemplar a sus compañeros de la Facultad de Letras entrando y saliendo, dispersándose por ahí en el jaleo típico de la universidad. Estaba demasiado a gusto allí sentado como para moverse y no tuvo prisa en decidir qué hacer a continuación. La idea de comer solo no le atraía lo más mínimo, pero tampoco tenía muchas ganas de salir del campus para reunirse con sus compañeros en el restaurante que antes la habían mencionado, y tener que volver corriendo a la facultad después de comer para reunirse con Makie. No le quedaba más remedio que permanecer allí vegetando un rato más…

Alzando la vista hacia el cielo completamente azul y despejado, dejó escapar un hondo suspiro, pensando una vez más que era extraño sentirse así. Ponía la carne de gallina recordar que hacía ya cinco años que habían conocido a Haruhi y que las vidas de ambos gemelos habían iniciado una remodelación profunda que les había sacudido hasta los cimientos. Cinco años desde que habían dejado de ser dos en uno, desde que habían empezado a expandir sus mundos y a dejar que la gente los conociera mejor para que pudiera diferenciarlos. Hikaru había dicho entonces que no tenían por qué separar sus vidas por completo para poderse considerar independientes. Que la verdadera independencia no consistía en eso. Pero, aún ahora, después de tanto tiempo…

Kaoru había sido el que había dado el primer paso para salir de aquella "soledad de dos personas"… pero entonces, ¿por qué era él el que sentía que se quedaba atrás, solo?

Hikaru había dicho que vivirían su vida juntos a pesar de cualquier cosa… pero luego era él el que se estaba buscando una vida que…

Kaoru sacudió la cabeza, apartando esa idea. No tenía ganas de pensar en cosas funestas, aunque hacía semanas que no podía evitarlo. Eran gemelos, sí. Pero los dos estaban creciendo muy deprisa en direcciones muy distintas, y, desde que habían empezado tercero y se habían trasladado a Hongo, el menor de los Hitachiin tenía en el estómago una eterna sensación de vértigo, como si las cosas fueran a precipitarse dentro de poco hacia algo espantoso. Y eso no le gustaba. No le gustaba en absoluto.

Cinco años… no, cinco no. Tres. Hacía tres años que las cosas se habían torcido.

Y tres años eran demasiado tiempo.

Había sido fácil tragar permaneciendo cerca de Hikaru y sabiéndose parte de su vida diaria. Pero habían bastado tres semanas del nuevo curso para hacerle comprender que, ahora que la universidad los había separado tantísimo, los tiempos que se avecinaban no iban a ser precisamente agradables…

_- ¡Ooooi, Kao-chaaan!_

Kaoru parpadeó, saliendo de su autismo, y giró el rostro rápidamente hacia la conocida voz que acababa de bramar aquel saludo tan típico en mitad del camino principal de acceso a la facultad.

- ¡Hani-senpai! –exclamó, y una oleada de alivio lo sacudió, arrancándole una sonrisa.

Mitsukuni, que agitaba una mano en su dirección con tanta energía que la gente que tenía cerca se aparataba de él, le dedicó una amplia sonrisa en respuesta. Kaoru vio detrás de él la alta figura de Takashi, alzando también una mano a modo de saludo. Y, junto a ellos, a una chica que sonreía abiertamente con alegría, casi brincando ligeramente para combatir las ganas de sacar las manos de los bolsillos y levantar los brazos para agitarlos con el mismo entusiasmo que Hani.

Bueno, pensó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, cogiendo su maletín y levantándose para reunirse con ellos. Al menos por esta vez, no le tocaría comer solo.

--------------

Ya con sus respectivas bandejas de comida, los tres chicos fueron a sentarse en una de las mesas cercanas a los enormes ventanales de la cafetería de la Facultad de Letras, que daban a los jardines. Morinozuka Takashi, que llevaba dos bandejas de comida, colocó una de ellas ante la joven que se había quedado esperándolos en la mesa, antes de dejar la suya y sentarse a su lado con parsimonia. Mitsukuni se apresuró a sentarse frente a la chica, deslizándose por el banco para pegarse a la ventana. Y, todavía sonriendo, Kaoru tomó asiento junto a él.

_- Arigato_, Takashi –musitó la mujer, sonriéndole ampliamente-. Me daba vergüenza ir a recoger la comida con estas pintas.

Y, por fin, sacó las manos de los bolsillos del pantalón con cautela, mostrándoselas a Kaoru para que viera las gruesas manchas de pintura de distintos colores que le cubrían la piel, componiendo una exagerada mueca de tensión que enseguida se disolvió en una risilla. Ahora entendía por qué había tenido que reprimir el impulso de saludarlo hacía un rato, en el jardín.

- Ritsu-neesan –musitó el más joven de los cuatro, entornando los ojos-, en serio, eso no puede ser bueno para la piel, te lo hemos dicho mil veces… Van a caérsete las manos a trozos.

- ¡No pasa nada! –ella le quitó importancia al asunto con un gesto, inclinándose ya sobre su bandeja de comida con avidez-. Es sólo que no me ha dado tiempo a terminar de lavarme bien después de la última clase. Un poco de aguarrás cuando llegue a casa y como nueva. ¡Waaa, Takashi, me encanta el teriyaki de vuestro campus! _¡Arigato!_

A Kaoru le resbaló una gotita por la sien.

- Usa guantes –sugirió Mori con voz neutra, después de sacarse la pajita del refresco de la boca.

- ¿Ehhh? No puedo usar guantes en primavera, se me cuecen las manos y es peor el remedio que la…

- Para ocultar las manchas, no –la interrumpió Takashi, mirándola-. Para pintar.

- ¡Imposible! Pintar con guantes es como… como el sake frío, o el teriyaki sin salsa de soja –y para afianzar sus palabras, la joven echó unas ingentes cantidades de la mentada salsa sobre su comida hasta que todo quedó cubierto por su característico color oscuro-. ¡No tendría sabor! Hay que sentir la pintura en los dedos para transmitir ese sentimiento en el lienzo…

Kaoru puso los ojos en blanco. Teniendo en cuenta que la forma de pintar de Imaidegawa Ritsuko consistía en coger puñados de pintura plástica y lanzarlos con saña contra un lienzo de 2x2 para dedicarse a guarretear después mezclando los colores, podría considerarse incluso normal que quisiera "sentir la pintura en los dedos". Debía ser una filosofía sólo comprensible para los estudiantes de Bellas Artes…

- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí, Hani-senpai? –el muchacho decidió pasar de la incoherente y apasionada explicación que Ritsuko estaba ofreciéndole a Takashi mientras éste seguía sorbiendo su refresco y se volvió hacia Mitsukuni, que ya había empezado a comer tranquilamente-. ¿Hoy no tenías clase?

- Terminaba temprano –explicó Hani después de tragar, sonriendo-. Takashi ha tenido que ir a Komaba por unas prácticas en la Unidad de Excavación Arqueológica, así que luego me he venido con él… ¡_Mou_, echo de menos la comida de Hongo, en las cafeterías de Komaba no tienen los pasteles que a mí me gustan!

- Se te agrietará la piel y se te caerán las uñas –sentenciaba de fondo Takashi, implacable, examinando de cerca las manos de Ritsuko.

- ¡No digas eso! N-no es aguarrás corriente, es una mezcla especial que…

- ¿Y Ritsu-neesan? –añadió Kaoru, señalando a la joven con un pulgar.

- Pasamos por la escuela de Bellas Artes para recogerla de camino aquí –Mitsukuni cogió disimuladamente la salsa de soja que había quedado abandonada en mitad de la mesa y se aliñó un poco su propia comida-. ¿Qué tal el día, Kao-chan? ¿Ya te has aclimatado al nuevo campus?

- Me gusta más que Komaba –admitió Kaoru, encogiéndose de hombros y llevándose un bocado a los labios-. Pero no sé… Es un rollo que estemos tan dispersos. Creo que me gustaría más si me hubiesen metido en los bloques principales de la Facultad de Letras, y no en el anexo. Estamos en el quinto cuerno. Sólo veo a Mori-senpai, y muy de vez en cuando.

- No te preocupes. Takashi me ha dicho que este año ha habido un poco de lío al organizar las clases y por eso han tenido que hacer esta distribución. ¿No estaban de obras en el pabellón principal?

- Algo de eso, sí…

- Lo más seguro es que el año que viene te vuelvan a trasladar abajo –con una sonrisa cómplice, Mitsukuni le dedicó una cálida mirada de apoyo-. Y los edificios principales de la Facultad de Letras están justo al lado que los de la Facultad de Ingeniería.

A Kaoru se le encogió momentáneamente el estómago pensando en ello. Si no lo hubiesen enviado al pabellón anexo de la facultad, que estaba en el punto más alejado del campus, ahora mismo estaría comiendo con Hikaru, Tamaki y Kyouya, porque las facultades de Ingeniería, Letras, Economía y Medicina estaban alineadas en la zona oeste del campus. No pudo evitar pensar que el destino parecía estar poniéndose en su contra últimamente, y la posibilidad de que el año siguiente ya fuese demasiado tarde consiguió quitarle el apetito. Mitsukuni pareció seguir con atención cada matiz en la cara de su compañero, tornándose algo más serio, y tras tragar lo que tenía en la boca, preguntó quedamente:

- ¿Ha pasado algo?

- ¿Eh? Ah, no, no –se apresuró a asegurar él, sonriendo con nerviosismo y agitando una mano para restarle importancia al asunto-. No es nada… Bueno, es sólo que… No sé, Hani-senpai. Me siento un poco solo aquí. He coincidido con todos mis compañeros de clase de Komaba, pero… me gustaría estar en la zona oeste con los demás, y poder ver más a menudo a _Tono_ y a Kyouya-senpai, como Hikaru…

- Es normal –Mitsukuni amplió su sonrisa y siguió comiendo con despreocupación-. Yo también me siento solo en Komaba a veces, ahora que todos estáis en Hongo, pero… sentirse solo no implica necesariamente que lo estés de verdad, _¿ne?_ Lo más importante es no automarginarse, Kao-chan.

_- Hai_ –asintió Kaoru, y no pudo evitar reírse, sintiéndose algo mejor.

- ¡Ah, por cierto! –exclamó de repente Mitsukuni, como si acabara de recordar algo importante-. ¡Hemos visto a Tama-chan! Iba a recoger a Haru-chan a Hitotsubashi. Me parece que este año van a intentar convencer a esa amiga de Haru-chan para que se venga a la fiesta de esta noche.

- ¿A cuál? ¿A Etsu-san? –Kaoru se echó a reír otra vez, atragantándose con la comida-. Ya lleva viniendo dos años, y siempre es un espectáculo. _Mou_, tengo ganas de volver a ver a esa chica…

- No, no, me refiero a la otra. La que nunca se viene a nuestras reuniones. Mmm… -Hani alzó la vista al techo con aire pensativo-. ¿Cómo se llamaba? No me acuerdo…

- Ni idea…

- Nozaki –intervino de repente Ritsuko, limpiándose la boca de salsa con una servilleta. Al parecer ya había terminado su discurso sobre la importancia de pintar con las manos desnudas-. Creo que era Nozaki. ¿_Ne_, Takashi?

_- Saa_… -Mori se encogió de hombros con indeferencia, llevándose una buena ración de arroz a la boca.

- Sí, creo que era Nozaki –Ritsu sonrió distraída, perdiendo la mirada por ahí, y Kaoru se dio cuenta de que también tenía pequeñas salpicaduras de pintura entre el ondulado cabello castaño oscuro-. _Maa_, qué rabia… Me gustaría conocer por fin a esa muchacha, Haruhi-chan ha estado hablando bastante de ella últimamente.

- ¿Tú tampoco vas a la fiesta? –inquirió el pelirrojo, parpadeando.

_- Iie_ –Ritsuko negó con la cabeza, sonriendo con aire decaído-. Mi hermano ha conseguido entradas para una exposición a la que llevo tiempo queriendo ir, y… bueno, la verdad es que no me la quiero perder, así que he tenido que elegir. ¡Aunque me da mucha rabia, porque hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Ishiko y la quería saludar!

- No te preocupes, acabo de estar hablando con Hikaru y me ha dicho que ella tampoco va a poder venir. Ha tenido que cambiar el turno en el trabajo.

- ¿Ehhh? –exclamó Mitsukuni-. _¡Mou!_ ¿Entonces vamos a quedar sólo los veteranos?

- Ni eso. Yo tampoco voy a poder ir –Kaoru sonrió tristemente ante la expresión que le dedicaron sus dos antiguos senpais del Host Club-. Lo siento. Pero he quedado con Makie-senpai para lo del proyecto de investigación, y no quiero darle largas, que bastante ocupada está ya.

Por unos segundos, se hizo un extraño silencio en la mesa. Takashi y Ritsu miraron a Mitsukuni, pero éste no pareció darse por aludido.

- Makie-chan sabe que la fiesta es esta noche –comentó con un tono demasiado ligero-. ¿Se lo has recordado?

- No –admitió Kaoru-. Pero no me importa, Hani-senpai, en serio, ya quedaremos todos otro día y…

- Yo hablaré con ella –Mitsukuni se metió un trozo de comida enorme en la boca y lo masticó con energía antes de añadir-: Mmm, ¿no iba a venir hoy a comer contigo?

- Me avisó diciendo que se le había hecho tarde en el archivo y que no iba a poder venir al final…

- ¿Entonces no va a venir? –rezongó Hani, con cara de decepción-. _Mou_… y yo que quería engañarla para que se viniera conmigo a alguna heladería esta tarde…

- Ah, ¿ya os habláis otra vez? –Kaoru cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa, sonriendo de lado-. Pensé que después del patinazo en la fiesta de compromiso no iba a volver a dirigirte la palabra hasta las vacaciones de verano.

- ¡Qué va! –rió el otro, aunque de repente su expresión parecía ligeramente forzada-. Makie-chan y yo nunca hemos pasado tanto tiempo sin hablarnos. Nuestro record está en una semana, y sólo ocurrió una vez, cuando teníamos 15 años.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó en el acto Ritsu con interés, mirando a Mitsukuni mientras desmenuzaba un trozo de pan y se lo iba echando en la boca.

Pero Hani se hizo el desentendido y no contestó.

- ¡Voy a ir por los postres! –anunció radiante, matando la línea de la conversación anterior con contundencia-. ¿Queréis que os traiga algo?

- Pero si ya te has traído el postre antes…

- ¡Pero quiero más! Ritsu-chan, tienen castella, ¿sabes?

_- ¡¿Hontou?!_ –bramó la joven, inclinándose sobre la mesa con emoción, sus ojos de un pálido color verde enormes y brillantes-. ¡Yo quiero!

- Y también tienen dango –siguió Mitsukuni, entusiasmado-. Y manju. Y _milk crepe_. Y melonpan. ¡Y helado Azuki!

- ¡Kyaaaa! –chillaron los dos a coro, agarrándose de las manos y babeando sobre la mesa con chiribitas saliéndoles de los ojos.

- Ritsuko –musitó Takashi, sin inmutarse-. No más de dos postres. Hemos quedado con Satoshi después.

_- Hai_, _hai_ –replicó ella, riendo por lo bajo, y se palmeó el estómago con desparpajo-. Sabes que no tengo problemas de capacidad.

Takashi sonrió suavemente y Kaoru no pudo evitar imitarlo, mirando a los otros dos.

_- Maa_… -suspiró, entretenido-. Sois terroríficamente parecidos, Ritsu-neesan y Hani-senpai.

Sin embargo, se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello nada más cerrar la boca. Mitsukuni lo miró y rió el comentario, pero Kaoru se dio cuenta de que se había tensado repentinamente y que su mano derecha se había crispado en torno al tenedor que aún sujetaba. Se descolocó por un segundo, sin saber si disculparse o no, pero fue el propio Hani quién lo rescató de aquella situación.

_- Nee_, Kao-chan, ¿te apetece un helado, o un pastelito? ¿Qué quieres que te traigamos?

- Con un café me sobra. Espero no dormirme en la biblioteca. _Arigato_.

- ¿Y tú, Takashi?

_- Iie_.

Con una última sonrisa, Mitsukuni se levantó de la mesa. Apenas había crecido medio palmo en los últimos cinco años, sería un milagro que alcanzara el 1'60, pero por lo demás seguía exactamente igual en todo. Incluso en la forma de evadir los problemas que le atañían directamente a él delante de cualquier otra persona. Sin mirar atrás, casi se deslizó hacia la barra en busca de los postres. Y Ritsuko, que no tenía pinta de haber captado los matices, se levantó con rapidez para seguirle, hundiendo las manos llenas de pintura en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

- ¡_Matte_, Mitsukuni, voy contigo!

Se reunieron unos pasos más allá, y enseguida empezaron a hablar y reír animadamente, bajo la atenta mirada de sus dos compañeros. Kaoru titubeó, mirando de reojo a Takashi, pero al final musitó:

- Mori-senpai… ¿en serio han hecho ya las paces Hani-senpai y Makie-senpai?

_- Aa_ –replicó Takashi llanamente. Le echó un último trago a su refresco, mirando a Kaoru por encima del vaso, y añadió-: No te preocupes. No has dicho nada indebido. La culpa la tuvo Mitsukuni por bromear sobre esto en la fiesta de compromiso.

Kaoru recordaba demasiado bien la escena, de la que habían sido testigos todos los viejos miembros del Host Club, invitados al evento, junto con bastantes comensales más. La broma de Mitsukuni sobre que tenía más en común con la prometida de Takashi que con la suya, y que quizá deberían intercambiárselas. Y la desagradable cara con la que Makie había encajado aquel bochornoso comentario delante de los invitados.

- Es incómodo estar ahora con Makie-senpai –admitió el pelirrojo, suspirando con desgana-. Todavía está cabreada, desprende malas vibraciones a todas horas. Y soy yo el que tiene que estar trabajando con ella.

- Se le pasará –aseguró Mori, terminándose la comida-. Está acostumbrada a convivir con Mitsukuni, sabe que nunca dice en serio este tipo de cosas. Pero puedo hablar con ella si quieres.

- No, no, déjalo. No quiero remover más este asunto por nada del mundo…

- Kaoru.

Él levantó la vista para mirar a Takashi, que tenía los ojos clavados en los suyos, recostado en su asiento y pasando el brazo por el respaldo del banco, ocupando el sitio de Ritsuko.

- Que Makie no te contagie –añadió Mori con seriedad-. Ella está tensa últimamente. No tienes por qué deprimirte tú también.

Kaoru agrandó un poco los ojos, sin saber qué contestar. Pero su amigo no pareció darle importancia. Alargó la mano para coger el refresco de Ritsu y se lo terminó también con total naturalidad.

- Hikaru no es el único que está con Hongo –siguió-. Yo tengo que venir a veces a hablar con profesores que están en este pabellón. Y también salgo de clase antes que tú. Puedo venir a comer contigo las veces que quieras.

El alivio que le habían hecho sentir anteriormente las palabras de Mitsukuni se afianzó con la oferta de Takashi, y esta vez Kaoru sonrió con auténtica sinceridad.

_- Aa_ –murmuró agradecido-. _Arigato_, Mori-senpai.

Takashi sonrió levemente en respuesta, con el rostro relajado. Los otros dos no tardaron más de un minuto en volver, babeando aún por la variedad de dulces que ofrecían en la cafetería. Ritsuko se sentó junto a su prometido con el rostro iluminado, apegándose a él un poco más que antes, parloteando sobre helados y pasteles, y la sonrisa de Takashi se ensanchó al mirarla, sin molestarse en apartar el brazo que aún tenía en el respaldo del banco. Mitsukuni, que había desarrollado la capacidad de encontrarle el lado divertido a cualquier hecho cotidiano, empezó a contarles cómo habían sido sus primeras tres semanas en la Escuela de Doctorado en Ciencias Matemáticas de Komaba, arrancando las carcajadas de Ritsu y Kaoru con cada chorrada.

Y, aunque sólo fuera por un rato, Kaoru comprendió en serio que sentirse solo no tenía nada que ver con estarlo de verdad.

Hikaru y él no habían estado muy juntos últimamente, pero… ¿no formaba parte eso del proceso de expandir sus mundos?

No tener a su hermano cerca físicamente no significaba que lo hubiese perdido.

Así que quizá… quizá había estado confundido una vez más.

--------------

Hitotsubashi era otra de las universidades más famosas de Tokyo, aunque en un grado un poco inferior a Todai. Tenía renombre sobre todo en el campo de las ciencias sociales y la economía, habiendo formado también a ilustres personajes de las altas esferas del mundo empresarial japonés. Pero, por supuesto, la carrera que estudiaba Haruhi allí no era Economía. Era Derecho.

Si Kaoru podía quejarse del muermo que había sido su última hora de clase aquel miércoles de finales de abril, Haruhi estaba sufriendo ya calambres en la muñeca por la velocidad a la que estaba copiando apuntes. En la cabecera del aula, el profesor de Derecho Público hablaba a una velocidad vertiginosa, escribiendo en la pizarra esquemas complicadísimos y proyectando en la pantalla un gráfico tras otro para intentar ilustrar unas palabras que resultaban tan incomprensibles como el suahili. Aquel hombre no vocalizaba adecuadamente (algo había comentado al inicio de la clase sobre un catarro de primavera) y la pobre muchacha se estaba desesperando, porque llevaba casi una hora y media sin enterarse de nada.

Mientras Yamada-sensei dibujaba el milésimo esquema del día, Haruhi se tomó un leve descanso, suspirando, y sacudió la mano derecha para intentar reavivarla. En ese preciso instante, una notita de papel fue a parar sobre sus apuntes, con una simple frase escrita en ella:

_"Se nos va a escapar"_

Haruhi miró de reojo hacia la compañera que se sentaba a su izquierda. Abe Etsu, hundida sobre sus apuntes con la nariz casi pegada a los folios, seguía escribiendo con fruición, su mano izquierda volando sobre el papel. Haruhi miró de reojo al profesor y escribió una rápida respuesta.

_"¿Y qué sugieres? No puedo atarla con correa, ni obligarla a venir"_

Le pasó el papel a su amiga y siguió tomando apuntes, apresurándose a recuperar el ritmo. Pero no pudo evitar captar por el rabillo del ojo cómo Etsu, sin dejar de escribir, cogía la nota, la leía y contestaba con la mano derecha.

_"Ya te lo he dicho. La engañamos y ya está, aceptará ir si cree que Kana y yo también vamos"_

Haruhi se desconcentró cuando Etsu volvió a lanzarle el papelito. Estaba perdiendo el hilo de las palabras de Yamada-sensei y eso la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

_"¿Y no sería mejor que Kana y tú vinierais de verdad a la cena, en vez de engañarla?"_

Antes de que le diera tiempo a ponerse otra vez a coger apuntes, Etsu le lanzó la respuesta.

_"¡Imposible! Tadashi ha cambiado la fecha de la competición de Ninety-Nine Nights y no puedo faltar, vamos a reunir a cerca de 15 personas para jugar en red y sería una guarrada fallarles ahora. Sabes que yo iría encantada si no fuera por eso"_

Haruhi entornó los ojos, mirándola de soslayo. "Otaku", masculló mentalmente.

_"Pues tú misma. Intenta convencer a Tsukue si estás tan segura de ti"_

_"Yo la convenceré, tranquila. Pero estate atenta para que no se nos escape cuando acabe la clase, seguro que intenta poner pies en polvorosa"_

_"Está sentada al otro lado de la fila, no sé si voy a poder"_

_"Tú retenla como sea, que estoy maquinando un plan. Ya verás, es perfecto"_

Haruhi ya había terminado de desorientarse. Volvió a poner atención a las palabras del profesor y se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. Miró los apuntes de Etsu y vio que había copiado medio folio más que ella. Y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago que la dejó bloqueada cuando su amiga le arrancó la nota de la mano para añadir:

_"Kana me ha dicho que él también va a intervenir para convencerla, así que esta vez creo que lo vamos a conseguir, llevamos mucho tiempo dándole la lata para que ceda"_

- Etsu, luego me lo cuentas –masculló Haruhi entre dientes-. Me estoy per…

- ¡Shhh! –chistó la otra, dirigiéndole una fugaz mirada ceñuda a modo de reprobación, como si la víctima fuera ella, copiando apuntes sin parar en versión zurda.

Y a Fujioka le resbaló una gotita por la sien. "Monstruo ambidiestro con cerebro compartimentado", rezongó, fulminándola con la mirada. No tuvo más remedio que dar por perdidos los últimos minutos de clase, así que cambió de folio y siguió tomando apuntes como pudo a partir de ese punto.

Derecho era una carrera que no te dejaba respirar en ningún sentido de la palabra. Haruhi siempre había querido ser abogada, y a pesar de las dificultades también podía considerarse una enamorada de su carrera. Pero incluso ella tenía que admitir que los profesores les habían dado la bienvenida al segundo ciclo de una forma demasiado contundente. Asignaturas que ya eran espesas de por sí se les estaban atragantando a todos mil veces más de lo normal. Y eso lo decía ella, que disfrutaba estudiando Derecho. Así que los que estuvieran en aquella carrera por coacción externa, en vez de por auténtica vocación…

Ese pensamiento le hizo girar ligeramente el rostro para mirar de reojo hacia el otro extremo de la fila, donde Nozaki Tsukue se había sentado aquel día, seguramente intuyendo lo que iba a pasar al terminar la clase y huyendo descaradamente de sus dos amigas. Tsukue parecía agobiada intentando no perder el hilo de la lección, pero tenía cara de no estar entendiendo ni jota. Al contrario que Etsu, que se dedicaba a copiar obsesivamente hasta los carraspeos del profesor, ella apenas copiaba apuntes, escribiendo de vez en cuando con desgana algún término suelto o explicación que pareciera importante. Haruhi no pudo evitar pensar que ese día en concreto se veía más deprimida que nunca.

Un rayo de sol cruzó el aula, reflejando la luz del medio día en el pelo de Etsu, cortado a estilo chico y teñido de un chillón rosa chicle. Haruhi se cegó por un momento, volviendo a la realidad, y maldijo mentalmente, recordándose a sí misma que le prohibiera a Etsu volver a sentarse en el lado de la ventana. Algunos compañeros de detrás gruñeron por lo bajo, seguramente pensando lo mismo que ella. Incluso Yamada-sensei pareció desviar los ojos momentáneamente hacia la llamativa llamarada rosa que iluminaba medio aula, frunciendo el ceño. Pero la clase siguió su curso y Haruhi no tuvo más remedio que apartar de su mente cualquier pensamiento no relacionado con el Derecho Público para no perderse más todavía.

Cuando el profesor anunció por fin que ya era bastante por hoy, el suspiro fue casi general. Todo el mundo empezó a movilizarse enseguida, deseosos de salir de allí e irse a comer lo antes posible. Y, en medio del barullo, Haruhi se levantó con rapidez, inclinándose sobre la mesa para localizar a su amiga.

- ¡Tsukue! –exclamó.

Pero la chica se hizo la desentendida abiertamente. Haruhi la vio guardar sus cosas a la velocidad de la luz dentro de su mochila, y hacer amago de salir corriendo hacia el pasillo para bajar trotando las gradas hacia la salida. Y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño con exasperación. Odiaba que Tsukue intentara salir por patas cada vez que ocurrían cosas como aquélla…

- Apártate, Haruhi –soltó gravemente Etsu a su espalda, y ella se volvió para ver a la otra chica ya de pie, con su propia mochila en alto y el ceño fruncido con concentración-. Esta tía no se nos vuelve a escapar hoy.

- ¡_Cho_… _chotto_, Etsu, no es necesario que…!

_- ¡HOERU, ZABIMARU!_ –rugió ella, haciendo resonar su voz por todo el aula, aún abarrotada de gente, y lanzó su mochila por los aires con precisión asesina hacia la fugitiva Tsukue.

Varias personas chillaron del susto. Hubo un par de chicas que se llevaron las manos a los oídos y se hicieron un ovillo en el suelo, como si la universidad acabara de ser sacudida por un terremoto. Otro chico hizo un esfuerzo tan exagerado por apartarse de la trayectoria de la mochila voladora que acabó cayéndose por encima de su silla. Y Tsukue, que había vuelto el rostro hacia sus dos amigas con los ojos muy abiertos de estupefacción, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y recibió el impacto de lleno en plena cara. Con un ruido sordo muy desagradable, la muchacha perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás, rodando por dos tramos de gradas.

- ¡Tsukue! –gritó Haruhi, horrorizada.

- ¡Oh, no! –lloriqueó Etsu, llevándose las manos a la boca con cara de terror-. ¡La he matado! ¡La he matado!

Ambas chicas salieron corriendo de sus respectivos sitios para ir a socorrer a Tsukue, que ya estaba rodeada por un corro de personas que intentaban reanimarla.

- ¿La he matado? –repetía Etsu sin parar, tirándose de los pelos-. ¿La he matado? ¿La he matado?

- ¡Claro que no! –espetó uno de los chicos presentes, dedicándole una mirada fulminante-. Está bien.

- Abe-san, eres una bruta…

- ¿Podrías dejar de hacer este tipo de cosas, por favor?

- Lo siento, lo siento –Etsu alzó las manos ante sus compañeros de clase, inclinándose una y otra vez-. En serio, lo siento mucho…

Ignorando el alboroto que los rodeaba (incluso Yamada-sensei se había acercado a ellos para ver qué pasaba y la causante del problema estaba inclinándose hacia él tan profundamente que parecía un tentetieso) Haruhi se arrodilló junto a Tsukue, que gruñía por lo bajo, sujetándose la cabeza. El largo pelo negro, que le llegaba a mitad de la espalda, ondulado por naturaleza, se le había encrespado tanto que casi parecía haber metido los dedos en un enchufe.

- Tsukue, ¿estás bien? –preguntó preocupada, sujetándola de un brazo para ayudarla a incorporarse.

- Sí, sí, no pasa nada –musitó ella débilmente-. Está bien, he pillado el concepto. Vosotras ganáis, no intentaré escaparme esta vez…

Costó un buen rato disolver la conmoción. Yamada-sensei se marchó dirigiéndole una mirada muy desagradable a Etsu. El corro de estudiantes empezó a dispersarse, mascullando por lo bajo y mirando a la muchacha de reojo sin ningún tipo de reparo al pasar junto a ella. Y, cuando por fin el aula se quedó más o menos despejada, Etsu resopló y se dejó caer junto a sus dos amigas, que estaban aún sentadas en el suelo, en uno de los márgenes del pasillo para no colapsar el tráfico.

- Perdóname, Tsukue –murmuró, sinceramente arrepentida-. Pensé que no te iba a dar. Mi puntería suele ser una mierda.

- Tranquila –replicó la morena, y se apartó el flequillo con un suspiro de resignación-. Me alegro de que no me hayas roto la nariz. Ni la cabeza. Pero la próxima vez sólo dame una voz, ¿vale?

Etsu sonrió, recuperándose inmediatamente. Y, con la misma velocidad, frunció el ceño.

- ¡Si dejaras de actuar como una cría no tendría que darte nada! –regañó abruptamente, dejando a Tsukue muda de la impresión-. ¡Llevas tres días huyendo de nosotras! ¡Todos los años haces lo mismo! ¿Cuándo demonios vas a dejar de comportarte como una idiota? ¡Ni que estuviésemos intentando afiliarte a una secta, o algo por el estilo!

- Etsu –cortó Haruhi, mirándola con reprobación, y el discurso de su compañera murió en el acto-. Aunque ella tiene razón, Tsukue. Nos conocemos desde hace dos años. Creo que hay confianza suficiente para hablar, en vez de salir corriendo como si te persiguiera la peste. Me gustaría que este año nos dieras una oportunidad…

- Bueno, bueno, pero vámonos de aquí ya, _¿ne?_ Quiero salir de esta clase de una vez…

Entre Haruhi y Etsu ayudaron a Tsukue a levantarse, y ésta las esperó apoyada en una mesa mientras las otras dos iban a recoger sus cosas y se reunían de nuevo, bajando finalmente las gradas hacia la salida del aula.

- ¡_Oi_, Nozaki! –exclamaron un par de chicos que quedaban en las mesas más bajas, cuando las vieron pasar-. ¿Estás bien?

Tsukue sonrió vagamente, agitando una mano para quitarle importancia al asunto, y aceleró el paso inconscientemente para abandonar el lugar. Sin embargo, una vez en el corredor, Haruhi y ella se detuvieron otra vez al ver que Etsu no las seguía.

- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Fujioka, al ver a la chica de pelo rosa parada en la puerta de la clase, rebuscando dentro de su mochila.

- Tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas –explicó-. Id saliendo, ahora os alcanzo.

- Podemos acompañarte… -empezó Tsukue.

Pero Etsu negó con la cabeza, esbozando una amplia sonrisa traviesa.

- Adelantaos, adelantaos –insistió, fingiendo una risilla maquiavélica-. Quiero darle tiempo a Kana para que tire el cigarro y se meta un chicle en la boca.

Sin más, se volvió para marcharse en dirección contraria, hacia la cafetería de la facultad. Y se chocó de lleno con otra pareja que salía en ese momento de clase.

- Perdón –musitó uno de los chicos secamente.

- No pasa nada –exclamó Etsu, aún sonriente, sin prestarle atención a la cara escéptica que le acababan de dedicar.

Y se largó tarareando por lo bajo, mientras Tsukue y Haruhi la miraban con la frente arrugada en consternación.

- Siempre me pregunto si no se da cuenta o simplemente no le importa –comentó Haruhi con un suspiro, reanudando la marcha-. Lo que opina la gente de clase de ella, quiero decir.

Derecho no era sólo una carrera que no te dejaba respirar. También era una carrera en la que la mayoría de los alumnos pertenecían a una determinada clase social. Y más aún en una universidad como Hitotsubashi. Allí, las chicas solían ir perfectamente conjuntadas y perfectamente peinadas, sin un solo pelo fuera de su sitio. Los chicos iban de punta en blanco y muchos de ellos tenían la manía de mirar a los demás por encima del hombro, como si el "síndrome del fiscal" se les hubiese subido a la cabeza.

Aunque era un ambiente similar al de Ouran, Haruhi pensaba con frecuencia que en realidad no tenían nada que ver. A veces echaba de menos la inocencia con la que los ricos de su antiguo instituto afrontaban la vida. En la universidad, y más aún en tercero, que suponía haber sobrepasado ya el ecuador de la carrera, los profesores enseñaban a los estudiantes a ser prácticamente chacales, preparándolos para que supieran abrirse camino en el mundo real dentro de un par de años más. Era como vivir en una clase plagada de Kyouya-senpai's en su faceta especialmente hostil. Y, aunque Haruhi nunca había tenido problemas con ninguno de sus compañeros y se llevaba aceptablemente bien con todo el mundo, comprendía muy bien que era un ambiente en el que Etsu (otaku reconocida y orgullosa, con un estilo de vestir a medio camino entre lo hippie y lo macarra bastante alternativo, y el pelo de un rosa chillón que cantaba muchísimo en la facultad entera) desentonaba allí como un pez payaso en medio de un banco de sardinas.

- Kana dice que eso es lo que más le gusta de ella –comentó Tsukue, cabizbaja-. Que no le preocupe lo que piensen los demás, que no tenga complejos en ser ella misma, y esas cosas…

_- Maa_, quizá podrías aplicarte tú el cuento –soltó Haruhi vagamente, como quién no quiere la cosa.

Y, como siempre, su sinceridad se clavó en su compañera como una estaca.

- Sí, bueno, ¡pero yo no soy Etsu, Haruhi! –protestó Tsukue, sonrojándose ligeramente, medio avergonzada, medio exasperada-. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. Yo… -miró un poco alrededor y se acercó más a su amiga para seguir hablando en voz baja-. Yo soy de pueblo, ¿vale? Y se me nota un montón que soy de pueblo. No se me da bien interactuar con la gente de ciudad de clase media, así que muchísimo menos con la gente de ciudad de clase alta. Muy alta. Todos tus amigos del instituto son súper ricos. La gente rica se ríe de los pueblerinos como yo. No nos sabremos relacionar. Y no tengo ganas de pasar un mal rato. Si quisiera que se rieran de mí, me teñiría el pelo de verde moco y vendría a la universidad con una camiseta de… yo qué sé… alguna de esas series frikis que se traga Etsu día y noche.

Haruhi frunció el ceño ante esas palabras. Llevaba dos años conviviendo con Tsukue y si había algo que la fastidiara más que su obcecamiento a la hora de encasillar a las personas por su cuenta bancaria o por su lugar de nacimiento, era el hecho de que ella se menospreciara constantemente. Era una buena persona, con un corazón grande, de ésas en las que puedes confiar siempre que tengas un mal día. No era menos que nadie. Y estaba harta de que la propia Tsukue fuera incapaz de ver aquello.

- ¿Te resulta difícil relacionarte con Tamaki? –inquirió de golpe, alzando una ceja.

- Tamaki-san es diferente… -empezó Tsukue, pero, por la cara que puso, Haruhi supo que la había pillado-. Él es… mmm… ¿cómo decirlo sin resultar ofensivo?

- ¿Retrasado mental? –ayudó Haruhi, apretando los labios para no reírse.

- ¡No! –replicó de inmediato su amiga, sonrojándose otra vez-. N-no quería decir eso… Es decir… Tamaki-san es una persona muy inocente, y… y tiene la capacidad de ver las cosas buenas de las personas. Él no se ríe de los demás, o a-al menos ésa es la impresión que me da a mí…

- Ohhh –Haruhi esbozó una amplia sonrisa-. _Yare_, _yare_… le voy a decir que lo tienes en tan alta estima, seguro que le subes el ego unos cinco niveles más…

- ¡No! –repitió Tsukue, y su sonrojo se hizo más intenso-. ¡No serás capaz! ¿Acaso quieres que no pueda volver a mirarlo jamás a la cara?

- ¡No seas tan exagerada, Tsukue! –y, poniendo los ojos en blanco, Fujioka le dedicó una sonrisa más suave, apoyándole una mano en el hombro-. Mira, tú sólo conoces a Tamaki. Pero los demás son de su mismo estilo, confía en mí. Cuando los conocí, podían llegar a ser extremadamente groseros conmigo, pero lo hacían sin darse cuenta porque no habían visto un "plebeyo" en su vida. Hace ya cinco años que son amigos míos, y están más que acostumbrados a moverse por mi mundo. No van a ser groseros contigo, ni se van a reír de ti. Les encanta conocer gente nueva. Ya ves, cuando conocieron a Etsu se produjo una revolución. Ella les encantó. Y me parece que Etsu es bastante más… _peculiar_ que tú.

Tsukue titubeó, arrugando la frente, y cabeceó de forma evasiva. Haruhi sabía de sobra que no creía aquellas palabras, pero en ese momento ese detalle no tenía importancia. Si conseguía que Tsukue accediera a venir a la cena de esa noche, ya tendría ella misma oportunidad de comprobar si los chicos de Ouran eran tan horribles como suponía o no.

No siguió insistiendo. Conocía lo suficiente a Tsukue como para saber que no serviría de nada insistir más. Era la misma escena que se había producido en primer curso, cuando, a las pocas semanas de haberla conocido a ella y a Etsu, les ofreció a ambas que la acompañaran a una cena que había organizado el viejo Host Club para celebrar el ingreso de los pequeños en la universidad. Etsu accedió encantada con desparpajo, pero Tsukue se negó rotundamente, argumentando que no conocía a esa gente, que se sentía incómoda y tal y cuál. Haruhi no insistió, porque se conocían desde hacía demasiado poco tiempo. Pero Tsukue siguió poniendo las mismas excusas con cada cena, reunión, comida grupal o mini fiesta a la que fuera invitada. Incluso consiguió escaquearse de asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Haruhi. Y durante todo el segundo curso Fujioka se encontró más de lo mismo. Sabía que podrían considerarla pesada por seguir empeñada en invitar a Tsukue, cuando era obvio que a ésta no le atraía lo más mínimo el asunto. Pero también Haruhi tenía sus motivos para hacer lo que hacía…

Cuando salieron a los jardines del campus que rodeaban la Facultad de Derecho, la claridad del día las deslumbró. Por eso no vieron en un primer momento a los dos chicos que estaban plantados junto a los pivotes que separaban el césped del pavimento, al final del camino de acceso a la facultad, dónde éste se unía a una de las calles principales del campus.

- ¡HARUHI! –bramó de repente una voz demasiado conocida, antes de que las dos chicas terminaran de bajar las escaleras hacia el exterior.

Y Haruhi se sacudió por el sobresalto, suspirando con resignación al ver a lo lejos a Tamaki, agitando los brazos con entusiasmo para llamar su atención… y la de todo el mundo en cincuenta metros a la redonda.

_- Hai_, _hai_… -musitó para sí misma, y le dedicó un gesto con la mano para que se estuviera quieto y dejara de hacer el payaso allí en medio. Oyó a Tsukue reír por lo bajo, y se volvió hacia ella, dispuesta a intentarlo otra vez-. Te lo pondré más fácil todavía. ¿Crees que esta gente se va a reír de ti? No te preocupes, porque te aseguro que tú podrás reírte de ellos más todavía. Ahí tienes al ejemplo principal –y señaló a Tamaki con el pulgar.

La sonrisa de Tsukue se agrió.

- Sé que lo haces por mí, Haruhi –musitó, encogiéndose y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros, que le quedaban un par de tallas grandes-. Y en serio te lo agradezco, pero… no sé…

- No es justo que digas que no congenias con la gente de ciudad, Tsukue, porque ni siquiera lo intentas. Si no lo intentas no puedes saber si va a funcionar o no. Eres tú la que se cierra a los demás, no los demás los que se cierran a ti –Tsukue no contestó, y Haruhi volvió a suspirar, dándose por vencida-. _Wakatta_, _wakatta_… Haz lo que quieras. Pero la oferta sigue en pie, no lo olvides.

Al lado de Tamaki, apoyado en uno de los postes de cemento, había otro chico que debía rondar la misma edad y estatura que el rubio, pero que aparentaba ser bastante más mayor, sólo por la expresión serena que tenía en contraste a la exagerada efusividad de su compañero. Iba mucho más desaliñado que Suou, con una vieja americana gastadísima que ya tenía los bolsillos deformados por el peso de haber llevado miles de cosas dentro a lo largo de los años, el pelo claro más largo de lo políticamente correcto recogido en una coleta deshilachada y unas viejas gafas de pasta que se le escurrían continuamente por el puente de la nariz.

Había estado fumando tranquilamente hasta hacía unos segundos, pero, al verlas aparecer, se apresuró a aplastar el cigarro contra el pivote para apagarlo, guardándoselo después en un bolsillo, y sacó del otro un paquete de caramelos, echándose uno a la boca rápidamente mientras agitaba la mano libre ante su cara para librarse del humo del tabaco que flotaba a su alrededor. Sin embargo, cuando Tsukue y Haruhi llegaron hasta ellos y se dio cuenta de que venían las dos solas, frunció el ceño y soltó:

- ¿Dónde está Etsu?

- Te tiene calado –masculló Tsukue, desapasionada, mirándolo con los ojos entornados-. Te ha dado un margen para que tires el cigarro.

Él dejó escapar un fastidiado "tsk", pensando seguramente que podría haber aprovechado para seguir fumando un rato más.

- ¿Qué tal el día? –preguntó Tamaki, que parecía de muy buen humor, sonriendo ampliamente mientras Haruhi se acercaba más a él para saludarlo.

- Agotador –contestó ella-. Los miércoles son horribles. Y esta tarde me gustaría quedarme un rato en la biblioteca para aprovechar. ¿Te importa que comamos en el campus?

- ¿_O-nabe_? –exclamó de inmediato el rubio, con ojos emocionados.

- Sí, _o-nabe_… -suspiró Haruhi, reprimiendo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco otra vez. Pero parpadeó con extrañeza al ver a Tamaki asentir enérgicamente, con una sonrisa enorme que apenas podía contener-. ¿Qué te pasa? Estás como… muy contento, ¿no?

- ¡Me alegro de que lo hayas notado, querida mía! –proclamó Tamaki en el acto con una risilla, entrando en modo "pulpo-encantador" y pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Haruhi para pegarla bruscamente a él, mientras la chica lo miraba desde abajo con los ojos entornados-. Lo cierto es que me carcome la emoción pensando en la fiesta de esta noche, ¡hace tanto tiempo que no reúno a todos mis hijos bajo mis brazos que no puedo esperar! –con la misma cara que pondría un explorador al conquistar la luna, el joven alzó un puño con determinación, mirando al infinito-. ¡Será inolvidable! ¡Como si el Host Club renaciera de sus cenizas, cual fénix!

- Me emocionaría y todo si no fuera porque dices lo mismo cada vez que nos reunimos todos –masculló Haruhi-. Que viene a ser una vez cada dos semanas, aproximadamente…

- No, no, Haruhi –replicó Tamaki, dándoselas de interesante-. Esta vez será especial. Kana-san ya me ha dicho que Etsu-chan y él se apuntan.

Tamaki y su compañero intercambiaron una mirada extraña, sonriéndose con complicidad, antes de volver a apartar la vista. Haruhi se descolocó por un segundo, pero enseguida recordó las anteriores palabras de Etsu sobre engañar a Tsukue para que accediera a ir a la cena. No pudo evitar tensarse, preguntándose si aquello era realmente una buena idea. Pero la mano de Tamaki se cerró sobre su hombro, como diciéndole sin palabras que no se preocupara. Y guardó silencio, dispuesta a ver cuál era el estrafalario plan que habían puesto los chicos en marcha.

- ¿Vosotros vais? –le preguntó Tsukue a Kana, sin poder ocultar cierto toque de decepción en la voz.

_- Maa_, siempre que he ido a estas reuniones me lo he pasado genial –replicó él, encogiéndose de hombros y subiéndose las gafas con un gesto-. Y Tamaki-san me acaba de invitar, así que no veo por qué no debería ir… Está bien eso de salir de casa de vez en cuando y tomar un poco el fresco. Evita que a la gente le salga moho.

Tsukue contrajo la boca en una mueca y le dirigió una mirada de reproche por la indirecta. Pero no le dio tiempo a replicar.

- ¡Waaa, Tamakiii!

Etsu hizo por fin su aparición, corriendo por el camino hacia ellos, agitando una mano por encima de su cabeza. Estuvo a punto de llevarse por delante a unas cuantas personas, que, por suerte, lograron apartarse de su camino a tiempo. Pero el alboroto que estaba montando no pareció incomodar en lo más mínimo a Tamaki, que salió enseguida a su encuentro y, como en una coreografía ya ensayada, la recibió dramáticamente en sus brazos, atrapándola al más puro estilo principesco.

- ¡Mi príncipe! –berreó Etsu, imitando una voz chillona y emocionada.

_- Ohime-sama_ –musitó a su vez Tamaki, entrando ahora en modo "príncipe seductor"-. Hoy estás más resplandeciente que nunca. Tu belleza compite con la de los árboles de sakura en flor. Acepta este mínimo presente de mi parte… una rosa para otra rosa.

Y sacó una rosa de su chaqueta para ofrecérsela a Etsu, que la aceptó inmediatamente con un ensordecedor "¡KYAAA!". Haruhi se estampó una mano en la cara, resignada ante una escena que se repetía como un ritual siempre que aquellos dos se encontraban. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no le importaba que la mitad del campus se quedara mirando el espectáculo con caras extrañas, no pudo evitar preguntarse si finalmente habría perdido su dignidad o la vergüenza ajena.

- ¿De dónde saca las rosas? –preguntó Kana con curiosidad, mirando a Haruhi con las cejas enarcadas mientras Tsukue se limitaba a observar a los otros dos con una gotita resbalando por su sien.

- No lo sé –admitió ella-. Nunca lo he sabido. Y creo que prefiero no saberlo.

- ¿Por qué nunca te inmutas ante esto? –inquirió esta vez Tsukue, dirigiéndose a Kana con la frente arrugada-. Es decir… ¿No es esto un poco…? Mmm, ¿cómo decirlo?

- ¿Estás de broma? –Kana reprimió la risa-. ¿Después de ver a Etsu flirteando abiertamente con Tadashi cada vez que nos reunimos? Esto es mejor. Por lo menos Tamaki no le mete mano en serio…

- Yo no me confiaría –comentó Haruhi, con expresión neutra-. En el instituto le llamaban _Kiss Machine_, ¿sabes?

- ¡Tamaki, eres genial! –estaba exclamando Etsu en ese momento, emocionadísima-. _¡Mou!_ La ilusión de mi vida es ir a un Host Club. ¡Kana nunca me dice cosas románticas!

_- ¡Oi!_ –soltó finalmente el otro chico presente, alzando una ceja-. Hablando de Kana: estoy aquí, Etsu. ¿No deberías venir a tirarte a mis brazos primero, emocionada por volver a ver a tu novio después de una larga mañana separados? ¿Te importaría soltar ya a Tamaki? ¡Eh! _¿Moshi, moshi?_

La pareja se separó por fin, Etsu riendo por lo bajo y sosteniendo su rosa con expresión encantada, y Tamaki apartándose el pelo de la frente con la misma cara que si hubiese salvado la selva tropical y recuperado el equilibrio en el universo. Aunque su satisfacción se tornó en lagrimeo depresivo al volver junto a Haruhi y ver que ésta lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.

- ¡Ojala hubiese estado en tu lugar, Haruhi! –seguía la recién llegada-. Me hubiese encantado estar en Ouran y poder ir al Host Club. ¡Oh, Tamaki! ¿No te has planteado fundar un Host Club en la universidad?

- Un Host Club en la universidad, ¿eh? –musitó Suou, llevándose una mano a la barbilla con emoción, formando ya castillos en el aire. Pero frenó su acelerado cine mental ante la aplastante mirada de Haruhi-. No, no, creo que ya no me sería posible… -rió con nerviosismo, rascándose la nuca-. Pero te ofrezco mis servicios gratuitamente siempre que quieras –añadió, guiñándole un ojo-. Incluso por teléfono.

- ¡Kyaaa!

Haruhi resopló, Tsukue puso los ojos en blanco y Kana se quedó mirando a su novia todavía con una ceja levantada.

- ¡No pongas esa cara! –rió Etsu-. Era broma, era broma…

- Eso espero.

Y, sin más, Kana le pasó a la chica un brazo por la cintura, atrayéndola, y se inclinó hacia ella para plantarle un beso en la boca.

- Por _Kami_… -gruñó Tsukue, mirando hacia otro lado-. ¿Podéis dejar de hacer eso en medio de la calle, por favor? ¿No tenéis el menor respeto por la gente que os acompaña?

- ¡Haruhi! –reclamó en el acto Tamaki, con ojos llorosos-. ¿Por qué tú nunca me recibes así cuando vengo a recogerte?

- En la universidad no, _senpai_ –atajó ella secamente, plantándole una mano en la cara para alejarlo de ella. Aunque no quedó muy claro si se refería al beso o al nuevo arranque de dramatismo exagerado.

_- ¡Mou!_ –gruñó de repente Etsu, separándose de golpe de su novio y llevándose una mano a la boca con el ceño fruncido-. ¿De qué demonios es el chicle que te estás comiendo?

- No es un chicle. Es un caramelo de café.

_- ¡¿NANI?!_ –Etsu arrugó la cara entera, como si fuese a echarse a llorar, y se apretó los puños contra los labios-. ¡Pero qué asco! Café y tabaco, ¿no podrías haber encontrado una combinación peor?

Y esta vez la gotita le resbaló al grupo entero.

- Perdóneme la vida, _ohime-sama_ –musitó Kana, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Se me habían acabado los chicles…

- Toma, cómete esto –replicó ella, y sacando de su mochila un paquete entero de caramelos con sabor a fresa intensa, cogió uno y se lo metió a Kana en la boca sin previo aviso. Él estuvo a punto de atragantarse.

_- Kami_… -tosió, manteniendo la compostura a duras penas, llevándose ahora él una mano a la boca-. Esta combinación de sabores es demasiado para mí… Creo que voy a vomitar.

- ¡Si dejaras de fumar, no tendríamos que recurrir a esto! –reclamó apasionadamente Etsu.

- Y si dejaras de ser tan maniática con los olores y los sabores, tampoco…

- ¡Tamaki! –la joven se giró hacia el rubio lloriqueando, en busca de apoyo, y a Haruhi le recordó horriblemente a la forma en la que Tamaki recurría a Kyouya en los momentos de tensión-. Tú me entiendes, ¿verdad?

_- Aa_… -musitó Suou con una sonrisita, sudando, no muy seguro de querer meterse por medio en aquel asunto-. Kyouya tiene el mismo problema con Ishiko… fuma como una carretera.

- Ella fuma más que yo –se defendió Kana, arrugando el ceño levemente-. Bastante más.

Pero Etsu lo ignoró.

- Qué duro debe ser para un futuro médico ver cómo tu pareja se va matando lentamente a sí misma por el tabaco –comentó, enternecida-. Pobre Kyouya-san… Sólo él puede comprender cómo me siento con respecto a este asunto…

- No te esfuerces –intervino Tsukue, suspirando hondamente-. Kana lleva fumando desde los 14, no lo va a dejar ahora. Una vez lo intentó y se convirtió en un monstruo. No había quién lo soportara, era horrible. Prefiero que siga fumando a tener que volver a pasar por aquello.

- Gracias, cariño –soltó el aludido, mirándola con los ojos entornados-. Creo. De todas formas… hay cosas peores, Etsu.

- ¡No hay nada peor! –bramó ella de golpe, abalanzándose sobre él para agarrarlo por las solapas de la chaqueta y empezar a zarandearlo con energía, haciendo que las gafas se le escurrieran peligrosamente hasta la punta de la nariz-. ¡No hay nada peor! ¡No sólo es el cáncer! ¡Es que se te pega el olor a tabaco en la ropa y vas a oliendo a cigarro todo el día! ¡Y me llenas la casa con olor a cigarro! ¡Es como cuando tienes un perro! ¡Luego vas oliendo a perro a todas partes!

Tsukue volvió a suspirar, resignada. Tamaki parpadeó y se olió disimuladamente la ropa, antes de volverse hacia Haruhi y musitar, seriamente preocupado:

- ¿Yo huelo a Antoinette?

- A veces –asintió ella, sólo por la satisfacción de ver de nuevo su cara horrorizada.

- Muy bien –Kana se quitó a Etsu de encima con gesto decidido, frunciendo el ceño-. Quiero que seas consciente de lo que acabas de decir. Estás comparándome con "tener perro". ¿Eso valgo para ti? De acuerdo. Sabes quién te va a preparar la cena a partir de ahora, ¿verdad?

- ¡Yo no he dicho que…!

- Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

- ¡Kana, no seas…!

- Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

- ¡Pero yo no…!

- Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

- ¡ARRGG, _WAKATTA_, _WAKATTA_! –rugió ella, tirándose del pelo con desesperación-. ¡Fuma todo lo que quieras, maldita sea! ¡Pero no me dejes sin cenar, por favor!

Y se tiró a él para abrazarlo a modo de reconciliación. Kana abrió los brazos hacia sus espectadores, encogiéndose de hombros, y compuso una expresión de triunfo, alzando los pulgares en gesto de victoria hacia Tamaki y Haruhi, que no pudieron evitar echarse a reír por lo bajo.

- Voy a decirle a Kyouya que use la misma táctica con Ishiko –le comentó Tamaki a Haruhi en voz baja, aprovechando el gesto para pasarle un brazo por los hombros y quedarse apoyado en ella, que esta vez no se quejó.

- Sí… seguramente sea la técnica definitiva. Kana posee una amplia sabiduría popular.

_- Arigato_, _arigato_ –musitó él, quitándole importancia al asunto con un gesto, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la desconsolada Etsu con la otra mano-. Ya sabéis lo que dicen: antes de iniciar una batalla, conoce a tu adversario. Es vital para poder… Tú, ¿qué crees que haces?

Kana interrumpió abruptamente su discurso para volverse de golpe hacia Tsukue, que se había ido alejando disimuladamente de las dos parejas, en un último intento de huir. Pero, al ser descubierta, la joven volvió a quedarse estática, empalideciendo.

_- M-maa_, no sé si sabes que yo trabajo por la tarde –empezó a excusarse, con otra sonrisilla nerviosa, llevándose una mano a la cabeza-. Ya sabes, necesito dinero para vivir y esas cosas, y me encanta estar con vosotros aquí en medio, en serio, pero quizá debería irme a comer antes de que se me haga más tarde, o no llegaré al trabajo, y entonces me echarán la bronca, y…

- Ven aquí –cortó Kana, impasible, y le indicó con un gesto que volviera a acercarse.

Y Tsukue, como una niña regañada por su padre, agachó la cabeza y se acercó de nuevo, hundida de hombros.

- Me han dicho que esta noche te vienes a la fiesta, ¿no? –comentó el chico con despreocupación.

La morena dirigió una fugaz mirada a Tamaki y Haruhi, que la observaban con expectación, y volvió a apartar la vista enseguida, incómoda.

- T-tengo que trabajar, Kana –intentó defenderse-. Y s-salgo tarde del trabajo, y termino muy cansada. No me dará tiempo a ir y volver a casa y…

- No te preocupes por eso, Tsukue-chan –intervino Tamaki, sonriendo-. Yo voy a pasar por casa de Haruhi para recogerla en coche, y tu trabajo nos pilla de camino al restaurante, podemos pasar a por ti.

- No va a ser nada formal –añadió Haruhi-. Sólo vamos a cenar en un restaurante de comida rápida. No necesitas ir a casa a cambiarte de ropa…

Tsukue se puso más nerviosa todavía, sintiendo que la estaban acorralando.

_- I-iie_, Tamaki-san, n-no es necesario que te molestes, si Kana y Etsu también van a ir, puedo ir con ellos y…

- No, no puedes –atajó Kana-. Nosotros no vamos a ir directamente a la cena, vamos a llegar un poco más tarde. Tenemos que pasar por casa de Tadashi, me ha llamado hace un rato diciendo que esta mañana no tenía clase y se ha pasado por Akiba para comprarle no sé qué frikada a Etsu…

_- ¿Hontou?_ –exclamó ella, mirándolo con la cara iluminada de ilusión-. ¡Dime que es el último tomo de _Yotsuba!_, por favor! ¡Dijo que salía esta semana y que se encargaría de comprármelo!

- Sí, bueno… algo de eso era, sí.

- ¡KYAAA! –chilló la joven, brincando-. _¡SUGOI!_ Tienes que leer _Yotsuba!_, Kana, ¡quiero que cuando tengamos una hija sea como ella!

- Haré como que no he oído eso último… Ya supuse que querrías ir a recogerlo hoy mismo.

- Puedo ir con vosotros a ver a Tadashi y Saho… -siguió intentando Tsukue, con voz temblorosa.

- Vamos a ir desde casa de los padres de Etsu, que nos han invitado esta tarde. Y eso está en la otra punta de la ciudad, Tsukue.

Tsukue abrió y cerró la boca, buscando más argumentos. Pero la dialéctica de Kana era aplastante, y Haruhi no pudo evitar asombrarse de la rotundidad con la que mentía. Nadie habría podido adivinar que todo aquello era una bola gigantesca. Se sintió un poco mal por estar engañando a la chica, pero no tenían más remedio. Tsukue intentaba acoplarse a Kana y Etsu porque le habría resultado más fácil librarse de ellos más tarde, estando en privado, que de Tamaki, al que tendría que acompañar más por compromiso que por otra cosa. Había que cortar ese cordón umbilical.

- No te preocupes –sonrió Tamaki suavemente, en un último empujón para animarla-. Nosotros cuidaremos de ti hasta que ellos lleguen. No puede ser tan malo, _¿ne?_

La morena hizo amago de resistirse una última vez, pero Kana la interrumpió.

- Tsukue –soltó, tornándose muy serio-, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando me vine a estudiar a Tokyo? Pues ya es hora de que lo pongas en práctica.

Ella se quedó con la boca abierta por un momento. Los miró a todos, uno a uno, titubeó, volvió a abrir y cerrar la boca, se rascó la nuca con una mueca y, finalmente, resopló.

- Está bien… Iré a la fiesta con Tamaki-san y Haruhi.

- ¡Genial! –exclamaron Etsu y Tamaki a coro, entusiasmados, y alzaron también los pulgares.

Haruhi intercambió una mirada con Kana, y sonrió ligeramente cuando éste le guiñó un ojo con complicidad. Sin duda alguna, aquel tipo tenía mucho arte… en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Pasando de largo a los otros dos, que ya estaban zarandeando a Tsukue con emoción, asegurándole que no se iba a arrepentir y demás payasadas, el joven le pasó un brazo por los hombros a la morena, estrechándola en un abrazo, y le plantó un beso en la cabeza con cariño.

- Así me gusta, preciosa –sentenció-. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

_- Urusai_ –masculló Tsukue, mirándolo con una mueca-. Que yo recuerde, no eres mi padre.

- Como si lo fuera. Tu señor padre y tu señora madre me encargaron que te echara un ojo cuando vinieras a Tokyo. Y por _Kami_ que eso es lo que hago. Hala, vámonos a comer ya o no llegarás a tu querido trabajo.

_- ¡Oi, oi!_ –protestó Etsu, cuando Kana echó a andar ya tranquilamente, agarrado a Tsukue-. ¡Luego me dices a mí con Tamaki! ¡No te aproveches!

- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Te refieres a esto? –y volvió a besar a Tsukue en la cabeza.

- ¡_Mou_, Kana! –gruñó Etsu-. ¿A quién llamabas _Kiss Machine_, Haruhi? ¿Qué te parece este tío?

- ¡¿Les has dicho lo de _Kiss Machine_?! –exclamó Tamaki, mirando a Haruhi con horror y llevándose las manos a la boca-. _¡Masaka!_ ¡Haruhi, eres cruel! ¡Es algo que habría esperado de Hikaru y Kaoru, pero no de ti!

_- Yare_, _yare_… -musitó la otra, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Lo dije hace como media hora, _senpai_, y tú estabas delante. Yo no tengo la culpa si te pilló en uno de tus muchos momentos de abstracción.

Tamaki hizo amago de deprimirse en un rincón, pero como estaban en medio de la calle, Haruhi se apresuró a agarrarlo de un brazo y tirar de él para no dejarlo atrás, arrastrándolo con ella mientras se ponían en marcha, siguiendo a los otros tres. Kana iba riéndose a carcajadas mientras Etsu seguía quejándose y Tsukue, ya harta de ser utilizada para sacar de quicio a su amiga, intentaba quitarse al chico de encima a base de empujones que al otro parecían rebotarle.

- Tsukue se va a enfadar muchísimo cuando descubra el engaño –murmuró de repente en voz muy baja, para que sólo Tamaki la oyera.

- ¿Eh? –él dejó de lloriquear en el acto, recuperando la compostura. Dirigió una mirada a Tsukue, alzando las cejas, y luego sonrió-. _Maa_… entonces habrá que asegurarse de que no se arrepienta de haber venido.

Haruhi miró a su compañero de soslayo, y no pudo evitar sonreír también.

- Bueno, tú eres experto en conseguir que la gente no se arrepienta.

Y, cuando el rubio se sonrojó intensamente, pillado por sorpresa, ella también se echó a reír.

--------------

Tocar al timbre de la casa de los Fujioka siempre era una actividad de alto riesgo físico. Sobre todo para Tamaki. Así que, cuando llegó a recoger a Haruhi para irse a la cena, al atardecer, tuvo que permanecer unos segundos parado delante de la puerta, inspirando y expirando, preparándose psicológicamente, antes de llamar. A los dos segundos escasos de que el "ding-dong" resonara en el interior de la casa, la puerta se abrió de golpe y un puño surgió de la nada volando peligrosamente rápido hacia su cara. Tamaki fintó, esquivándolo con destreza. Pero no previno el otro puño que venía desde abajo y que lo mandó volando por los aires con un impacto similar al de un cañonazo. Se estampó contra el suelo, dejándose los dientes en la entrada de los Fujioka. Y enseguida un pie incorpóreo empezó a pisotearle la cabeza.

- ¡Siempre te olvidas de que tengo dos puños, _BAKA_! ¿Así pretendes proteger a mi pequeña de los infortunios de esta vida? ¡Tú, incompetente! ¡Mediocre! ¡Lerdo!

- R-R-Ranka-san… -masculló Tamaki a duras penas, con la cara contra el suelo-. Llevo tres años saliendo con Haruhi… ¿c-cuándo vas a parar esto, por favor…?

- ¡NUNCA! –rugió Ranka, pisoteándolo aún-. ¡Nunca, nunca! ¡Nunca hasta que me muera! ¡Quizá siga haciéndolo después de muerto!

- ¡¡Waaaa!! –lloriqueó Tamaki, con la imagen del fantasma de Ranka persiguiéndolo eternamente rondando por su cabeza.

_- ¡Chotto, otou-san, yamete kudasai!_

Haruhi hizo por fin su aparición en la entrada y, agarrando a su padre de un brazo, tiró de él hacia el interior para sacárselo de encima a Tamaki, que quedó espachurrado en el suelo.

- ¡Deja de comportarte así! –regañó la joven, con el ceño fruncido-. ¡Un día vas a hacerle daño de verdad! Vamos, _senpai_, ya puedes entrar en casa.

Tamaki se arrastró como pudo hacia el interior, cerrando la puerta tras él.

- ¡¿Pero qué patética forma de arrastrarse es ésa?! –bramó de nuevo Ranka, empezando a pisotearlo un poco más-. ¡Levántate y camina como un hombre!

_- ¡Otou-san!_ –exclamó Haruhi, enfadándose-. ¡Ya basta! ¡Pareces una SUEGRA!

Aquélla era la palabra clave, como un código secreto. Ranka se apartó inmediatamente de Tamaki y se llevó las manos a la cara, chillando un horrorizado "¡Kyaaa, Haruhi, eso es cruel!" que hizo retumbar la casa entera. Y, mientras el _okama_ se deprimía y lloraba amargamente aquel término tan ofensivo, Tamaki aprovechó para levantarse por fin, suspirando con alivio. Hacía pocos meses que habían descubierto la hipersensibilidad de Ranka ante la palabra "suegra", y lo cierto era que su vida había mejorado bastante desde entonces. Al menos, los agresivos recibimientos en casa de los Fujioka ya no duraban media hora, sino unos escasos minutos.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Haruhi cuando se puso en pie, sacudiéndole un poco la ropa.

- Sí, sí, ya me he curtido –sonrió él.

- Has llegado antes de lo que esperaba, estoy terminando de pasar los apuntes de hoy. ¿Te importa esperar un rato? De todas formas, no tardamos mucho en llegar a la tienda en la que trabaja Tsukue, y a ella le falta bastante aún para salir.

_- Wakatta_. No hay problema.

- Entonces ahora vuelvo. No tardo nada, ¿vale?

Y, tal cuál había aparecido, se volvió a largar. Tamaki empezó a sudar, girando lentamente el rostro hacia Ranka, que estaba fulminándolo con una mirada asesina desde el rincón oscuro en el que se había estado deprimiendo. El chico se petrificó, horrorizado. Pero el padre de Haruhi cambió de modo repentinamente y se recuperó de golpe, poniendo los ojos en blanco con suficiencia mientras comentaba:

_- Maa_, ¿qué pretendes quedándote ahí clavado como un espantapájaros? De verdad no tienes ni los más mínimos modales, ¿eh? ¿Y no has traído ningún aperitivo de regalo? Eres lo peor. Vamos, _baka_. He preparado té. No te quedes ahí lloriqueando recordándome lo patético que eres…

Sin más, pasó directamente a la sala. Y, llorando en silencio los muchos insultos y desprecios, Tamaki lo siguió.

Ranka se sentó con un suspiro a la mesa, en la que ya había una bandeja con dos tazas y una tetera, y empezó a servir el té mientras Tamaki tomaba asiento frente a él. Iba vestido con el acostumbrado chándal viejo que usaba para estar por casa, y seguía llevando el pelo ondulado y teñido, aunque se lo había recortado un poco desde la primera vez que lo vio. Cada vez que ambos se encontraban a solas en situaciones como aquélla, el rubio sentía algo extraño por dentro. Como si no terminara de creerse que habían pasado ya tantos años desde que toda su vida empezó a cambiar con la aparición de Haruhi…

- ¿Qué pasa? –soltó Ranka con hostilidad-. ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

Y Tamaki brincó, sobresaltándose al darse cuenta de que se había quedado mirando al _okama_ fijamente con la boca entreabierta.

_- ¡I-iie, iie!_ –se apresuró a balbucear, y cogió con rapidez su taza para darle un sorbo que estuvo a punto de abrasarle la lengua.

- Me alegro, porque tengo que trabajar esta noche –suspiró Ranka, llevándose las manos a las mejillas coquetamente.

El ambiente se distendió por fin con la pequeña broma. Y Tamaki reprimió un suspiro, tranquilizándose. A pesar de los años, aún no tenía mucha confianza a la hora de tratar con Ranka, y más cuando estaban a solas y no podía ampararse en el apoyo de los otros miembros del Host Club. No es que sus amigos le hubiesen servido de mucha ayuda en situaciones así en el pasado, más bien todo lo contrario, pero al menos estaban ahí y hacían bulto. Ahora era él el único que estaba presente para enfrentar al padre de Haruhi, y para sacar conversación. Y, aunque seguía habiendo muchas lagunas entre ellos, al menos podía decirse que habían aprendido a congeniar.

Un poco.

Remotamente.

Vale, _muy_ remotamente.

Intentando no deprimirse con ese pensamiento, le dio otro sorbo más calmado a su té, y se sorprendió. Era su favorito. Miró a Ranka, que también estaba sorbiendo despreocupadamente de su taza. No sabía si lo había preparado él o Haruhi. Pero, de todas formas, ese pequeño detalle le hizo sentirse mejor. Aunque no iba a decírselo a su compañero, por supuesto.

- Haruhi me ha dicho que por fin habéis convencido a Tsukue-chan para que os acompañe –comentó Ranka con tono casual-. Me alegro mucho.

_- Aa_, nosotros también –asintió Tamaki, sonriendo, y se sintió mucho más cómodo de repente-. Kana-san dice que desde que Etsu-chan y él empezaron a vivir juntos a mediados del año pasado, Tsukue-chan se ha estado reprimiendo cada vez más. Y estaba muy preocupado por ella.

_- Sou ka_ –Ranka bebió un poco más-. Tsukue-chan es de una aldea cercana a Hinode, _¿ne?_

_- Hai_ –Tamaki bajó la vista, observando su té-. En cierto modo… la entiendo. Supongo que la vida en una aldea no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con la vida en la ciudad. Es normal sentirse muy solo y descolocado cuando uno se va a vivir a un sitio tan diferente a en el que se ha criado.

Por un momento se hizo el silencio. Ranka miró de reojo a Tamaki con seriedad, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

- De todas formas –siguió el rubio, recuperando el ánimo-, Kana-san me ha estado contando que Tsukue-chan ya es cerrada de por sí. Varios amigos suyos del instituto de Hinode están en Tokyo estudiando también. El propio Kana-san es amigo suyo de la infancia, casi como un hermano mayor. Pero estudian en universidades diferentes y viven bastante lejos unos de otros, así que Tsukue sólo ve con frecuencia a Kana-san, que es el único que estudia también en Hitotsubashi.

- Y, si ahora Yamauchi-kun está viviendo con Etsu-chan y se han creado su propia vida, Tsukue-chan queda un poco descolgada. Ya comprendo.

- Exactamente. Por eso llevamos tanto tiempo intentando presentarle a nuestros amigos, para que expanda horizontes un poco.

- ¿No tiene amigos en la universidad?

- Creo que sólo congenia con Etsu-chan y Haruhi –Tamaki le dio otro sorbo a su té, pensativo-. Haruhi dice que teme no saber relacionarse con la gente de ciudad por ser de pueblo…

_- Maa_, qué niña tan poco entusiasta… -suspiró Ranka dramáticamente. Luego añadió más en serio-: Pero… lo más probable es que piense que no necesita conocer a nadie más de los que ya conoce.

- Tal vez. Entiendo que se aferre a las personas a las que quiere, pero si no pones algo de tu parte cuando llegas a un sitio nuevo, nunca conocerás a nadie ni harás nuevos amigos. Haruhi me contó que fueron Etsu-chan y ella las que se acercaron a Tsukue, y no al revés. Si no hubiese sido por eso, seguiría sola. A veces vale la pena abrirse un poco a los demás aunque sea difícil al principio. Si no lo haces, no podrás encontrar gente con la que congeniar. Quizá estés dejando pasar la oportunidad de hacer grandes amigos…

Ranka se había quedado mirando cómo Tamaki divagaba con la vista fija ausentemente en su té. Pero, cuando el chico terminó y se hizo el silencio, pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de monologar y levantó de golpe la vista hacia el padre de Haruhi, sonrojándose un poco.

_- M-maa_, e-eso es lo que y-yo opino, claro…

_- Sou_… -musitó Ranka suavemente, y sonrió-. Me has impresionado, Tamaki-kun. Son palabras muy inteligentes… viniendo de un imbécil como tú.

Tamaki volvió a deprimirse, hundiéndose de hombros mientras Ranka seguía bebiendo felizmente.

- De todas formas, es la verdad –añadió Ranka, acodándose en la mesa y apoyando la cabeza en una mano-. Venir a Tokyo e hipotecar tu vida sólo porque no puedes ver todos los días a tus amigos de infancia no es sano. Haruhi me ha dicho que Tsukue-chan tiene tres trabajos diferentes a la semana, y que es ella misma la que parece empeñarse en ocupar cada segundo del día libre en trabajar. Trabajar, trabajar, trabajar, ¿qué tipo de recuerdos se va a llevar esa muchacha de aquí cuando vuelva a casa? Está más esclavizada que otra cosa. Ya tendrá tiempo de matarse a trabajar cuando crezca, ahora es el momento de vivir y disfrutar –dirigiéndole una elocuente mirada a Tamaki, Ranka amplió su sonrisa-. ¿No crees?

Él comprendió enseguida. Estudiar, estudiar y estudiar era la filosofía que había llevado Haruhi a Ouran cuando llegó al instituto. No tenía vida, ni le interesaba tenerla, hasta que conoció a la gente del Host Club y todo cambió radicalmente. Y entonces recordó aquel día, hacía ya tantos años, en el que Ranka le dio las gracias al Host Club en pleno por haber conseguido que su hija disfrutara de su vida en el instituto, se divirtiera, conociera a gente e hiciera nuevos amigos, acumulando buenos recuerdos para toda una vida.

_- Maa_, nadie mejor que vosotros para animar la vida de Tsukue-chan, _¿ne?_ –siguió Ranka-. El Host Club existe para llevar la felicidad a las chicas, si no recuerdo mal. Sin contar el hecho de que sois los únicos que podéis permitiros el lujo de estar perdiendo el tiempo todo el día y atosigar la vida de los demás.

Tamaki se hundió una vez más ante el último comentario. Pero antes de poder decir nada, Haruhi apareció en la sala nuevamente.

- Ya estoy lista –informó, terminando de colocarse una cazadora vaquera-. Cuando quieras nos vamos, _senpai_.

_- Kawaii_… -musitaron al unísono Tamaki y Ranka, mirándola embelesados con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Y Haruhi puso los ojos en blanco, resignada.

- Vámonos ya, anda.

Tamaki se terminó de un trago lo que le quedaba de té y empezó a levantarse, con las recomendaciones de Ranka de fondo:

- Pasadlo muy bien –entonaba con esa vocecilla melosa-, y saludad a Kyouya-kun y a los demás de mi parte. ¡_Mou_, hace tiempo que no los veo! A ver si venís a casa todos algún día. Suerte con Tsukue-chan. Y tú –añadió, volviéndose hacia Tamaki cambiando radicalmente de tono-, esta noche no estoy en casa porque tengo trabajo, pero si traes de vuelta a Haruhi a una hora indebida me enteraré. Y si te quedas a dormir aquí también me enteraré. Y si crees que porque yo no esté podrás hacerle algo indecente…

_- ¡Otou-san!_ –bramó Haruhi, exasperada-. ¡Deja ya de decir estupideces, por favor!

- ¡Pero Haruhi! –se defendió Ranka, llevándose las manos a las mejillas con ojos acuosos-. ¡Eres tan joven! ¡Estás en la edad! ¡Y Hikaru-kun y Kaoru-kun siempre me han dicho que este tipo es un pervertido! Quizá un día se sienta tentado a experimentar cosas nuevas y…

_- ¡CHIGAU!_ –chilló Tamaki, que se había puesto como un tomate en cuestión de segundos, con un nerviosismo que alcanzaba cotas altísimas-. ¡Eso jamás ocurrirá! ¡Nunca le haría algo así a Haruhi!

Un extraño silencio cayó sobre ellos. Haruhi se volvió para mirar a Tamaki con cara de ultratumba, desprendiendo oscuras ondas por todos sus poros, y el rubio chilló otra vez, petrificándose.

- Eso no hace falta que lo jures, _senpai_ –sentenció siniestramente.

Y Tamaki se hizo un ovillo en un rincón, lloriqueando.

- Como sea –resopló la joven, molesta-, no te pongas paranoico, _otou-san_. Después de cenar vamos a ir al teatro, a la sesión de la noche. Yuzuru-san nos ha invitado. Así que no estoy segura de a qué hora llegaremos, pero prometo que no será muy tarde.

_- Wakatta_, _wakatta_ –cedió Ranka, con un gesto resignado-. Divertíos mucho, _¿ne?_

_- Haaai_. _Maa_, nos vamos ya. Que te vaya bien esta noche, _otou-san_ –Haruhi se despidió de su padre con un gesto y una sonrisa y se encaminó hacia la puerta, dando por el camino un golpecito a Tamaki con el pie, mirándolo con los ojos entornados-. _Senpai_. ¿Vienes o no?

Tamaki sorbió exageradamente por la nariz, contestando algo ininteligible. Así que Haruhi resopló, hastiada, y lo agarró de un brazo para levantarlo y arrastrarlo con ella. Con una última despedida, los dos jóvenes se marcharon finalmente, cerrando tras ellos, y Ranka se quedó en silencio, aguzando el oído para captar la conversación que llevaban su hija y su novio por la galería, ella renegando y él lamentándose. Nunca lo admitiría delante de ninguno de los dos, pero la verdad era que le gustaba mucho oírlos hablar entre ellos. Se dirigían el uno al otro con una camaradería apabullante. La forma en la que interactuaban le hacía mucha gracia. Y, sin poder evitarlo, aprovechó que estaba a solas y se permitió soltar una risilla divertida, pensando en esa pareja tan peculiar.

Cogió su taza, se levantó y fue a sentarse a uno de los rincones de la sala, donde tenían el pequeño altar con la tabilla funeraria de Kotoko, adornada permanentemente con flores. Acomodándose delante de la foto de su difunta esposa, Ranka siguió sorbiendo su té con tranquilidad, disfrutando de la quietud. Y volvió a reírse de Haruhi y Tamaki, que sin decir ni hacer nada, simplemente un día se dieron cuenta de que había algo más y empezaron a cogerse de la mano distraídamente o a salir juntos a solas, como si aquélla fuese la consecuencia lógica de su relación.

¿Tres años, había dicho Tamaki? ¿Tres años ya?

Se habían pasado en un suspiro…

_- Nee_, Kotoko –musitó, sonriendo vagamente-, nuestra niña ha crecido muy deprisa, ¿sabes? Pero… supongo que está bien así. Estará bien. Él es idiota. Pero un buen idiota, a fin de cuentas.

Y, riendo otra vez por lo bajo, le dio otro sorbo a su té.

--------------

Haruhi se alegraba de que, con el paso del tiempo, Tamaki hubiese desarrollado la costumbre de ir a su casa en un coche medianamente normal. Todo lo normal que puede permitirse un rico, por supuesto. Pero, aunque saltaba a la vista que era una adquisición de las caras (de las _muy_ caras) al menos no cantaba tanto como aquellas terribles limusinas de la longitud de un autobús urbano. Odiaba que sus amigos aparecieran por su barrio como si fuesen una de las procesiones del festival de Gion.

Lo que todavía no terminaba de encajar era el chofer. Detestaba ir en un coche con chofer. Y, después de tres años, todavía lo seguía detestando.

- ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a conducir tu propio coche? –inquirió cuando ambos estaban ya sentado en el asiento trasero, después de haberle dado la dirección al conductor y haber emprendido la marcha.

- ¿Ehhh? ¿Por qué? Me resulta mucho más cómodo así.

Haruhi entornó los ojos.

- Hikaru y Kaoru conducen y tienen coche propio. Incluso Kyouya-senpai conduce su propio coche.

_- Maa_, lo de Kyouya es distinto. Si no condujera él mismo su coche, no podría ir a ver a Ishiko…

- Creo que hasta Hani-senpai conduciría, si no fuera porque no llega bien a los pedales –siguió Haruhi implacable, ignorándolo.

- ¡Haruhi! –lagrimeó nuevamente Tamaki, ofendido-. ¡Yo conduzco! Tengo carnet de conducir desde hace años.

- Sí, y está muy bien de adorno dentro de tu billetera. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, con la forma de conducir que tienes casi prefiero que nos lleve un chofer. Me siento mucho más segura.

_- ¡¡Gaaan!!_ –se horrorizó el rubio, profundamente tocado.

Pero Haruhi suspiró e, ignorando su nuevo intento de deprimirse, se volvió hacia él y preguntó más en serio:

- ¿Qué estabas hablando con Kana-san esta mañana? No tuve oportunidad de preguntarte después.

Tamaki se recompuso rápidamente, parpadeando con curiosidad.

_- Maa_… -musitó, pensativo-, un poco de todo. Ya sabes, está preocupado. Parece ser que el otro día Tsukue-chan estuvo hablando con él y le dijo que dentro de poco se le acaba uno de los contratos y está buscando otro trabajo como loca. Además, está muy estresada desde que ha empezado el nuevo curso. Y, por lo que él dice, cree que no se está cuidando muy bien últimamente.

- Etsu no me ha dicho nada –se sorprendió Haruhi, agrandando los ojos.

- Etsu-chan no lo sabe –Tamaki negó con la cabeza-. Kana me ha dicho que no se lo ha querido contar a ella. A fin de cuentas, fue Tsukue quién los presentó. Él cree que Etsu a veces se siente un poco culpable por la situación de Tsukue, porque si Kana y ella no hubiesen empezado a salir ni se hubiesen ido a vivir juntos, Tsukue no se habría marginado tanto.

- Bueno, no hay mucho que se pueda hace con respecto a eso, ¿no? Ni Etsu ni Kana tienen la culpa de que las cosas se hayan dado así. Tampoco es justo que tengan que vivir su vida de acuerdo a las cosas que quiera Tsukue.

- Ya… -el chico se tornó serio, y volvió la vista vagamente hacia la ventana, observando las calles pasar, y las farolas que ya empezaban a encenderse-. Me pregunto si lo hará a posta… Trabajar tanto, quiero decir. ¿Es realmente necesario que lleve ese ritmo? Quizá sólo quiera ocupar su tiempo para no pensar en que se ha quedado sola.

Durante unos segundos, ninguno de los dos volvió a abrir la boca y permanecieron así, cabizbajos, hundidos en sus propios pensamientos.

- Espero que lo de hoy funcione –murmuró finalmente Haruhi-. Los amigos de Kana son los mismos amigos de Hinode con los que Tsukue apenas coincide en Tokyo. Etsu se nueve en el mismo círculo que Kana. Nosotros somos los únicos amigos que le quedan con la posibilidad de presentarle a gente nueva.

- Funcionará –aseguró Tamaki con confianza, sonriendo. De repente, su rostro se transformó en un entusiasmo supremo y exclamó-. ¡Oh, se me olvidaba! ¡Mira lo que he comprado esta tarde, antes de venir a recogerte! ¡Es el arma definitiva para conseguir que Tsukue-chan se sienta cómoda estando con nosotros!

Totalmente encantado, el joven se inclinó hacia delante, sacó una bolsa de debajo del asiento y empezó a rebuscar dentro hasta sacar un libro tochísimo que plantó inmediatamente ante la cara de su novia. Haruhi no pudo evitar entornar los ojos con hastío al leer el título: _Normas de etiqueta básicas para plebeyos no iniciados_.

- Es horrible –soltó, volviéndose hacia él con una gotita en la nuca-. Sólo a ti se te ocurriría regalarle a Tsukue una cosa tan horrible…

- ¡No es para Tsukue! –replicó en el acto Tamaki, ofendido-. ¡Es para mí! –adquiriendo esa expresión de autosuficiencia que componía siempre que creía que había maquinado un plan perfecto, empezó a pasar páginas con avidez y un brillo extraño en sus ojos azules-. Me lo leeré y estudiaré punto por punto a conciencia, y descubriré cuáles son los puntos flacos de los plebeyos. Así, cuando Tsukue-chan cometa algún error, yo sabré identificarlo a tiempo y podré pasarlo por alto hábilmente para que ella no note que ha metido la pata, se relaje y no se ponga nerviosa.

Haruhi se petrificó ante semejante estupidez.

- No sé qué es más horrible, si ese libro o tu ridículo plan…

- ¿Ehhh? –reclamó Tamaki infantilmente-. ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Lo más importante es que se sienta cómoda con nosotros!

- A mí no me preocupa que no sepa el orden en el que se sientan los comensales de una mesa, o que no diferencie los mil tipos de tenedores distintos que hay. A mí lo que me preocupa es que los chicos la asusten con sus idioteces.

- Les he dicho que sean suaves.

- Incluso siendo suaves dan miedo –rezongó Haruhi, hundiéndose de hombros con otro suspiro-. Y, como a Kaoru y Hikaru les dé por empezar con sus jueguecitos, seguro que…

- ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! –la interrumpió Tamaki, enarcando las cejas-. Hikaru me llamó para decirme que Kaoru no va a venir.

- ¿Eh? –Haruhi lo miró con sorpresa-. ¿Por qué?

- Había quedado con Makie-senpai por lo de ese trabajo, ya sabes.

_- Sou ka_… -Haruhi bajó la vista, con algo a medio camino entre la preocupación y la decepción-. Pues lo siento mucho, porque es el único medianamente normal del grupo…

- ¡Haruhi! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Pero esta vez fue el propio Tamaki el que abortó su nuevo despliegue de dramático lagrimeo al ver que Haruhi se quedaba callada con la vista fija en sus rodillas y gesto adusto.

- ¿Haruhi…?

- Estoy preocupada, Tamaki –susurró. Y, como siempre que el momento se volvía serio de verdad, se dirigió a él usando llanamente su nombre de pila-. Por este plan. Por el engaño. Por todo. Si fastidiamos lo de esta noche… habremos fastidiado a Tsukue definitivamente a base de bien.

Él se quedó mirándola en silencio, serio también. Pero entonces sonrió suavemente y, sin decir nada, estiró un brazo y se lo pasó por los hombros para estrecharla un poco, intentando reconfortarla.

- Ya verás cómo todo va bien –aseguró con confianza, inclinándose hacia ella. Luego añadió, entusiasmado-. ¡Bien! ¿Qué te parece si te hago un examen mientras llegamos? ¡A ver cuántas de estas normas de etiqueta básicas conoces!

_- Senpai_… -gruñó ella, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Pero, cuando Tamaki empezó a leerle el tocho en voz alta, sorprendiéndose con cada pequeña estupidez y haciendo una montaña de cada detalle idiota, Haruhi no pudo evitar sonreír, agradecida. Sin darse cuenta, terminó apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Tamaki, apegándose a él. Y, hasta que el coche no se detuvo por fin ante la tienda de ropa en la que trabajaba Tsukue y ambos tuvieron que salir de nuevo a la calle, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que llevaban las manos entrelazadas.

--------------

A última hora de la tarde, la tienda estaba perdiendo su actividad, pero todavía quedaba dentro mucha gente. Tamaki y Haruhi se perdieron un poco intentando localizar a Tsukue, y cuando por fin la encontraron, abstraída en colocar en las estanterías un nuevo cargamento de camisetas, se quedaron un poco descolocados. En la universidad, Tsukue solía ir vestida en plan cómodo, con ropa que le quedaba más grande de lo necesario o chaquetas amplias que ocultaban muy bien sus medidas. Pero el uniforme del establecimiento que llevaba puesto en ese momento contaba con un chaleco negro que se ajustaba al talle… y mostraba muy claramente lo flaca que estaba la chica. No es que fuese menuda, porque era más alta que Haruhi y que Etsu. Es que estaba en los huesos.

Tamaki y Haruhi intercambiaron una mirada de muda comprensión, preocupados.

A Tsukue estuvo a punto de darle un ataque cuando se dio la vuelta y se los encontró allí mismo, mirándola fijamente. Sonrojándose y con ciertos toques de nerviosismo histérico, empezó a soltar una sarta de excusas incoherentes sobre que todavía no podía irse porque tenía que terminar no sé qué, etc, etc, pero su maniobra murió cruelmente cuando el encargado de la tienda pasó por su lado y soltó alegremente: "¡Ah, Nozaki-san! ¿Éstos son los amigos que iban a venir a por ti? Muy bien, muy bien, ya puedes irte, tranquila".

Hundiéndose de hombros y sin posibilidad de escape ya, la muchacha se marchó a los vestuarios de los empleados (acompañada por Haruhi, que temía seriamente que su amiga intentara huir por alguna ventana) con la misma cara que si se dirigiera a la horca. Y, a los diez minutos, con Tsukue enfundada de nuevo en su gastada cazadora vaquera, las dos chicas salían de la tienda y se reunían con Tamaki en la calle, que ya estaba esperándolas junto al coche, ofreciéndoles la puerta abierta en plan caballero.

El viaje fue un poco tenso. Tsukue se sentaba muy tiesa en su sitio, rígida, mirando de reojo al chofer todo el tiempo, como si no terminara de creerse que estuviera de verdad en aquella situación. Pero Tamaki había sido el rey del Host Club, a fin de cuentas, y Haruhi no pudo evitar sorprenderse de la habilidad que estaba demostrando para manejar el asunto. No desplegó sus encantos amorosos sobre Tsukue, porque sabía muy bien qué tipo de chica era, pero le ofreció sonrisas cálidas de apoyo, consiguió sacarle conversación con esa espontaneidad tan típica suya, y, poco a poco, la morena fue perdiendo la rigidez hasta que finalmente también empezó a sonreír, más relajada.

Para cuando llegaron al restaurante en el que habían quedado con los demás, Haruhi tenía el vivo presentimiento de que las cosas saldrían bien. Por lo menos Tsukue había dejado de poner cara de martirio y, aunque se la notaba todavía en tensión, era obvio que se sentía un poco más cómoda.

Los únicos que habían llegado ya eran Kyouya y Mitsukuni, que ocupaban una mesa para siete cercana a los ventanales. Ambos parecían estar hablando de algo serio, porque ninguno de los dos se veía muy feliz, y Haruhi no pudo evitar arrugar el entrecejo ante el detalle. Pero la cara de Hani se transformó abruptamente al verlos aparecer y enseguida esbozó una enorme sonrisa, alzando los brazos con un contundente:

- ¡Tama-chan! ¡Haru-chan!

Tsukue dio un brinco por la efusividad del recibimiento y se quedó estática por un segundo, pero Tamaki iba justo detrás de ella y le colocó una mano en el hombro, empujándola como quién no quiere la cosa para que terminara de acercarse a la mesa.

_- ¡Tadaima!_ –exclamó él, sonriente-. Sentimos llegar tarde, ¿habéis estado mucho tiempo esperando?

- No, llevamos aquí menos de cinco minutos –informó Kyouya, que había aprovechado la maniobra de distracción de Mitsukuni para recomponerse él también y ahora se mostraba tan impasible como siempre.

Haruhi miró de reojo la enorme copa de helado que Haninozuka tenía delante, ya casi terminada. O Kyouya mentía descaradamente sobre el tiempo que llevaban allí o Mitsukuni demostraba una vez más ser sobrehumano. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar sobre ello, porque los dos viejos miembros del Host Club se habían quedado mirando fijamente a Tsukue con las cejas enarcadas, esperando las presentaciones.

- Ah, Kyouya-senpai, Hani-senpai –empezó Haruhi-, ésta es Nozaki Tsukue. Tsukue, éstos son Ootori Kyouya y Haninozuka Mitsukuni.

_- ¡Yoroshiku!_ –entonó Hani con voz suave, sonriendo otra vez.

Kyouya se limitó a dirigirle un vago gesto de saludo, y Tamaki lo fulminó con la mirada por su poco entusiasmo, dedicándole una mueca que por suerte Tsukue no vio.

_- Y-yoroshiku_ –musitó a su vez la chica, quedándose rígida de nuevo.

- ¡Sentaos con nosotros, vamos! –insistió Mitsukuni, y se apartó pegando brincos en el banco para dejar sitio a los demás-. Siéntate aquí, Nozaki-chan.

Tsukue debió pensar que aquel tipo daba un poco de miedo, porque giró ligeramente el rostro hacia Haruhi pidiendo ayuda. Pero su amiga la empujó cruelmente contra el banco para que se sentara junto a Hani, yendo a sentarse ella enfrente con Tamaki.

- Takashi va a tardar un poco en llegar, pero no creo que sea mucho –explicó Mitsukuni animadamente-. Tenía que llevar de vuelta a Ritsu-chan a casa.

- Hikaru debe estar a punto de llegar también –informó a su vez Kyouya-. Ha pasado a saludar a Ishiko, porque le pillaba de camino.

_- Sou ka_, _sou ka_ –entonó Tamaki.

Su cara se había transformado de una forma que Tsukue nunca había visto. Parecía resplandecer por estar de nuevo reunido con sus viejos amigos. Y no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa al pensar en sus propios amigos y lo cómoda que se sentiría si estuvieran allí. Ojala Kana y Etsu llegaran pronto, porque si no…

- Nozaki-chan –llamó Hani, sacándola de un brinco de su ensimismamiento-, ¡es genial que hayas aceptado venir! Haru-chan lleva mucho tiempo hablándonos de ti.

- A-ah, ¿sí? –musitó ella.

_- ¡Hai!_ Y Etsu-chan también. ¡Qué persona tan divertida, Etsu-chan! Es una pena que no haya podido venir ho…

Mitsukuni pegó un brinco cuando Tamaki y Haruhi lo patearon al mismo tiempo por debajo de la mesa y dejó escapar un ruido ahogado, hundiéndole los dientes a la cuchara de helado que tenía en la boca.

- ¡_Maa_, _maa_, Hani-senpai! –chilló Tamaki, demasiado casual para sonar natural-. Kana-san y Etsu-chan van a venir ahora después, tenían que ir primero a otro sitio, pero vendrán, vendrán…

Tsukue entornó los ojos hacia su amiga y su novio, con una expresión muy sospechosa en la cara, pero Kyouya se inclinó hacia delante, acodándose en la mesa, e intervino de golpe en la conversación.

- Nozaki-san, estudias Derecho también, ¿no? ¿Qué tal llevas la carrera?

Los amigos de Ootori se sorprendieron por ese inesperado gesto de su parte, porque cuando sacabas a Kyouya de las altas esferas tenía motivación cero para relacionarse con la gente. Pero desde luego aprovecharon rápidamente el cable que él les lanzó. No fue sencillo sacarle las palabras a Tsukue, que había perdido el escaso aplomo que Tamaki le había infundido durante el trayecto en coche, pero poco a poco iniciaron una conversación grupal que podría considerarse medianamente decente.

Tsukue no dijo gran cosa: que Derecho le parecía una carrera complicada, que no terminaba de adaptarse muy bien a ella, y poco más. Sin embargo, sí aprendió más cosas de la gente que estaba con ella. Ya sabía que Tamaki estaba estudiando el último curso de Administración de Empresas en Todai, pero ahora se enteró también de que Kyouya estaba en su cuarto año de Medicina y de que Mitsukuni (estuvo a punto de soltar una exclamación muy poco fina al descubrir que aquel tipo que parecía un niño de instituto era en realidad el mayor del grupo) había empezado ya su curso de doctorado en Ciencias Matemáticas.

Aquella gente la estaba amilanando. Derecho no era una carrera fácil, pero Medicina tampoco era moco de pavo precisamente, y le daba friolera simplemente pensar en _Ciencias Matemáticas_. No sólo eran la élite con respecto al capital que manejaban, sino también en cuanto a inteligencia. Y ella no sólo estaba sintiéndose pobre entre ellos, sino también estúpida.

Pero, por otro lado… tenía que admitir que se expresaban de una forma sencilla y espontánea. No parecían incómodos por tener que compartir mesa con una persona como ella. No eran pedantes. Y, aunque Kyouya la ponía ligeramente nerviosa por su gesto indiferente y su desapasionada forma de hablar, Mitsukuni estaba demostrando ser un encanto y se empeñaba en hacerla hablar cada vez que permanecía más de medio minuto en silencio. No se estaban cerrando por banda ante ella. Y eso logró que, conforme pasaban los minutos, fuera relajándose cada vez más.

Morinozuka Takashi no tardó mucho rato en hacer su aparición. Fue recibido de inmediato por entusiasmadas exclamaciones de bienvenida y, cuando Tsukue se volvió para ver al recién llegado, tuvo que levantar tanto la cabeza que se hizo daño en el cuello. No pudo evitar levantarse de golpe, entre sobresaltada y cohibida, como si pensara que tenía que recibirlo de pie, aunque enseguida se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata y se puso como un tomate. Sin embargo, tras las presentaciones, Takashi le plantó una mano en la cabeza amistosamente con un llano "_yoroshiku_" y fue a sentarse, pasando de largo a Mitsukuni (que se había hecho un ovillo sobre el banco para permitirle pasar) y dejándose caer entre su primo y Kyouya, dejando a la muchacha más cohibida y sonrojada todavía.

Ya habían pedido la cena cuando apareció Hikaru, aunque su llegada armó mucho más jaleo que la de Mori. El pelirrojo, que en lo único que había cambiado físicamente en los últimos años era en los centímetros de más que había ganado, se presentó con los brazos abiertos de par en par y un ensordecedor: "_¡TONO!_" que atrajo las miradas de las mesas cercanas, antes de tirarse sobre Tamaki e intentar estrangularlo amistosamente. A las quejas del rubio se unieron las de Haruhi, que se encontraba en medio y estaba siendo espachurrada por su antiguo compañero de clase. Y el barullo aumentó cuando Hikaru soltó a Tamaki y se dedicó a achuchar a Haruhi de una forma demasiado estrecha.

_- ¡Oi, oi!_ –bramó Suou, atizando a Hikaru con su servilleta y golpeando al mismo tiempo sin querer a su novia-. ¡Quita esas sucias manos de encima de mi hija ahora mismo, pervertido! ¡Deja de acosarla sexualmente!

Bueno, ahora _sí_ que la mitad del restaurante los estaba mirando. Incluso un camarero cercano parecía estar haciendo amago de avanzar hacia ellos para decirles que se controlaran un poco. Tsukue se hundió en el asiento, cubriéndose disimuladamente la cara, abochornada. Pero Hikaru se apartó enseguida de Haruhi, riendo traviesamente, y le hizo burla a Tamaki con descaro, como en los viejos tiempos.

- Deja de chillar así, _Tono_. Tengo que saludar a Haruhi de mi parte y de parte de Kaoru. Sigues teniendo complejo de tía estúpida.

- ¡A q-quién llamas tía estúpida, tú… DEPRAVADO!

- Uhhh, sigue así, tía estúpida –soltó el pelirrojo, señalándolo con un dedo y burlándose aún-. Te van a echar del restaurante. Así me siento junto a Haruhi e intimo un poco con ella…

_- ¡O-oi…!_

Pero la nueva protesta de Tamaki murió cuando Kyouya y Haruhi le estrellaron sus respectivos codos en la cara para que se callara de una vez. Hikaru se empezó a tronchar de risa, coreado por Mitsukuni, pero entonces reparó en la cara nueva y recuperó a duras penas la serenidad.

_- ¡Oi!_ ¿Y la nueva adquisición?

Tsukue se sobresaltó cuando el recién llegado la miró directamente a los ojos sin ningún tipo de complejo. Y volvió a ponerse como un tomate cuando esos mismos ojos la recorrieron con descaro de arriba abajo, de la misma forma que uno examina una trucha en el mercado antes de comprarla.

- No es una adquisición –protestó Haruhi-. Hikaru, Nozaki Tsukue. Tsukue, Hitachiin Hikaru.

- ¿Tsukue-chan? –soltó el chico con desparpajo, alzando las cejas-. ¿Tu compañera muermo de la universidad?

Tamaki se estampó una mano en la cara, Kyouya se colocó las gafas ambiguamente y Mitsukuni y Takashi hundieron la cabeza, con una gotita rodándoles por la nuca. Pero Haruhi se enfadó.

- ¡_Chotto_, Hikaru! –exclamó, molesta-. No seas tan grosero, ¿quieres?

_- Gomen_, _gomen_ –rió él por lo bajo, divertido-. Era broma, en serio. _Yoroshiku_, Tsukue-chan.

La morena sentía el rostro arder con violencia por la vergüenza. Aquel tío había aniquilado de golpe la leve confianza que había empezado a coger con aquella gente, y eso la enfadó. Le habría gustado soltarle en la cara que él no era quién para llamarla _Tsukue-chan_ con semejantes confianzas, cuando acababan de presentarlos. Pero, como le habría resultado imposible decir algo semejante delante de aquellos ricos, tuvo que conformarse con soltar con voz tensa, sonando más hostil de lo que pretendía:

_- K-kochirakoso_.

Sin embargo se arrepintió enseguida de no haber hecho un mayor esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura, porque el estudiado acento de Tokyo se le fue al carajo por los nervios y le salió un áspero acento de pueblo que logró abochornarla todavía más.

- ¡Ohhh! –exclamó Hikaru, abriendo mucho los ojos de forma exagerada, mientras Tsukue reprimía el impulso de cubrirse la boca con las manos-. Tú no eres de ciudad, ¿eh? –y se echó a reír entre dientes-. ¡Qué divertido!

Tal cual, se sentó sin muchas ceremonias junto a Tsukue, empujándola contra Mitsukuni para hacerse un hueco. Una tensión helada se cernió sobre Tamaki y Haruhi al ver la cara que ponía la chica, pero esta vez fue Hani quién se apresuró a salir al rescate.

- Ohhh, _sugoi_, Nozaki-chan. ¿No eres de Tokyo? ¿Dónde te has criado?

Y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa para reconfortarla. Tsukue se había quedado sin aliento, pero se esforzó por recuperar la compostura en la medida de lo posible.

- S-soy de Hinode –contestó en voz muy baja, satisfecha al menos de haber recuperado el acento de ciudad-. V-vivo en el campo, en realidad…

- ¡Conozco Hinode! –soltó Mitsukuni, encantado-. ¡Hemos estado de vacaciones allí cuando éramos pequeños! Tiene unos bosques muy bonitos, ¿_ne_, Takashi?

_- Aa_.

- ¡Siempre he pensado que vivir en el campo es lo mejor! –siguió Hani, poniéndole quizá demasiado entusiasmo a su discurso-. Nosotros tampoco vivimos en Tokyo, sino en las afueras. ¡Me gusta más que vivir en la ciudad! Seguro que echas de menos tu casa, ¿verdad?

Tamaki puso cara de horror ante ese comentario tan atrevido, y Haruhi, que aún estaba intentando dilucidar si Mitsukuni estaba soltando una bola o hablaba en serio, se petrificó también. Pero Tsukue se había quedado mirándolo, agrandando los ojos castaños, y entonces esbozó una débil sonrisa.

_- Aa_… Creo que la vida en la ciudad es demasiado agitada para mí.

Y la pareja de novios se miró entre sí, reprimiendo suspiros aliviados.

_- Maa_, todo es cuestión de gustos –soltó Hikaru con despreocupación-. La mansión de nuestra familia siempre ha estado en las afueras y Kaoru y yo nos hemos criado al aire libre, pero ahora que estamos viviendo en un apartamento del centro me siento más cómodo aquí.

El comentario del recién llegado aplastó bastante a Tsukue, pero ella no tuvo tiempo de digerir aquello, porque Hikaru siguió hablando como si tal cosa.

- ¿Habéis pedido la cena ya? ¿Habéis pedido por mí? Waaa, estoy hambriento. ¡Espero que hayáis tenido en cuenta mis gustos a la hora de pedir la comida! _Tono_, no me fío ni un pelo de ti.

- ¡No he sido yo quién ha pedido tu comida! –se defendió Tamaki, componiendo una mueca-. Ha sido Haruhi.

- Ah, entonces bien. Tú sí que me conoces, Haruhi, confío plenamente en ti. ¡Hani-senpai, hace un montón que no te veía! Kaoru me ha dicho que hoy has estado comiendo con él. ¿Cómo va todo?

Y aquella reunión se convirtió en un caos.

Apenas dos minutos después de la bulliciosa llegada de Hikaru, la cena empezó a llegar a la mesa y cada uno se sumió en una conversación privada con el que tenía al lado. Tamaki estaba inclinado sobre la mesa, atento a una charla que acababan de entablar Kyouya y Takashi, como si necesitara ponerse al día en noticias recientes, interviniendo de vez en cuando con aire interesado. Hikaru, aún espachurrado contra Tsukue, hablaba animadamente con Haruhi, como si hiciera siglos que no la veía, y reía cada dos por tres con entusiasmo, intercambiando con ella anécdota tras anécdota de la universidad. Y Mitsukuni parecía más interesado en devorar la comida que en hablar con nadie, aunque seguía pendiente de lo que decían unos y otros, y hacía algún comentario de vez en cuando.

Tsukue sintió que sobraba enormemente allí. Estaba claro que aquella reunión había sido planeada para que pudieran reunirse todos los viejos compañeros del Host Club y recordar viejos tiempos o charlar sobre los nuevos. Ella no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando ninguno de ellos, ni sabía quiénes eran las personas a las que se referían. No debería haber ido. No de esa forma, al menos, metiéndose de lleno en la boca del lobo sin conocer a nadie. Ahora se sentía completamente incómoda y fuera de lugar. Y no pudo evitar encogerse un poco en su asiento y empezar a comer en silencio, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Kana y Etsu llegaran cuanto antes…

Una estruendosa carcajada de Hikaru la hizo brincar del sobresalto y giró el rostro para mirarlo.

- ¡En serio, si lo hubieses visto…! ¿Cómo se puede ser tan idiota, ya a nuestro nivel? ¡Estamos en tercero, y ese problema era de lo más básico! Y el tío va y se electrocuta… ¡me estuve riendo media hora!

- Hikaru, eres de lo peor. Quizá deberíais haberle echado una mano, en vez de reíros mientras se electrocutaba…

- ¡_Oi_, _oi_, sólo fue un calambre, no se quedó frito ahí! Y tuvo su gracia, no lo niegues. Cuando se lo conté a Kaoru también se estuvo partiendo media hora…

Él siguió riéndose y Tsukue se quedó mirándolo disimuladamente de reojo. No había dejado de sonreír ni un segundo desde que había llegado, y le brillaban los ojos con un matiz íntimo y extraño que ella no podía clasificar. Igual que no podía identificar lo que le cruzaba la cara al mirar a Haruhi, o cuando ella se reía y le seguía alguna broma con camaradería. Luego giró el rostro hacia Tamaki, que estaba atosigando a Kyouya infantilmente por un motivo desconocido mientras a Ootori la temblaba ya una de las cejas, anunciando los bajos niveles de paciencia que le quedaban. Mitsukuni estaba diciéndole algo a Takashi en ese momento, provocando una leve sonrisa en el adusto rostro de Mori.

Parecían una familia. Todos ellos… eran como una unida familia.

No pudo evitar pensar en Kana y Etsu… pero también en Tadashi, en Saho y en Hitoshi, sus viejos amigos de Hinode. Ellos también habían sido siempre como una familia, se habían reunido como se reunía Haruhi con los suyos, y se habían reído a carcajadas con cualquier tontería. Aún lo hacían. Aún eran una familia. No entendía por qué todos estaban tan empeñados en obligarla a cambiar de ambiente. Era cierto que últimamente no coincidían demasiado por cuestiones de estudio y trabajo, pero aún quedaban de vez en cuando y… y…

Y de repente Tsukue se sintió más sola que nunca.

Se hundió un poco de hombros, sintiendo que se le pasaba el apetito. Tenía ganas de irse a casa ya. No quería quedarse allí el resto de la noche, haciendo bulto. Al final, aquella experiencia había resultado ser justamente lo que ella había esperado que fuera: un fracaso total…

_- ¿Are?_ –la exclamación de Haruhi llamó su atención y levantó la vista justo a tiempo de ver cómo su amiga rebuscaba dentro de su bolso hasta sacar el móvil, que estaba sonando-. _¿Moshi, moshi?_ ¡Ah, Kana-san!

Tsukue se incorporó de golpe, aguzando el oído.

- Ahhh… Sí, sí, comprendo… Qué mal, ¿no?… Ya… Sí, de momento todo va bien… ¿Quieres hablar con ella?… _Wakatta_, ahora mismo se lo digo… Mucha suerte, ¿eh? Hasta luego –Haruhi colgó y compuso una expresión de disculpa que parecía bastante ensayada, diciendo a la mesa en general-: Kana y Etsu no van a poder venir al final. Se han entretenido en casa de los padres de Etsu y les ha pillado un atasco monumental al intentar llegar a casa de Tadashi-san, así que aún están a medio camino de allí y parece que va para largo. Disculpas de su parte para todos.

Un muy falso "Ohhh" de decepción recorrió la mesa. Tsukue partió sus palillos de golpe al cerrar con fuerza el puño derecho, sintiendo que le hervía todo por dentro. Y por fin cayó en la cuenta del engaño, como si todo hubiese estado clarísimo desde el primer momento. "Cabrones –masculló mentalmente, intentando refrenar el instinto asesino que le estaba burbujeando en el pecho-. Sois unos cabronazos… Kana, ésta te la guardo, hijo de puta".

- ¡No pongas esa cara, Tsukue-chan! –exclamó Hikaru, palmeándole la espalda con tanta fuerza que consiguió resentirle el hombro-. Es mejor que no hayan venido, créeme.

_- ¿N-nani?_ –inquirió ella, mirándolo con la frente arrugada, pensando que aquel tío ya se estaba pasando de "amistoso" con ella.

- Es mejor que no hayan venido –repitió, dándole un trago a su refresco-. No puedes estar toda la vida agarrándote a las faldas de otro. Así que deja de pensar en la gente que no está y disfruta de la que sí está.

Y, sin más, pasó de ella nuevamente y siguió hablando con Haruhi, que no había oído sus últimas palabras por estar cuchicheando algo con Tamaki.

La morena se quedó mirando a Hikaru como si fuese algún tipo de ser aberrante. "¿De qué va este tío?", se preguntó, fastidiada. Pero sentía de nuevo calor en las mejillas y sabía que se había vuelto a sonrojar, esta vez de indignación. No le cabía en la cabeza que un completo desconocido se dedicara a darle consejos existenciales. ¿Es que aquellos ricos no conocían el significado de cosas como "métete en tu vida" o "no eres quién para invadir mi espacio vital"? Quizá tenían mucho dinero y eran muy inteligentes, pero en cuanto a educación demostraban importantes carencias. Por lo menos aquel pelirrojo de las narices…

- Perdónale, no lo dice con mala intención.

Tsukue se volvió para mirar a Mitsukuni, que acababa de dirigirse a ella en voz baja mientras se metía un poco más de comida en la boca. Se lo quedó mirando con gesto interrogante y, después de tragar, él sonrió y añadió:

- ¿Sabes?, Hika-chan habla por propia experiencia, porque antes era así –de repente, Hani se encogió, cruzándose los labios con un dedo en gesto confidencial-. Pero no le digas que yo te lo he dicho, _¿ne?_

Ella no supo si reír la gracia o no, así que se conformó con esbozar una especie de sonrisa que más parecía una mueca y seguir picoteando su comida enseguida con un resoplido.

- No te sientes cómoda aquí, ¿verdad? –siguió Mitsukuni varios segundos después, mirándola atentamente. Tsukue le dirigió una mirada vacilante y él rió por lo bajo, despreocupado-. No pasa nada, me lo puedes contar.

- S-sinceramente, Haninozuka-san… -la joven hizo una pausa, mordiéndose el labio, pero al final se animó a terminar, en voz muy baja-. No es por ofender, ni nada de eso, p-pero… creo que no debería haber venido. No encajo aquí. P-pero no es por culpa vuestra, es sólo que yo no…

Su frase murió a la mitad y quedó en el aire. Mitsukuni siguió mirándola con fijeza un momento más, sin parar de comer, y luego volvió la vista hacia Tamaki, que en ese momento estaba riéndose a carcajadas por alguna chorrada mientras Kyouya y Haruhi lo fulminaban con la mirada de reojo.

- ¿Te gusta Tama-chan? –inquirió de repente.

- ¿E-ehhh? –dejó escapar Tsukue, descolocada por completo, y una vez más se puso como un tomate.

- Me refiero a si te cae bien –especificó su interlocutor, divertido.

- S-sí, claro que me cae bien, e-es una buena p-persona y…

- ¿Sabes que es medio francés? –continuó Mitsukuni, sin darle tiempo a terminar. Ella se calló de golpe y agrandó los ojos, pillada por sorpresa con aquel comentario. Pero Hani tampoco le dio tiempo de contestar esta vez-. En realidad Tama-chan se crió en Francia, ¿sabes? Luego vino a vivir aquí, cuando tenía 14 años. ¡Era un ambiente totalmente distinto, como te imaginarás! Y no tenía ningún amigo aquí, ni conocía a nadie. Pero, en apenas unos días, se ganó a casi todo el instituto, porque es una gran persona.

Tras aquellas palabras se hizo un breve silencio entre ellos. Tsukue miró de reojo a Tamaki otra vez, que ahora lloriqueaba por el reciente regaño de Haruhi. Esa historia había conseguido sorprenderla, y por primera vez fue realmente consciente de lo poco que conocía a los escasos amigos que había hecho en Tokyo. Haruhi, a la que después de dos años de convivencia veía por fin en plenitud al estar rodeada de su gente. Tamaki, al que había conocido por su relación con Haruhi, pero del que apenas sabía nada. Incluso Etsu, a la que seguro que Kana conocía mejor que ella, a pesar de que había sido la propia Tsukue quién los presentó cuando empezó la universidad.

Entendía el paralelismo que había establecido Mitsukuni. Pero, aún así…

- Yo no soy Tamaki-san –musitó, bajando la vista con aire decaído-. Mi forma de ser es totalmente distinta a la suya…

- Eso ya lo sé –sonrió Hani-. Es algo que salta a la vista. Pero, cuando alguien llega a un sitio nuevo, tiene que poner de su parte para conocer a la gente, ¿no te parece? Si no te abres un poco a los demás, nadie podrá ver que eres una buena persona, o una persona divertida, u ocurrente, o lo que sea.

Tsukue se quedó en silencio una vez más, reflexionando sobre aquellas palabras. Y su compañero se inclinó un poco más hacia ella, mirándola con sus ojos enormes.

- Si te pierdes en las conversaciones, pregúntanos de qué hablamos y nosotros te lo explicaremos. ¡Hay muchas cosas divertidas para contar! –hizo una pausa para comer un poco más, contento-. A ver, dime, ¿qué quieres que te cuente? ¡Seré tu traductor simultáneo!

Ella se lo quedó mirando un momento, con los ojos muy abiertos. Pero entonces se le escapó una lenta sonrisa, sintiéndose algo más cómoda. Y captó por casualidad cómo Takashi, sentado al otro lado de Mitsukuni, sonreía también justo antes de llevarse la bebida a la boca. Seguramente había estado oyendo en silencio toda la conversación…

- ¿Y bien? –insistió Hani, enarcando las cejas.

Otra ruidosa carcajada de Hikaru hizo brincar a la joven, que miró de soslayo a su otro compañero de mesa con los ojos entornados, al mismo tiempo que el nombre "Kaoru" salía por millonésima vez de la boca del pelirrojo. Y Tsukue decidió lanzarse por fin. Total, si Kana y Etsu no iban a aparecer… Tampoco tenía nada que perder, ¿no?

- ¿Quién es Kaoru? –preguntó entonces quedamente, un poco vacilante aún, pero más segura que antes.

- Ah, Kao-chan es el hermano de Hika-chan –explicó Mitsukuni con gesto obvio-. ¿No lo sabías? También estaba con nosotros en Ouran. Iba a venir esta noche a la cena, pero al final no pudo.

Entonces Hani se lanzó a parlotear sobre ambos hermanos, contándole a Tsukue que Kaoru estudiaba Lengua y Cultura Inglesa en Todai, y Hikaru Ingeniería Electrónica, y que el menor de los dos estaba liado con un trabajo de investigación que les habían endosado nada más empezar el curso y por eso había faltado a la reunión de aquella noche.

- ¡Kyouya-senpai! –exclamó de repente Hikaru, que estaba partido de risa junto con Haruhi por razones desconocidas, y todas las conversaciones de la mesa se interrumpieron-. ¡Se me ha olvidado decírtelo! _Oba-san_ me ha pedido que te recuerde que, cuando vayas a recogerla, pases primero por la farmacia a comprar "lo que tú ya sabes", porque se os han acabado. Supongo que ya sabrás tú a lo que se refiere…

- Sí, ya lo sé –replicó Kyouya secamente, y siguió sorbiendo su té con tranquilidad antes de soltar de golpe-: _**Supositorios**_. Tiene ciertos problemas gastrointestinales últimamente.

Fue obvio que Hikaru había esperado que detrás del asunto se ocultara algo más picante, porque se quedó petrificado ante aquella respuesta, y Haruhi redobló sus carcajadas, secándose las lágrimas de las comisuras de los ojos. Tamaki también rompió a reír, y Mitsukuni se les unió en el acto.

- Hika-chan y Kao-chan llaman _oba-san_ a Ishiko –le explicó después a Tsukue, viéndola nuevamente perdida-. Akutagawa Ishiko. Es la prometida de Kyou-chan.

- ¿Prometida? –repitió Tsukue, sorprendida, y miró en el acto a Kyouya con los ojos muy abiertos. Tenía la misma edad que Tamaki, es decir, alrededor de 21 ó 22 años. ¿Y a esa edad estaba _prometido_ ya?

_- ¡Hai!_ –siguió su compañero, asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza-. Ella está estudiando Historia en Hitotsubashi, ¿sabes? ¡Va a la clase de Kana-kun! ¿No la conoces?

Tsukue negó con la cabeza y se removió en el asiento, un poco incómoda.

- No… no conozco a ningún amigo de Kana de la universidad.

_- Sou ka_… Qué raro, ¿no? Pensé que Kana-kun y tú erais amigos de infancia…

- Sí, bueno, pero desde que está saliendo con Etsu, nosotros no… -Tsukue se interrumpió de golpe, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza para apartar esa línea de conversación-. P-pero, Haninozuka-san… _¿prometida?_

- Claro. ¿Te suena raro?

- ¿Es como _novia_?

- No, no, no es lo mismo. Mira –Mitsukuni señaló a Tamaki y Haruhi con una sonrisa, justo para captar el momento en el que el rubio picoteaba en la comida de su novia con naturalidad por encima de su hombro-. Tama-chan y Haru-chan son novios, porque empezaron a salir porque ellos quisieron. Los demás tenemos prometida, porque son compromisos concertados, ¿sabes?, por las familias. Por herencias y negocios, y esas cosas.

- ¿_Todos_ están prometidos ya? –Tsukue se quedó boquiabierta.

- ¿Eh? –Mitsukuni la miró, alzando las cejas con incomprensión-. Claro. _Maa_, Hika-chan y Kao-chan no. La familia Hitachiin es más liberal con respecto a eso. Pero lo más normal es que antes de empezar la universidad como muy tarde la familia te arregle un compromiso. Kyou-chan está prometido con Ishiko desde antes de terminar el instituto, hace tres años. ¡Y Takashi también tiene prometida! Se prometieron a finales de nuestro último curso de instituto superior, justo antes de empezar la universidad. ¡Waaa, cuatro años ya! Qué deprisa pasa el tiempo. Ella se llama Imaidegawa Ritsuko. Es muy divertida, como Etsu-chan.

Tsukue miró disimuladamente a Takashi, cuyo pétreo rostro no se había inmutado en toda la noche más que para sonreír ligeramente de vez en cuando. Intentó imaginárselo prometido con una persona del estilo de Etsu, pero el esfuerzo mental era demasiado intenso, así que desistió enseguida.

- ¿Y tú? –preguntó, sin darse cuenta de que quizá resultase impertinente hacer una pregunta tan directa a un casi desconocido.

Pero Mitsukuni no pareció notarlo, y si lo notó no le dio la menor importancia, porque esbozó una sonrisa enorme y contestó con entusiasmo:

- ¡Makie-chan! Makie-chan es mi prometida. Espera, ¿quieres verla? ¡Seguro que tengo una foto aquí! Es muuuy guapa…

Hani soltó de inmediato la cucharilla con la que estaba devorando su tercer postre y cogió la chaqueta que había dejado apoyada en el respaldo del banco para empezar a rebuscar arduamente por todos los bolsillos. Por fin sacó una billetera gordísima del tamaño de media cuartilla y la abrió rápidamente. Una ristra de fotos se desplegó de golpe como una cadena larguísima que llegó hasta el suelo, y a Tsukue le rodó una gotita por la nuca.

- A ver, a ver… ¡Tengo muchas fotos aquí! Mira, éste es mi hermano pequeño. Nos parecemos, ¿a que sí? Mis padres. Mi abuela paterna. ¡Mira, mis tíos Morinozuka! Éste es Takashi de pequeño, y éste Satoshi. ¡Siguen estando igual!

- ¿Sois… primos? –Tsukue acababa de sufrir el segundo shock de la noche (el primero había sido descubrir que Mitsukuni tenía 22 años) y volvió a mirar a Takashi con la esperanza de encontrar algo nuevo en él que le recordara remotamente a Hani. Pero, al levantar la vista, se encontró con que Mori tenía la cabeza vuelta hacia ellos y estaba siguiendo atentamente lo que hacían y decían, de modo que sus miradas se cruzaron. Y no pudo evitar volver a quedarse tiesa de vergüenza.

_- Hai_, somos primos segundos –Mitsukuni seguía a su bola-. Aquí está otra vez Satoshi. Uhhh, ¡qué foto tan vieja! Mira, toda la familia Haninozuka, mis abuelos, y mi padre y sus hermanas cuando eran pequeños… se me había olvidado que la tenía… ¡Ah, mira, mis cuñados! Ma-chan, Ryo-chan y Toshi-chan, son los hermanos menores de Makie-chan, waaa, qué pequeñitos estaban aquí… Ah, aquí está. Aquí estamos los cuatro: Takashi, Ritsu-chan, Makie-chan y yo.

Mitsukuni le acercó la foto y Tsukue se inclinó un poco para verla mejor. Takashi estaba en primer plano sentado en una banqueta junto a una chica de pelo castaño y ondulado, con un flequillo que le caía hasta los ojos de un suave color verde. Tenía una sonrisa muy amplia y parecía desprender simpatía por todos sus poros. Era realmente muy bonita. Y, justo detrás de esa chica, estaba Mitsukuni de pie, abrazándola por los hombros desde atrás y sonriendo tanto como ella. Seguramente habrían estado partidos de risa pocos segundos antes de que se sacara esa foto.

- ¿Ésta es Makie-san? –inquirió, señalando a la chica de pelo castaño.

- No, ésa es Ritsu-neesan.

Tsukue pegó un brinco cuando Hikaru asomó la cabeza por encima de su hombro, hablándole prácticamente al oído. Y de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente rodeada por el pelirrojo, porque éste tenía un brazo apoyado en la mesa y otro en el respaldo del banco, en trono a ella, para inclinarse a ver la foto también. Debía haber finalizado su charla con Haruhi por fin y se había acoplado sin más a la que tenía más cerca. Sintió el impulso de darle un codazo en el pecho para que se apartara de ella, pero se limitó a apretar los dientes y tragarse el nerviosismo. Estaba sintiéndose a gusto por primera vez en la noche hablando con Haninozuka y no tenía ganas de fastidiarlo ahora.

_- Yare_, _yare_, Hani-senpai –rió Hikaru entre dientes-. ¿Otra vez? Pues va a ser verdad al final eso de que os convendría intercambiarlas…

- Ésta es Makie-chan –atajó bruscamente Mitsukuni, sin perder la sonrisa pero ignorando descaradamente el comentario de Hikaru.

Tsukue lo miró un poco confusa, pero no quiso preguntar por lo que acababa de decir el recién acoplado. En su lugar siguió el dedo de Hani para ver a la chica que señalaba. También estaba colocada de pie detrás, en el hueco que había entre Takashi y su prometida, pero no tenía nada que ver con ésta. Era mucho más menuda, con la piel mucho más pálida, la cara delgada y el pelo negro muy largo y liso. Tenía los ojos oscuros y rasgados, y llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada. En un primer momento se habría podido decir que se daba un aire a Mori, pero, mirándola con más atención, su expresión más que neutra era de indiferencia absoluta. Ni siquiera sonreía.

Incrédula, la joven levantó la vista hacia Mitsukuni, para intentar visualizarlo comprometido con aquella mujer. Pero se paralizó al ver la expresión con la que Hani estaba contemplado la foto. De repente tuvo la sensación de estar interrumpiendo algo íntimo.

- Mira, aquí tengo una del Host Club –soltó entonces el chico de pelo clarito, aunque fue obvio que había perdido buena parte de su entusiasmo inicial, a pesar de que seguía sonriendo.

Sin más, pasó la foto de las dos parejas y le mostró a Tsukue otra en la que aparecían todos los invitados a la cena, enfundados en sus uniformes de Ouran de color azul y negro, posando de formas absurdas ante la cámara. La muchacha se acordó de las viejas fotografías en plan chorra que ella se hacía con sus amigos en el instituto, muchas de ellas aún clavadas en el corcho de su habitación, y no pudo reprimir una abierta sonrisa.

- ¡Eh, ésta es de cuando llevaba el pelo negro! –exclamó Hikaru, encantado, señalándose a sí mismo-. _¡Kawaii!_ Se me había olvidado lo bien que me quedaba…

- Puedes volvértelo a teñir –sugirió Hani, divertido.

- Nah, en la universidad ya no es necesario. Y me gusta mi color natural.

Tsukue no entendió qué quería decir, pero se olvidó del detalle al encontrar algo que le llamó más la atención.

- ¿Por qué va Haruhi con uniforme de chico?

Hikaru y Mitsukuni se petrificaron.

- Nada, nada, estaba haciendo cosplay –se apresuró a contestar Hitachiin, riendo falsamente y agitando una mano para quitarle importancia al asunto-. Hacíamos cosplay constantemente en el Host Club… _¿Are?_ Hani-senpai, ¡Kaoru no sale en esta foto!

- Kao-chan fue quién la hizo, ¿no te acuerdas?

- Ahhh…

- Aquí tengo más de Makie-chan.

El joven empezó a pasar fotografías que abarcaban distintas edades en las que aparecía la chica de pelo negro y rostro indiferente. No se podía negar que Mitsukuni salía con la misma sonrisa enorme en todas, como si hubiesen recortado su cara y la hubiesen ido pegando sobre distintos fondos, pero también era cierto que su prometida también salía con la misma expresión desapasionada en todas, estilo clon. La única en la que aparecía sonriendo, y además una sonrisa bastante amplia, era en una que los había retratado a los dos siendo muy pequeños, zampando sandía en la galería de una casa tradicional. No parecía la misma persona.

- Os conocéis desde hace mucho, ¿no? –comentó, echándole un vistazo a la trayectoria temporal.

- Estamos prometidos desde los 4 años –asintió Mitsukuni.

_- ¿NANI?_ –soltó Tsukue, impresionada, pero enseguida moduló su voz para recuperar el tono bajo, sonrojándose al ver que había atraído las miradas de los demás-. Q-quiero decir… ¿no es un poco…?

- Es que soy el mayor, ¿sabes? –explicó Hani, sonriendo, mientras recogía la larga ristra de fotos-. El heredero de la familia. A los hijos mayores de grandes familia siempre los suelen comprometer siendo muy pequeños, es lo más normal.

- Pero… ¿y si al crecer no congenias con tu prometido?

Fue un comentario inocente y sin mala intención, pero Tsukue se arrepintió de haberlo hecho nada más cerrar la boca. Hubo algo muy raro que cruzó la cara de Mitsukuni por un segundo, pero al segundo siguiente volvía a ser todo sonrisas y encanto.

- Depende de la situación –contestó, y cerró de golpe su billetera, sobresaltando un poco a Hikaru y Tsukue-. ¿Y tú, Nozaki-chan? ¿Tienes aquí fotos? ¡Yo quiero verlas!

Tsukue torció la boca, algo reticente, pero habría sido de una educación horrible negarse, así que se incorporó un poco en el asiento y se llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero de los pantalones para sacar su propia billetera.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? –ofreció Hikaru con una sonrisilla insinuante.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, olvidándose por un segundo de sus reparos, pero no se molestó en contestarle. Su billetera era bastante más vieja que la que acababa de sacar su compañero, y estaba en peores condiciones, obviamente maltratada a lo largo de los muchos años que debía tener. Pero Tsukue la acarició con cariño antes de abrirla, sonriendo tiernamente como en anticipación a lo que iba a encontrar dentro. Y ese detalle no le pasó desapercibido a ninguno de sus interlocutores.

No tenía tantas fotos como Mitsukuni, pero las que había llamaban bastante la atención. No eran los típicos retratos estáticos en los que la gente posa educadamente para salir lo mejor posible. Estaba claro que aquellas fotografías habían sido tomadas de forma espontánea, algunas de ellas incluso de improviso o a escondidas. Un ejemplo de ello era la primera que los antiguos miembros del Host Club vieron nada más desplegar Tsukue su repertorio, en la que aparecían Haruhi y Tamaki en el camino de acceso a la facultad de Derecho de Hitotsubashi, como cada día que el rubio se pasaba por allí para recoger a su novia e irse a comer con ella. Había captado el momento justo en el que Haruhi se había puesto de puntillas para plantarle un casto beso a Tamaki en la mejilla, y éste se había quedado mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos, totalmente sonrojado. Los pétalos de sakura caían en torno a ellos de tal forma que daban a la imagen el aspecto de una estampa de cuento.

- Ésta fue cosa del destino –musitó Tsukue por lo bajo, reprimiendo una risita divertida-. Fue el primer día de clase de este curso, me había llevado la cámara a la facultad para sacarle unas fotos al campus, porque estaba precioso con los cerezos en flor. Tamaki-san vino a recoger a Haruhi y dijo que, para celebrar el inicio del curso, nos invitaba a todos a comer _ootoro_. Haruhi se emocionó y le dio un beso, la cara que puso él no tuvo precio. Nunca los había visto hacer algo así, porque nunca se comportan como novios en público. Me hizo muchísima gracia.

Hikaru se había quedado mirando la foto en plan abstraído, con los labios entreabiertos, como a un paso de decir algo que nunca llegó a decir. Mitsukuni agrandó los ojos, impresionado, y formó una enorme O con la boca.

_- Sugoi_, Nokazi-chan –comentó, sinceramente encantado-. _¡Kirei!_ ¿Haces tú las fotos?

_- Hai_… -asintió Tsukue, con una tímida sonrisa-. M-me gusta mucho la fotografía… Esta otra también es de mis favoritas.

Y les mostró la siguiente foto, en la que aparecían Kana y Etsu recostados a la larga en un sofá, él hundido en cojines y ella con la espalda contra el pecho de su novio, cómodamente acurrucada entre sus piernas. Kana estaba leyendo una novela gordísima que tenía apoyada sobre la cabeza de Etsu, en plan atril, mientras que la muchacha leía a su vez un manga. Ambos tenían exactamente la misma postura y la misma expresión concentrada, cada uno inmerso en lo suyo.

- Ésta es de un día que quedé con ellos para ver una película que habían alquilado –explicó Tsukue, sonriendo aún-. Pero a mí no me gusta mucho el cine, así que me dormí. Y al despertar me los encontré así. Ni siquiera se enteraron de que les saqué la foto, hasta que les deslumbró el flash. Son capaces de quedarse en ese plan por horas, nunca dejan de sorprenderme.

A esa foto le siguieron otras. Algunas de Etsu y Haruhi en la universidad, o de Kana haciendo la cena en ropa de andar por casa mientras fumaba en pipa, o una de Tamaki pillado a traición desde la distancia, en el momento justo en el que veía aparecer a Haruhi y se le iluminaba la cara. Cada una de ellas parecía estar asociada a un momento especial determinado. Y, según iba hablando, Tsukue se transformaba poco a poco.

Por último, con una leve vacilación, pasó una foto más de Etsu en la aparecía en plena faena de teñirse ella misma el pelo negro de rosa, y les mostró la imagen de un niño muy pequeñito que debía estar rondando los 3 años. Estaba tirado boca abajo en la galería de una casa tradicional, observando con las mejillas sonrojadas y ojos enormes y embelesados la trayectoria de un caracol que desfilaba justo por delante de él. Tsukue debía haberse tirado también en la galería para sacarle la foto de frente, porque había pillado una hermosa perspectiva con el caracol desenfocado en primer plano y la cara del pequeño enfocada justo detrás.

- ¿Tienes un hermano? –preguntó de inmediato Mitsukuni, que se había fijado en el crespo cabello negro y los grandes ojos castaños del niño, idénticos a los de Tsukue.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, un poco cohibida.

- Se llama Hideki –comentó, casi en un susurro-. Esta foto se la saqué en estas últimas vacaciones de primavera…

_- Sou ka_… Entonces os lleváis mucha edad, ¿no?

_- Aa_, nació un año antes de que me viniera a estudiar a Tokyo.

- Debes echarlo mucho de menos, _¿ne?_

Tsukue volvió a asentir y se puso un poco nerviosa. No le gustaba tratar temas demasiado personales con gente a la que apenas conocía, así que hizo intento de pasar esa foto y enseñarles la siguiente, pero Hikaru metió la mano de improviso por debajo de su brazo y agarró la billetera para girarla un poco más hacia él y ver la imagen mejor.

- Es clavado a ti –comentó con la cabeza ladeada, y Tsukue se lo quedó mirando con sorpresa, porque parecía la primera cosa seria que aquel chico le decía desde que había llegado al restaurante-. Esta foto es chulísima…

Mitsukuni miró a Hikaru y también sonrió, con algo que casi parecía satisfacción. Y Tsukue se sintió halagada.

_- A-arigato_ –dejó escapar, luchando por no sonrojarse otra vez, y se apresuró a recuperar el control sobre sus fotos y pasar a la próxima-. É-éstos son mis padres, durante un festival en Hinode…

Hani agrandó los ojos y se quedó mirando la fotografía, ahora en sepia, que mostraba a una pareja de alrededor de 40 años, enfundados en trajes tradicionales, ella con un hermoso kimono y él en yukata. La estética con la que había sido captada la escena conseguía hacerla ver como un retrato típico del siglo XIX. La madre de Tsukue se parecía mucho a ella, conservando un cierto aire delicado y suave que se reflejaba en su recatada sonrisa. El padre, sin embargo, tenía el rostro curtido típico de la vida en el campo, de facciones muy duras y expresión severa.

- Uhh… -murmuró Mitsukuni, haciendo un gesto extraño con la boca-. Se parece a _chichiue_… ¿Verdad que se parece a _chichiue_, Takashi?

El joven giró el rostro hacia atrás y por primera vez Tsukue se dio cuenta de que Mori estaba prácticamente en la misma postura que Hikaru, inclinado hacia delante para poder observar las fotos con interés y total naturalidad por encima de la cabeza de su primo.

_- Aa_ –se limitó a contestar él, asintiendo.

- Qué chungo –rió Hikaru por lo bajo-. Tu padre da un poco de miedo, Tsukue-chan. Hani-senpai tiene razón. Pero creo que Ie-sama es un poco peor.

Tsukue no tenía muchas ganas de oír comentarios sobre su padre, así que se apresuró a pasar de foto. Pero al ver la que seguía a aquélla se petrificó momentáneamente, horrorizada.

- ¿Y esooo? –exclamaron en el acto Hikaru y Mitsukuni, a coro.

Allí estaba la imagen de una pareja que se metía mano descaradamente en la barra de un bar atestado de personas, algunas de las cuales los miraban con recelo. La chica estaba de espaldas, enseñando una cabellera negra y lisa larguísima que le sobrepasaba la cintura, echándole los brazos al chico y hundiendo la cara en su cuello para mordisqueárselo. Y el joven la rodeaba con los brazos de forma bastante insinuante, colándole una mano por la cintura de la falda y sonriendo a la cámara con picardía, sacando la lengua y guiñando un ojo. Tsukue se puso azul con sólo verlos.

- Ehhh… -empezó, abochornada al máximo, y boqueó durante unos segundos sin saber qué decir antes de soltar atropelladamente-. S-s-son unos amigos del instituto…

Pasó la foto de golpe, pero la que seguía era peor, con los mismos protagonistas pero en una actitud un poco más explícita.

- ¡¡Wooo!! –chillaron Hikaru y Mitsukuni a la vez, y hasta Takashi se inclinó de golpe sobre la foto con ellos para verla mejor.

- Nozaki-chan, ¡qué atrevida pillarlos así!

- A esto te dedicas realmente, ¿_ne_, Tsukue-chan? ¡Vocación de _paparazzi_! ¡Y encima las llevas en la cartera! ¡Qué fuerte!

Tsukue se estampó una mano en la cara, que se había tornado otra vez de color rojo intenso, y comprendió que no podría escapar de esa situación sin dar una explicación.

- S-son Tadashi y Saho –musitó, avergonzada a más no poder, recordándose mentalmente que, en cuanto llegara a casa, iba a sacar aquellas fotos de su billetera para ocultarlas en el rincón más oscuro del cajón más recóndito-. Iban al instituto con nosotros. S-Saho tiene mi edad y también es amiga mía de infancia, como Kana. Tadashi es el mejor amigo de Kana, es un año mayor que yo, como él.

- Vaya novios tan apasionados –comentó Hikaru, divertidísimo, y soltó un silbido de admiración.

- E-en realidad… -Tsukue carraspeó, haciendo de tripas corazón-. E-en realidad no son novios. Son hermanos.

Un silencio extraño cayó sobre los miembros del Host Club implicados en la conversación, que se quedaron mirando a Tsukue en blanco mientras ella se consumía de humillación. Pero de repente Hikaru soltó una tremenda carcajada que resonó en medio restaurante, y empezó a partirse de risa con tanto entusiasmo que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

- ¡Hermanos! –bramó-. ¡Míralos, Hani-senpai! ¡Les va el rollo incestuoso, como a Kaoru y a mí! ¡Yo quiero conocer a ese tío!

- Quizá cuando lo conozcas se te quiten las ganas… -murmuró Tsukue con un hilo de voz, pero Hikaru se estaba riendo tantísimo que no se enteró.

_- ¿Are?_ ¿Ése es Tadashi-san? ¡A ver, a ver! He oído a Kana-san hablar muchísimo de él.

Y, en un dos por tres, Tamaki y Haruhi estaban inclinados sobre la mesa para ver también las fotos de Tsukue, metiéndose de lleno en la conversación junto con Kyouya, que se limitó a inspeccionar lo que ocurría con gesto interesado. La morena se aturulló por un momento, pillada por sorpresa, pero entre Hikaru y Mitsukuni empezaron a poner al día a los demás, y las fotos terminaron saliendo de la billetera para rotar por toda la mesa.

- Se te da bien esto –comentó Kyouya con las cejas enarcadas, cuando la foto de Hideki con el caracol llegó a sus manos, y Takashi asintió a modo de confirmación, llevándose una mano a la barbilla y mirando la imagen también por encima del hombro de Ootori.

- Qué… impresión –soltó Tamaki a duras penas, rojo como la grana, al ver la foto en la que Tadashi se dedicaba a meterle mano a su hermana pequeña en el bar.

- E-es que Saho tiene algunos problemas cuando salimos por ahí –explicaba Tsukue, ahora a la mesa en general, pero mucho más vacilante que antes-. Es muy guapa y los chicos la agobian un poco, así que Tadashi se dedica a espantarlos así…

- Ah, es una técnica de protección de hermano mayor –suspiró Tamaki, ya más tranquilo y mirando la escena con ojos nuevos-. Comprendo, comprendo…

- ¡Eres un mojigato, _Tono_! –exclamó Hikaru.

La mesa rompió en risas con las protestas de Tamaki. Y, por primera vez en la noche, Tsukue se rió también.

- Éste es Hitoshi –explicó después, más animada, enseñando otra foto-. Es otro de nuestros amigos de Hinode, iba a clase con Saho y conmigo. También está estudiando en Tokyo ahora. Es muy divertido, echo mucho de menos tenerlo en clase, siempre le sabía buscar motes ingeniosos a los profesores…

Y rotó por la mesa una imagen en la que aparecía un chico de pelo largo peinado en rastas, vestido a lo hippie y sentado descalzo en el césped haciendo pompas de jabón que subían flotando hasta el cielo.

En condiciones normales, Tsukue habría evitado airear demasiado aquella sección de fotografías. Eran recuerdos muy íntimos de su familia y sus mejores amigos, las dos cosas que nunca le gustaba tratar a la ligera. Pero, por alguna razón desconocida, no se sentía tan incómoda compartiendo aquello con esa gente. A ellos parecían interesarles las viejas anécdotas que contaba, y al hablar de cosas que ella dominaba se fue soltando cada vez más, hasta que las risas terminaron saliéndole casi tan fuertes como las de Hikaru.

- ¡_Kawaii_, Nozaki-chan! –exclamó Mitsukuni de repente, contemplando con una enorme sonrisa otra foto, en la que salía Tsukue de pequeñita partiéndose de risa dentro del apretado abrazo de un hombre mayor-. ¿Es tu abuelo?

_- Hai_, mi abuelo paterno, vive con nosotros en Hinode.

- Le quieres mucho, _¿ne?_ –sonrió Hani con nostalgia, ladeando la cabeza.

Tsukue se lo quedó mirando un momento, pero la exclamación de Hikaru la sacó de sus pensamientos.

_- ¡Sugoi!_ ¡Yo quiero una copia de ésta! ¡Es buenísima!

Se volvió enseguida para ver la foto que sostenía el pelirrojo, y se encontró con otra muy vieja que retrataba a tres niños que se habían colocado estilo tótem, con las cabezas alineadas en vertical, haciendo muecas a la cámara.

- Somos Kana, Saho y yo –explicó, esbozando una sonrisa-. De cuando estábamos en primaria.

- ¿Éste es Yamauchi-san? –Hikaru señaló incrédulo al monísimo niño que tenía la cabeza colocada en la cima del tótem-. Pues sí que ha cambiado con los años…

Tsukue miró a su compañero con los ojos entornados, componiendo una mueca. Tenía gracia que Hikaru se refiriera a Kana como _Yamauchi-san_, cuando el resto del grupo lo llamaba por su nombre de pila, y sin embargo a ella la llamara _Tsukue-chan_, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. "Debe ser de _esos_ –reflexionó, poniendo los ojos en blanco mentalmente-. Los que se toman confianzas con las chicas desconocidas para intentar pillar cacho…".

_- ¿Are?_ ¿Y ésta?

La joven levantó la vista hacia Haruhi, que estaba mirando otra foto con las cejas enarcadas. Tamaki se había asomado por encima de su hombro, sonrojándose en el acto. Y Kyouya también se había inclinado para mirar, alzando las cejas con curiosidad.

- ¿Cuál es?

Haruhi le dio la vuelta y la alzó para que ella la viera. Y Tsukue se puso como un tomate de golpe. Un chico que no había aparecido en ninguna otra imagen le devolvió la mirada desde el papel, con el pelo oscuro revuelto, la camisa desabotonada y una sonrisa demasiado íntima en la cara. Estaba apoltronado en una silla, balanceándose sobre las patas traseras, con los pies descalzos apoyados en la mesa, y le lanzaba un beso a la cámara con una mano mientras sujetaba en la otra un cigarro a medio fumar. En el lado opuesto de la foto podían verse otros pies descalzos, también apoyados sobre la mesa, de la persona que estaba disparando el flash en ese momento. Y la morena se incorporó de un salto, le arrancó la foto de las manos a su amiga e hizo intento de meterla en la billetera rápidamente, nerviosísima.

- N-no sé qué demonios hace aquí esta foto… -masculló por lo bajo, intentando excusarse.

- ¿Es tu novio, Nozaki-chan? –inquirió Mitsukuni, abriendo mucho los ojos.

_- ¡I-iie!_ Yo n-n-no tengo n-novio… N-no exactamente… En realidad no…

Pero Hikaru le quitó la foto de las manos y la levantó hasta colocarla a la altura de sus ojos, examinándola con el ceño fruncido. Tsukue empalideció.

- ¡_C-chotto_, Hitachiin-san…!

- ¿Te va el estilo macarra? –le preguntó con tono escéptico, alzando una ceja-. Qué surrealista… Este tío no te pega para nada.

Tsukue torció la boca en una mueca de indignación, pero fue Haruhi la que protestó.

- ¡Hikaru! Creo que tú no eres quién para decidir ese tipo de cosas…

- ¡Claro que sí! –rió el otro, convirtiendo el asunto en una broma de inmediato-. Mi intuición nunca me falla. De la misma forma que sé que tú no pegas nada con _Tono_, Haruhi, ¡plántalo de una vez!

La mesa volvió a llenarse de jaleo cuando Tamaki empezó a protestar por el comentario, y el asunto se agravó con el simple "Hikaru tiene razón, Tamaki, no sé cómo Haruhi te puede soportar" que soltó Kyouya. Mitsukuni se echó a reír, Haruhi se estampó una mano contra la cara, hastiada, y Tamaki se abalanzó sobre su mejor amigo lloriqueando, zarandeándole para que rectificara. Riendo entre dientes por haber vuelto a sacar de quicio al antiguo rey del Host Club, Hikaru le devolvió la foto a Tsukue sin más incidentes y ella la guardó enseguida, suspirando aliviada.

- Así que te gusta la fotografía, _¿ne?_ –empezó Hitachiin, cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa y fijando la vista en Tsukue con una sonrisa, aprovechando la distracción general para entablar conversación con ella-. Eso sí que te pega. ¿Qué modelo de cámara usas?

Tsukue enarcó las cejas, por la pregunta y por la iniciativa del chico.

_- Maa_… nada del otro mundo. Una cámara réflex analógica que era de mi madre.

- ¿Analógica? –Hikaru arrugó el rostro entero, horrorizado-. ¿A estas alturas? Las digitales son mucho mejores.

- No estoy de acuerdo –negó Tsukue, encogiéndose un poco-. Las digitales son mejores para la gente que quiere hacer muchas fotos sin gastar carrete, pero nada más. Con el tiempo pierden resolución. Incluso teniendo en cuenta que puedes ver la foto que acabas de sacar en la pantalla y borrarla en el acto si no te gusta cómo ha salido, pierdes toda la emoción del trabajo manual que requieren las cámaras analógicas. Confío más en el carrete de película fotográfica que en las cosas electrónicas. Además, soy yo quién se encarga de revelar los negativos. Si quiero hacer fotos en blanco y negro, le cambio yo el carrete. A veces también hago diapositivas. Me gusta ocuparme de esas cosas. Sé que las fotos digitales pueden retocarse por ordenador, pero no soy muy fan de los ordenadores. Y de los montajes tampoco. Me gusta retratar las cosas tal y como son, eso es lo mejor de la fotografía.

Cuando Tsukue terminó su discurso, Hikaru parpadeó y se la quedó mirando como si fuese una persona distinta a la que le habían presentado al principio de la cena. Y la joven también debió darse cuenta de que había dicho más palabras seguidas que juntando todos sus diálogos de la noche entera, porque se quedó bloqueada por un momento, sin terminárselo de creer.

- Ya veo que te gusta la fotografía, sí –musitó Hikaru, y rió por lo bajo, cogiendo su refresco y terminándose de un trago lo poco que le quedaba-. Has elegido a la mejor persona para soltarse esa disertación, Tsukue-chan, teniendo en cuenta que soy ingeniero electrónico, que mi padre dirige una empresa de software y tengo cierta habilidad con eso de los retoques y montajes por ordenador. ¿Será que no le tengo suficiente respeto a la realidad tal cual es?

Tsukue se petrificó, haciendo un rápido repaso mental a lo que ella había dicho antes para asegurarse de que no había soltado algo ofensivo. En realidad, odiaba los ordenadores directamente, no podía verlos ni en pintura, y el desagrado parecía ser recíproco, porque esas endemoniadas máquinas se la tenían jurada y siempre se escacharraban cuando ella intentaba utilizarlas. Bastante mal lo pasaba ya cuando tenía que preparar trabajos por ordenador para la universidad. Su último encuentro con un ordenador había terminado con el aparato en coma y ella con un ataque de histeria. Pero suponía que no sería muy agradable para un informático oír ese tipo de cosas…

_- S-sumimasen_, no q-quería decir que…

_- Baaaka_ –entonó Hikaru, y le soltó una palmadita amistosa en la frente, sonriendo-. No te tienes que disculpar por eso. Cada cual tiene sus gustos. A Kaoru se le daban fatal las matemáticas y a mí me encantaban. Así que yo le hacía los deberes de mate, y él me hacía a mí los deberes de japonés. Trabajo en equipo y todos contentos. Así que ya sabes… si algún día te apetece retocar algo por ordenador, recuerda que conoces a un informático. Te dejo que te aproveches de mí.

Y le guiñó un ojo con descaro.

Tsukue no estuvo muy segura de cómo interpretar aquello, pero no podía negar que la oferta, dentro de lo que cabe, había sido más amigable de lo que esperaba, así que se permitió una sonrisita, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Y, a partir de ahí, la velada pareció cambiar de color.

El grupo atosigó a la morena un rato más con viejas anécdotas, hasta que las fotos de Tsukue volvieron al redil y ella las guardó otra vez, más satisfecha que nunca. Sin embargo, inspirado por el intercambio, Tamaki se emocionó y sacó también su billetera, que tenía un grosor monstruoso, para empezar a enseñar fotos a la invitada. La mayoría de ellas eran horribles, pero Tsukue no se lo dijo. Y, como cada imagen iba acompañada de un divertido recuerdo de los años en Ouran o en Todai, la mesa en pleno terminó inmersa en una disertación sobre los viejos tiempos que dejó a la mayoría de ellos tronchados en carcajadas, partiéndose con cada chorrada sin posibilidad de evitarlo. Tsukue llegó a llorar de la risa, viendo interactuar a los amigos de Haruhi, y terminó con un dolor de costillas considerable.

Eran realmente divertidos. Muy divertidos.

Y pensó que, por una vez, la experiencia no había terminado en fracaso total, después de todo.

--------------

Ya era noche cerrada cuando el grupo en pleno abandonó el restaurante y salieron de nuevo al gélido aire de la calle. Tsukue había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo, pero respiró aliviada al echar un vistazo al reloj y comprobar que iba bien de hora para coger el próximo metro de vuelta a casa. Le parecía demasiado abusivo pedirle de nuevo a Tamaki que la acercara a su apartamento, y pensaba evitar por todos los medios cualquier tipo de oferta que su amiga y su novio le hicie…

- Waaa, se nos ha hecho muy tarde, senpai –comentó de repente Haruhi, que también acaba de mirar su reloj, y alzó la vista hasta su novio-. Tendríamos que irnos cuanto antes o llegaremos tarde.

- ¿Quieres que llame de nuevo al chofer para que nos acerque?

- No, no, prefiero andar un rato, no estamos lejos, de todas formas. Tsukue, lo siento muchísimo, pero no te vamos a poder acompañar a coger el metro.

Tsukue se quedó estática por unos segundos, como si acabara de darle un pasmo.

Vale… parece ser que Tamaki y Haruhi tampoco habían contado con llevarla a su casa después de la cena. Pero de ahí a dejarla completamente tirada nada más salir del restaurante… Tenía la sensación de haberse perdido un capítulo vital.

- Ah, bueno… n-no os preocupéis, no pasa nada…

- Mori-senpai, ¿tú puedes acompañarla? –Tamaki acababa de acercarse a Takashi en plan suplicante-. _Otou-san_ nos ha invitado a Haruhi y a mí al teatro y no podemos llegar tarde, pero tampoco es recomendable que Tsukue vuelva sola a…

- ¡No es necesario, Tamaki-san! E-en serio, no…

- Voy a recoger a Ritsu y Kotaro –contestó Takashi con su típica voz neutra-. Si no le importa venir conmigo a por ellos primero, después podemos llevarla a su casa.

- ¡No, no, de verdad, no quiero molestar! –chilló Tsukue, agitando las manos con una terrible sonrisa, sudando.

La perspectiva de quedarse a solas que aquel tipo en un coche era un tanto escalofriante. No porque él fuera a hacerle algo, sino por la densidad que generaría en el ambiente su mutismo crónico. Aún no se sentía psicológicamente preparada para interactuar con alguien así.

- ¿Hani-senpai? –inquirió esta vez Haruhi, tanteando el terreno.

- Yo voy a recoger a Makie-chan y Kao-chan –explicó éste, risueño-. Ya quedé antes en pasar a por ellos después de cenar, luego llevaremos a Kao-chan a casa. Si quieres acompañarme, Nozaki-chan…

Esta vez, Tsukue vaciló. No le importaría compartir viaje con Mitsukuni, pero luego pensó en la chica de cara agria y en el hermano Hitachiin desconocido y llegó a la conclusión de que ese trayecto no sería mucho mejor que el que le ofrecía Mori con su prometida y su cuñado. Además, si a Hani le iba a tocar acercar a Kaoru a su casa sería un engorro pedirle que la llevara a ella también a la suya. A lo tonto, podían pasarse una hora yendo de un lado a otro de Tokyo, y era ya demasiado tarde como para andar incordiando de esa forma.

- No, de verdad, muchas gracias, Haninozuka-san, Morinozuka-san… p-pero prefiero irme en metro, la estación está casi al lado de mi casa y es mucho más cómodo para todos…

Aún estaba hablando cuando una melodía bastante estridente, como acordes de una pieza de rock duro, rasgó la somnolencia con la que todos habían salido del restaurante. Y las caras de los miembros del antiguo Host Club se giraron instantáneamente hacia Kyouya, que torció el gesto con una mueca de hastío y metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta para sacar el móvil.

_- Hai_ –musitó secamente al llevárselo a la oreja, dándole la espalda a sus amigos y avanzando un par de pasos para apartarse de ellos.

- ¡_Mou_, Kyouyaaa! –chilló una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea, tan alto que sus palabras resultaron perfectamente audibles a los espectadores y obligaron a Ootori a apartarse el auricular de la oreja con brusquedad-. _¡Mouuu!_ Te dije que salía temprano hoy, y llevo diez minutos en la calle, y hace frío, y tengo ganas de llegar a casa, y preparar la cena, y darme un baño, y…

_- Wakatta_ –cortó Kyouya, alzando también el tono para imponerse al de la mujer-. Acabamos de salir de la cena, Ishiko. En cinco minutos estoy allí.

Tsukue parpadeó con extrañeza cuando sintió a Hikaru pasar corriendo por su lado para abalanzarse sobre el estudiante de medicina. Y lo mismo hicieron Tamaki y Mitsukuni, que se unieron al pelirrojo para bramar a coro un estentóreo:

_- ¡Konbanwa, oba-saaan!_ ¡Te hemos echado de meeenos!

Kyouya se apartó un poco más de ellos, ladeando la cabeza, atento a lo que su prometida le decía telefónicamente.

_- Hai_… _Hai_… _Wakatta_ –Ootori puso los ojos en blanco, resignado, giró el rostro hacia sus amigos, y soltó-: Ishiko dice que os vayáis todos a tomar por culo. Sobre todo tú, Hikaru, que sabe que te gusta.

- ¡Yo no me voy a tomar por culo! –gritó Hitachiin, sin darle mucha importancia al hecho de que, además de Ishiko, le estaba oyendo todo el mundo que pasaba por la calle en un radio de 10 metros-. ¡Yo soy _seme_, _oba-san_, entérate de una vez!

_- Maa_, eso lo discutís vosotros cuando os dé la gana –atajó Kyouya, y volvió a darle la espalda al resto para seguir hablando con su prometida.

Hikaru se estaba riendo de nuevo con aquella risa maquiavélica suya. Tsukue no se dio cuenta de que se había quedado boquiabierta por aquel incidente hasta que captó la mirada de Mori, que estaba observándola con una ceja alzada, y enseguida se apresuró a cerrar la boca de nuevo, sintiendo las mejillas arder.

- ¿Es que Hitachiin-san es…? –empezó en voz baja y vacilante, dirigiendo a Haruhi una expresión interrogante.

Haruhi, que tenía los ojos entornados con resignación, contestó un llano:

- Ignora lo que acabas de oír. La mitad de esta gente es idiota.

- Bien –Kyouya cerró el móvil con un leve chasquido y encaró una vez más a sus amigos-. Yo me marcho ya. Se me ha hecho más tarde de lo que creía.

- Pero… -Tamaki arrugó la frente y volvió a dirigir una mirada de dramático desconsuelo a Tsukue.

Ella brincó, esbozando otra sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Estaré bien, no te preocupes, Tamaki-san. Muchas gracias por traerme. Lo he pasado muy bien, de verdad…

- Sí, no te preocupes, _Tono_ –añadió Hikaru, que había aparecido como por arte de magia al lado de Tsukue otra vez, y le plantó a ésta una mano en el hombro, dirigiéndole al rubio un gesto de victoria con la otra mano-. Yo la llevo a su casa.

La joven morena se congeló. Y los demás miembros del grupo también parecieron quedarse bastante estáticos, mirando a Hikaru como si éste acabara de salir corriendo a la calle en calzoncillos, proclamando a los cuatro vientos que iba a hacerse transexual, o algo semejante.

- ¿E-ehhh? –chilló Tsukue, nerviosa, y se apartó de él rápidamente, mirándolo con obvia aprensión-. N-no quiero que me lleves a mi casa… E-es decir, no es necesario… Yo no… El metro…

- Bueno, pues te acompaño a la estación de metro –el chico se encogió de hombros con indiferencia-. No tengo nada mejor que hacer. Hani-senpai ha dicho que ya se encarga él de recoger a Kaoru, ¿no? No me importa acompañarte. Además, no es bueno que las chicas anden solas de noche por las calles, _¿ne, Tono?_

Hikaru le dirigió una risilla socarrona a Tamaki, pero él seguía medio bloqueado por el inesperado ataque de altruismo y no atinó a contestar. Era como si Kyouya hubiese decidido montar una clínica privada para atender a la gente pobre sin cobrar. Sin embargo, Haruhi debió olerse algo raro en la actitud de su viejo compañero de clase, porque frunció el ceño.

- Hikaru… -empezó, pero él la interrumpió.

- ¡Me portaré bien, me portaré bien! –aseguró, agitando una mano para quitarle importancia al asunto-. Hala, nos vemos. Buenas noches a todos.

Y en el acto estallaron las despedidas. Mitsukuni se despidió muy efusivamente de Tsukue, diciéndole que había sido un placer conocerla y que esperaba volver a verla pronto. Takashi y Kyouya le dirigieron palabras más escuetas, con breves estrechones de mano. Y la muchacha se inclinó educadamente ante todo el mundo, dándoles las gracias una y otra vez.

- Nos vemos mañana –sonrió Haruhi cuando le llegó el turno a ella, sujetando a su amiga por un hombro-. ¿Ves? No ha sido tan horrible, _¿ne?_

Tsukue negó con la cabeza, pero su sonrisa tembló, nerviosa, cuando le dirigió un rápido vistazo a Hikaru, que en esos momentos se estaba despidiendo de Kyouya.

- Tranquila, no muerde –masculló Haruhi con un suspiro, siguiendo la mirada de la morena-. Pero sí puede ponerse un poco impertinente. No le hagas mucho caso.

- Vale…

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Gracias, Haruhi.

Fujioka sonrió otra vez y fue a reunirse con Tamaki. El grupo se disgregó enseguida, yendo cada uno por su lado, entre exclamaciones de despedida. Los únicos que se quedaron plantados frente a la entrada del restaurante fueron Hikaru y Tsukue, agitando las manos en dirección a los demás. Y, cuando todos desaparecieron de vista, un silencio horripilante se implantó entre ellos.

La joven empezó a sudar otra vez, mirando de reojo a su compañero con obvio recelo pintado en la cara. De todas las opciones posibles, aquélla era la peor. No es Hikaru le cayera mal, porque se conocían demasiado poco como para poder hacer ya semejante juicio. Pero no cabía duda de que, de todos los chicos que había conocido aquella noche, él era el que _menos bien_ le caía. Incluso Kyouya y Takashi, con su pasotismo, habían sido más amables con ella que el joven pelirrojo. Le ponía nerviosa que fuese tan directo y que no tuviera pelos en la lengua. Nadie debía haberle explicado nunca lo que eran los respetos humanos. Y, para alguien como ella, acostumbrada a demostrar hacia los demás una deferencia que casi rayaba en lo obsesivo, aquella actitud le resultaba muy desagradable.

Hikaru se dio cuenta de que Tsukue estaba mirándolo y bajó la vista hacia ella con las cejas enarcadas, parpadeando con curiosidad. Ella apartó la mirada enseguida, sobresaltándose y poniéndose más nerviosa todavía. Y, para rematar la cuestión, él se echó a reír de nuevo.

_- Maa_, _maa_, Tsukue-chan, nos conocemos desde hace tres horas, no me vayas a decir ahora que te da vergüenza quedarte a solas conmigo. No te voy a hacer nada.

Y le guiñó un ojo con desparpajo. Tsukue se hundió de hombros, con la cara medio azul. Como si tres horas fuese toda una vida, vamos…

- ¿A qué hora coges el metro? –inquirió Hikaru más seriamente, consultando su reloj con el ceño fruncido.

- Ah… quiero llegar al de y media.

- Pues vámonos yendo.

- Ehhh, Hitachiin-san… Si no quieres acompañarme, no pasa nada, de verdad. La estación de metro no está lejos y en realidad no es tan tarde. Estoy acostumbrada a hacer estas cosas sola, no creo que tenga ningún problema…

_- Hai_, _hai_ –bostezó él con gesto aburrido, y, agarrándola por los hombros, empezó a empujarla por la calle, emprendiendo la marcha-. ¿Y si sí tienes algún problema? ¿Con qué cara miro yo a Haruhi después? Además, he aparcado el coche en el parking que hay al lado de la boca de metro, no me supone ninguna molestia.

Tsukue se escabulló rápidamente de su agarre, poniendo una distancia prudencial entre ellos, y agachó la cabeza para que él no viera su gesto cohibido. Pero Hikaru no era excesivamente idiota, a fin de cuentas, y reparó en las mejillas nuevamente rojas de su compañera. No pudo evitar torcer la boca en una mueca, antes de soltar un resoplido de risa.

- No te gusta mucho el contacto físico, _¿ne?_ –bromeó con sorna.

Y Tsukue se sonrojó tres veces más.

- No, no me gusta –musitó por lo bajo, sin ser realmente consciente de ello.

- Vale, vale, lo tendré en cuenta –con gesto divertido, Hikaru metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se la quedó mirando atentamente, como si la escaneara con los ojos-. Así que, ¿te lo has pasado bien? ¿Te ha gustado esta gente?

Ella volvió a mirarlo de reojo antes de centrarse de nuevo en el frente. Pero se fue relajando poco a poco. Asintió con la cabeza.

- Ha sido… mejor de lo que esperaba –admitió, todavía en voz baja, midiendo las palabras-. Son buena gente. Todos vosotros, quiero decir.

- Sí, ésa suele ser la primera impresión que dan. Luego te enteras de cosas como la doble personalidad de Hani-senpai, que en realidad es una desequilibrada bestia de sangre fría, o la afición oculta que tiene _Tono_ por el S&M, y tu perspectiva cambia de punto…

Tsukue giró el rostro de golpe hacia él, boquiabierta y horrorizada, y Hikaru soltó una tremenda carcajada.

- ¡Qué cara! –exclamó, entusiasmado-. Éste es uno de esos momentos imperdibles en los que merece la pena llevar una cámara encima para "retratar la realidad tal cual es", por lo que veo…

Tsukue no supo si le estaba tomando el pelo en plan amistoso o sólo pretendía burlarse de ella descaradamente, pero terminó decantándose por lo segundo. Y, en consecuencia, Hitachiin Hikaru perdió los pocos puntos que había ganado durante los postres.

Sin embargo, algo de su enfurruñamiento debió reflejársele en la cara, porque Hikaru hizo un extraño intento por salvar la situación, retomando el tema de la fotografía. Y Tsukue no tuvo más remedio que admitir que, a pesar de lo desagradable que podía llegar a ser ese tipo cuando le daba por hacerse el gracioso, también tenía la capacidad de mostrarse encantadoramente simpático cuando le daba la gana. Aunque ella no terminaba de estar segura de si esa simpatía era sincera. Después de todo, había sido miembro del Host Club, tenía que estar acostumbrado a encandilar a las chicas con palabrería hueca. Era precisamente eso lo que la ponía nerviosa, el no saber por dónde iba a salir el pelirrojo la próxima vez que abriera la boca. Le resultaba imposible no estar tensa en su compañía, no quería bajar la guardia y volver a ser objeto de alguna broma sin gracia.

Pero entonces Hikaru empezó a contarle que su madre era diseñadora, y que él estaba familiarizado con el tema de la fotografía desde que era pequeño, aunque nunca le había llamado excesivamente la atención, y Tsukue no pudo ocultar su interés. Tampoco pudo hacerse la desentendida cuando él se puso a explicarle las técnicas que utilizaban en los estudios de su madre. Y, cuando mencionó finalmente el nombre del fotógrafo profesional que solía trabajar con los Hitachiin, ella se quedó definitivamente boquiabierta, admitiendo que conocía el trabajo del susodicho y llevaba unos años siguiendo su trayectoria profesional en los muchos ámbitos que tocaba.

Para cuando llegaron a la boca del metro, los dos iban hablando ya con una soltura que ella jamás habría imaginado, su reticencia perdida en algún lugar del espacio-tiempo. Y, aunque Tsukue no se dio cuenta en un primer momento, Hikaru debía haber notado que por fin había minado su resistencia, porque en su expresión se entreveía algo muy similar a la autocomplacencia.

- Todavía estás a tiempo –comentó, antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras junto a ella, señalando hacia la cercana entrada del parking-. ¿Seguro que no quieres que te lleve a casa?

- Seguro –replicó Tsukue con brusquedad, y echó a trotar escaleras abajo sin mirar atrás.

Hikaru se encogió de hombros con una sonrisilla y la siguió, apresurándose para ponerse a su altura.

- Me ofendes, Tsukue-chan –entonó, haciéndose la víctima-. ¿Te fías de _Tono_, con lo pervertido que es, y no de mí? Increíble…

Ella le dedicó una mirada escéptica, torciendo la boca en una mueca, pero decidió pasar por alto el comentario.

- ¿Por qué le llamas _Tono_? –inquirió entonces, arrugando un poco la frente.

_- ¿Nani?_ –Hikaru la miró con los ojos muy abiertos-. ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de la forma en que habla? No sé quién le enseñó japonés, pero cualquiera diría que aprendió de las crónicas de Ieyasu. ¡Habla como un señor feudal!

Tsukue parpadeó, cayendo en la cuenta de que Hikaru tenía razón. Inconscientemente, siempre le había hecho gracia la forma de hablar de Tamaki. Pero oír una explicación tan espontánea de boca de otra persona consiguió arrancarle la risa. Y, sin proponérselo realmente, se echó a reír por lo bajo.

- Pues sí que es verdad –murmuró, divertida-. Pobre Tamaki-san…

- De _pobre_ nada –replicó Hikaru, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Es totalmente imbécil. Intenta ir por la vida de tipo principesco, y eso en un francés clásico quizá quede muy fino, pero usando el japonés antiguo consigue un efecto muy raro. Parece subnormal, o algo así.

Tsukue volvió a reír en un murmullo, llevándose una mano a la boca, y miró a Hikaru con una chispa de calidez en los ojos que él no le había visto en toda la noche. Se quedó un poco descolocado al principio, pero enseguida le devolvió una media sonrisa, y siguió metiéndose con Tamaki un rato más, intentando comprobar si podía conseguir que ella volviera a reírse de esa forma. Apenas fue consciente de que seguían avanzando. Pero, cuando llegaron finalmente a los andenes y Tsukue se detuvo para esperar el metro, Hikaru se calló en el acto. Y se dio cuenta de que el trayecto se le había hecho corto.

_- Maa_, gracias por acompañarme –sonrió suavemente ella con gesto educado-. No es necesario que te quedes más tiempo, si tienes prisa por irte a casa y…

- No tengo prisa –se apresuró a interrumpir Hikaru, encogiéndose de hombros otra vez-. No vivo muy lejos de aquí, y Kaoru va a tardar por lo menos tres cuartos de hora en llegar, así que puedo quedarme un rato más. Estar solo en casa es aburrido.

El joven le dirigió una elocuente mirada a su compañera, pero ella no pareció captar la indirecta, porque estaba ocupada mirando alrededor con curiosidad, echándole un vistazo a la gente que ocupaba el andén esperando al próximo metro. A Hikaru le rodó una gotita por la nuca al verse ignorado.

- Aún no es muy tarde, así que hay bastante gente que vuelve a casa y…

- Pero no puedes saber si alguno de ellos es un acosador en potencia –volvió a acallarla él, componiendo una expresión inquietante-. Mejor me quedo para vigilar que nadie intente propasarse contigo.

Tsukue lo miró con los ojos entornados. A un par de metros de ellos había un matrimonio con sus dos hijos pequeños, y un poco más allá un grupo de ruidosas chicas de secundaria con sus uniformes típicos. Mirando la situación objetivamente, el único que podría representar un verdadero peligro en cuanto a acoso se refería era el propio Hikaru.

- En realidad quiero exprimir el tiempo hasta el último segundo, para ver si accedes a que te lleve yo –añadió el chico, sonriendo con socarronería y apoyándose en la pared de uno de los gruesos pilares de la estación.

- Hitachiin-san… -empezó Tsukue con gesto de fastidio, dispuesta a decirle finalmente a aquel individuo que cortara ese tipo de bromas con ella.

- ¡Deja ya lo de _Hitachiin-san_! –exclamó Hikaru con una risilla cómplice, interrumpiéndola por tercera vez e inclinándose hacia ella-. En serio, no estoy acostumbrado a que me llamen por el apellido, es un engorro, nunca sé si se refieren a Kaoru o a mí. Prefiero que me llames por mi nombre, _¿ne?_

- Hitachi… Hi-Hikaru-san –se corrigió Tsukue, al ver la expresión que le dirigía el otro-, eres muy amable por acompañarme y eso, pero yo no…

Sus palabras se ahogaron por completo cuando el estruendo del metro invadió todo el lugar. Tsukue intentó levantar el tono, pero Hikaru arrugó el rostro en una mueca, llevándose una mano al oído, como haciendo un esfuerzo por escucharla. Y ella se exasperó, pensando que de nuevo le tomaba el pelo, exagerando a propósito. Quiso decírselo, pero terminó por callarse, porque el metro ingresó en el andén con contundencia y levantó una ráfaga de aire que le revolvió el largo cabello negro y la obligó a encogerse un poco. Se habían parado demasiado cerca de la vía.

Antes de que le diera tiempo a asimilar lo que pasaba, sintió que Hikaru la sujetaba de un brazo para apartarla de la línea de seguridad del andén y la arrastraba hacia el otro lado del pilar para protegerla del aire. El estruendo remitió poco a poco y el metro se detuvo con un chirrido. Y, cuando Tsukue se recuperó del ruido y la intempestiva aparición, levantó el rostro hacia su acompañante para darle las gracias.

_- Ariga_…

Sin embargo, las palabras se le desvanecieron en la boca y agrandó los ojos desmesuradamente al ver que Hikaru estaba a menos de un palmo de distancia de ella. Intentó echarse hacia atrás con brusquedad, pero dio con la espalda en la pared del pilar. Hikaru tenía un brazo apoyado contra los azulejos, por encima de sus cabezas, para sostenerse, y la estaba mirando ya con una elocuencia aplastante, imposible de ser ignorada.

Tsukue se pegó contra la fría pared, incrédula por el giro que acababa de dar la situación. Pero él se acercó más, entornado los ojos en una expresión que pretendía ser el vivo retrato de la seducción, pero que a ella sólo le puso los pelos de punta con un escalofrío. Y, con un simple gesto, Hikaru metió la mano libre en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, y sacó como por arte de magia una de esas rosas rojas que llevaba siempre Tamaki a todas partes.

Las puertas del metro se abrieron con un ruido similar a un pinchazo de neumático.

- Es tu última oportunidad –entonó él, con una voz susurrante y profunda, alzando una ceja con una sonrisa de lado-. ¿Seguro que no quieres que continuemos la fiesta… en mi casa?

Y acarició la mejilla de la morena suavemente con los pétalos de la rosa, marcando un camino hacia su boca.

Tsukue sintió cómo si una cobra acabara de darle un mordisco. No se paró a pensar, ni reflexionó, ni se preocupó por nada. Sólo pegó un bote tremendo, horrorizada, y, en un acto reflejo, le soltó un codazo con todas sus fuerzas a Hikaru en el pecho para quitárselo de encima. El pelirrojo se quedó sin aire por el golpe, abriendo mucho los ojos de sorpresa, y retrocedió trastabillando. Pero no se apartó lo suficiente, y, en un desesperado intento por alejarse de él todo lo posible, Tsukue lo volvió a empujar. El único problema fue que, con los nervios, no calculó muy bien las distancias y le asestó un fortísimo revés en plena cara. Hikaru se llevó las manos a la nariz, doblándose con un gemido de dolor. Y lo peor de todo fue que el impacto consiguió hacerle perder el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de irse al suelo de espaldas. La gente que los rodeaba se había quedado mirándolos con expresiones inclasificables.

- ¡Mierda! –masculló Tsukue, llevándose las manos a la boca con cara de susto-. ¡Hita… H-Hikaru-san! _¡G-gomen nasai!_

Hikaru se había quedado encogido a unos pasos de ella, cubriéndose protectoramente la nariz, con una expresión de absoluto desconcierto en la cara. Pero entonces levantó la vista hacia la morena con la frente arrugada y se la quedó mirando por unos segundos con una expresión inescrutable. Cuando se apartó una de las manos de la cara lentamente, la chica vio que tenía la boca contorsionada en una mueca horrible. Y Tsukue se aterrorizó, pensando que mínimo aquel tío le ponía una demanda por agresión física.

_- ¡G-gomen nasai!_ –repitió, agobiadísima, agitando las manos como si estuviera haciendo amago de socorrerlo una y otra vez, pero sin llegar a tocarlo nunca-. ¡Lo siento muchísimo, no era mi intención…! ¡Es decir, yo no…! ¡Yo sólo…!

Hikaru se estaba poniendo rojo a una velocidad alarmante. Tenía los labios tan apretados que habían quedado convertidos en una línea finísima. Tsukue se encogió, previendo el estallido de cólera. Pero de repente a él se le escapó un chirriante ruido ahogado y, en un parpadeo, explotó en carcajadas tan escandalosas que esta vez atrajeron la atención de todos los que estaban en tres metros a la redonda. El corro de adolescentes ruidosas los observaban con atención, con las mismas caras que si estuvieran siguiendo su drama favorito en la tele. Tsukue sintió el rostro arder de vergüenza y, sin pensar en lo que hacía, le asestó un nuevo golpe a Hikaru en el hombro, torciendo la boca en un gesto de reproche.

- ¡Deja de reírte de mí! –exclamó, perdiendo la compostura y la "buena educación" que había intentado mantener a lo largo de toda la noche.

Hikaru dejó de troncharse para mirarla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, divertidísimo. Estaba doblado sobre sí mismo de nuevo, pero ahora por culpa de las carcajadas.

- Está bien, está bien… Ya veo que sí sabes cuidarte sola de los acosadores. Menos mal que tienes tan buena preparación…

Tsukue se consumió de humillación, pensando que había sido una idiota por caer en su broma. Porque había sido una broma, ¿no? Tenía que serlo… si no sería incoherente que él estuviera ahí, partiéndose de risa justo después de que ella le hubiese soltado un puñetazo en plena cara. Hikaru se incorporó poco a poco, frotándose aún la nariz con gesto protector, y dirigió sus ojos hacia la muchacha nuevamente. Y empezó a troncharse otra vez.

- ¿S-se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia? –gruñó Tsukue, cohibida a más no poder y con latentes deseos de volver a golpearlo.

_- Gomen_ –soltó Hikaru entonces, sonriente.

Su expresión había cambiado. No tenía ese aire seductor, ni la petulancia ni el desinterés que había lucido durante la cena. Simplemente estaba sonriendo. Una sonrisa amplia y auténtica, genuinamente divertida. Y Tsukue se descolocó momentáneamente al observarlo.

- No estoy acostumbrado a tratar con chicas como tú –explicó llanamente el pelirrojo, quizá con excesivo desparpajo-. Me has pillado desprevenido.

Tsukue no supo cómo encajar aquello, así que optó por fulminarlo con la mirada.

- No te ofendas, no te ofendas, que es un cumplido –rió él, agitando las manos en gesto conciliador-. Lo he pasado muy bien contigo, Tsukue-chan. Tenía la esperanza de llevarte al huerto. Lástima que no pudo ser. Ya volveré a intentarlo la próxima vez –y, sin darle tiempo a que asimilara sus palabras, volvió a tenderle la rosa con un gesto mucho menos artificial que el anterior-. Toma, un recuerdo de tu primera cena con el Host Club. Fijo que ha sido inolvidable.

La morena lo estaba mirando con la misma cara que si fuera algún tipo de extraterrestre, totalmente bloqueada. Así que él tuvo que agarrarla por la muñeca y plantarle la rosa en la mano sin demasiadas ceremonias.

- Acéptala, mujer. ¡Por _Kami_! Llego a ser yo _Tono_ y ya me habrías mandado a la depresión profunda con tu rechazo. A él no le pegues cuando te regale una rosa, que es muy sensible.

Tsukue se hubiese reído del comentario si no fuera por el hecho de que seguía tiesa, sin atinar a articular ni una palabra. No comprendía nada de lo que había pasado en los últimos dos minutos. Hikaru se quedó mirándola fijamente y su boca volvió a curvarse en una abierta sonrisa.

- Entonces, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?

Y ella por fin reaccionó, enrojeciendo otra vez.

- ¡Te he dicho que no! –soltó abruptamente, y se enfadó consigo misma al darse cuenta de que había vuelto a escapársele ese áspero acento de pueblo que tanto intentaba reprimir estando en Tokyo.

Hikaru se echó a reír con aire siniestro, levantando una mano para señalar algo a la espalda de Tsukue.

- No lo digo por mí, sino porque el metro se larga.

Tsukue brincó, girándose con brusquedad. Las puertas del vagón más cercano se estaban cerrando. Sin despedirse siquiera ni mirar atrás, se apartó de Hikaru y echó a correr hacia el metro. Tuvo que estampar la mano contra el botón de apertura manual un par de veces para que la dejaran entrar. Y de fondo le llegó un potente:

- ¡_Oyasumi_, Tsukue-chan! ¡Ya nos veremos!

Entró al vagón casi tropezándose y volvió la vista justo a tiempo de ver la figura de Hikaru al otro lado de los cristales, agitando una mano en son de despedida, sonriendo aún. El metro arrancó, adentrándose en los túneles, y el pelirrojo y el andén desaparecieron. Sólo entonces dejó escapar el aire, dándose cuenta de que había estado reteniendo la respiración.

¿Qué pasaba con aquella gente? Eran tan raros que daban miedo…

Torciendo la boca en una mueca y arrugando la frente con gesto confuso, bajó la mirada hacia la rosa que todavía conservaba en la mano. Él debía haber estado riéndose de ella todo el tiempo, no tenía otra explicación. La apocadita muchacha de pueblo era la víctima perfecta. ¿Y si no lo hubiese rechazado cuando se había acercado a ella tan peligrosamente? Ahora sí que estaría partiéndose de risa con ganas en su cara…

Tsukue dejó escapar un resoplido de cansancio, incapaz de reprimir un estremecimiento al acordarse de lo cerca que había estado aquel tío de ella hacía apenas unos minutos. Qué impertinente… ¿Qué se había creído? Y sintió calor en las mejillas otra vez, aunque prefirió no preguntarse si era por indignación o vergüenza. Apretando los labios con fuerza, se guardó la rosa sin muchos miramientos en un bolsillo y metió la mano en el otro para sacar el móvil y ponerse los cascos. No quería pensar en nada de lo que acababa de suceder. De hecho, ahora que estaba de camino a casa, no quería pensar en nada de lo que había sucedido en toda la noche. Su encuentro con la gente del Host Club parecía tan surrealista y lejano como una escena de un libro viejo que hace mucho que no lees. Para una vez estaba bien. No habría una segunda.

Y, cuando los acordes de guitarra inundaron sus oídos y la potente voz de Olivia Lufkin entonó el estribillo de una de sus canciones favoritas, cerró los ojos con un suspiro y se permitió una sonrisa, recostándose en una de las barras del metro.

_M__itsumete!_

_I'm here waiting for you_

_kaze ni fukare hitori mayottemo_

Esperaba no tener que volver a ver al Host Club nunca más.

_I'm here waiting for you_

_sora wo miagete_

Y Hikaru, mientras se metía en el coche y arrancaba, manejando con la mano libre la radio para sintonizar la emisora, pensó que no estaría mal volver a ver a Tsukue algún día. Porque se parecía a _ella_… En muchas cosas se parecía a ella…

_Zutto kokoro wa _

_te wo hirogete mamotteru_

El aire que entraba por la ventanilla cuando salió del parking y empezó a conducir por las calles de Tokyo le agitó el pelo rojizo y consiguió arrancarle otra sonrisa de la que no fue consciente.

_Ano koro no kimi ga furikaeru made…_

Tal vez… tal vez…

_N__o need… to cry_

Se palpó la nariz con una mano, manteniendo la otra sobre el volante. Y, contagiado por la brisa nocturna, se echó a reír una vez más.

_--Fin del capítulo 1--_

--------------

**Notas de Autora**: Buff… En fin, supongo que habrá muchas cosas por explicar, pero tampoco quiero enrollarme eternamente en el capítulo 1, que bastante habéis debido sufrir ya su longitud inhumana. Con respecto a eso, debo decir que este cap ha sido más largo porque tenía que incluir muchas cosas en él, pero prometo controlarme en los próximos capítulos y no sobrepasar las 40 páginas de Word (sí, 40, lo siento, pero no le pidáis peras al olmo, que yo me enrollo mucho hablando y no puedo bajar de ahí xD) De cualquier modo, divido siempre los caps en escenas que tienen la longitud de un capítulo corriente, así que podéis dosificar la lectura si queréis para no indigestaros, jeje.

Toda la gente de este fic tiene más de un año, porque ése es el tiempo que llevo estructurando esta historia y escribiendo cosas sueltas de capítulos futuros, organizando la vida de cada personaje hasta detalles surrealistas. No tenía intención de publicarlo, en realidad, pero ahora que he terminado por fin el capítulo 1 oficial, Charlie me ha convencido para subirlo a FFnet a ver qué pasa. En realidad no me preocupa mucho que tenga o no aceptación. Sé que es duro meterse de golpe en una historia como ésta, porque mi fic no empieza en un _principio_, sino en pleno desarrollo de la vida de todos los miembros del Host. Es como caer de golpe en una dimensión desconocida y sé que es muy chocante. Pero, si le dais una oportunidad a este fic, prometo esforzarme para haceros pasar los mejores ratos posibles. Todos los aspectos del pasado de esta gente se irán esclareciendo conforme pasen los capítulos, aunque ya he dejado caer detalles por ahí. Y ya iré explicando cosas yo si os interesa saberlo. Pero de momento… así empieza _Mil y una noches_.

Este fic es importante para mí por dos motivos: es la primera cosa gorda y seria que escribo fuera de la sección de Harry Potter y tengo puesta en ella mucha ilusión. También es la primera vez que escribo un fic únicamente basado en el romance y en las relaciones entre personajes, sin maquiavélicas tramas de fondo ni guerras sangrientas de marco. Por eso me he permitido el lujo de escribir de una forma más ligera. También es un experimento para mí, porque no estoy acostumbrada a esto, y espero manejarlo lo mejor posible para que os entretenga esta historia.

En cuanto a tecnicismos… estoy muy acostumbrada a usar palabras en japonés en los diálogos, porque me gusta más cómo suenan las cosas en su idioma original que en español, pero sé que puede ser un rasgo cargante en un fic, así que os pido por favor que si os ralla demasiado me lo digáis y dejaré de hacerlo, que no me supone ningún trauma. Además, quizá debería habérmelo ahorrado desde un primer momento, porque no soy estudiante de japonés y no sé hasta dónde puedo fiarme de mi diccionario cutrecillo, juasjuas.

Mmm, no sé si me dejo algo en el tintero. Estoy tan nerviosa por esta actualización que se me enredan las ideas. Pero ya lo revisaré con más calma otro día, por si tengo que actualizar algo. Cualquier duda que os haya surgido, consultadme en un r/r, que os contestaré a la brevedad posible.

Y, sin más, ¡me largo! Espero que os haya conseguido picar la curiosidad con este primer capítulo. Yo seguiré actualizando, seguramente, aunque sólo tenga un lector. No sé a qué ritmo, porque depende del espacio que me deje la universidad. ¡Pero volveré, eso dadlo por hecho! xD

Muchas gracias por leeros esto, y por darme una oportunidad.

¡Nos leemos! Cuidaos mucho, queridos lectores. ¡Y carpe diem!

Dik ;)


	2. Segunda oportunidad

N/A: _¡Irashaimasen!_ XD Estoy muy, MUY feliz por la aceptación que ha tenido este fic. En serio, no sabéis lo importantes que han sido para mí vuestros comentarios de apoyo. ¡Así que millones de gracias a los que dejaron r/r, por tomarse la molestia de leerse esto y encima comentarlo! xD

Como la mayoría de ellos son anónimos y no los puedo contestar por correo directo, **contesto los r/r al final del cap, en las notas de abajo**. Muchísimas gracias a todos una vez más.

Este segundo capítulo va dedicado a todos vosotros, queridos lectores, que me habéis dado una oportunidad en este fandom, juju. ¡A vuestra salud!

Espero que lo disfrutéis. Y, ya sabéis, nos vemos abajo ;)

Ahora… ¡a leer!

--------------

Como ya podréis suponer, _Ouran Koukou Host Club_ no me pertenece. Y, si os quedaba alguna duda, ya os digo yo que no xD Todo lo que me pertenece de este fic es fácilmente reconocible, muajaja.

--------------

_**Mil y una noches**_

_Segunda oportunidad_

Al salir del ascensor, Kaoru dejó escapar un hondo suspiro y avanzó por la galería arrastrando los pies hasta detenerse ante la puerta del ático que compartían Hikaru y él en el impresionante edificio de pisos en la zona centro de Tokyo al que se habían mudado al empezar la universidad. Se tomó su tiempo para sacar las llaves de la chaqueta, haciendo equilibrios para no tener que soltar el maletín y el ordenador portátil que llevaba colgando de la mano izquierda. Y, por fin, abrió la puerta de su hogar y cruzó el umbral con otro suspiro de agotamiento y alivio.

_- Tadaimaaa_… -entonó sin entusiasmo.

En ese mismo instante oyó el pitido del microondas, anunciando que había terminado su labor. El zumbido del aparato cesó en el acto y, a los pocos segundos, la cabeza de Hikaru se asomó desde el comedor hacia la entrada para saludarle con una enorme sonrisa. Venía acompañado por un aromilla a pastel de carne que le hizo empezar a segregar saliva inmediatamente. Y la sola imagen de su hermano consiguió hacerle sentir algo mejor. Como si realmente hubiese llegado a casa por fin.

_- Okaeri_ –entonó Hikaru, acercándose a él con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón-. Qué jeta… ni que vinieras del infierno.

- Más o menos…

Kaoru resopló. Dejó los zapatos en la entrada, tiró el maletín al suelo y abandonó el portátil en el aparador del recibidor antes de ir a reunirse con Hikaru y seguir a éste por el comedor en dirección de vuelta a la cocina.

El ático de los gemelos no era la gran cosa, sólo un _pisito_ de estudiantes para sobrevivir lejos de la mansión principal de los Hitachiin mientras estuvieran estudiando la carrera. En consecuencia, sólo medía unas tres veces más que la casa de los Fujioka, en vez de cincuenta. De hecho, sólo en el comedor ya podría entrar el apartamento completo de Haruhi, y sobraría espacio. Los enormes ventanales con vistas a la ciudad tenían ahora las cortinas echadas y la única luz provenía de la cocina, el doble de espaciosa que la de un piso normal, aunque ninguno de los gemelos la usaba realmente, porque que se hubiesen independizado no implicaba que ellos se apañaran la vida. Para eso existían las sirvientas que les enviaba su madre cada día para limpiar, hacer la comida, y demás.

Pasaron la barra americana, y nada más poner un pie en la cocina, Kaoru desfalleció de gusto al ver la mesa puesta y la comida humeando en ella. Se sentó inmediatamente, sintiendo cómo le rugían las tripas, y empezó a servirse un poco de todo.

- Me salvas la vida, Hikaru –comentó, emocionado-. ¿Has llegado hace mucho?

- No, pero mi sexto sentido de hermano mayor me ha alertado de que estabas llegando y me he puesto a calentarte la comida –Hikaru se rió por lo bajo, yendo hacia la nevera para sacar un par de latas de cerveza y reunirse con su gemelo en la mesa, tomando asiento a su lado-. Kameko chochea cada vez más. Le he dicho esta mañana que yo no cenaría en casa y aún así ha preparado comida para un regimiento.

- Déjalo, que ya me la como yo. Tengo un hambre que veo turbio.

- ¿No has cenado con Makie-senpai?

- Sí, hemos cenado juntos, pero hace como cuatro horas. Y he terminado hecho polvo de tanto revisar y comparar textos, es un petardazo.

- Bueno… -Hikaru cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y le echó un trago a su cerveza, conteniendo a duras penas la sonrisa que pugnaba por salir-, ¿qué tal el trayecto de vuelta a casa?

Kaoru lo miró con los ojos entornados mientras masticaba, sirviéndose cerveza también en un vaso.

- Estás de coña, ¿no? –masculló, hastiado-. Ha sido horrible, Hikaru, h-o-r-r-i-b-l-e. ¿Te imaginas, los tres sentados en la parte de atrás del coche? Ha sido como… -Kaoru se enderezó y fingió una carita distraída, mirando a todas partes enredando y desenredando los dedos-. Tic-tac, tic-tac… ¿Te puedes creer que no han abierto la boca en todo el camino? –con otro resoplido, siguió comiendo, frunciendo el entrecejo-. Horrible…

- ¿Han estado callados todo el rato?

- Como lo oyes. Makie-senpai se ha sentado en un rincón y se ha pasado todo el rato mirando por la ventanilla. Y Hani-senpai lo único que dijo fue que qué tal se nos había puesto la tarde. Yo aproveché y me puse a contarle todo lo que habíamos estado haciendo con detalles, más que nada por no quedarme en silencio con ellos. Pero como si hubiese estado hablando solo, porque Hani-senpai no me estaba haciendo ni caso. Ha estado todo el tiempo mirando a Makie de reojo. Creo que tenía tantas ganas de que me saliera ya del coche, como tenía yo de largarme.

- Pasiones ocultas –se burló Hikaru, riendo con socarronería-. A lo mejor querían que desparecieras del coche para podérselo montar en el asiento de atrás antes de llegar a casa.

Kaoru dejó de masticar para mirar a su hermano con brutal escepticismo.

- Sí, seguramente –comentó sarcástico, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. No era un _polvo_ lo que Makie quería echarle a Hani-senpai, precisamente… Más bien un _rapapolvo_, diría yo. Lleva toda la tarde de un humor espantoso. Ha debido pasar algo más de lo que no nos hemos enterado.

- ¿Más todavía? Como siga así, Hani-senpai no va a llegar vivo a la boda.

- No sé… Lo peor es que esta mañana me dijo que iba a intentar hablar con ella para que cancelara lo de esta tarde y así pudiera ir yo también a la fiesta con vosotros. Espero que no lo hiciera, porque no tengo ganas de que me metan por medio en sus líos. Y Mori-senpai me dijo que ya habían hecho las paces, ¡ja! Pues no sé qué tipo de paces hacen estos dos…

- Bueno, ya los conoces. Las cosas entre ellos no siempre son lo que parecen.

- Ya… En fin, no quiero pensar mucho en ello, en realidad –Kaoru agrió el gesto, como si se le estuviera indigestando la comida, pero sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos, y alzó los ojos hacia Hikaru con curiosidad-. ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Al final te has pasado a ver a _oba-san_? ¿Cómo está?

Como en un reflejo de la cara que acababa de poner su hermano pequeño, la sonrisa de Hikaru también se marchitó y negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ya te puedes hacer una idea –murmuró, y bebió un poco más de cerveza-. Se nota que se está acercando su cumpleaños, porque se está poniendo medio depre.

_- Maa_, ya sabes lo que dice siempre Kyouya-senpai: que no la molestemos mucho en estas fechas, porque se pone sensible. Y es normal. Creo que Mizuko solía encargarse de prepararle unas fiestas de cumpleaños impresionantes en el pasado, y debe echar de menos todo eso…

- Ya, hasta ahí llego, Kaoru –Hikaru torció los labios en una mueca-. Pero lo que no me entra en la cabeza es que, sabiendo que todos los años pasa lo mismo, Kyouya-senpai no haga nada al respecto.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

- ¡Y yo qué sé! –el mayor de los Hitachiin alzó los brazos con impotencia-. Pero con _algo_ bastaría. Que se la lleve a pasar el fin de semana por ahí, o la saque un poco de Tokyo, para variar. Y no quedarse de brazos cruzados, yendo a su bola, como siempre.

- No tiene muchas más opciones. Recuerda que Kyouya-senpai no tiene la culpa de la situación en la que están.

Hikaru abrió la boca para replicar, pero debió pensárselo mejor y optó por callarse con un gruñido.

- Pobre _oba-san_… Y encima estaba cabreada por haberle tenido que cambiar el turno a su compañera. Me ha dicho que se había enterado de que Makie-senpai no venía a la cena de esta noche, y que eso le había triplicado las ganas de venir.

Kaoru se rió por lo bajo.

- Esas dos cada vez se aguantan menos. Creo que Makie-senpai pasó de la fiesta desde un primer momento porque dio por supuesto que _oba-san_ iría.

- Estaba pensando… -empezó Hikaru con aire reflexivo, rascándose la nuca distraídamente-, ¿qué te parece si le organizamos una fiesta a _oba-san_ por su cumpleaños? Ya que Kyouya-senpai no tiene pinta de ir a hacer nada especial…

- Eso tú no lo sabes…

- Bueno, ya me entiendes. Lo que hagan como pareja a mí me trae al fresco. Yo digo algo más en plan… _familiar_.

- ¿En plan familiar? –repitió Kaoru, sonriendo con mudo entendimiento-. Borrachera padre, quieres decir, _¿ne?_

- Qué poco crédito me das –bufó Hikaru, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Me pasé ocho meses y medio pegado a ti dentro de un útero, creo que te conozco bastante bien. ¿Y qué idea en plan familiar sugieres?

- No sé, alguna fiestecilla. Ya pensaremos en algo, que aún quedan un par de semanas. Podríamos hablar con Yamauchi-san y decirle que se encargue de invitar a sus compañeros de la facultad, para que _oba-san_ no se sienta tan sola.

- Tú lo que quieres es que se traigan a alguna de las compañeras de clase de _oba-san_ –repuso Kaoru con autosuficiencia, como si fuese obvio.

Y Hikaru se echó a reír.

_- Oi_, _oi_, no lo digas de esa forma. Reconoce que hay un par de ellas que están bastante bien. Y, oye, si vienen a la fiesta, pues sería de idiotas no aprovechar la oportunidad para hacer amigos nuevos…

- Tienes un problema con las _amigas_, Hikaru. Si ése es tu plan familiar, conmigo no cuentes, que estoy hasta las narices de ir contigo a fiestas de las que me tengo que volver yo solo porque tú te quedas por ahí perdido montándotelo con alguna tía…

_- Yare_, _yare_, prometo buscarte ligue a ti también esta vez –ofreció Hikaru en plan de broma, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Kaoru frunció la boca y arrugó la frente, alzando una ceja con gesto irónico.

- No quiero que me busques ningún ligue, gracias, de eso puedo encargarme yo solo –pero entonces pareció recordar algo y volvió a enarcar las cejas con curiosidad-. _Oi_, hablando de compañeras de clase, ¿qué ha pasado al final con la cena? ¿Se presentó esa tal… mmm…?

- ¿Tsukue-chan? –Hikaru abrió mucho los ojos y se empezó a reír otra vez-. Sí, sí que se presentó. La que te has perdido, Kaoru…

Kaoru no contestó inmediatamente. Se quedó quieto, observando a su gemelo. Se conocían demasiado bien como para que el matiz que acababa de brillar en sus ojos le pasara desapercibido. Y, sin saber por qué, la garganta se le cerró con un fuerte nudo y el apetito empezó a esfumársele. Su mano derecha se tensó un poco al agarrar el tenedor.

- Pareces de muy buen humor…

- Ha sido muy divertido –asintió Hikaru, sin reparar en la expresión de su hermano-. Ella no es la gran cosa, ¿sabes? Es más bien del montón, normalita. Está como un palillo, aunque es alta y no está tan plana como Haruhi, que ya es algo –él se rió de su propio chiste, pero esta vez Kaoru tuvo que forzar la sonrisa-. Pero su forma de actuar me hacía muchísima gracia. Estaba sonrojándose todo el tiempo, lo ha debido pasar fatal. Y encima es de pueblo, aunque intenta actuar como una chica de ciudad, y cuando se le escapaba el acento se mortificaba muchísimo. Tendrías que haberle visto la cara. Pero si le pillas el punto es simpática. Y tiene carácter.

Hikaru se frotó distraídamente la nariz, con gesto divertido. No había parado de sonreír. Y a Kaoru la comida estaba empezando a hacérsele arena en la boca, con un oscuro presentimiento revoloteando por su cabeza.

_- Sou ka_…

- Le gusta la fotografía, así que hemos estado hablando de eso casi todo el rato –siguió el mayor de los dos, encogiéndose de hombros-. Me ofrecí a llevarla a su casa, pero quería irse en metro, así que sólo la acompañé hasta allí. Es una pena, se me hizo corto el tiempo con ella…

- Lo sabía –soltó Kaoru, y dejó caer el tenedor, llevándose una mano a la frente con un profundo resoplido de cansancio-. Joer, Hikaru…

- ¿Qué? –exclamó él, mirando a su hermano con incomprensión, incorporándose-. ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Sólo se te ocurre a ti! –protestó Kaoru, torciendo la boca en un gesto resignado.

- ¿Qué? –repitió Hikaru, alzando las manos y encogiéndose de hombros a la defensiva, totalmente perdido.

- Has intentado liarte con ella, ¿verdad?

Por unos segundos se hizo el silencio. Ambos hermanos se miraron fijamente, Hikaru agrandado los ojos y Kaoru alzando una ceja. Y entonces el menor volvió a resoplar y apartó el plato de comida, como si de repente le resultara inconcebible seguir cenando.

- ¡No me he liado con ella! –se defendió Hikaru, pero en su voz se adivinaba una nota de nerviosismo que lo delató.

- Pero lo has intentado –repuso Kaoru rotundamente-. En serio… ¡Es amiga de Haruhi! ¡No puedes ir enrollándote con las amigas de Haruhi para dejarlas plantadas después! Puedes tontear con las compañeras de _oba-san_, o incluso con las de _Tono_, o con las que te dé la gana, ¡pero no lo hagas con las amigas de Haruhi!

- Ah, ¿ya sólo te preocupan las amigas de Haruhi? –Hikaru se rió otra vez, sin darle importancia al asunto-. ¿Eso quiere decir que me has levantado la veta sobre _tus_ compañeras de clase?

- ¡No! –exclamó Kaoru, frunciendo el ceño-. No quiero que mi hermano gemelo se tire a mis compañeras de clase, que luego soy yo quién tiene que encararlas todos los días. ¡Y tómatelo en serio, Hikaru, no estoy bromeando! Esa Tsukue, o como se llame, no es una de las modelos de mamá, te lo recuerdo.

- ¡Ya sé que no es una de las modelos de mamá! –Hikaru frunció el ceño también, exasperándose por una regañina que consideraba fuera de lugar-. Y no la he tratado como tal, así que no hace falta que te pongas así…

- Hombre, llevártela al huerto para un revolcón de una noche es lo que sueles hacer con las modelos de mamá…

- ¡Pero te he dicho que no me he enrollado con ella! –insistió el otro, impaciente-. Además, ella… -Hikaru hizo una pausa, como buscando las palabras, y se revolvió el pelo con expresión adusta-. Podría decirse que ella me ha mandado sutilmente a la mierda.

Kaoru se lo quedó mirando con expresión interrogante.

- Ah, _sou ka_… Te ha mandado a la mierda misteriosamente, y no entiendes por qué, porque tú te has portado como un santo con ella…

Y Hikaru soltó un resoplido de exasperación, rindiéndose.

- Está bien, está bien, sí he intentado liarme con ella. Y pensé que no pondría mucha resistencia, la verdad. Pero Tsukue me soltó un puñetazo cuando me acerqué a ella más de la cuenta. Aunque… -apretó los labios, pero fue incapaz de reprimir la risa que se le escapó de sólo recordarlo-, no se puede negar que la situación tuvo su gracia.

- Ya… -Kaoru entornó los ojos con indulgencia-. Así que te soltó un puñetazo y tú te empezaste a desternillar en su cara, ¿no? _Maa_, con un poco de suerte pensaría que simplemente eres subnormal…

Hikaru no se amilanó por el ataque de su hermano y siguió riéndose por lo bajo, como si hubiese bebido un poco más de la cuenta. Y Kaoru no supo qué era peor, si que se ofendiera por sus comentarios o se quedara ahí con esa expresión risueña en la cara, impasible.

- Nos hemos despedido en buenos términos, que es lo importante –añadió Hikaru, encantado-. A ver si nos volvemos a ver otro día y lo intento otra vez…

- ¿Te has quedado con ganas de que te rompa de verdad la nariz?

- No es eso, Kaoru. Tú… bueno, no lo entiendes, es que la tienes que conocer. Es diferente a las demás…

- Sí, Etsu-san también era _diferente a las demás_ cuando la conociste –Kaoru puso los ojos en blanco otra vez-. Y estuviste idiotizado con ella un par de días, hasta que descubriste que era una otaku y eso te echó para atrás…

- ¡Venga ya! Esto no es lo mismo…

- Claro que es lo mismo, Hikaru. Si las únicas relaciones que tienes son con las chicas que trabajan para nuestra madre, y lo único que haces con ellas es echar un polvo de vez en cuando, cualquier chica ajena a todo eso que conozcas será _diferente a las demás_. Si nos ponemos en ese plan, la vecina de en frente también es _diferente a las demás_. Pero eso no significa que vaya a ser el amor de tu vida o tu alma gemela. A los dos días siempre te aburres y te cambias de pareja, y eso es lo mismo que ha estado pasando durante los ulti…

- ¡No seas exagerado! –soltó Hikaru, resoplando con la misma cara que pondría un crío impertinente mientras su madre le echa una bronca.

- Bueno, las cosas como son –Kaoru se estaba enfadando por aquella terquedad repentina-. Creo que tu argumento de que esa tía es diferente a las demás pierde un poco de peso, teniendo en cuenta que dos minutos antes me has estado diciendo que tienes ganas de acostarte con un par de compañeras de clase de _oba-san_.

- ¡Yo no lo he dicho así!

- Pero es lo que querías decir. Y eso mismo es lo que quieres hacer con esa chica. Quizá un par de veces, en vez de sólo una, pero nada más.

Entre ellos se hizo un denso silencio. Uno de esos silencios extraños e incómodos que habían compartido muy pocas veces en su vida. Pero Kaoru estaba cansado. Muy cansado. No había sido un buen día, y Makie estaba de un mal humor que se contagiaba, y por mucho que intentara no pensar en ello, los pensamientos funestos que le habían estado rondando la cabeza por la mañana se habían agigantado durante la tarde. Estaba cansado de morderse la lengua, y estaba cansado de jugar. Y, sobre todo, estaba cansado de ser siempre él quien lo pasaba mal en situaciones como aquélla.

Hikaru le sostuvo la mirada sin parpadear, tornándose serio, y Kaoru supo que su hermano podía ver a través de él. Quizá por eso el mayor de los dos sonrió suavemente, casi con aire de disculpa, y alargó la mano hacia él para revolverle el pelo en son de broma y quitarle así hierro al asunto. Por un segundo tuvo ganas de apartarle la mano de un golpe, pero estaba cansado hasta para eso.

- Anda, no te preocupes tanto –entonó Hikaru con voz ligera-. Y no tengas tan poca confianza en mí, que soy tu hermano mayor. Ya no soy un crío. En serio, créeme, Tsukue no está nada mal –y volvió a reírse, despreocupado-. Se parece mucho a _ella_.

Kaoru enmudeció inmediatamente, y el alma se le cayó a los pies. Claro. Qué estupidez no haber caído en ello antes. Ahí estaba el auténtico quid de la cuestión: Tsukue se parecía a _ella_.

Ella.

_Haruhi_.

Si su apetito había muerto por completo, aquel descubrimiento logró revolverle el estómago, y tuvo que respirar hondo un par de veces para no ponerse enfermo. Tenía unas ganas locas de cambiar de tema.

- Hikaru…

- Me pregunto si ese tío sería su novio de verdad –musitó él para sí, ignorándole, y alzó la vista al techo con aire pensativo-. Quizá por eso me mandó a tomar vientos en el metro.

- ¿Qué…?

- Llevaba una foto –explicó el mayor, divertido-. En la billetera. De un tío descamisado que… bah, da igual, la próxima vez que la vea se lo sonsacaré.

Y se terminó la cerveza de un trago, reprimiendo un murmullo de risa. Kaoru se quedó callado otra vez, arrugando la frente. No sabía qué decir, ni qué pensar, pero el nerviosismo le estaba encogiendo el estómago de forma casi dolorosa ya. Así que optó por salir por la tangente… que era la táctica que llevaba usando ya tres años.

_- Maa_, y… quitando lo de Tsukue… ¿qué tal la cena? ¿Cómo estaban _Tono_ y los demás?

Hikaru se lanzó a hablar en el acto, pero para su hermano fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad, porque el nombre de "Haruhi" salía de labios del mayor a un ritmo de diez veces por minuto. Él no se daba cuenta, por supuesto, pero Kaoru se lo tragaba sin parar, como si estuviesen insuflándole una sopa directamente en la garganta con un embudo. Hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la expresión relajada, por supuesto, y por reírse libremente con las anécdotas que Hikaru le contaba entre carcajadas. También hizo un esfuerzo por imprimir a sus palabras un entusiasmo que no sentía cuando Hikaru le preguntó a él por su sesión de trabajo con Makie.

Pero, cuando ambos decidieron finalmente levantar la sesión e irse a acostar, cerca de una hora después, Kaoru entró en su cuarto, cerró la puerta suavemente tras él y se quedó cabizbajo apoyado contra la fría madera, en silencio y envuelto en la total penumbra de la habitación.

Hikaru no había perdido nada, porque no se puede perder lo que no se tiene. Tamaki no había necesitado presentar batalla, porque había tenido la guerra ganada desde el principio, sin ser muy consciente de ello. Haruhi tampoco se enteró de mucho, apenas se había dado cuenta de que se estaba enamorando del rey del Host Club hasta que ya estaba tan metida en ello que no lo pudo ignorar. Y así, el mayor de los gemelos fue excluido de la ecuación discretamente, sin alborotos, rencores ni vendettas.

Tamaki había ganado limpiamente. Haruhi había hecho su elección. La cosa no tenía más vuelta de hoja.

Pero ahí estaba Hikaru, después de tres años, pensando aún en Fujioka. Comparando a todas las chicas que conocía con ella. Eligiendo pareja por su grado de parecido con Haruhi. Y desencantándose una y otra vez por no encontrar nunca lo que buscaba. Incluso aquella noche, Kaoru estaba convencido de que su hermano ni se había fijado en _cómo era_ realmente Tsukue. Sólo en si su sonrisa se parecía a la de Haruhi, o en si sus ojos eran igual de directos y transparentes, o en si compartían algún gesto o expresión…

Era la misma cantinela que se repetía constantemente desde hacía tres años.

Y de verdad, en serio… Kaoru estaba muy cansado ya.

Se separó de la puerta y avanzó por la habitación a oscuras hasta llegar a su cama, desplomándose inmediatamente en ella como un cuerpo muerto. Se quedó allí tirado un largo rato, con la cara medio aplastada en la almohada, mirando por la ventana las luces que adornaban la estampa del Tokyo nocturno. No quería pensar en ello, pero no lo podía evitar. Desde que Haruhi y Tamaki se habían convertido en pareja, Hikaru había sufrido una evolución extraña que él aún no comprendía. No se enfadó, ni montó ningún escándalo, como casi habría cabido esperar de él. Había demostrado una madurez impresionante en ese sentido, anteponiendo el afecto que sentía por _Tono_ y Fujioka a sus propios deseos. De hecho, nadie ajeno al asunto podría haber supuesto que estaba enamorado de Haruhi. Y, por supuesto, ni ella ni Tamaki supieron jamás que aquellos sentimientos habían existido alguna vez.

Pero estaba desencantado por lo ocurrido, y eso empezó a reflejarse en su forma de actuar. Empezó a salir con chicas con una asiduidad pasmosa, sólo para probar qué era aquello de "tener pareja". Se dio cuenta de que las tácticas que usaban en el Host Club le servían también en la vida real, y experimentó eso de ligar con las chicas seriamente. Y Hikaru no era un chico que pasara precisamente desapercibido, así que, en cuestión de meses, era capaz de llevarse al huerto a cualquiera que se le cruzara por delante. Y las chicas con las que se había cruzado hasta el momento no parecían muy reticentes a dejarse llevar, aunque al día siguiente todo quedara en un "ya nos veremos algún día".

Cuando acabaron el instituto y empezaron la universidad, Hikaru ya no era virgen.

Su record de permanencia con una chica estaba en las dos semanas.

Y, como Ingeniería Electrónica no era una carrera muy popular en el ámbito femenino y no tenía casi compañeras de clase, en los últimos dos años se había centrado en las jóvenes modelos que trabajaban para su madre, sacando de ese colectivo víctimas a puñados. Aunque en ese sentido Kaoru no podía echarle la culpa a su hermano, porque aquellas chicas eran igual de liberales que él. A ninguna de ellas parecía importarles ser la compañera de cama de _Hikaru-kun_ por una noche, y a la noche siguiente ser cambiadas por otra. De hecho, Kaoru casi podía imaginárselas sentadas juntas en una cafetería comparando y bromeando sobre sus distintos encuentros con su gemelo. Era una imagen simplemente vomitiva.

Pero Hikaru no era consciente de todo aquello. Sólo quería encontrar a la horma de su zapato, aunque esa forma de buscarla no era la más aconsejable. Era propia de él esa urgencia, esa necesidad de encontrar a alguien enseguida, y de comprobar si encajaban y funcionaban juntos. Pero eso no es algo que se pueda descubrir en una noche, acostándote con una tía de la que ni siquiera te sabes el nombre. Y mucho menos si lo haces pensando en otra mujer que nunca va a ser tuya y que tú te empeñas en encontrar dentro de otros cuerpos y bajo otras caras.

Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida. Pero Kaoru estaba empezando a preguntarse si Hikaru no tendría de verdad un problema serio con el tema de Haruhi, obsesionándose con ella hasta ese punto inconscientemente. Porque todo era inconscientemente, por supuesto. Hikaru no se daba cuenta de que tenía un problema, ni de su empeño por comparar a todas las chicas que conocía con aquella primera amiga auténtica que habían conocido en Ouran. De hecho, a Haruhi la trataba con total naturalidad, como siempre, teniendo completamente asumido que no tenía nada que hacer con ella. Por eso él mismo se pensaba que lo había superado, y no entendía por qué sus relaciones no le llenaban, por qué las chicas le desencantaban y aburrían a los dos días. Y, como no lo entendía, seguía buscando.

¿Y qué había estado haciendo Kaoru mientras tanto?

Nada.

Ver cómo su hermano se perdía de esa forma ya era más que suficiente. Había estado preocupado por él día y noche sin descanso desde hacía tres años. Vigilando que no se desviara demasiado. Intentando meterle algo de sentido común en la cabeza sin el más mínimo éxito. Procurando estar a su lado para apoyarlo y consolarlo con cada desencanto. Haciendo esfuerzos por distraerlo o por cambiar su forma de ver las cosas. Y recibiendo a cambio fiestas de las que tenía que volver solo, noches que tenía que irse a dormir a casa de sus padres, o veladas apasionadas en la habitación de al lado que le obligaban a encerrarse y pasarse un par de horas con los cascos puestos y la música altísima para no _oír_.

No había tenido tiempo para sí mismo, ni para buscarse él una pareja normal. Había salido con un par de chicas en esos tres años, pero había tenido que desistir en su intento de buscarse una vida, porque simplemente no podía ser feliz mientras Hikaru tiraba la suya por la ventana. Y ahora estaba cansado. Cansado de expresiones como "ella es diferente a las demás", y otras chorradas por el estilo. Estaba cansado de lidiar con aquel estúpido encandilamiento que se esfumaba a los dos días, hasta que conocía a otra tipa que lo atraía más. Y, sobre todo, estaba harto de preocuparse y cuidar de su hermano… para darse cuenta de repente de que el que se había quedado solo y sin vida propia era él.

¿Qué iba a pasar ahora que la universidad los había separado?

¿Qué iba a ser de él, cuando Hikaru empezara a acostumbrase a estar sin su hermano gemelo?

¿Y qué podía hacer él… después de tres años así?

Kaoru dejó escapar un hondo suspiro, cerrando los ojos. Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza y sólo quería dormir. Dormir y no pensar más. Alargó una mano hacia la pequeña radio que tenía en la mesilla y la encendió, encargándose de dejar el volumen muy bajo. Al menos aquello le relajaba el cerebro.

_Yume wo kanaeta hito ha doko he yukeba ii_

_Yume no mitsukaranai hito ha nani wo aogeba ii_

Así, sin desvestirse siquiera, se abrazó lentamente a la almohada y respiró hondo, relajándose. Mañana sería otro día y las cosas se verían de diferente color. Seguro. Y empezó a tararear en un vago murmullo la vieja melodía que ya conocía.

_Hajimari mo owari mo kimi ga kimeru tabi_

_Modoru basho mo kuchizusamu uta mo ima ha nai kedo_

Antes de dormirse, su último pensamiento, casi incoherente ya, cayó en Tsukue. Y la compadeció, porque Hikaru no sabía lo que significaba tener una relación con una mujer. Más allá de Haruhi, no se había enamorado en toda su vida. Quizá tampoco fuera amor lo que sentía por Haruhi.

_Tada mae he…_

_susunde iru to omoeru koto_

Y Hikaru sabía cómo hacer daño. Sin querer, pero lo hacía.

Y, si la situación de aquella chica era tan precaria como Haruhi siempre le había comentado confidencialmente, lo que menos le convenía era relacionarse con su hermano.

_Sore dake ga…_

_tatta hitotsu no tashikana koto_

Casi deseó que ella hubiese decidido no volver a quedar con ellos nunca más.

--------------

Cuando Tsukue llegó a casa, no había nadie esperándola, ni nadie salió a recibirla. El reducido apartamento de estudiante en el que vivía estaba totalmente a oscuras, pero, con la confianza que proporciona el moverte por tu propio hogar, ella cerró la puerta de entrada a sus espaldas sin preocuparse lo más mínimo, mientras se sacaba con facilidad las zapatillas de deporte, y se metió descalza en la pequeña cocina que estaba justo al lado del recibidor. Allí encendió la luz del techo, que parpadeó levemente antes de brillar con potencia. Apagó el móvil, se quitó los cascos y lo dejó todo junto con el llavero sobre la encimera, provocando un tintineo metálico que se extendió por la casa, reverberando en las paredes.

Y entonces, la joven morena se quedó muy quieta, apoyada en el fregadero con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados, frunciendo el ceño.

Odiaba los ruidos fuertes que reverberaban en las paredes, recordándole que la casa estaba vacía.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, empezó a prepararse con movimientos cansados una taza de leche con chocolate, costumbre que le había contagiado Etsu, y la metió en el microondas, aprovechando el momento para volver al recibidor y echar la llave a la puerta. Captó por el rabillo del ojo las zapatillas tiradas en la entrada y pensó vagamente que se le estaban destrozando a una velocidad alarmante por culpa del ritmo de vida que llevaba últimamente. Siempre corriendo de aquí para allá, parando lo mínimo… Dentro de poco tendría que comprarse unas nuevas. Y ese pensamiento le arrancó un suspiro de agotamiento.

Con su taza humeante, salió de la cocina, apagando las luces, y se metió en su cuarto, bostezando y rascándose la nuca con fruición. Lo primero que hizo nada más cruzar el umbral fue dejar la taza en la mesa baja que había en el centro de la estancia y enrollarse el largo pelo negro en un moño que enseguida se sujetó con un par de lápices sacados de un bote cercano. Y entonces se quitó la chaqueta por fin y empezó a sacarse las cosas que llevaba en los bolsillos. Cuando la gruesa billetera fue a dar contra la mesa, Tsukue volvió a quedarse estática, mirándola.

Y se acordó de nuevo de la cena con los chicos del Host Club.

El trayecto en metro le había dado tiempo suficiente para pensar y digerir los acontecimientos de la noche. Resumiendo, había llegado a la conclusión de que todos ellos eran buenas personas, simpáticos y agradables (unos más que otros, pero bueno…) La velada no había sido ni la mitad de horrible de lo que ella habría esperado, aunque nadie podría ahorrarle ya el mal trago que había tenido que pasar al verse rodeada de un montón de gente desconocida con la que había tenido que estar cenando y charlando, sin haberlos visto antes jamás.

No había estado mal. Pero ella seguía sin sentirse a gusto con aquella gente, y desde luego no tenía muchas intenciones de repetir la experiencia.

Se agachó con un suspiro y se sentó a la mesa, abriendo la billetera muy despacio para sacar de nuevo su repertorio de fotos, y se quedó observándolas con el ceño fruncido, echando un trago de la leche con chocolate y relamiéndose después.

Estúpido Kana, que la había engañado vilmente. El próximo día que lo viera iba a darle una paliza. Y Etsu tampoco se iba a librar, otaku del demonio, seguro que la había dejado tirada por alguna frikada relacionada con Tadashi. ¡Maldito Tadashi! Su endemoniada foto metiéndole mano a Saho le había hecho pasar uno de los momentos más bochornosos de su vida, la próxima vez que quedaran iba a metérsela por la boca. Y si Saho intentaba defenderlo, le rompería su violín en la cabeza. Y más le valía a Hitoshi no meterse, porque si no… si no…

La taza golpeó contra la mesa con un ruido sordo cuando Tsukue la dejó de nuevo con más brusquedad de la necesaria, e inmediatamente se acodó en la lisa superficie y hundió la cara entre las manos, encogiéndose.

Le dolía la cabeza. Había demasiado silencio en la casa.

Cuando llegó a vivir a Tokyo e inauguró aquel mini piso, los cinco habían organizado una fiesta allí, apiñados en su cuarto por culpa del reducido espacio, alrededor de aquella misma mesa. Recordaba ese día como si hubiese sido ayer, aunque hubiesen pasado ya más de dos años. Kana en su fingida faceta de experto tokiota, dando a los pequeños consejos que Tadashi rebatía constantemente a carcajadas, dejando al otro por los suelos. Los chistes y tonteos de Hitoshi, y los cortes de Saho. Se había reído muchísimo aquella noche. Todos ellos habían puesto muchas ilusiones en su traslado a la capital, persiguiendo cada uno un ideal…

Todos menos Tsukue, que se sentía como la dueña del único boleto no premiado en una lotería.

Se había ido de Hinode dejando atrás más de lo que estaba dispuesta a abandonar. Estaba estudiando una carrera que ella no quería estudiar sólo por satisfacer a su padre. Tenía tres trabajos a la semana para pagarse unos estudios que no le gustaban. Y ahora encima sus amigos… su familia de siempre… estaban dispersos por Tokyo, cada uno envuelto en su propia vida, reducidos a un toque en el móvil de vez en cuando y algún que otro mensaje o llamada a lo largo de la semana.

¿Iba a darle una paliza a Kana el próximo día que lo viera? ¿Cuándo? Ya casi sólo lo veía cuando iba a recoger a Etsu a la facultad. ¿Iba a meterle a Tadashi aquella estúpida foto por la boca la próxima vez que quedaran? ¿Cuándo, dentro de seis o siete meses, cuando las prácticas de Medio Ambiente le dejaran un hueco libre? ¿Iba a romperle a Saho su violín en la cabeza? ¿Cuándo, si pasaba tanto tiempo metida en la Escuela de Teatro que apenas se veían una vez al mes o cada dos meses? ¿Y qué iba a hacerle a Hitoshi si se metía en la discusión? Lo único que tenía ganas de hacerle era darle un abrazo y quedarse agarrada a él durante media hora…

Engañarse era una estupidez. E intentar aparentar algo que no era también.

Tsukue quería mucho a Etsu y Haruhi… pero no necesitaba otra "mejor amiga", ese puesto siempre lo había ocupado Saho. Kana había sido _su chico_ desde siempre, no necesitaba a otro. No necesitaba otro grupo de amigos, ni otra gente, ni otra vida. No necesitaba nada, sólo quería recuperar lo que había sido siempre suyo, volver atrás, regresar a Hinode, retomar las cosas donde las dejó… Y volver a ser la misma que había sido antes de ir a dar con sus huesos a esa maldita ciudad.

Tokyo era un espejismo. Una estación de paso en la que no se quedaría más de cuatro años. Cuando la carrera terminara, ella volvería a su casa y su estancia en la capital se convertiría en un sueño borroso, como el recuerdo de unas vacaciones especialmente largas. Hermosas y especiales, pero finitas. Y no quería arraigarse en Tokyo, ni atarse a gente de allí, porque cualquier relación que iniciara ahora también se convertiría en un espejismo llegado el momento, diluyéndose y perdiéndose irremediablemente.

Y no quería volver a perder a nadie más…

Tsukue se quedó mirando la foto en la que Kana y Etsu leían juntos tirados en el sofá de su piso, y no pudo evitar apretar los labios. Incluso Kana, que había sido como su hermano mayor, que había estado con ella casi desde que nació, tenía ya su vida apañada. Porque Etsu no era una cualquiera. No era como las otras novias que él había tenido hasta la fecha, esas chicas a las que siempre posponía por estar con ella y que solían odiarla a muerte precisamente por ello. Etsu era especial, y aquella relación iba en serio. Etsu era su amiga… y Tsukue simplemente era incapaz de meterse por medio de aquellos dos, por más ganas que tuviera de saltar sobre ellos agitando los brazos y gritando para recordarles que ella aún existía.

Kana había ido a Tokyo para hacer vida allí, y lo había conseguido. Tadashi y Saho vivían juntos y se tenían el uno al otro para apoyarse y salir adelante en la capital. Y Hitoshi se estaba alojando en casa de sus tíos y era tan polifacético que podría haberse aclimatado a la vida del Congo si hubiese tenido que irse allí para conseguir sus sueños.

Todos ellos habían ido a Tokyo mirando hacia delante… quizá por eso a veces se olvidaban de ella y la dejaban atrás.

Porque Tsukue no podía mirar hacia delante. No lo conseguía. Y siempre se quedaba rezagada.

La mano izquierda le tembló un poco cuando rebuscó entre las fotos hasta dar con aquella que Haruhi había sostenido ante todos los comensales durante la cena. El chico de alborotado pelo negro y sonrisa íntima le devolvió aquella mirada traviesa que ella recordaba con la misma claridad que si acabara de verla en sus ojos. Y su mano derecha se cerró con fuerza alrededor de la taza de leche, hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

¿Dónde estaría Kouji ahora? ¿Estaría pensando en ella? ¿Sería capaz de avanzar… o también estaría atado al pasado, mirando de vez en cuando por encima del hombro por si la encontraba casualmente a su espalda?

Y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

- Te echo de menos…

Aquel susurro flotó en la quietud del apartamento, haciéndolo quizá más dramático y horrible de lo que Tsukue estaba dispuesta a soportar. Parpadeó furiosamente, pasándose el dorso de la mano por los ojos para secarse las lágrimas antes de que éstas empezaran a caer, y sorbió por la nariz, respirando hondo. Aquel momento del día era el peor, por la noche, sola en casa, con demasiado tiempo para pensar y recordar. Tiempo para arrepentirse de sus decisiones, para preguntarse qué habría pasado si hubiese elegido el camino que él le ofrecía, o si hubiese tenido el valor de contradecir a su padre con el tema de la universidad…

Inútiles desarrollos alternativos a una historia que ya no tenía vuelta atrás.

Tenía ganas de llamar a casa, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Hideki debía llevar cerca de dos o tres horas acostado. Ni Kana ni Etsu cogían el teléfono a partir de determinadas horas. Tadashi estaría pululando por Akiba o viciado a algún anime en la tele y lo tendría apagado. Saho se habría quedado sin batería o sin saldo, para variar. Y Hitoshi estaría trabajando. Así que, una vez más, tuvo que apretar los dientes y tragarse ella sola las ganas de llorar.

La casa estaba demasiado vacía. Demasiado silenciosa. Y ella se sentía demasiado sola.

¿Hacer nuevos amigos para volver a perderlos dentro de un año? No, gracias.

No necesitaba nada más, ni quería nada más. Sólo quería volver a casa.

Y, recostándose sobre la mesa, apoyó la mejilla sobre un brazo y se quedó mirando la foto del chico de pelo negro, fijando su mirada en la de él, hasta que se quedó dormida, aferrada aún a la taza de chocolate.

--------------

El día siguiente a la famosa cena con los antiguos miembros del Host Club, las chicas de tercero de Derecho en Hitotsubashi no tenían clase, y los de cuarto de Administración de Empresas en Todai tampoco. Y, como los de cuarto de Historia salían temprano, Kana y Etsu invitaron a Tamaki y Haruhi a comer a su apartamento para comentar la jugada de la noche anterior.

- Entonces, ¿tú crees que se cabreó? –lagrimeó Etsu en dirección a Haruhi, asustada, mientras ambas preparaban la mesa.

_- Hai_… Lo cierto es que su cara por un segundo dio algo de miedo.

- ¡Kanaaa! –berreó la chica de pelo rosa, girando el rostro hacia su novio con expresión compungida-. ¡Haruhi dice que Tsukue se cabreó por nuestro engaño!

- Era de esperar –masculló él, liado en la cocina terminando de preparar la comida, sin volverse a mirarla-. Como comprenderás, no sería muy lógico que se pusiera a dar saltos de alegría…

- Yo creo que al final se divirtió –comentó Tamaki, risueño, apoyado en la encimera de la cocina junto a Kana para vigilar el guiso de éste con ojos admirados-. Cuando nos despedimos parecía de buen humor. Y el tema de las fotos suavizó mucho la situación… Kana-san, nunca había visto preparar _o-nabe_ así…

- Es _Yanagawa nabe_, Tamaki, con el toque especial de mi madre, plato típico de los barrios trabajadores de Tokyo. Tiene algunas características especiales.

- Oh, _sugoi_…

- Y espera a probar el _monja-yaki_ que os voy a preparar después, porque…

El resto de las palabras de Kana quedaron opacadas por el resoplido de Etsu, que ya se estaba sentando a la mesa con Haruhi.

- Y luego dice que yo soy una friki –le murmuró a su amiga con gesto confidencial-. ¿Tú le has visto? Está obsesionado con la cocina, se transforma cuando se pone el delantal. Yo lo agradezco, porque no sé ni freír un huevo, pero a veces me da miedo. Eso de haberse criado sólo con su madre y su hermana mayor debe haberle afectado…

_- Maa_, Tsukue dice que son las razones principales por las que Kana tiene tanta maña en el arte de cocinar y en el arte de seducir –Haruhi se rió por lo bajo, y después le dirigió una cálida mirada al rubio, que ya estaba envuelto en una apasionante discusión sobre temas culinarios con Kana-. A Tamaki le pasa algo parecido, le vuelve loco la cocina…

Pero Etsu se quedó callada y Haruhi volvió la vista hacia ella, alzando las cejas con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué pasa?

_- Maa_… -la joven parecía nerviosa. Torció la boca en una mueca insegura, y se pasó una mano por el corto pelo rosa, revolviéndoselo. En una de las sienes se había dejado un mechón largo que ya le llegaba hasta el pecho, trenzado y rematado con un cascabel que tintineaba cada vez que se movía-. Haruhi… ¿crees que Tsukue se habrá enfadado en serio?

Etsu estaba preocupada de verdad. Fujioka podía verlo reflejado en sus ojos claros.

- Tranquilízate, Etsu –sonrió, colocando una mano sobre el brazo de su amiga-. Fue algo del momento, no creo que Tsukue le diera mucha importancia después. Tamaki tiene razón, estoy segura de que se divirtió. Ella misma admitió que se lo había pasado bien.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, esbozando también una pequeña sonrisa, pero sus ojos volaron fugazmente hacia Kana y una sombra le cruzó el rostro. Haruhi conocía demasiado a aquella chica como para no sumar dos más dos y entender lo que ocurría allí.

- Tsukue no va a retiraros la palabra por esto, Etsu.

- Ya… ya lo sé. Pero… ¿sabes? –la joven se revolvió de nuevo el corto cabello, buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresarse-. Sabes, Haruhi… Tsukue no va a dejar de hablar a Kana por algo así, igual que Kana tampoco podría enfadarse con ella en serio jamás, por más cansado que le tenga su actitud. Podría decirse que la que sobra en esta ecuación soy yo, ¿entiendes?

Haruhi se la quedó mirando fijamente. Y supo que era el momento de cambiar de tema.

- ¡No te pongas así! –bromeó con voz ligera, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto-. Dime, ¿qué tal os fue la noche a vosotros? ¿Conseguiste ganar la competición de… _Nighty Knight Nine_?

_- Ninety-Nine Nights_ –corrigió Etsu, y se echó a reír, divertida y agradecida-. ¡Qué va! Me eliminaron a la mitad. ¡Pero Tadashi aguantó casi hasta el final! Ganó Koshaka, como era de esperar…

Desde la cocina, Tamaki sonrió al ver a las dos chicas hablando sobre la velada otaku de la noche anterior, riéndose de cada detalle absurdo.

- Parece que vosotros también os lo pasasteis bien –comentó por lo bajo, entretenido.

- Etsu estaba nerviosa –replicó Kana con gesto adusto, picando verduras a una velocidad escalofriante-. Quería que Tsukue fuera a cenar con vosotros y estaba dispuesta a conseguirlo aunque tuviéramos que engañarla. Pero luego estuvo pensando en ello toda la noche, y no pudo disfrutar del juego ni de la reunión. Estaba tensa, y seguía tensa cuando volvimos a casa.

- ¿Por qué? –Tamaki lo miró con las cejas enarcadas, sin comprender-. Es decir… la noche no acabó en tragedia. Creo yo.

Pero Kana sacudió la cabeza, rehuyendo el tema, y giró el rostro para mirar con seriedad a su compañero de soslayo.

- Dime la verdad, Tamaki… ¿Qué opinas de lo que pasó anoche?

El rubio parpadeó, torciendo la boca en gesto pensativo. Pero luego sonrió, alzando la vista al techo con esa cara que ponía cuando estaba seguro de haber conseguido alegrar la vida a una persona.

_- Maa_… -musitó, de nuevo risueño y con los brazos cruzados-. Creo que funcionó bien. Haruhi y yo nos encargamos de permanecer al margen y dejar que Tsukue-chan se desenvolviera por su cuenta. Y no lo hizo mal. Estuvo bastante callada al principio, pero Hani-senpai estaba sentado a su lado y enseguida le sacó conversación. Y creo que también hizo buenas migas con Hikaru. Haruhi opina que Hikaru y Kaoru son los que más posibilidades tienen de congeniar con ella, porque también son los que están más libres. Hani-senpai, Mori-senpai y Kyouya… bueno, tienen sus propios asuntos de los que ocuparse.

_- Sou ka_… -Kana volvió a centrarse en la comida. Permaneció unos segundos callado y luego añadió-: Tsukue no va a avanzar por voluntad propia. Aunque se lo pasara bien, es posible que no quiera volver a quedar con vosotros. Está convencida de que, cuando acabe la universidad y vuelva a Hinode, todo lo que dejó allí va a seguir esperándola. Y eso no es así. Tiene que crecer de una vez y seguir adelante o se destrozará a sí misma –con un chapoteo, echó varios ingredientes a la olla-. Las personas que se quedaron atrás no van a volver, pero eso ella no lo entiende. Y en vez de hacer amigos nuevos, prefiere quedarse sola antes que conocer a alguien que le guste y volver a perderlo después.

Tamaki se quedó en silencio, entrecerrando los ojos con nostalgia. Y agachó la cabeza, tornándose serio.

- Comprendo…

- Es una buena chica –siguió Kana-. Pero muy cabezota. Y no quiere darse a sí misma una segunda oportunidad. Se queja de que está sola, pero es ella la que se ha adecuado la vida de una forma que la aísla de los demás. Yo también trabajo y estudio, y veo a Tadashi y a los otros todas las semanas. Pero Tsukue… -se interrumpió un momento, resoplando-. Ella simplemente se ha quedado estancada en lo que no tiene y no sale de ahí, ¿entiendes? Si quisiera, podría hacer lo que le diera la gana. Se queja todo el tiempo, pero tampoco pone mucho de su parte.

Tamaki siguió escuchando en silencio, mirando con atención a su interlocutor. Presentía que el discurso de Kana iba a concluir con una encomienda, y que esa encomienda les atañía a ellos. Y no se equivocaba.

- Escucha, Tamaki –Kana se secó las manos con un trapo y se volvió del todo para encarar a su compañero-. Llevo cuidado de Tsukue desde que tenía 3 años. Nos hemos criado juntos, es como una hermana para mí. Pero Tsukue necesita entender que yo no voy a estar toda la vida ahí para ella, y que se tiene que abrir camino por su cuenta –su mirada se desvió hacia Etsu, que en ese momento hacía violentos aspavientos, como si estuviera manejando una espada gigantesca, provocando las risas de Haruhi-. Hasta ahora siempre la he antepuesto a ella. Porque es _mi_ Tsukue, y la quiero. Pero eso ha dado al traste con todas las relaciones que he intentado mantener. Las cosas ahora son distintas. Quiero a Tsukue, pero también quiero a Etsu. Y no quiero tener que elegir entre ellas. Tampoco quiero que Tsukue le guarde rencor a Etsu, ni que Etsu tenga que vivir teniendo miedo de Tsukue. Así que lo mejor para todos es que Tsukue se busque una vida propia y empiece a vivirla. No es que ella me chupe la sangre, o intente acapararme, o se queje de que no la hago tanto caso como antes. Todo lo contrario. Se ha hecho a un lado muy diplomáticamente desde que Etsu y yo estamos juntos. Tsukue entiende que para mí esta vez es distinto y lo respeta. Pero yo tampoco me puedo desentender de ella por completo, sabiendo que la alternativa que ha elegido es marginarse del universo. No estoy tranquilo, y si no estoy tranquilo, no puedo vivir en paz.

Con otro resoplido, hizo un breve gesto para colocarse las gafas y giró de nuevo hacia la olla, encargándose de examinar el desarrollo del guiso vagamente.

Tamaki no dijo nada, pero aquella situación le era terriblemente familiar y entendía a Kana mejor de lo que él creía. ¿Cuántas veces, en los últimos tres años, había visto a Kaoru renunciar a una cosa tras otra por estar junto a su hermano y vigilar que su vida no se desviara demasiado? La situación de Hikaru no era un misterio para nadie del grupo, y todos conocían de sobra la forma de vivir que había llevado en los últimos años.

A pesar de todos los piques y bromas, la relación que Suou había tenido siempre con los gemelos era tan paterno-filial como la que profesaba en un principio hacia Haruhi, y el sentimiento era recíproco. Aunque esa relación se hubiese diluido un poco en los últimos años, porque los Hitachiin habían congeniado increíblemente bien con Ishiko y la prometida de Kyouya se había convertido en una especie de valuarte al que ellos siempre recurrían en busca de consejo o apoyo, eso no implicaba que Tamaki se hubiese desentendido de los problemas de ambos hermanos. Y había hablado con Kaoru de ello en más de una ocasión, con una seriedad por parte del pelirrojo que quizá hubiese resultado surrealista en otros tiempos.

A Kana le ocurría con Tsukue lo mismo que le ocurría a Kaoru con Hikaru. Ambos estaban demasiado preocupados por el comportamiento del otro como para poder llevar ellos mismos una vida normal. Necesitaban su propio espacio, descansar y pensar en sí mismos de una vez. Se merecían un respiro. Y, para ello, Tsukue necesitaba buscarse una vida… y Hikaru también.

- Yo ya estoy cansado, Tamaki, y quiero dedicarme a vivir mi propia vida –siguió Kana, con gesto resignado, como si le hubiese leído los pensamientos a su compañero-. Necesito que Tsukue se suelte de mí de una vez. Por eso, si dices que la cena de anoche no fue un fiasco total y hay alguna esperanza… ¿crees que Haruhi y tú podréis encargaros?

La mente de Tamaki funcionaba ya a mil por hora, estructurando un plan que, a sus ojos, resultaba maravillosamente espléndido (como de costumbre) No pudo evitar sonreír inmediatamente. Agachando la cabeza, dejó escapar una risilla maquiavélica que arrancó una escéptica mirada de su amigo. Y de repente alzó un puño con decisión, gritando un efusivo:

_- ¡¡Youshi!!_ ¡Suou Tamaki acepta el reto! ¡No existe alma desgraciada cuya vida no podamos salvar! ¡Nosotros existimos para traer la felicidad a las…!

- Con calma, campeón –lo interrumpió Kana, entornando los ojos y estampándole el trapo contra la cara para acallarlo.

Tamaki berreó por la agresión, pero después de medio ahogarse se echó a reír alegremente, con esa expresión confiada que sólo él podía componer. Y Kana también sonrió en respuesta, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.

_- Arigato_ –murmuró, volviendo a su guiso.

Pero el rubio negó con la cabeza, sonriendo suavemente.

- No hay por qué darlas. Tsukue-chan me gusta, es una chica estupenda. Y entiendo cómo se siente –bajó la vista, y su sonrisa se tornó algo ausente-. Hay ocasiones en las que siempre se desearía volver atrás en el tiempo y cambiar las cosas que han sucedido. Recuperar a las personas que has perdido. Es muy difícil no mirar atrás, o no pensar en todo aquello.

Kana lo observó con atención un momento, pero entonces Tamaki volvió a sonreír, perdido en sus planes.

- Sin embargo, no se puede vivir así. Sólo haces daño a los demás, y te lo haces a ti mismo. El mundo está lleno de oportunidades, es triste cerrarse a ellas. También entiendo cómo te sientes tú, Kana-san. Y no te preocupes… Nosotros estamos acostumbrados a hacer este tipo de cosas.

Suou terminó su frase con una misteriosa mirada que consiguió hacer rodar una gotita por la nuca de Kana.

_- Maa_, miedo me da lo que pueda salir de tu mente enferma –comentó divertido, dándole los últimos toques al guiso hábilmente-. Pero no me queda otra que fiarme de ti. Sed suaves con Tsukue…

- ¡Por supuesto!

_- ¡Mouuu!_ –llegó desde el comedor, y Etsu fingió un puchero exagerado-. ¿Qué pasa con la comida? ¡Queremos comer, queremos comer, queremos comer…!

_- Hai_, _hai_ –Kana puso los ojos en blanco, con la misma cara que si fuera la viva imagen de la paciencia personificada-. ¿Te lo puedes creer, Tamaki? Me siento como esclavizado por un monstruo con un estómago sin fondo…

_- ¡Oi!_

Un minuto después, trasladaron la parrilla a la mesa del comedor y los cuatro se sentaron en torno a la comida, empezando a servirse mientras hablaban animadamente de los pormenores de la noche anterior. Tamaki se emocionaba como un niño con las explicaciones de Etsu sobre el campeonato de videojuegos, siguiendo las expertas observaciones de la joven sobre los juegos de rol con total atención. Kana se desternilló con el episodio de las fotos de Tsukue circulando por la mesa del restaurante, y sus permanentes sonrojos y caras nerviosas.

Y así, como si estuvieran en familia, o como si se conocieran de toda la vida, la velada se alargó sin que ninguno de ellos fuera realmente consciente de ello, disfrutando de la compañía mutua, hasta muy entrada la tarde.

--------------

Tsukue no dio señales de vida en todo el jueves, y hacia el atardecer los cuatro amigos tuvieron que admitir que era bastante sospechoso que la morena no hubiese llamado por teléfono a ninguno de ellos, siquiera para echarles la bronca por la horrible jugarreta que le habían gastado la noche anterior.

No le dieron mucha importancia en un primer momento, pensando que quizá la cena con los viejos miembros del Host Club había sido lo suficientemente impactante como para ocasionarle a Tsukue un colapso general. Pero, cuando Haruhi recordó horrorizada que el último en ver a la joven el día anterior había sido Hikaru, las dos parejas empezaron a movilizarse, agobiadísimas. No consiguieron localizar al pelirrojo por teléfono, y Tsukue tenía el móvil apagado. Así que, sin más miramientos, los cuatro se metieron en el coche de Yamauchi y volaron hacia la casa de Nozaki.

No era que no se fiaran de Hikaru… Vale, _no_ se fiaban de Hikaru. Dejar a una chica en sus manos por la noche era una maniobra que podía convertirse en actividad de alto riesgo para la muchacha en cuestión. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, Haruhi no pudo evitar llamarse idiota a sí misma por haber permitido que las cosas terminaran así después de la cena.

Hikaru era demasiado dado a reírse de todo el mundo y gastar bromas sin gracia. En palabras de Etsu, dejar solos a esos dos había sido como permitir que un jugador novel con una escasa puntuación de experiencia acumulada se enfrentara al monstruo invencible típico de final de nivel. Tsukue no estaba preparada para lidiar con alguien como Hikaru. Y, si Hikaru había fastidiado la noche con alguna de sus tonterías… ya podían despedirse de que Tsukue accediera a volver a ver a la gente de Ouran jamás, y todos los planes de los últimos meses se irían por el desagüe.

Tsukue no trabajaba los jueves por la tarde, así que les abrió la puerta en cuanto llamaron, con una cara de perro tan chunga que parecía tener una resaca de caballo. Pero enseguida quedó patente que sólo estaba cabreada. Muy cabreada. Y, cuando Kana soltó abruptamente que si ese Hitachiin le había hecho algo, nada más cruzar el umbral, el rostro de la joven se encendió como un semáforo de vivo color rojo (no se sabe si por vergüenza o indignación) y estalló en una retahíla de protestas incoherentes e inconexas, sobre el engaño, las sucias tácticas empleadas por sus amigos para que conociera al Host Club, su falta de escrúpulos y demás.

- ¡Y vosotros! –les chilló finalmente a Tamaki y Haruhi, que estaban petrificados contra la pared, y sus mejillas ardieron aún más, llenándole los ojos de lágrimas avergonzadas-. ¡Os largasteis y me dejasteis sola con ese… ese… ese _pulpo_ humanoide! ¡Se pasó todo el camino insinuándoseme!

Todos se tensaron en el acto.

- ¿Te hizo algo? –repitió Kana, esta vez a coro con Tamaki.

- ¡C-claro que no! –exclamó Tsukue, muerta ya de bochorno de sólo recordar la escenita en el metro-. ¡Pero lo intentó! ¡Y luego admitió él mismo que era una pena que no hubiese conseguido "llevarme al huerto"!

- ¿Hikaru-kun intentó llevarte al huerto y tú te resististe? –inquirió Etsu, con los ojos como platos.

- ¡Por supuesto que me resistí! ¿Qué pretendías, que le diera pie? ¡Tuve que pegarle un puñetazo para quitármelo de encima!

Los cuatro recién llegados se quedaron mudos, intercambiando miradas. Y de repente rompieron a reír de una forma tan escandalosa que la pequeña casa de Tsukue pareció rebosar vida por cada rincón.

- ¡N-no tuvo gracia! –protestó ella, golpeando a Kana en un brazo, más roja que nunca.

Sin embargo, el ambiente se relajó notablemente a partir de ahí, todos aliviados al ver incumplidas sus siniestras sospechas. Cuando le preguntaron por qué no les había llamado en todo el día, Tsukue les chilló que estaba en huelga de silencio para dejarles constancia de que estaba enfadada con ellos. Y, cuando Kana estalló de nuevo en carcajadas por el comentario, la joven amenazó con echarles de su casa a patadas y todos juntos tuvieron que disculparse formalmente por lo que habían hecho.

Después de aquello, la disputa se disolvió como el humo. Tsukue siguió enfurruñada un buen rato, reticente a dirigirles la palabra, pero aún así preparó té para todos y los cinco amigos se acoplaron a duras penas en el dormitorio de la morena para pasar juntos lo que quedaba de tarde. Dando la lata a base de preguntas insistentes, Kana consiguió que Tsukue terminara admitiendo entre dientes y con gesto resignado que sí se lo había pasado bien en la cena, a fin de cuentas. Y Etsu, recuperada su confianza al ver que Tsukue no iba a asesinarlos por la espalda para vengarse, se atrevió a comentar que Nozaki era imbécil por rechazar a Hikaru en vez de aprovechar la oportunidad (comentario que le costó una brutal paliza a base de almohadazos por parte de una abochornada Tsukue)

El lugar volvió a llenarse de carcajadas y bromas. Todos estaban contentos, y eso era algo que saltaba a la vista. Había muy buen ambiente, como si alguno de ellos hubiese sacado una matrícula de honor o le hubiesen concedido una beca importantísima. Casi parecía que estaban celebrando algo. Y, en un momento dado, Tsukue comparó aquella escena con la que se dio el día que Kana, Tadashi, Saho, Hitoshi y ella inauguraron su apartamento… y tuvo que reconocer que no había tanta diferencia. Kana había hecho muy buenas migas con Tamaki desde que se conocieron, y se llevaban tan bien que Etsu y él solían quedar con Haruhi y Tamaki en plan "parejas dobles" para tomar algo o salir por ahí. Y eso no significaba que Yamauchi hubiese perdido a sus amigos de Hinode…

Ella misma… ¿hasta dónde podía asegurar que Etsu y Haruhi no eran ya tan importantes en su vida como lo era Saho? Vale que con las primeras no había compartido toda una vida, como con la segunda, pero eso no las hacía menos amigas suyas. Habían estado ahí siempre que las necesitara, en los últimos dos años. Sabía que podía contar con ellas. Y ella les había correspondido bastante mal, cerrándose por banda una y otra vez cuando intentaban ayudarla.

Tsukue no había cambiado de opinión de la noche a la mañana. Seguía convencida de que no quería volver a saber nada del Host Club, que había sido una experiencia interesante para una sola vez pero que no pensaba repetirla, que no quería cambiar de ambiente, ni de amigos, ni de nada. Tsukue, como bien había dicho Kana, estaba totalmente dispuesta a no avanzar en absoluto. Pero había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, a lo largo del día… y ahora estaba confundida.

Siempre era mejor reflexionar en frío. La noche anterior se había dejado llevar por el terrible bajón de nostalgia que le había dado al volver a casa y que la había dejado por los suelos. Pero luego, por la mañana, en el trabajo, se sorprendía de vez en cuando a sí misma riéndose por lo bajo de alguno de los comentarios de Hani-senpai, de los piques de Hikaru o de la forma en la que Kyouya torturaba psicológicamente a Tamaki con su eterna cara impasible. Ahora que los había visto y sabía quién era cada cual, podía participar de forma más activa en las conversaciones que Haruhi y Tamaki mantenían con Etsu y Kana sobre la gente de Ouran. Ya no se sentía tan "a parte". Ahora entendía los chistes y podía participar de las bromas. Y eso había conseguido removerle algo por dentro.

No quería volver a intentarlo… pero, de alguna forma, el volver a intentarlo ya no le parecía una cosa tan horrible. Algún piloto perdido en su cabeza parecía haberse encendido de repente, recordándole que hacer amigos nuevos y conservar los amigos viejos no eran cosas excluyentes. Quizá había sido demasiado radical en su forma de ver el asunto. Y, aunque no volviese a ver nunca a aquella gente, el conocerlos le había devuelto una confianza que creía perdida desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Lo costoso es levantarse. Pero una vez de pie no cuesta tanto empezar a andar.

Ahora sabía que _podía_ avanzar.

Cenaron los cinco juntos, y por primera vez en muchos meses Tsukue se olvidó de que era una acoplada entre dos parejas y se sintió verdaderamente _entre amigos_. Recuperó la sonrisa y terminó riendo con ganas con cada estupidez. Ya no le importaba tanto ser la "sujetavelas" del grupo. Tener o no tener novio a su lado no parecía tan preocupante como otros días. Y, cuando los demás se despidieron por fin, bien entrada ya la noche, y volvieron a sus respectivas casas, Tsukue recogió su hogar tarareando por lo bajo y se acostó con una inconsciente sonrisa en los labios, en vez de quedarse dormida llorando sobre un puñado de fotos viejas.

Porque no era la gente de su entorno la que la había marginado lentamente, sino ella misma la que se negaba a participar.

Pasar el día entero incomunicada de sus amigos había sido extraño. Así se había dado cuenta de que no pasaba ni un solo día sin que hablara con Kana, cara a cara o por teléfono, ni un solo día sin que viera a Etsu y Haruhi. Y, cuando los había visto aparecer en su puerta sin previo aviso, algo le había llenado el corazón por completo, y cualquier enfado estúpido había dejado de importar.

Ella no estaba sola.

Y el viernes amaneció más brillante que nunca a sus ojos.

--------------

Tsukue había decidido no avanzar más con el tema de conocer a los amigos de Haruhi. Pero lo que ella no sabía era que su opinión carecía por completo de valor, porque Tamaki ya se había puesto manos a la obra con su plan de captación de nuevos amigos.

- Estás enfermo –había sentenciado Haruhi cuando, de camino a casa de ésta, él la hizo partícipe de sus proyectos.

- ¿Por qué? –lloriqueó el rubio-. ¡Es un plan perfecto! Además, salta a la vista que Tsukue ya ha perdido la resistencia inicial, será mucho más fácil a partir de ahora. Incluso Kana-san lo ha dicho. Estaba emocionado por ello, y todo. ¡Y ha pedido nuestra ayuda, Haruhi, pon algo más de entusiasmo!

Y el mayor entusiasmo que mostró la castaña fue dejar que Tamaki hiciera lo que le diera la gana sin impedírselo, escéptica ante el nivel de participación que el proyecto tendría por parte de los demás miembros del grupo.

Pero, una vez más, Haruhi subestimó a los chicos de Ouran.

El viernes por la mañana, Tamaki ya tenía todo el plan de acción esquematizado con sus amigos del instituto (teniendo en cuenta que se habían despedido bastante tarde de Kana y las chicas, eso significaba que el rubio debía de haber atormentado a los antiguos miembros del Host Club al llegar a su casa con una de esas conferencias conjuntas que posiblemente habrían crispado los nervios a más de uno) de modo que su novia tuvo que aguantar durante todo el día sus risillas emocionadas y autosuficientes, como un niño que está ansioso por descubrir qué le han comprado por su cumpleaños.

El viernes por la tarde, Tsukue se quedó estupefacta (más bien, petrificada por completo) al ver aparecer en la tienda de ropa en la que trabajaba a Morinozuka Takashi, con una chica castaña colgada de su brazo que Tsukue identificó inmediatamente como la prometida de éste: Imaidegawa Ritsuko. La pareja tenía toda la pinta de estar pasando la tarde de compras, y aquel encuentro podría haber pasado como una coincidencia totalmente fortuita, si no hubiese sido porque Ritsu más que ropa parecía ir buscando a una persona en concreto, y cuando la vio a ella, ante un gesto de Takashi, prácticamente se le tiró encima, más feliz que una lombriz, para presentarse alegremente.

Ritsu era todo lo que Mitsukuni había dicho de ella en la cena del miércoles. En el rato que pasaron juntas, Tsukue no la vio dejar de sonreír ni un momento. Hablaba por los codos y gesticulaba muchísimo. Era una chica muy expresiva, pero, por raro que sonara, se las apañaba para no desentonar en absoluto al lado de Takashi, aunque éste mantuviera su expresión neutra y dijera tres palabras contadas en media hora. Ritsu se volvía hacia su prometido cada dos por tres, buscando su aprobación o respaldo en cada cosa que decía o hacía, y con un simple gesto por parte del otro se quedaba más contenta que unas pascuas. Tsukue llegó a pensar que se comunicaban a través de algún lenguaje secreto, porque ni siquiera parecían compartir el mismo plano astral.

Su trabajo en la tienda de ropa consistía sobre todo en reponer material y encargarse de recolocar todo aquello que quedara descolocado, no en asesorar a los clientes, pero Ritsu la arrastró con ella a elegir ropa y la tuvo dando tumbos de aquí para allá durante cerca de una hora, mientras seguía hablando de todo un poco, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Tsukue, agobiada, no hacía más que mirar de reojo al encargado que se paseaba por la tienda, mirándola con reprobación. Pero, cuando Ritsu se presentó en el mostrador con una pequeña montaña de prendas que sumaban una suculenta suma, al encargado le cambió la cara y sonrió como si le hubiesen adelantado la jubilación.

- Espero que así no te regañen –le musitó Ritsu a Tsukue antes de marcharse, guiñándole un ojo y riendo en un murmullo-. Siento haberte mareado tanto. ¡Pero ha sido un placer conocerte, Nozaki-chan! Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.

Takashi sonrió suavemente, como respaldando sus palabras, y la pareja volvió a marcharse por dónde había venido con gestos de despedida, cogidos del brazo. Y, aunque Ritsu había conseguido intimidarla un poco con su efusividad, Tsukue no pudo evitar pasar el resto de la tarde riéndose por lo bajo de las ocurrencias y anécdotas de aquella mujer.

El sábado, la morena trabajaba todo el día en una pequeña heladería de corte sesentero cercana al parque Shiba, próxima a la Torre de Tokyo. Y allí se presentó a la hora de la merienda Haninozuka Mitsukuni, como quién no quiere la cosa, acompañado de tres niños de pelo negro y ojos oscuros, con edades entre los 14 y los 6 años. Tsukue se bloqueó momentáneamente al verlo aparecer, pero Mitsukuni era con el que más había congeniado durante la cena y enseguida tuvo que admitir que se alegraba de volver a verlo. Los niños que lo acompañaban eran sus cuñados, los hermanos pequeños de Inokuma Makie, y fue divertido verlo actuar en plan niñera al mismo tiempo que se comportaba como un niño más.

Fue una suerte que no tuvieran mucho jaleo en la heladería en ese momento, porque Tsukue tuvo oportunidad de terminar sentándose un rato con ellos, y se rió tantísimo con los hermanos Inokuma que el dolor de costillas le duró hasta el día siguiente. Los tres se parecían mucho a Makie (sobre todo el mayor, Mamoru) pero tenía un sentido del humor que sobrepasaba todo lo que Tsukue habría podido esperar de una cara tan aparentemente inexpresiva. Mitsukuni tenía con ellos la misma confianza que si fueran hermanos de sangre, propia de la gente que se cría junta, y los niños le llamaban _nii-san_ constantemente. Hacía tiempo que Tsukue no se lo pasaba tan bien, y cuando el cuarteto de oro se despidió finalmente de ella, entonando un ensayado: _¡Hasta pronto, Nozaki-chaaan!_, hasta le dio algo de pena verlos marchar.

Su horario semanal de trabajo se distribuía sobre todo entre la tienda de ropa y la heladería, pero los jueves y domingos por la mañana trabajaba también en una librería pequeñita perdida en el barrio de Kanda-Jimbocho, en el distrito de Chiyoda. Para Tsukue, aquél era un cambio muy agradable, porque el ambiente de la zona no tenía nada que ver con el de Shibuya y Shiba. Era un trabajo tranquilo y reposado que le daba oportunidad para leer a sus anchas o incluso estudiar, porque rara era la vez que le tocaba atender a algún cliente.

Quizá por eso mismo, cuando aquel domingo vio entrar por la puerta a Ootori Kyouya, supo inmediatamente que eso ya no era casualidad. Primero, porque los astros no podían conjugarse de esa forma ni ante una revelación divina. Y segundo, porque el día que Ootori Kyouya pusiera sus pies en una librería de segunda mano llegaría el Apocalipsis.

Si algo tenía Kyouya a su favor para justificarse era que no venía solo, sino acompañado por una mujer que le sacaba bastantes años y que enseguida se presentó como Shido Fuyumi, su hermana mayor. Para Tsukue bastó una simple mirada para corroborar que aquella mujer se parecía terroríficamente a Tamaki, porque empezó a parlotear sobre arrastrar a su hermano de compras contra su voluntad, lo bonitas que eran las tiendas antiguas, su amor por la literatura, la graciosa coincidencia de haber ido a parar a un lugar atendido por una conocida de Kyouya, etc., etc. Acto seguido se perdió entre las estanterías, obnubilada por la cantidad de libros ajados y cochambrosos que se encontraba, como si fueran pequeñas maravillas, y dejó atrás a Tsukue, con una gotita rodando por su nuca, y a Kyouya, apoyado contra el mostrador con un suspiro de agotamiento.

Teniendo en cuenta que Kyouya era con el que menos había hablado durante la cena del miércoles, Tsukue se sintió bastante incómoda al quedarse a solas con él. Eso sin tener en cuenta que su expresión intimidaba a cualquiera, porque no hacía el más mínimo intento por verse amable. Sin embargo, con otro resoplido, el joven le preguntó de golpe llanamente qué pintaba trabajando en aquel lugar perdido de la mano de Dios, y, sin saber muy bien cómo, Tsukue se encontró a sí misma charlando con Kyouya sobre trabajos, economía, sueldos y demás aspectos de su vida laboral, como si Ootori se hubiese autoproclamado por un momento su asesor financiero. Fue una situación extraña y una conversación medio surrealista, pero le sirvió a la joven para comprobar que era más sencillo hablar con Kyouya de lo que su aspecto daba a entender, y eso la animó inesperadamente.

Fuyumi se llevó un par de libros que hicieron a su hermano poner los ojos en blanco y se despidió con una radiante y entusiasmada sonrisa. Kyouya se limitó a dedicarle un gesto y un vago "hasta pronto". Y Tsukue, cuando se marcharon, volvió a sentarse en su destartalada silla y siguió leyendo sin poder dejar de sonreír.

Ella no era idiota. Podía suponer que Tamaki le había encargado a Ritsu que arrastrara a su prometido hasta la tienda de ropa de Shibuya, que le había pedido a Hani-senpai que se pasara casualmente por su heladería en Shiba y que había recurrido a la hermana de Kyouya para que llevara a éste hasta la librería perdida en Kanda-Jimbocho. No era íntima amiga del rubio, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para captar aquellos mensajes subliminales. Y no pudo menos que enternecerse un poco por los intentos del novio de su amiga por darle un último empujón que la ayudara a salir de su estatismo social.

Tsukue terminó la semana de un humor excelente. Casi se había olvidado ya del patinazo con Hikaru en el metro, la noche de la cena.

Aunque lo que no sospechaba ella era que Tamaki había mantenido a Hikaru al margen de su plan precisamente por eso: para no fastidiar de nuevo los pequeños avances con el resto del grupo por culpa de la actitud del pelirrojo. Ya le darían carta blanca a Hitachiin cuando Tsukue _hubiese acumulado puntos de experiencia suficientes_.

Pero sobra decir que ningún plan del rey del Host Club era por completo infalible…

- Entonces, ¿hoy te tienes que ir temprano?

Haruhi le dirigió una mirada interrogativa a Tsukue mientras ambas bajaban las escaleras de acceso a la facultad, saliendo hacia los jardines, a la hora de la comida del martes siguiente.

_- Hai_ –musitó ella, decaída-. Se supone que me han cambiado el turno en la heladería y tengo que entrar a las 3, en vez de a las 5. Pero no me quedó muy claro lo que ocurría, porque ha sido todo muy lioso. Me llamaron esta mañana deprisa y corriendo y no tuve oportunidad de hablar en condiciones con mi jefe.

- Deberías llamar para asegurarte.

- Ya… Llamaré de camino, por si acaso. ¿Hoy tampoco viene a recogerte Tamaki-san?

- Qué va –suspiró Haruhi, recolocándose el amplio bolso en el hombro-. Tiene prácticas en Todai todas las tardes durante esta semana.

Tsukue sonrió levemente, aunque se aseguró de que su amiga no lo notara. Haruhi no era una chica especialmente emotiva, y la relación que mantenía con Tamaki no era efusiva en absoluto de cara al público. Por eso siempre le hacía gracia la leve expresión de hastío que Fujioka componía cuando algún plan con su novio se cancelaba o pasaban varios días sin poder verse.

- Si quieres venirte conmigo…

- No, no te preocupes, voy a quedarme a comer en la cafetería –Haruhi se detuvo al llegar a la avenida principal del campus, echándole un vistazo al reloj-. De hecho, me adelanto ya. Si hay algún cambio de planes, vente allí, que yo me quedaré un buen rato antes de irme a la biblioteca.

_- __Wakatta_. _Matta ne_.

_- __Matta ne_.

Haruhi se apresuró a enfilar la calle en dirección a la cafetería, y Tsukue echó a andar en dirección contraria, hacia la salida del campus. Era una lástima que Etsu hoy hubiese salido de clase antes que ellas, si no podría haberle pedido a Kana que la acercara a Shiba en coche y ahorrarse el acelerón en metro. Sin detenerse, empezó a hurgar dentro de su cartera en busca del escueto _o-bento_ que se había preparado a toda prisa antes de salir de casa por la mañana, tras recibir la llamada de su jefe. Pero entonces empezó a sonarle el móvil, perdido en algún lugar desconocido, y tuvo que hacer malabarismos con todo lo que llevaba en brazos para no perder el equilibrio hasta que encontró el aparato en el bolsillo que tenían los vaqueros a la altura de la rodilla.

_- Moshi, moshi_ –contestó sin aliento.

- Tsukue-chan –replicó una voz de hombre al otro lado-. Perdona las molestias, pequeña, pero el problema ha sido resuelto y ya no es necesario que vengas antes.

Tsukue se quedó estática de golpe.

- ¿Quiere decir que no hay cambio de turno al final?

- No, no hay cambio de turno. Pensábamos que Midori-chan no iba a poder venir a su hora, pero ya nos ha confirmado que el imprevisto que le había surgido se ha solucionado, así que no la tienes que sustituir. Te esperamos entonces a las 5, como siempre.

- Ahhh… _Hai_, _hai_, a las 5 estoy allí. _Arigato_, Shimada-san.

Se despidieron y colgaron. La joven se quedó un momento allí parada, pensando en qué hacer a continuación. Estaba cerca de la salida del campus, pero no le hacía mucha ilusión largarse por ahí sola como una loca y comer marginada sentada en un banco. Miró el _o-bento_ con ojo crítico. Y, finalmente, lo guardó de nuevo en la cartera y dio media vuelta, desandando el camino hacia la cafetería para aprovechar la oferta de Haruhi.

La cafetería de la facultad de Derecho de Hitotsubashi era lo suficientemente amplia como para que no pudiera darse en ella la aglomeración, pero Tsukue no estaba muy segura de cómo se las apañaban para que siempre pareciera llena hasta arriba de gente. Tuvo que entrar casi chocándose con varios senpais que estaban entrando a pelotón justo delante de ella, y una vez allí se detuvo nuevamente para echar un vistazo alrededor y ubicar a su amiga.

Sin embargo, cuando la localizó se quedó congelada de pies a cabeza. Haruhi ocupaba una de las mesas circulares de la zona centro, pero no estaba sola. Sentado junto a ella, charlando animadamente, había un tipo pelirrojo que Nozaki reconoció en el acto y que consiguió que se le subiera el estómago a la garganta de golpe.

_Hikaru_.

Se le había olvidado por completo que Haruhi había comentado algo sobre comer con los hermanos Hitachiin algún día de esa semana. ¿Es que tenía que ser precisamente hoy?

Vale, hora de dar media vuelta y hacer mutis disimuladamente. Nadie la había visto, así que su huída no le causaría ningún daño a nadie. Ni loca se quedaba a comer con aquel individuo, aún no se sentía preparada para volver a mirarlo a la cara.

Con las mismas, giró bruscamente e hizo amago de poner pies en polvorosa con rapidez. Y lo habría hecho, de no ser porque fue a chocarse de bruces con otro tipo que estaba entrando en la cafetería justo en ese momento. Tsukue se tambaleó por el impacto, llevándose una mano a la nariz con gesto protector. Ya estaba abriendo la boca para disculparse cuando alzó la vista. Y la boca se le quedó abierta desmesuradamente de una forma bastante antiestética, con los ojos como platos.

- ¡Tsukue-chan! –exclamó alegremente Hitachiin Hikaru, disolviendo su mueca de queja al ver con quién acababa de chocarse y dedicándole a la joven una abierta sonrisa-. ¡Qué casualidad! ¿Te tiras a mis brazos porque ya te has replanteado lo del otro día?

Tsukue se puso como un tomate en un parpadeo, pero su cerebro no atinó a articular una respuesta coherente. Olvidándose por completo de los modales, giró abruptamente el rostro para mirar de nuevo hacia la mesa de Haruhi, comprobando que aquel pelirrojo seguía sentado allí, hablando con su amiga. Luego miró de nuevo a Hikaru, muda y colapsada. Él no necesitó más para sumar dos más dos y su sonrisa adquirió cierto toque de siniestra ironía.

- ¿Huyes de mi hermano o de mí? –comentó, sarcástico-. _Maa_, supongo que de mí, porque a mi hermano no lo conoces. Aún. Qué cruel eres, me siento profundamente ofendido. Para compensarme vas a tener que venir a comer con nosotros ahora mismo.

Y ella se petrificó.

_Gemelos_.

¿Por qué demonios NADIE le había dicho que aquellos dos eran _gemelos_?

Hikaru no le dio mucho tiempo a reaccionar. Antes de que Tsukue pudiera asimilar lo que ocurría, el chico la rodeó por los hombros con un brazo y prácticamente la arrastró con él hacia la mesa de la que segundos antes había intentado huir, preguntándole alegremente qué tal le había ido en la última semana, cómo llevaba las clases, si había pensado mucho en él y demás sandeces por el estilo que Tsukue apenas captaba dentro de su estado catatónico general.

No despertó hasta que, a tres pasos escasos ya de la mesa, el doble de Hikaru alzó la cabeza y compuso de inmediato una expresión emocionada y lacrimosa.

- ¡Hikaru! –exclamó dramáticamente, levantándose.

- ¡Kaoru! –bramó el otro, soltando de golpe a su víctima y abalanzándose sobre su hermano.

Y ambos gemelos se abrazaron efusivamente, como si no se hubiesen visto en siglos, lloriqueando. Haruhi puso los ojos en blanco ante una escena que tenía pinta de repetirse con frecuencia, pero entonces reparó en la presencia de su amiga, que seguía clavada allí, como un muñeco olvidado.

_- ¿Are?_ ¿Tsukue? ¿Al final no te han cambiado el turno?

- No… al final no –musitó la otra, mirando de reojo cómo se abrazaban los otros dos armando mucho jaleo, rodándole una gotita por la sien. "Pero ojala lo hubiesen hecho", añadió para sí.

Al oírla hablar, Hikaru pareció recordar que existía y soltó a su gemelo para volverse nuevamente hacia ella, sonriendo.

_- Gomen_, Tsukue-chan –entonó divertido, y alargó el brazo hacia ella para rodearla de nuevo por los hombros y atraerla hacia sí-. Mira, éste es Kaoru. Kaoru, ésta es Tsukue-chan.

Pero, a esas alturas, la morena ya había recuperado la compostura y desde luego no iba a dejarse atropellar por aquel tío. Bastante se había burlado de ella el día que se conocieron, con la estupidez de la rosa en el metro y todos sus comentarios de doble sentido. En aquel momento ella había estado demasiado cohibida por su primer contacto con el Host Club como para enfrentar la actitud de Hikaru, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas. Se sentía un poco más preparada, y con más confianza. Así que lo primero que hizo fue asestarle un contundente codazo en las costillas para que apartara el brazo de ella y la soltara de una vez.

_- ¡Itai!_ –se quejó el pelirrojo, frotándose el costado con una mueca de reproche-. ¿Qué pasa? Ahhh, ya recuerdo… No te gusta el contacto físico, _¿ne?_

- No, no me gusta –masculló secamente, fulminándolo con la mirada, y después encaró directamente a Kaoru con seriedad-. Soy _Nozaki_ Tsukue –se presentó a sí misma, poniendo especial énfasis en su apellido.

La primera impresión que tuvo Tsukue sobre él fue que, por lo menos, pillaba las indirectas mejor que su hermano, porque Kaoru la miró con curiosidad, parpadeando, y terminó sonriendo con algo que casi parecía indulgencia, entonando:

_- Yoroshiku_, Nozaki-san –y le dedicó una leve inclinación de cabeza antes de volver a sentarse cómodamente.

Hikaru resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y tomó asiento junto a la morena con naturalidad.

_- Yare_, _yare_… No finjas formalismos para ganártela, Kaoru.

- Yo no finjo formalismos –replicó el otro, y alzó un dedo con una sonrisa casi felina en la cara-. ¿Cómo era aquello, Haruhi? Simplemente, _mis acciones son un grado menos groseras que las tuyas_, Hikaru.

Haruhi y Kaoru se echaron a reír mientras Hikaru les dedicaba una mueca de enfado. Tsukue no pilló el chiste.

- Ehhh… Se me había olvidado que hoy habías quedado a comer con ellos, Haruhi –admitió, un poco vacilante, mirando a los gemelos de reojo. Le ponía nerviosa que fueran tan idénticos-. Quizá sería mejor que me fuera y os dejara solos para…

- No es necesario, Tsukue-chan, quédate –se apresuró a intervenir Hikaru, inclinándose hacia ella-. No interrumpes nada. Además, así reforzamos lazos. Es algo indispensable entre _amigos_.

- No estoy segura de querer reforzar nada contigo –murmuró la chica, agarrando la silla para apartarla un poco de la de él.

- ¡Me hieres de nuevo! ¿Tienes algo contra mí? Por cierto, el otro día se te olvidó darme tu número. Eso también es indispensable para reforzar lazos.

- No se me olvidó. No sé si me explico.

- Bueno, siempre puedes dármelo ahora.

Tsukue frunció el ceño en su dirección, pero él no se dio por aludido. Ya tenía el móvil en la mano, listo para apuntar, y la miraba con expresión interrogante. Tenía ganas de negarse a dárselo, pero no quería resultar borde o maleducada. Había intercambiado el número hasta con Ritsuko, y eso que no la conocía de nada. Así que, muy a regañadientes, empezó a dictárselo.

- ¿Para qué quieres tú mi número? –gruñó al terminar, observando cómo él cerraba el móvil con cara satisfecha-. Sinceramente, Hitachiin-san…

- Hikaru –corrigió el otro en el acto-. Es _Hikaru_. Creí que ya habíamos solucionado ese detalle. Y claro que quiero tu número, Tsukue-chan. Como sé que tú no vas a llamarme a mí, así te llamaré yo de vez en cuando para preguntarte si has cambiado de idea y quieres que te _retoque_ algo.

Tsukue frunció el ceño otra vez. Sabía que su interlocutor se refería al tema de las fotos retocadas por ordenador del que habían estado hablando durante la cena de la semana pasada, pero Hikaru se había encargado de dejar en el aire la frase, de una forma que sonaba muy mal y podía llevar a equívocos. Muy a su pesar, sintió que se sonrojaba, consiente de que Kaoru y Haruhi observaban atentamente el intercambio verbal como si estuvieran viendo una película, concentrados en sus respectivos refrescos.

- No quiero que me _retoques_ nada, gracias –masculló, frunciendo la boca en una mueca-. Creí que ya habíamos solucionado ese detalle también.

- Quizá cambies de opinión en el futuro.

- No lo creo.

- Joer… -silbó por lo bajo Kaoru, volviéndose hacia Haruhi-. Nozaki-san está ganando puntos. Tiene aguante, por lo que veo.

- Ya te digo –asintió su amiga, y, en dirección a los otros, añadió-: ¿Os pasasteis así toda la cena el miércoles pasado?

Tsukue y Hikaru, inmersos ahora en un tira y afloja por que la chica se apuntara el número de Hitachiin, levantaron la vista hacia Fujioka.

- Más o menos –soltaron a coro, él divertido y ella resignada.

Fue uno de esos momentos extraños que no se dan con frecuencia. Los dos se miraron entre sí, enarcando las cejas con sorpresa. Y de repente se echaron a reír por lo bajo ante lo absurdo de la situación. Tsukue vio que la cara de Hikaru volvía a cambiar, como cuando habían estado esperando al metro, y que la petulancia desaparecía de nuevo. Y eso consiguió que se relajara un poco más y terminara de perder la resistencia. Aquel tipo tenía la boca muy grande y la mano muy larga, pero nada más. No tenían por qué llevarse mal si ella aprendía a encajar sus comentarios lo mejor posible.

Miró fugazmente de reojo a Kaoru, incómoda una vez más por lo calcado que era a su gemelo, pero éste no captó su mirada, porque estaba distraído observando a su hermano. También debía haber notado ese cambio de matiz en su cara, porque le temblaron las comisuras de la boca en un gesto que ella no entendió, aunque se apresuró a disimular echándole un buen trago a la coca-cola que tenía a la mitad.

Aquella comida, una vez más, no fue tan terrible como Tsukue había imaginado en un principio. Era divertido ver interactuar a los gemelos, escuchar cómo se completaban las frases el uno al otro, o comprobar la camaradería que los unía, consiguiendo que se comportaran como si uno fuera la prolongación del otro. La relación que tenían con Haruhi era extremadamente estrecha, a un nivel que Tsukue jamás habría imaginado. No cabía duda de que ellos eran sus mejores amigos. Y también fue curioso ver a su amiga hablar y expresarse con una naturalidad que sobrepasaba a la que Tsukue estaba acostumbrada.

Esta vez sí tenía razones para sentirse un poco fuera de lugar entre ellos. No participó casi nada en la tertulia, pero aún así se lo pasó bien. Eso sin contar las esporádicas salidas de tono de Hikaru, que no se cortaba un pelo a la hora de hacer su comentario agudo de turno.

- Chica, ¿ya no comes más? –exclamó con fingida cara escandalizada, cuando Tsukue se rindió con el teriyaki-. Ya sé que no te gusta el contacto físico, pero no creí que tampoco te gustara la comida. Ahora entiendo por qué no te gusta que te toquen: para que no noten que estás como el palo de una escoba.

- ¡Hikaru! –lo reprendió Haruhi, enfadada.

- Que yo sepa, tú no eres mi dietista –replicó Tsukue a la defensiva-. Me gusta más el pescado que la carne. Y estoy acostumbrada a la comida ligera típica de mi casa, la comida de Tokyo me empacha. Quizá a ti te guste mucho y seas capaz de inflarte, pero yo no.

- ¿Insinúas que estoy gordo? –entonó Hikaru, llevándose una mano al estómago-. Aquí sólo hay puro músculo, querida. Puedo enseñártelo en privado siempre que quieras.

Y se echaba a reír cuando ella lo golpeaba en un brazo en son de reproche, sonrojada, al mismo tiempo que Haruhi y Kaoru ponían los ojos en blanco, resoplando con resignación.

Amenizando la comida con detalles de ese estilo, el tiempo se les pasó volando, pero bastó aquel rato para que Tsukue terminara dándose cuenta de que ella no era la única que se marginaba un poco en la velada. Kaoru también se quedaba callado con frecuencia y seguía las conversaciones en silencio, sonriendo cuando había que sonreír y riéndose cuando se reían los demás. Pero a veces no parecía estar realmente allí, como si tuviera cosas más importantes en la cabeza de las que preocuparse. En un par de ocasiones, Tsukue captó por el rabillo del ojo que se la quedaba mirando a ella, pero cuando volvía la vista Kaoru giraba enseguida el rostro, comiendo o bebiendo para disimular. Y no pudo evitar empezar a ponerse nerviosa por ese detalle, preguntándose qué demonios le habría contado Hikaru de ella a su hermano, y cosas por el estilo.

Era desquiciante no poder diferenciarlos a simple vista. Tsukue estaba segura de que si se cambiaban de asiento a sus espaldas, ella no lo notaría. Ya era bastante lidiar con un Hikaru, tener que enfrentarse a dos la superaba por completo. Y, como no tenía ni idea de si Kaoru era también idéntico a su hermano en la forma de ser o no, no sabía ni cómo dirigirse a él, ni cómo tratarle. A veces hasta se olvidaba de que eran dos personas distintas y le hablaba con demasiada sequedad, o casi a la defensiva, como habría hecho con Hikaru. Aunque ese detalle parecía hacerles bastante gracia a los dos hermanos, porque bromeaban constantemente con ello, abochornándola aún más.

Ya estaban terminando los postres, cuando la disertación que estaba soltando Hikaru en ese momento sobre lo intragable que era uno de sus profesores se vio cortada de golpe por la repentina melodía del móvil de éste. Él se apresuró a contestar, riéndose aún por lo bajo. Pero enseguida le cambió la cara de forma radical.

_- ¡¿NANI?!_ –soltó, frunciendo el ceño, y se apresuró a mirar su reloj-. _¡Kuso!_ No me fastidies, Takeda… ¿A las 4? ¿EN SERIO? ¡Pero si son las 2:20!… _Hai_, _hai_, ya lo pillo, venga, me voy para allá… ¡Pero como me pille tráfico no llego ni queriendo! Sí, hala, hasta luego.

Y colgó con brusquedad y una cara de cabreo impresionante.

- ¿Qué pasa? –inquirió Kaoru, que tenía los ojos fijos en su hermano, al igual que las chicas.

- Tsk… ¡Que Tabata-sensei es imbécil, eso es lo que pasa! Tuvimos clase con él ayer y nos dijo que las prácticas eran mañana por la tarde, ¡nunca tenemos prácticas los martes! Y ahora resulta que nos han plantado laboratorio esta tarde, y a las 4, nada menos. Se le debió traspapelar la fecha, porque me han dicho que incluso lo ha confirmado el bedel. Este hombre es subnormal. Menos mal que estaban en la facultad algunos compañeros de clase y se han enterado, porque si no… -Hikaru se quedó mirando su móvil con el ceño fruncido, como esperando que volvieran a llamarle y le dijeran que todo era un broma-. Joder… Pues nada, me tengo que ir ya, o no llegaré a Hongo a tiempo. Kaoru, ¿pagas tú y luego te lo devuelvo?

_- Hai_, no te preocupes.

- A ver si quedamos este fin de semana, Haruhi, _okaa-san_ está dando la lata últimamente diciendo que tiene ganas de verte.

_- Otou-san_ también quiere que os vengáis a casa algún día a comer –sonrió Fujioka ampliamente-. Ya haremos algún apaño.

- Sí, ya te llamaré…

Tsukue, que se había mantenido en un discreto segundo plano mientras Hikaru se preparaba para marcharse, abrió la boca con intención de despedirse también. Pero, antes de poder articular ni una palabra, el pelirrojo se volvió de golpe hacia ella y le preguntó con seriedad:

- ¿Qué hiciste con mi rosa?

Ella parpadeó, confusa.

- ¿Con tu…? Ahhh, la rosa. _Etto_… P-pues la verdad es que se me olvidó sacarla del bolsillo y eché a lavar la chaqueta con ella dentro, así que… se pudrió un poco y quedó bastante asquerosa.

Kaoru dejó escapar un ruido ahogado que sonó como a una carcajada reprimida, y se cubrió la boca rápidamente con una mano. Hikaru entornó los ojos con gesto ofendido.

- Cuídala mejor esta vez –sentenció, y se sacó del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta otra de esas misteriosas rosas rojas, ofreciéndosela a Tsukue-. Ha sido genial volver a verte, Tsukue-chan. A ver si quedamos más a menudo y logramos _intimar_ de una vez.

Sin más, le guiñó un ojo con descaro y se levantó con energía, dedicándole gestos de despedida a Haruhi y Kaoru antes de echar a correr hacia la salida de la cafetería. Tsukue se había quedado petrificada en la silla, roja una vez más.

- Qué tío más… -musitó con cansancio, llevándose una mano a la frente. Pero se frenó al recordar que el gemelo seguía allí y se limitó a dejar la rosa con cuidado sobre la mesa.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio y entonces Kaoru comentó:

_- Maa_, quizá debería irme yo también. Así os dejo para que podáis hacer algo productivo en vez de seguir perdiendo el tiempo con…

- ¡Pero qué dices! –exclamó Haruhi-. Quédate un rato más, Kaoru. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos. ¿Has quedado hoy con Makie-senpai?

_- Iie_.

- Pues entonces no hay prisa –Haruhi sonrió abiertamente otra vez-. Voy a acercarme a la barra a pedir un café. ¿Queréis también vosotros?

- Sí, por favor –asintió Kaoru, sin hacerse mucho de rogar-. Solo.

- Con leche –añadió Tsukue. Aunque enseguida debió asimilar algo vital, porque hizo amago de levantarse rápidamente-. E-espera, te acompaño y te ayudo a traerlos…

- No hace falta –la frenó Haruhi, alejándose ya-. Puedo yo sola. Vuelvo en un momento.

Y Kaoru y Tsukue se quedaron de repente solos en la mesa.

Para la morena fue una situación bastante horrible. Había cruzado dos o tres palabras contadas con aquel tipo durante la comida, y el hecho de que fuera idéntico a Hikaru no ayudaba a hacerla sentir más cómoda. Lo miró de reojo con cautela, reticente. Y Kaoru debió notar que estaba tensa, porque esbozó una sonrisa simpática, arrugando un poco la frente.

- Tienes que perdonar a Hikaru –comentó entonces con voz ligera-. Se comporta así con todas las chicas. Es el _síndrome del host_. En realidad nunca superó la clausura del club, aunque él lo niega.

Tsukue volvió a sonrojarse, sin estar muy segura del porqué. Se sentía como si hubiese ofendido a su compañero sin abrir siquiera la boca.

_- S-sumimasen_…

- ¡Conmigo no te disculpes! –exclamó Kaoru, alzando las manos, y se echó a reír-. No es a mí al que le pegaste un puñetazo en el metro –pero, al ver que la joven se estampaba una mano contra la cara, avergonzadísima, añadió más conciliador-: No te preocupes por eso. A veces Hikaru se lo merece.

Ella no supo qué contestar y volvió a mirar a Kaoru, con creciente nerviosismo. De verdad, ¿por qué tenían que parecerse tanto? Y dio la impresión de que él le había leído el pensamiento, porque entornó los ojos con suspicacia.

- ¿Te pone nerviosa que tenga la misma cara que mi hermano?

_- ¡I-iie!_ –se apresuró a replicar ella, agitando la cabeza con las mejillas ardiendo-. E-es sólo que… e-es que sois tan… _iguales_…

- Es lo que tienen los gemelos –Kaoru se echó a reír entre dientes.

- Q-quiero decir… -Tsukue reprimió el impulso de morderse la lengua y mascullar una maldición. Se estaba comportando como una imbécil-. _Gomen_. No quería decir eso. Es una situación extraña.

- Lo sé. Ya estoy acostumbrado a ello.

Y, aunque él había hablado en broma, a Tsukue su tono le sonó ligeramente amargo y se lo quedó mirando un momento sin comprender.

- Perdóname –musitó, más seriamente-. No era mi intención ofenderte.

Kaoru, que se estaba llevando un vaso de agua a la boca, detuvo el gesto abruptamente y la miró, enarcando las cejas con sorpresa. Tsukue estaba retorciéndose las manos inconscientemente, nerviosa aún. Y no pudo evitar reírse, despreocupado.

- No me has ofendido –replicó alegremente.

Y, aún así, le dedicó una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento por la consideración de disculparse.

Kaoru había estado observando a aquella chica en silencio durante toda la comida. Y, cuanto más la miraba, menos entendía la actitud de su hermano. Tsukue no era especialmente atractiva en ningún sentido. No era el tipo de Hikaru, físicamente hablando, porque como bien había dicho él la joven estaba prácticamente en los huesos y su delgadez daba un poco de mal rollo con sólo mirarla. Era guapilla de cara, sobre todo la expresión de sus ojos, pero todos sabían que Hikaru no elegía a las chicas sólo por su cara bonita. Si no había curvas de por medio, no se motivaba. Ni siquiera congeniaban en la forma de ser, él tan explosivo y ella tan retraída. No era un caso de polos opuestos, era un caso de incompatibilidad manifiesta.

Así que, ¿por qué demonios se había fijado Hikaru en ella?

Ese pensamiento hizo que Kaoru apartara la mirada de Tsukue, torciendo la boca en una mueca. No quería descargar sobre ella su mal humor, quizá estaba encontrándole a la muchacha más pegas de las que en realidad tenía. Pero no podía evitarlo. Una cosa era oír a Hikaru divagar sobre sus conquistas y otra muy distinta verlo en acción. Y la forma de comportarse con Tsukue a lo largo de la velada había conseguido indigestarle la comida. Le daba mucha rabia que su hermano fuese tan superficial y frívolo con las mujeres, sobre todo si esas mujeres eran de su entorno e iban a tener que seguir tratando con ellas en el futuro. Por eso no le hacía gracia que flirteara con sus amigas o las amigas de Haruhi.

Quizá le daba más rabia todavía porque ahora, por culpa de eso, aquella chica se sentía incómoda delante de él…

Tener la misma cara que Hikaru nunca antes había sido tan cargante.

- Creo que debería irme, de todas formas –soltó de repente, mirando su reloj con gesto evasivo-. Debería pasarme por la biblioteca a devolver unos libros y…

_- ¡I-iie!_ –repitió Tsukue, incorporándose de golpe en la silla.

Kaoru la miró, estupefacto.

- Es decir –añadió ella, nerviosa-, n-no te vayas, en serio. Haruhi no me lo perdonaría. Además, yo… bueno, es una estupidez. Mi comportamiento, digo. Quiero decir… ya sé que Hikaru y tú no sois la misma persona.

Fue un comentario que Kaoru no se esperaba. No se lo habría esperado de nadie que acabara de conocer en esas circunstancias. Quizá por eso mismo soltó una carcajada.

- Estoy quedando como una idiota, _¿ne?_ –musitó Tsukue, hundiendo la cara en una mano, abochornada.

- Un poco sí –asintió él, divertido-. Pero muchas gracias, de todas formas.

Y entonces, Tsukue sonrió levemente también.

- ¿Es urgente… lo de la biblioteca? –preguntó despacio y en voz baja, intentando establecer por fin una conversación coherente y dejarse de estúpidos balbuceos. No quería que el pelirrojo se fuera con la impresión de que era medio subnormal.

- En realidad no –contestó Kaoru, también aliviado por centrar la charla en un tema concreto y dejar atrás las anteriores cavilaciones. Volvió a acomodarse en su silla, sintiendo que él mismo perdía un poco de tensión-. Puedo ir a devolverlos otro día. Pero cada vez que los veo me siento culpable. La última vez que fui a la biblioteca todo lo que me saqué fueron novelas, ¿sabes? Y yo en realidad debería estar preparando mis trabajos de la facultad.

- Eso también me suele pasar a mí –Tsukue amplió un poco su sonrisa, cogiendo más confianza-. ¿Te gusta la literatura? Ahhh, es verdad… Haninozuka-san me dijo que estás estudiando Lengua y Cultura Inglesa, _¿ne?_

Kaoru alzó una ceja, pero asintió.

- Las noticias vuelan, desde luego. Apuesto a que Hani-senpai te hizo un croquis de la vida de cada miembro del grupo.

- Más o menos –admitió ella, riendo por lo bajo-. Se ofreció a explicarme todo lo que no entendiera, en la cena de la semana pasada. La verdad es que fue muy amable conmigo.

- Sí, Hani-senpai es genial –Kaoru se rascó distraídamente una mejilla, alzando la vista al techo con una sonrisilla indulgente-. Tiene cierta maña para eso de reconfortar a las personas. O a _algunas_ personas, por lo menos…

- ¿Y qué tipo de literatura te gusta?

_- Maa_, de todo un poco.

Con ese comentario, Kaoru se giró un poco y cogió del suelo una mochila de aspecto pesado para colocársela en el regazo. De ahí sacó un total de tres libros tochísimos y los dejó sobre la mesa frente a él.

- Costumbrista, fantástica e histórica –explicó, plantando la mano sobre cada uno de ellos mientras hablaba-. Aunque últimamente me va más la novela histórica.

Tsukue torció la cabeza para leer los títulos de los libros al revés. Y sus ojos se agrandaron desmesuradamente al reconocer uno de ellos.

_- ¡Masaka!_ –exclamó, olvidándose por completo de sus reparos, y agarró la silla para acercarse a Kaoru arrastrándola por el suelo-. ¿Sigues la saga de _Jigoku_? ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Kaoru la miró como si de repente se hubiese metamorfoseado en otra persona.

- ¿Tú también? –musitó, boquiabierto.

_- ¡Hai!_ –a Tsukue se le iluminó la cara al coger el libro más gordo de los tres y examinar la portada-. _Mou_, la edición de coleccionista es preciosa… Yo tengo la edición de bolsillo, y ya está hecha una porquería de llevármela de aquí para allá.

_- Sou ka_… -dejó escapar él, y se acodó en la mesa, volviéndose un poco hacia ella para encararla con una sonrisa-. Tiene gracia. Es una saga bastante alternativa, no me esperaba que la conocieras…

- Kana me pasó el primer tomo –explicó Tsukue alegremente, demostrando una repentina familiaridad que pilló a Kaoru totalmente desprevenido-. Ya sabes, como estudia Historia y eso, le va mucho este tipo de novelas. A partir de ahí, empecé a comprarme la saga yo. ¡Todavía estoy ahorrando para comprarme el tomo tres, que acaba de salir!

- Éste es el tomo tres –sonrió Kaoru, señalándole el libro que tenía entre las manos-. Yo me lo terminé el fin de semana pasado. Cuando lo empecé ya no podía parar.

Ella agrandó los ojos otra vez, impresionadísima.

- ¡No fastidies! –dejó escapar, casi sin aliento, y se inclinó hacia él con expresión interrogante-. ¿Qué tal está?

- Genial, como los dos anteriores. Creo que se van superando con cada libro. Ya sabes, Serizawa Zutsu-san y Saito Arashi-san.

- Tienes razón, son unas autoras increíbles. Es genial leer algo de este estilo, con tantos personajes secundarios, y tantas tramas e historias personales por contar. No quiero ni pensar en qué haré cuando acaben la saga.

Kaoru se echó a reír. Se estaba animando mucho más de lo que creía con aquella conversación.

- ¿Te sorprendió el final del primer tomo?

- ¡Muchísimo! Tardé un par de días en asimilarlo, ¡pero fue impresionante!

- Y que lo digas. Eso de superponer la realidad y la fantasía me recordó un poco a _La historia interminable_, de Michael Ende. ¿Lo conoces?

- ¡Claro que sí! Aunque de Ende me gusta más _Momo_. Me acordaba mucho de ese libro cuando llegué a Tokyo para estudiar.

Esta vez, Kaoru no disimuló su sorpresa. Se quedó directamente boquiabierto.

- Me encanta la novela fantástica –se explicó Tsukue al ver su expresión, ligeramente cohibida-. Yo… trabajo en una librería de segunda mano en Chiyoda un par de días a la semana, y aprovecho para leer mucho cuando estoy allí. Ya me gustaba mucho leer en Hinode… Soy de Hinode, ¿sabes?… P-pero estoy leyendo un montón desde que estoy en Tokyo. Y también me estoy aficionando a la novela histórica últimamente, por culpa de Kana.

- Ya –él trató de disimular una sonrisa complacida, pero se le terminó escapando, cruzándole el rostro entero-. A mí me ha pasado algo parecido. Era aficionado a la novela costumbrista, pero Makie-senpai me está influenciando. Ehhh… Inokuma Makie es la prometida de Hani-senpai.

- Sí, ya lo sé –asintió ella, sonriendo también-. Haninozuka-san me habló de ella.

_- Maa_, Mori-senpai está licenciado en Historia también, no sé si lo sabes, y siempre intenta aficionar un poco a Ritsu-neesan a base de novelas, porque ella tiene la historia atragantadísima. Y luego Ritsu-neesan vicia a Makie-senpai, y Makie-senpai me vicia a mí. Eso sin contar que _oba-san_ estudia Historia también y le encantan este tipo de novelas, así que… Bueno… _Oba-san_ es…

- Akutagawa Ishiko, la prometida de Ootori-san –lo interrumpió Tsukue, con una risilla-. También lo sé. Me lo explicó Haninozuka-san.

Kaoru alzó las cejas, divertido.

- Veo que estás bastante iniciada ya en el tema…

- He hecho los deberes –bromeó ella.

La cara le cambiaba por completo cuando estaba en su ambiente y hablaba de temas que ella controlaba. Kaoru tardó un par de segundos en asimilar que aquella chica era la misma que se había pasado toda la comida medio encogida en su rincón, sin participar apenas en la conversación.

- Haninozuka-san me dijo que… Akutagawa-san es compañera de clase de Kana, aunque él nunca me lo había dicho –siguió Tsukue, examinando de nuevo las tapas de la novela titulada _Jigoku_-. Quizá todos estén conectados de alguna forma y esto sea un enorme círculo vicioso.

Kaoru se echó a reír otra vez por el comentario.

- No me extrañaría. ¿Qué más novelas históricas conoces? ¿Has leído _Prólogo de la nueva era_, de Hongo Mikan?

_- ¡Hai!_ –el rostro de la joven volvió a iluminarse-. ¡Es otra de mis sagas favoritas! De hecho, es la favorita de Kana. Siempre está diciéndome que es la mejor saga sobre el Bakumatsu desde las novelas de Shiba Ryotaro-sama.

- Es lo mismo que dice Makie-senpai. También está viciadísima a ella. Mori-senpai puso especial énfasis en que Ritsu-neesan se enganchara a esa saga, porque dice que tiene una ambientación histórica muy bien documentada. Pero a ella terminó gustándole más _Jigoku_, por esos elementos fantásticos que mete de vez en cuando, a pesar de estar ambientada en el Japón real del Sengoku.

- Yo opino igual, _Prólogo_ me gusta, pero creo que me gusta un poco más _Jigoku_…

- A mí me gustan las dos. Aunque, si tuviera que comparar _Prólogo_ con alguna otra saga, elegiría _The rose of hundred leaves_. Se parecen mucho, sobre todo en eso de narrar una misma guerra desde los puntos de vista de ambos bandos. Es lo que más me gusta a mí, y lo que más tiene la novela a su favor.

- ¿_The rose of_…? –Tsukue arrugó la cara entera al intentar pronunciar el título en inglés, aunque desistió enseguida-. Esa novela no la conozco.

- También es una saga. Es bastante más antigua que la de _Prólogo_ y va muy avanzada ya, me parece que le quedan unos dos tomos para terminar –Kaoru volvió a rebuscar en su mochila y sacó otro libro gordísimo, dándole unos golpecitos en la portada con la mano libre-. Mira, suelo llevarlo encima porque me lo estoy terminando. _The rose of hundred leaves_, de Tearlag MacCoinnich.

- Por _Kami_… -silbó Tsukue, cogiendo el libro con cuidado para echarle un vistazo-. Ese nombre es impronunciable…

- Yo tardé un mes en decirlo bien –admitió Kaoru, riéndose-. La autora es escocesa, y la saga está ambientada en el siglo XVIII, antes y durante las guerras jacobitas y tal… No tienes ni idea de lo que te estoy hablando, _¿ne?_

- La verdad es que no –reconoció ella, sonriendo a modo de disculpa.

- Da igual, yo tampoco tenía ni idea de todo eso antes de empezar a leerme los libros. Mori-senpai y Ritsu-neesan me compraron el primer tomo hace un par de años, cuando estuvieron de vacaciones en Gran Bretaña. En versión original, para que practicara el inglés. Aunque fue bastante horrible, porque esta mujer mete muchísimos términos en gaélico que te vuelven loco. Menos mal que la saga está muy bien anotada. Si te gusta _Prólogo_, estas novelas también te van a encantar. Si quieres te las presto, me compré toda la saga.

- Pero está en inglés –musitó Tsukue algo decepcionada, hojeando el libro-. El inglés se me da fatal, si te soy sincera…

- ¡No pasa nada! –Kaoru sonrió con cierto aire maquiavélico-. También las tengo en japonés. Son difíciles de encontrar, porque no son muy conocidas aquí, pero las traducen.

- Entonces vale –aceptó la morena, ampliando la sonrisa-. ¿No te importa?

- Claro que no. Total, yo trabajo más con las que están en inglés, las traducciones japonesas están muertas de risa en la estantería… Ojala pudiera haber preparado mi proyecto sobre esto, habría podido explayarme bien a gusto.

Tsukue alzó la vista de la elaborada portada de la novela inglesa para mirar a su compañero con gesto interrogante.

- ¿Proyecto?

_- Aa_… En tercero, en la carrera, nos han encargado distintos proyectos de investigación. Se supone que tenemos que comparar la literatura japonesa con la literatura inglesa del mismo periodo e intentar encontrar similitudes entre ellas. Si fuese tan simple como comparar nuestros _monogatari_ con los cuentos de los hermanos Grim no me quejaría, pero es que tengo que buscar ejemplos concretos que sean contemporáneos. Y hay periodos de la literatura japonesa de los que yo no tengo ni idea. Por eso me está echando una mano Makie-senpai. Ella es licenciada en Lengua y Cultura Japonesa, ¿sabes? Y quiere especializarse en literatura medieval. Así que me viene al pelo.

_- Sou ka_… -murmuró Tsukue, impresionada-. Pues aún así parece un trabajo muy interesante…

- Si interesante es, pero aburrido también –esta vez fue Kaoru quién se sonrió a modo de disculpa-. El tema de los archivos no me va demasiado. Estar enterrado entre papeles todo el día no me motiva en absoluto.

- Ya… Te entiendo. En el instituto teníamos un profesor de historia que estaba obsesionado con las películas históricas y basaba sus clases en el cine. Era una pesadilla. Yo odio el cine, ¿sabes? Es superior a mí, me duerme. Intenté que me dejara hacer los comentarios y prácticas basados en novelas en vez de películas, pero no hubo manera. No sé ni cómo aprobé esa asignatura.

Kaoru volvió a reír, y Tsukue esbozó una sonrisa muy ancha y confiada.

No entendía a Hikaru, de verdad que no. ¿Por qué había dicho que Tsukue se parecía mucho a Haruhi? Kaoru la miró a los ojos un momento y pensó que no se parecía a su amiga del instituto en nada. No tenían nada que ver. Ni las expresiones, ni los gestos, ni las miradas, ni la forma de hablar… Nada. Tsukue parecía una chica demasiado dicharachera que por razones que él desconocía había quedado encorsetada en unos miedos e inseguridades que condicionaban su forma de ser. Parecía pensar las cosas cien veces antes de decirlas, y ser capaz de morderse la lengua una y otra vez con tal de no meter la pata. Incluso prefería quedarse callada antes de causar una mala impresión. Pero parte de ese espíritu abierto se distinguía en sus ojos cuando un tema la ilusionaba, y se olvidaba de sus reparos en cuanto empezaba a hablar de algo que le gustaba de verdad.

Haruhi no era así, ni por asomo. Ella había sido siempre y seguía siendo directa hasta el extremo, demasiado natural y espontánea como para que pequeñeces como los respetos humanos la preocuparan realmente. Sin complejos, sin reparos. Actuaba de acuerdo a lo que sentía, y nada había cambiado eso a lo largo de los últimos años.

No es que Tsukue fuera mejor o peor que Fujioka. Es que, simplemente, era… _diferente_. Con otra visión del mundo y otra forma de ser.

Y se sintió algo triste al pensar que su hermano sólo había visto en ella lo que quería ver, para variar. Ahora sí que lo sentía por ella de verdad. La chica le estaba cayendo bien, después de todo…

- Ohhh… me parece que ahora soy yo la que sobra.

Los dos frikis de la literatura brincaron en sus respectivas sillas y volvieron la cara de golpe hacia el sitio de Haruhi, donde la castaña estaba cómodamente sentada, terminándose ya su café. Ellos se sonrojaron en el acto, recordando que la susodicha existía.

- ¡Haruhi! –exclamó Kaoru, saliendo de su ensimismamiento y alargando enseguida la mano hacia el café que ella le había traído, descubriendo horrorizado que ya estaba medio frío. Tsukue debió llegar a la misma conclusión al coger el suyo, porque tenía una cara indescriptible a medio camino entre la disculpa y el bochorno-. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que…?

- Unos cinco minutos, o más –replicó Haruhi tranquilamente, sorbiendo de su taza-. Pero estabais tan entretenidos que no quería interrumpir. Tsukue, casi no te reconocía. No sabía que la literatura te motivara tantísimo.

La morena enrojeció inmediatamente.

_- M-maa_, no es que me motive… En realidad yo no…

Haruhi se echó a reír, quitándole importancia al asunto. Se terminó el café y añadió:

- Son más de las 3. Kaoru, creo que me voy a ir a la biblioteca de Hongo a estudiar, y así espero a que Tamaki salga de las prácticas.

- Ah, _wakatta_. Entonces vámonos ya y nos quedamos a…

- No es necesario que vengas conmigo –atajó Haruhi, animada-. Puedo irme tranquilamente en metro. Quédate un rato más si quieres.

Kaoru y Tsukue se quedaron en silencio y se miraron de reojo. Pero aquello ya era demasiado pedir para un primer encuentro.

- No, no, me voy contigo y te llevo en coche –insistió el pelirrojo.

_- Hai_, es lo mejor, así yo me voy con tranquilidad también a Shiba para llegar con buena hora al trabajo –apoyó Tsukue, casi como si intentara justificarse.

Haruhi se decepcionó un poco, pero se encargó de ocultarlo bastante bien. Se quedó con ellos, charlando un rato más sobre novelas varias mientras sus amigos se terminaban sus respectivos cafés, y después se ofreció a acercarse a pagar a la barra y volvió a desparecer momentáneamente.

- ¿Quieres que te llevemos a Shiba? –sugirió Kaoru entonces, mientras recogía sus libros de nuevo con cuidado.

- No, no, no es necesario –Tsukue le dedicó una sonrisa, ocupada en colocar su propia mochila también-. Tendríais que desviaron un montón, y yo tengo tiempo de sobra para ir en metro. Muchas gracias de todas formas.

Él asintió, con aire pensativo. Y de repente alzó el rostro otra vez, con las cejas enarcadas, como si acabara de recordar algo importante.

- Ah, apúntate mi móvil y así me localizas cuando quieras que te preste ese libro, _¿ne?_

- Es verdad –coincidió ella, y empezó a buscar entre los bolsillos hasta dar con su teléfono, sacándolo con rapidez.

Intercambiaron números con una naturalidad aplastante, como si fuese algo lógico. Se levantaron y caminaron juntos hasta la salida de la cafetería, donde se quedaron esperando a Haruhi, charlando aún. Y, cuando ésta se reunió con ellos y los dos antiguos miembros de Ouran se marcharon por su cuenta hacia el aparcamiento, Tsukue y Kaoru se despidieron con sonrisas y alegres "hasta pronto".

Después de eso, ella se puso los cascos una vez más y se marchó a la estación de metro más próxima. Tomó la línea hacia Shiba, tarareando por lo bajo cada una de las canciones que iban pasando por sus oídos. Llegó antes de tiempo al trabajo y se dedicó a dar un pequeño paseo por el parque, preguntándose por qué el día estaba tan brillante y despejado, cuando sólo una semana antes habían atravesado unos días grises y lluviosos. Y cuando a las 5 cruzó el umbral de la heladería, saludó a su compañera de turno con entusiasmo, yendo directamente a la sala de empleados para ponerse el uniforme.

- Qué contenta estás hoy, ¿_ne_, Tsukue-chan? –le comentó su compañera, apenas uno o dos años mayor que ella.

- ¿Tú crees? –se extrañó Tsukue, mirándola con las cejas enarcadas mientras terminaba de colocarse el gorro.

_- Hai_. En realidad llevas varios días muy contenta. ¿Te están yendo bien las cosas?

Ella reflexionó por un momento. Luego sonrió.

- Sí… la verdad es que me están yendo bien las cosas.

- ¡A mí también! –rió inmediatamente la otra, que parecía muy alborozada-. La primavera es genial. ¿Qué te parece si le damos un ritmo clásico a la tarde?

- Ya sabes cómo se pone el jefe con lo de la música ambiental…

- ¡Bah! Seguro que él también lo disfruta.

Y se marchó riendo alegremente, con Tsukue siguiéndola con expresión risueña. Rato después, la morena empezaba a trabajar, con los lentos acordes de una guitarra acústica de fondo.

_Nemurenai yoru ni ha dare wo omoudarou  
Kimi wo matteiru hito ga ima mo doko ka ni iru_

Antes de darse cuenta ya iba silbando la melodía, desplazándose de un lado a otro con maestría y sonriendo a los clientes con más ganas que en todo el último mes.

_Hajimari mo owari mo kimi ga kimeru tabi  
Modoru basho kuchizusamu uta mo ima ha nai kedo_

No… intentarlo quizá no fuera tan horrible como siempre había creído. Volver a hacer amigos, volver a empezar… recuperar el camino que había perdido desde que estaba en Tokyo…

Una segunda oportunidad.

No tenía por qué ser horrible. Y ella no tenía por qué seguir sola.

_Tada mae… susunde iru to omoeru koto  
Sore dake ga… tatta hitotsu no tashikana koto_

Que el tiempo decidiera si las cosas podían mejorar o no, aunque ahora no lo pareciera. Pero si no lo intentaba, nunca lo sabría, ¿no?

Y la última frase se escapó también de sus labios cuando volvía hacia la barra a por otro pedido, arrancándole un murmullo de risa.

_Tatta hitotsu no tashikana koto…_

_--Fin del capítulo 2--_

--------------

_Opening & Ending: Sakamoto Satoru – Kaze no Yukue._

**Notas de Autora**: ¡Hola de nuevo! xD 44 páginas de Word, no me lo creo ni yo… ¡he conseguido mantener mi palabra! Es un auténtico milagro, pero estoy muy satisfecha por ello. A ver si sigo en esa línea y no me vuelvo a desmadrar, sé que los capítulos excesivamente largos pueden ser mortales. Lo siento muchísimo, pero los que ya me conozcan sabrán que me enrollo como las persianas hablando, así que… acortar es superior a mí, juasjuas.

Bueno, antes de meterme en aspectos técnicos, ¡vamos con los r/r! xD

**Charlie**: a ti no te digo nada, porque te tengo muy vista, ja! **Cisco**: muchísimas gracias por considerar que esto es de lo mejor que he escrito, tu r/r me hizo muchísima ilusión, en serio. En realidad todos los personajes tienen algo de mí misma, pero Tsukue es uno de los OOCC de este fic más entrañables. Ni te imaginas lo feliz que me hace que te haya parecido creíble y normal. ¡Espero que este cap no te haya decepcionado:D **Faith Doa**: amiga mía, de verdad, eres genial. Me alegraste el día, en serio. Gracias por decirme que esto te parece mejor que R, porque fue muy importante para mí. Bueno, si leíste mi blog ya sabes cómo me tomé el comentario de cierta persona, así que tu apoyo me vino como agua en el desierto xD Si eres fan de Ouran, espero verte por aquí de nuevo, porque llevo un buen ritmo con este fic y pretendo actualizar lo más regularmente posible. Sip, lo he trabajado un montón, porque al estar ambientado en el mundo real queríamos ser todo lo fieles a la realidad que resultara posible. Todo lo de las universidades es real (y no sabes el infierno que supuso organizar todo eso, tuve que andar metiéndome en la web de Todai y de Hitotsubashi, consultando los mapas de los campus para colocar las facultades correctamente, bla, bla, MORTAL… ¡Hasta los nombres de los profesores y las asignaturas son auténticos! xD Pero parte del mérito en este tipo de cosas es de mi amiga Charlie, que es la que me ayuda a preparar el _background_ de este fic, jiji) Lo mismo ha pasado en este cap con el tema de los barrios y todo eso, tuve que escribir algunas partes con una guía de Tokyo al lado que me saqué de la biblioteca el otro día y de la que estoy robando información a montones xD Pero es muy divertido hacer estas cosas, me gusta tomármelo en serio. Muchas gracias por reconocer ese punto, de verdad. Sobre los personajes, ya se irá averiguando poco a poco qué pasa con cada uno, muajajaja. Me alegro de que Tsukue te haya gustado. ¡Y espero verte de nuevo por aquí! **Kaffy**: tu r/r me hizo muchísima gracia, te lo agradezco. Tienes razón, en este fandom prácticamente todo lo que me he encontrado de los gemelos es yaoi. No es que me repela el yaoi, pero a veces es cargante tanto y tanto de lo mismo. Por eso me daba algo de reparo subir este fic, que no es slash, ni va a serlo en ningún momento. Me alegro mucho de que alguien lo haya agradecido, juasjuas xD Y sí, no eres la única persona que me ha dicho lo de la rosa en el metro, ajajaja. Sobre Kaoru… ¿qué opinas después de este capítulo? **Miss Nanna**: tu r/r llegó cuando ya pensaba que nadie más dejaría uno hasta el siguiente capítulo, así que me alegró doblemente, amiga. ¡Muchas gracias! Es genial que te haya gustado. No sé si será lo mejor de Ouran, pero quiero que sepas que me subiste mucho la moral, muajaja. Espero que este cap te lleve menos tiempo de leer, porque es un pelín más corto. Procuraré no pasarme demasiado con la extensión de ahora en adelante xD Y sí, la forma de ligar de Hikaru no es sutil, pero… (a Dik se le cae la baba) sinceramente, Tsukue debe ser de piedra para quitarse a semejante elemento de encima de un puñetazo en vez de comérselo vivo xD **Y0misma**: gracias, gracias, GRACIAS. Me alegró muchísimo encontrar un nuevo r/r a las puertas de la actualización, me hiciste muy feliz. Y fue doblemente genial que perteneciera a alguien conocido del fandom de HP. ¡Me alegro mucho de que te gustara el capítulo! A ver si éste no te decepciona, espero tus comentarios con muchas ganas :D Sobre Hani-senpai y Ritsu-neesan… bueno, ya lo averiguarás xD Como dije en el cap anterior, este fic está centrado en los gemelos, pero ellos no son los protagonistas absolutos, y desde luego los demás van a dar también mucho que hablar en el futuro. Gracias por agregarme a favoritos, me hiciste muy feliz, en serio. ¡Eres genial!

Y **Tagle**… gracias por disculparte, de verdad. Te lo agradezco.

Buuufff… qué locura. ¡Pero tenía que contestaros, porque me habéis llenado de energía para seguir escribiendo! xD

Bueno, pasemos ya al capítulo en sí. Sé que estos primeros caps son un poco rollo, porque tengo que ir introduciendo a los personajes y desplegando la trama. Espero que no os hayáis aburrido demasiado con este cap 2, que posiblemente haya quedado bastante denso al final. No había más remedio. Pero, si todo va bien, en el próximo cap empezaré a desarrollar la trama y espero volver la cosa algo más interesante.

A ver, tecnicismos:

Primero quiero hablaros sobre el tema de las canciones. En el cap anterior el ending fue _Little pain_, de Olivia Lufkin (primer ending de **Nana** para los iniciados en el tema xD) Hoy ya he especificado el autor y la canción, porque esto se va a convertir en una costumbre de este fic. No todos los caps tendrán opening, pero seguramente sí tengan ending. ¿Por qué esta estupidez? Bien… lo averiguaréis más adelante, pero la música es importante en este fic. Además, ¿qué es de un anime sin su correspondiente BSO? xD Y no olvidemos que nos estamos basando en un anime, jejeje. Las canciones serán muy variadas. Procuraré no volverme excesivamente friki en ese sentido, pero ya veremos… Siempre tengo música puesta mientras escribo y depende de cada momento me inspira más una u otra canción.

En este cap 2 he usado _Kaze no Yukue_, que es el opening y el ending de la última película de **Touch**: Cross Road. No es una serie excesivamente conocida entre la gente de mi generación, mucho menos entre los que sois más jóvenes, pero si tenéis oportunidad de encontrar la canción en youtube o donde sea os la recomiendo encarecidamente, porque es preciosa (en mi humilde opinión, claro xD)

No es difícil encontrar el lyric, pero sí la traducción. Lo único que encontré yo fue una traducción medio extraña en francés, pero basta para daros una idea general. En el trozo que corresponde a Kaoru, los dos primeros versos se traducen aproximadamente como: _La gente que consiguió su sueño, ¿dónde lo dejó? La gente que no logró su sueño, ¿qué busca?_ Los dos primeros versos que corresponden a Tsukue son: _Las noches que no podía dormir, ¿a quién buscaba? ¿Acaso te estoy esperando, ahora que estás ahí?_ Lo otro es el estribillo normal (_hajimari mo owari mo_…) y viene a decir que los principios y los finales nos marcan el camino, y que hay que recuperar el camino que perdiste. Después añade que, aunque las cosas no tengan pinta de mejorar, hay algo seguro. ¿Qué es ese _algo_? Ni idea xD Ni siquiera sé si la traducción es fiable. Pero creo que para este capítulo es bastante ilustrativa, ¿no?

A otra cosa, mariposa. Quiero dejar constancia de que Etsu es una friki total, así que en este fic habrá referencias a montones y guiños constantes hacia otros animes/mangas/videojuegos cada vez que ella abra la boca. Nada de eso me pertenece, obviamente, no me saco ese tipo de cosas de la manga xD

Mmmm, ¿qué más? La ambientación espacial es real y los barrios mencionados existentes. Como dije antes, intentamos ubicarnos lo mejor posible en el Tokyo real. Aunque evitaré dar datos muy concretos, porque no soy ninguna erudita y paso de meter la pata por estupideces. Aún tengo que leerme la guía de Tokyo que se ha convertido en mi libro de cabecera para este cap xD

De los libros que mencionan Kaoru y Tsukue al final, _La historia interminable_ y _Momo_ de Ende, obviamente, son reales. Shiba Ryotaro es un autor muy conocido en Japón por sus novelas sobre el Shinsengumi. _Jigoku_, _Prólogo de la nueva era_ y _The rose of hundred leaves_ son creaciones patentadas por D. & C. S.A. Productions. Es decir, NO son libros reales. De momento xD Guiños para mí misma y para mi mano derecha.

Y creo que eso es todo lo que os tenía que decir hoy. Voy a intentar mantener este ritmo de actualización, es decir: un fin de semana sí, un fin de semana no. Así que estad atentos, juju. Siempre actualizo los viernes por la tarde/noche, para que tengáis tiempo de leer durante el fin de semana. Si algo se me complica actualizo el sábado por la mañana, pero procuraré ser formal en este aspecto. Hoy actualizo antes porque este fin de semana me voy de viaje y no voy a estar disponible. Pero, en un primer momento, contad con que dos viernes al mes tendréis _Mil y una noches_ en el fandom xD

Ah, por cierto… **¡Pasaos a partir del viernes (mañana) por mi blog, porque voy a subir una sorpresita para todos vosotros, para daros las gracias por vuestro apoyo y aceptación!** Espero que os guste, muajaja.

Hala, y Dik se despide por fin, a las 2:04 a.m. del 5 de octubre de 2007… flipo. Y mañana tengo clase a las 9:30, lo mío ya no tiene perdón de Dios xD

¡Muchas gracias por todo, queridos lectores!

Cuidaos mucho y disfrutad de la vida, que son dos días. Nos leemos.

Dik ;)

_¡Carpe diem!_


	3. Punto de separación

N/A: ¡Kyaaa! xD Ya estamos aquí una semana más. Creo que esta disciplina en las actualizaciones y en la extensión de los capítulos me está sentando muy bien. A ver si me voy reformando y me convierto en una persona de provecho, confiable, digna, responsable… (Dik hace una breve pausa para comerse un _Tender Milch_… XD)

¿Hace falta que os diga que estoy hiper feliz por esos 17 r/r? Queridísimos lectores, sois los mejores del mundo. Los r/r firmados los respondo vía mail, pero los anónimos van abajo otra vez, como en el último cap.

¿Qué más? ¿Qué más? Sé que va a ser mucho chupar cámara para ella, pero se lo merece por ser la madrina de este fic: Charlie, te toca de nuevo la dedicatoria de un capítulo. ¡POR ESOS HERMOSOS 21 AÑOS QUE HAS CUMPLIDO ESTA SEMANA, PERRA! xD Ánimo, que dentro de un año cumples _**22**_.

Y, por lo demás, se acabó el discurso, juju. Espero que disfrutéis del cap 3, y ya sabéis, nos vemos en las notas de abajo ;)

¡A leer!

--------------

_Ouran Koukou Host Club_ no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla, ¿a quién le importa esto? ¿Se lo lee alguien, de todas formas? xD

--------------

_**Mil y una noches**_

_Punto de separación_

- ¿Kaoru?

Tamaki, sentado a la mesa del comedor de los Fujioka, enarcó las cejas con sorpresa mientras seguía con la mirada a Haruhi, que iba camino de la cocina para dejar en el fregadero los platos de la cena. Ella acababa de contarle la escena que se había desarrollado aquella mañana en la cafetería de la Facultad de Derecho.

_- Hai_ –exclamó la muchacha con gesto animado, alzando un poco la voz para que él la oyera-. Me sorprendió, la verdad. Sabía que a Tsukue le gustaba la literatura, pero no creí que se entusiasmara tanto. Tenía el presentimiento de que se llevaría bien con Kaoru, es un alivio haber acertado por fin.

- Pero has dicho que con Hikaru tampoco parece llevarse realmente mal…

- Sí, es verdad. Creo que sólo empezaron con mal pie la semana pasada. A Tsukue le ponen nerviosa las personas que se toman demasiadas confianzas con ella, y Hikaru no se caracteriza precisamente por guardar las distancias físicas básicas de la buena educación. Pero ahora que ella ya sabe por dónde van los tiros con Hikaru, da la impresión de que se siente un poco más cómoda. Supongo que todo es cuestión de irse conociendo poco a poco, _¿ne?_

Tamaki dejó escapar un murmullo de asentimiento, pero no contestó. Se quedó acodado en la mesa, apoyando la cabeza en una mano con gesto pensativo. Y así se lo encontró Haruhi cuando volvió al comedor con una bandejita de pastelitos en las manos.

_- Senpai_, ¿estos pasteles los has comprado en…? ¿Qué pasa? –inquirió con curiosidad al darse cuenta de la cara que tenía, y fue a sentarse de nuevo frente a él con una sonrisa-. Deberías estar contento, _¿ne?_ Al fin y al cabo, tu plan ha dado resultado. Ha sido una buena idea mantener a Hikaru apartado de Tsukue durante unos días, mientras ella iba conociendo y tratando a los demás, ahora se la nota más confiada. Incluso ha sabido tratar con Kaoru. Y eso que al principio pensé que no funcionaría. Creo que a ella le ha impactado bastante descubrir que son gemelos. La verdad es que no había caído en decírselo, se me olvidó por completo…

- Entonces, ¿tú crees que las cosas van bien? –Tamaki seguía pensativo.

- Claro que sí –Haruhi frunció un poco el ceño al llevarse un pastelito a la boca-. ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

Él no contestó inmediatamente. Se quedó mirando los pastelitos con fijeza, como si fuesen la cosa más interesante del planeta. Hasta que al final sonrió un poco.

- No es nada –suspiró, y enseguida se comió uno con entusiasmo renovado-. El otro día, hablando con Kana-san, pensé que Tsukue y Hikaru se parecen bastante.

- ¿Sí? –dejó escapar Haruhi, torciendo el gesto con escepticismo-. ¿En qué sentido?

- En que no avanzan –explicó Tamaki. Y, ante la cara de incomprensión de Haruhi, añadió-: Quiero decir que tienen una forma de vivir que no lleva a ningún lado. Los dos están tirando de Kana-san y Kaoru respectivamente, se agarran a ellos o los condicionan para vivir. Al oír hablar a Kana-san sobre la forma en la que no puede desentenderse de Tsukue y sigue preocupado por ella, me parecía estar oyendo a Kaoru. Y pensé que sería bueno que tanto Tsukue como Hikaru se buscaran una vida propia y dejaran vivir a Kana-san y a Kaoru las suyas. Se me ocurrió que esos dos podrían hacerse mucho bien el uno al otro. Aunque claro, eso fue antes de saber que Hikaru se le había insinuado a Tsukue en el metro, y esas cosas –el gesto del rubio se volvió oscuro por unos segundos, pero recuperó la luminosidad con rapidez-. ¡Sin embargo, si dices que ya se entienden más o menos, todo está bien!

Haruhi permaneció unos instantes callada, mirándolo fijamente. Luego parpadeó.

_- Maa_, creo que te olvidas de una diferencia fundamental entre Kana y Kaoru –puntualizó con ese tono inmutable que solía usar-. Kana tiene una vida de la que ocuparse cuando Tsukue se suelte de él. Kaoru no. Si Hikaru se suelta de él, se quedará solo.

En el comedor se hizo un denso silencio después de aquello. Tamaki agrandó los ojos poco a poco, como si de repente hubiese visto la luz.

- Es más, yo creo que es Kaoru el que necesita soltarse de Hikaru –el gesto de Haruhi se tornó algo ausente, desviando la mirada a algún punto del suelo-. Kana al menos ha intentado buscarse una vida, aunque tuviera que cuidar de Tsukue. Kaoru se rindió enseguida. Una vez me dijo que de momento no quería pensar en nada que no fuera Hikaru, porque él le necesitaba para superar un mal trago. Pero ya han pasado varios años desde eso, y me parece que Kaoru se está empezando a cansar. Hikaru no parece tener problemas para buscarse una vida. Quizá su problema es que está viviendo _demasiado_.

_- Aa_…

Tamaki volvió a quedarse pensativo, llevándose una mano al mentón. Haruhi tenía razón, él no había mirado el asunto desde aquella perspectiva. La inestabilidad en la vida de Hikaru siempre era lo que más llamaba la atención en los gemelos. Hikaru era el problemático, el que necesitaba ayuda, el _cabeza loca_. Kaoru, al ser más formal y discreto, pasaba más desapercibido. Si no se contaban los quebraderos de cabeza que le ocasionaba la actitud de su propio hermano, incluso podría haber pasado como un muchacho afortunado y feliz, sin mayores preocupaciones. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. A veces Tamaki se olvidaba de la resistencia extra que reforzaba los vínculos de los dos hermanos al ser gemelos. Las preocupaciones que pudiera sentir Kana por Tsukue, en el caso de Kaoru y Hikaru se veían multiplicadas. Kaoru no sentía los problemas de Hikaru como los de alguien muy querido, sino como si fueran propios. Y eso había condicionado toda su vida.

Ahora, a las puertas de cumplir 21 años, Kaoru se encontraba a sí mismo sin absolutamente nada. Se había atado a Hikaru como un salvavidas, para mantenerlo a flote, pero Hikaru había aprendido a nadar y la función de su hermano había quedado obsoleta. Haruhi tenía razón: no era el mayor de los Hitachiin el que necesitaba buscarse una vida.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –repitió de repente Fujioka, al ver que la expresión de su novio decaía enormemente.

Tamaki sacudió la cabeza a modo de negación, con la frente arrugada.

- Tendría que haberme dado cuenta antes –musitó él en voz baja-. De lo de Kaoru, quiero decir. Estaba tan pendiente de lo que Hikaru hacía o dejaba de hacer, que no me paré a pensar que Kaoru estuviera en peor situación. Quizá, si le hubiese ayudado más en estos últimos años…

- Ah, pero por eso no te tienes que preocupar –soltó Haruhi llanamente-. Yo he ayudado a Kaoru. Y también tenía a Ishiko y a Hani-senpai. Incluso Kyouya-senpai y Mori-senpai, y Ritsu-san, y Makie-senpai…

Tamaki quedó aplastado contra la mesa del comedor, rodeado de oscuridad, completamente deprimido.

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo intuía el meollo del problema excepto yo? –lloriqueó-. Haruhi, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- No lo consideré necesario –contestó ella con simpleza, y Tamaki se deprimió aún más. Sin embargo, Haruhi lo ignoró y esbozó una sonrisa, encogiéndose-. De todas formas, era bueno que te preocuparas también por Hikaru. Yo creo que los dos necesitan ayuda. Querían expandir sus mundos, y lo hacen a su manera, pero aún les falta un poco de práctica y no saben bien cómo hacerlo. Han conocido a mucha gente nueva en los últimos años, pero su círculo sigue siendo igual de cerrado que en Ouran. Al final, sólo estamos nosotros. La llegada de Tsukue no sólo es buena para ella… Si las cosas van bien, también puede abrir una puerta para Hikaru y Kaoru. Por eso te dije que ellos son los que más posibilidades tienen de congeniar con ella, y los que más provecho van a sacar de esa amistad. ¿No te parece?

Tamaki se había quedado mirándola con los labios entreabiertos de impresión. Pero, cuando Haruhi buscó su mirada, preguntándole su opinión con las cejas enarcadas, no pudo evitar sonreír también en respuesta, asintiendo.

- Entonces habrá que levantarle el veto a Hikaru para que pueda volver a acercarse a Tsukue, _¿ne?_ –bromeó, cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa otra vez.

- Pero con calma –especificó Haruhi, y ambos se rieron por lo bajo.

Siguieron hablando mientras se terminaban los pastelitos distraídamente. Aunque no se lo había dicho a él, lo cierto era que Haruhi disfrutaba con las caras de entusiasmo que ponía Tamaki al elaborar hipotéticos planes sobre el "caso Tsukue". Ella sabía mejor que nadie lo mucho que Suou había echado en falta el Host Club desde su clausura, y la oportunidad de volver a meter las narices en la vida de la gente (con fines totalmente honorables, por supuesto) lo tenía ensimismado. Disfrutaba como un crío, convencido de que iban a alegrar la vida de la morena. Y es que, por más tiempo que pasara, el motor de Suou Tamaki seguía siendo el mismo.

_Vivir al máximo cada día… disfrutar la vida… hacer disfrutar a los demás… por una sonrisa…_

Cuando la bandeja quedó vacía, Tamaki sacó de la nada una película que había traído con él, dispuesto a ponerla para cerrar la velada. Y Haruhi resopló, resignándose al hecho de que, por hoy, no iba a estudiar. Se levantó para acercarse a buscar una manta fina en el armario de su cuarto. Y al volver se encontró a Tamaki luchando contra el reproductor de DVD, un tanto arcaico para él. Demasiado acostumbrado a los aparatos automáticos, no hacía más que aporrear el mando con frustración, apretando los botones desde distintas perspectivas, intentando captar la señal.

- Primero tienes que sintonizar la tele, _senpai_ –le soltó con hastío, mirándolo con los ojos entornados y cambiándole el mando por la manta-. Anda, vete a sentar, que ya me encargo yo.

Tamaki volvió arrastrándose a su sitio, cabizbajo por su inutilidad. Pero le cambió la cara cuando, una vez iniciada ya la cinta, Haruhi fue a reunirse con él. Se sentó justo delante del rubio con total naturalidad, acomodándose entre sus piernas y echándose de inmediato hacia atrás para recostarse en su pecho. Y Tamaki se pasó la manta por los hombros, rodeando a Haruhi con los brazos para envolverlos y arroparlos a los dos. Durante los segundos que tardaron en acomodarse, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Luego, la joven musitó:

- ¿Así que vas a quedarte hasta tarde?

Él guardó silencio, mirando fijamente hacia la tele.

_- Aa_… ¿Quieres que me vaya antes?

_- Iie_.

Hubo otro leve silencio, mientras pasaban los anuncios previos al menú de la película.

- ¿Están mal las cosas en casa? –volvió a murmurar Haruhi con seriedad, mirando también la pantalla sin ver realmente.

Tamaki sonrió y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes –replicó risueño.

Aunque apretó un poco el abrazo. Y Haruhi ya no necesitaba palabras la mayoría de las veces para comprender.

_- Yare_, _yare_… -suspiró cansada, y cerró los ojos con fingido agotamiento-. _Maa_, cuando se acabe la peli me despiertas.

_- ¡¡Waaa!!_ –lloriqueó Tamaki, tocado en lo más profundo-. ¡Haruhi! La he traído pensando exclusivamente en ti, para que pudiéramos pasar una agradable velada en familia…

- Mentira, traes las películas que te gustan a ti sin tener en cuenta para nada mis gustos, y sabes de sobra que me duermo con los musicales de los años 60…

- No tienes sensibilidad –Tamaki ya estaba lagrimeando dramáticamente-. Era una de las películas favoritas de mamá…

- Tu madre y yo no teníamos gustos muy parecidos…

Pero, a pesar de sus palabras, Haruhi abrió los ojos de nuevo y prestó atención a la televisión, en la que estaban apareciendo ya los títulos iniciales acompañados de una contundente y pegadiza musiquilla. Tamaki la miró por un momento, incapaz de reprimir la sonrisa. Y, dejando escapar un hondo suspiro, hundió la nariz entre el pelo castaño de Haruhi, cerrando los ojos.

_- Arigato_ –musitó, y la besó suavemente en la sien.

Y esta vez fue ella quién esbozó una sonrisa.

--------------

Debido a circunstancias obvias, los gemelos no habían sido informados del plan de Tamaki de la semana anterior para captar la amistad de Tsukue y expandir un poco el reducido mundo de la morena. Pero, después del encuentro en Hitotsubashi, tanto Tamaki como los demás consideraron conveniente hacerles partícipes de una vez del magnánimo proyecto. Por supuesto, Hikaru se pilló un rebote bastante respetable al descubrir que había sido marginado del asunto y se empeñó en participar activamente en cualquier otro encuentro _fortuito_ que organizaran con respecto a Tsukue a partir de entonces (empeño que Kaoru recibió con un suspiro resignado: por su hermano, por la pobre Tsukue y por él mismo)

Pero la advertencia de Haruhi fue tomada en cuenta y a Hikaru se le recortaron un poco las libertades para que no se dedicara a agobiar a Tsukue en cada momento libre que tuviera. No le dijeron claramente en qué lugares trabajaba la chica, ni qué horario tenía, de modo que lo mandaron de vuelta a su casa con un simple "ya te informaremos" que al pelirrojo le sentó como una patada en el estómago. Fue entonces cuando tuvo que empezar a desarrollar su propio plan al margen del de Tamaki y, como Kaoru le impidió bajo amenazas terribles que llamara a la misma Tsukue para pedirle los datos ("_¿Es que ahora le exiges el currículum a tus conquistas?_", había dicho) Hikaru no tuvo más remedio que recurrir a la única persona lo suficientemente inocente como para estar dispuesta a ayudarle… sin saberlo.

- ¡Ritsu-neesan! –le lloriqueó a Ritsuko por teléfono el mismo día que se enteró de las maquinaciones del antiguo rey del Host Club-. Me han dicho que ya has conocido a esa amiga de Haruhi tan maja, ¿qué tal? ¿Quedaste con ella o fuiste a verla a algún sitio?

Y Ritsu, que por regla general se enteraba más bien poco de las cosas y no pillaba jugadas de doble sentido, empezó a contarle animadamente cómo habían ido a ver a Tsukue a una tienda de ropa de Shibuya en la que trabajaba, lo que le había parecido la chica en sí, de lo que habían estado hablando, etc., etc.

- Tengo pensado pasarme por allí el viernes a verla –concluyó la mujer con entusiasmo-. La semana pasada Takashi y yo fuimos allí el viernes, así que supongo que estará. Le pregunté a Tamaki de todas formas por si acaso y me lo confirmó. Y ya sabes cómo es Shibuya. Mi hermano dice que han abierto una galería nueva y quiero ir a verla. Está cerca de donde trabaja Nozaki-chan, así que aprovecharé para saludarla. Si te quieres venir conmigo…

_- ¡Sugoi!_ –saltó Hikaru de inmediato, sonriendo enormemente ante su suerte-. ¿Quieres que nos quedemos después a cenar en el Shin Himoto, o has quedado con Mori-senpai?

- No, tranquilo. Takashi el viernes está ocupado, así que me viene genial. ¡Tengo ganas de ver a Ishiko!

Y, antes de terminar la jornada del miércoles, Hikaru ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber (de momento) y encima tenía plan para localizar a Tsukue como quién no quiere la cosa.

- Déjala en paz… -suspiró Kaoru con cansancio, cuando su hermano le transmitió sus avances con una risilla maquiavélica-. No creo que le haga mucha ilusión que vayáis a fastidiarla mientras está trabajando, una tienda de ropa no es como una heladería…

- ¿Es que también trabaja en una heladería? –inquirió en el acto Hikaru, suspicaz.

- Yo no sé nada –intentó escaquearse Kaoru, evasivo.

Pero ya había metido la pata y Hikaru empezó a atosigarlo hasta sonsacarle lo poco que Tsukue le había contado al menor de los Hitachiin antes de despedirse el día anterior, en la cafetería de la Facultad de Derecho: que los martes por la tarde y los sábados completos trabajaba en una heladería del distrito de Minato, cercana al parque Shiba.

Así que, en realidad, cuando acabó el miércoles, Hikaru se fue a la cama con la satisfecha sensación de que ya lo sabía _todo_.

Ese viernes por la tarde, el mayor de los gemelos quedó con la prometida de Morinozuka y juntos se fueron a deambular por Shibuya, visitando un par de galerías de arte vanguardista que desquiciaron de placer a Ritsuko y troncharon de risa a Hikaru.

- ¿Y te llamas a ti mismo un Hitachiin? –le reprendió la joven con una mueca ofendida, al salir de la última exposición-. No tienes sensibilidad artística.

- Y tú la tienes atrofiada, Ritsu-neesan –se rió él-. ¡Eso no es arte! ¡Son tres rayas y dos puntos!

Y Hikaru aguantó el camino hasta la tienda en la que trabajaba Tsukue entre golpes varios que sólo avivaron sus carcajadas.

La cara que puso la morena al verlos aparecer fue digna de foto, y Hikaru se arrepintió de verdad de no llevar una cámara a mano para retratarla. Fue una experiencia extraordinaria ver a la apocada Tsukue, enfundada en su uniforme, haciendo disimulados intentos por largarlos discretamente del lugar y librarse de ellos. Intentos que eran aniquilados inconscientemente por la efusividad de Ritsu, que volvió a apoderarse de la muchacha para llevarla de un lado a otro e ir eligiendo ropa bestialmente. Nozaki no tuvo más remedio que suspirar resignada y empezar una vez más a vigilar de reojo al encargado de la tienda, pendiente de que no la viera fuera de su puesto y le echara la bronca.

- ¿Qué opinas? –le musitaba Ritsu a Hikaru de vez en cuando, enseñándole algún conjunto con gesto crítico.

- Horrible –solía contestar él, implacable-. Esa combinación de colores es horrenda. ¿Y dónde se ha visto un corte semejante para una falda? Parecen trapos viejos cosidos chapuceramente. ¿Quién demonios es el proveedor de este tugurio?

Tsukue, que se iba hundiendo de hombros cada vez más, encajaba las puñaladas de Hikaru con una gotita en la cabeza, pero prefería permanecer en silencio, cruzando los dedos para que los otros dos se fueran de una vez. Sin embargo, conforme fue pasando el tiempo, Ritsu se sumió más y más en su búsqueda de prendas y terminó apartándose un poco de sus compañeros, reflexionando profundamente ante los expositores con el ceño fruncido y una mano en el mentón. A veces incluso se ponía a hablar consigo misma por lo bajo. Y tanto Hikaru como Tsukue se alejaron definitivamente de ella, más por vergüenza ajena que por otra cosa.

- Estuvo aquí la semana pasada y se llevó muchísimo –comentó Tsukue en un murmullo, sobrecogida por la impresión, retomando su trabajo de ir recolocando las estanterías y expositores para aparentar que hacía algo productivo.

_- Maa_, creo que está practicando una nueva técnica últimamente –explicó Hikaru, que se mantenía a su lado con gesto divertido-. _Colage textil_. Se dedica a hacer composiciones mezclando tejidos diferentes. Mori-senpai dice que su estudio parece una sala de torturas.

Tsukue alzó la cabeza de golpe, mirándolo con la misma cara que si acabara de tragarse un pulpo entero. Hikaru se arrepintió otra vez de no llevar una cámara de fotos encima.

- La ropa que compra… ¿la _descuartiza_? –exclamó horrorizada.

- No toda –Hikaru se encogió de hombros-. Algunas cosas las dona a una ONG de no sé qué que le mencionó Etsu-san una vez. Como comprenderás, ella desde luego no usa la ropa de un sitio como éste…

El pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco con autosuficiencia, y Tsukue volvió a hundirse de hombros con una gotita rodando por su nuca. Aunque no estaba muy segura de si era por el menosprecio que él hacía de su lugar de trabajo, o por el respetuoso _Etsu-san_ que le acababa de oír. Sin embargo, se apresuró a volver a la realidad al comprobar que Hikaru seguía hablando.

- … así que lo hace mi madre.

- ¿Qué? –musitó, perdida.

- Te digo que a Ritsu-neesan le diseña la ropa mi madre –Hikaru alzó una ceja con curiosidad ante la expresión de su compañera-. No es por ofender, pero tiene bastante más calidad que _esto_ –y señaló unos pantalones que Tsukue estaba doblando en ese momento, para ilustrar sus palabras.

- No me ofendes –masculló ella, entornando los ojos, y dejó los pantalones en su percha con brusquedad.

- Pero no podría ser de otra manera –siguió él, ignorándola-. La familia Imaidegawa es de tradición artística, y la familia Hitachiin también. Y el arte se atrae mutuamente. Por eso Ritsu-neesan congenia tan bien con mi madre. Ha estudiado Bellas Artes, ¿lo sabías? Es muy _mística_ en ese sentido…

Tsukue dirigió un rápido vistazo hacia la joven castaña, arrugando la frente. Ritsuko estaba unos metros más allá, con un vestido en una mano y un traje de chaqueta en la otra, mirándolos mientras sacudía la cabeza y murmuraba para sí misma.

- Parece más _desequilibrada_ que _mística_… -susurró, aunque por suerte Hikaru no la escuchó, porque todavía seguía hablando.

- … mi madre conoce a su padre desde hace tiempo, así que nuestras familias siempre han tenido relación. Los altos círculos son un pañuelo, al final todo el mundo se conoce. Aunque el trato se ha reforzado desde que la prometieron con Mori-senpai y empezó a tener más contacto con nosotros. Le sale la vena maniática cuando coincide con mi madre y las dos se ponen a hablar de arte. Ahora que lo pienso –Hikaru torció la boca, reflexivo, y alzó la vista hacia el techo-, creo que fue _okaa-san_ la que le sugirió lo del _colage textil_…

Tsukue miró de reojo a su interlocutor y esbozó una sonrisa. Aunque hablaba como un loro, le gustaba mucho más cuando estaba en "modo amistoso" que en "modo conquistador". Era más agradable, incluso a pesar de los pedantes comentarios que soltaba a veces. No había coincidido con él demasiado, así que todavía no podía opinar, pero empezaba a tener la sensación de que _ése_ era el auténtico Hikaru. Ése, el que estaba delante de ella en ese momento, mirando a Ritsuko con cara escéptica y a la vez divertida, hablando sin el impertinente tono afectado o dramático. No estaba mal esa faceta suya. Y, por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, Tsukue se sintió verdaderamente cómoda hablando con él. Algo se le removió por dentro ante la idea de que el pelirrojo empezara a tratarla con naturalidad, dejando las insinuaciones de lado. Era como si estuviera comenzando a considerarla una amiga, y no una tía a la que poderse ligar.

No pudo evitar ampliar la sonrisa ante esa idea.

Aunque claro… también era posible que, si Hikaru llevaba toda la tarde por ahí con Ritsuko, se hubiese olvidado de cambiar el chip al encontrarla a ella.

Y la sonrisa se le marchitó con la misma rapidez.

_- ¡Oi!_

Tsukue pegó un brinco ante la exclamación de Hikaru, que se había quedado mirándola con la frente arrugada en reproche.

_- ¿N-nani?_ –dejó escapar ella, intentando recomponerse.

- ¡Estás pasando de mí! –se quejó el joven-. ¡Encima que he dejado todo de lado esta tarde para venir a verte y pasar un rato contigo!

Tsukue puso los ojos en blanco, resignada. Vale… parece ser que Hikaru _ya_ había cambiado el chip.

- Me parece muy bien, Hita… tsk, Hikaru-san, y te lo agradezco, pero estoy trabajando, y si mi jefe me ve de cháchara me despedirá, y…

_- Wakatta_, _wakatta_ –la frenó Hikaru, alzando las manos-. ¿A qué hora sales? ¿Quieres venir a cenar con Ritsu-neesan y conmigo? Vamos a acercarnos a Chiyoda, a cenar en una _izakaya_ que…

- ¿A cenar en una _izakaya_? –cortó la joven, olvidándose por un segundo de los modales y mirándolo con incredulidad manifiesta-. _¿Vosotros?_ Es decir…

No supo cómo terminar la frase, así que la dejó en el aire. Hikaru parpadeó y se echó a reír de golpe con desparpajo.

- ¿Qué pasa? –exclamó divertido-. ¿No podemos cenar en una _izakaya_, o qué?

- No quería decir eso –replicó Tsukue, sonrojándose de vergüenza-. Es que… pensé que iríais a un sitio con más…

- ¿Clase? –Hikaru alzó una ceja, sonriendo con ironía-. Mira el lado positivo: vamos a una _izakaya_, así que tú también te lo puedes permitir. Aunque, incluso si no pudieras permitírtelo, te invitaría yo. Hasta puedo deshacerme de Ritsu-neesan si te incomoda.

Mientras hablaba, había ido acercándose a ella, apoyándose en uno de los expositores con intención de acorralarla. Pero Tsukue frunció el ceño de inmediato y, estampándole una camiseta en la cara, se echó bruscamente hacia atrás para separarse de él.

- El que me incomoda eres tú –masculló, decidiendo que lo mejor era ponerse de nuevo a la defensiva para frenarle-. Preferiría irme a cenar sola con Imaidegawa-san. Y puedo permitirme comer en una _izakaya_, no es necesario que me invites, gracias.

- ¿Eso significa que vienes? –a Hikaru se le iluminó la cara mientras se apartaba la camiseta y la dejaba por ahí.

- ¡No! –replicó Tsukue, agarrando la mentada prenda de nuevo con gestos bruscos para doblarla y dejarla pulcramente en su sitio.

- ¡Venga! Luego te acerco yo a casa.

- Menos todavía. No me fío ni un pelo de ti.

_- Maa_, ya empezarás a fiarte.

Tsukue se volvió hacia su compañero con el ceño arrugado al oírlo reír por lo bajo. Y se desconcertó una vez más al encontrar de nuevo aquella expresión relajada que Hikaru intercalaba entre juego y juego. Todavía no conseguía distinguir cuándo se burlaba de ella y cuándo hablaba en serio, y eso la fastidiaba tantísimo que no pudo reprimir una mueca de reproche, soltándole un leve golpe en el brazo con una confianza improvisada de la que ni siquiera fue consciente. Hikaru, sin embargo, sí que notó el gesto. Y debió hacerle gracia, porque su sonrisa se amplió enormemente con un matiz extraño que Tsukue no identificó.

- Si sigues riéndote de mí de esa manera, jamás confiaré en ti –murmuró la joven, como si un pensamiento se le hubiese escapado por la boca sin su permiso-. Ni yo ni nadie. Nadie confiaría en alguien que está todo el tiempo burlándose de uno en su cara.

Hikaru se quedó estático y la sonrisa se le congeló en la boca. Y, sólo entonces, Tsukue fue consciente de lo que acababa de decir y se puso rígida del pasmo. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando para soltarle a aquel tío, al que apenas conocía, una cosa semejante? Había sido una impertinencia como una casa.

- Yo… -empezó a disculparse.

- Muy bien –la interrumpió el pelirrojo, y esbozó una sonrisa nueva que ella no le había visto antes-. Prometo burlarme un poco menos de ti de ahora en adelante. ¿Prefieres que sea directo y vaya al grano?

Y la miró de una forma tan elocuente que Tsukue se puso como un tomate en cuestión de segundos.

Eso fue suficiente para Hikaru, que se echó a reír otra vez alegremente, por encima de las enfurruñadas quejas y protestas de Tsukue. Pero el chico volvió a cambiar de actitud tan de repente que toda réplica por parte de su compañera murió en el acto. Enseguida empezó a preguntarle con total naturalidad qué tal le había ido en la universidad aquella semana, qué tal el trabajo, qué tal con Etsu y Kana y qué tal en general, y Tsukue, aturdida, no tuvo más remedio que seguirle la conversación con tono vacilante, aún algo reticente a tratar con él. Sin embargo, Hikaru no se dio por vencido. Empezó a contarle cosas también, anécdotas de clase, de los profesores o de los amigos. Y, cuando más o menos 15 minutos después consiguió que Tsukue se riera finalmente de sus historias, sonrió con confianza y se dio por satisfecho.

Al final, la morena los despidió con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa pequeña, pero sonrisa a fin de cuentas. Y, mientras salían de la tienda, Hikaru sonrió ausentemente también, tarareando por lo bajo.

- Qué contento te veo –comentó Ritsuko como quién no quiere la cosa, disimulando su propia sonrisa cómplice haciendo como que comprobaba que no le faltaba nada en las cuatro bolsas que había comprado y portaba a duras penas.

- No se ha dado mal el día –contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros. La miró por un momento y soltó un resoplido de risa, contrayendo las cejas-. Anda, pásame algo y te lo llevo yo.

- Ohhh, ¿y esa faceta caballerosa? –exclamó Ritsu, abriendo mucho los ojos con sorpresa fingida-. ¿Te estás reformando, Hikaru?

- No. Es sólo que me das pena.

La mujer le estampó un par de bolsas en el pecho, dedicándole una mueca muy exagerada, y Hikaru rió otra vez, con una ligereza que no le pasó desapercibida a la prometida de Mori. Ritsu se lo quedó mirando un momento, evaluando su cara. Y entonces sonrió también.

- ¿Quieres que la próxima vez vengamos directamente a la tienda? –soltó con solemnidad, haciéndose la distraída.

Hikaru le devolvió una mirada traviesa.

_- Aa_ –contestó, y su sonrisa se abrió con entusiasmo.

--------------

Si a Kaoru se le había indigestado la cena el día de la famosa reunión del Host Club en la que su hermano había conocido a Tsukue, la cena de aquel viernes, con Hikaru contándole lo ocurrido en la tienda de ropa de Shibuya, se le indigestó más todavía. Más de una vez estuvo tentado a pedirle que se callara, porque de verdad no le interesaba saber los detalles de sus maquinaciones. Pero no pudo interrumpirlo. Simplemente se quedó allí, sentado a la mesa de la cocina, comiendo en silencio con el monólogo del otro de fondo. Y no entendió por qué.

Hikaru repetía con frecuencia la expresión "caerá dentro de poco". Lo hacía cuando alguna de las modelos de su madre a la que le tiraba los tejos se hacía la difícil, o cuando conocía a alguna chica nueva que resultaba ser algo más tímida de lo que creyó a primera vista. En casos como aquéllos, la conquista ya se convertía en un reto personal. Y siempre decía lo mismo, siempre, siempre… _Caerá dentro de poco_. Pero a Kaoru, por alguna razón que no terminaba de quedarle muy clara, le repelía sobremanera que usara esa expresión refiriéndose a Nozaki Tsukue. Como si la muchacha fuese una manzana madura a punto de caer del árbol, o un animal herido que ya no puede correr más.

Normalmente, el menor de los gemelos solía evitar relacionarse con cualquier mujer que hubiese tenido algo que ver con Hikaru. Primero, porque no podía soportar mirar a la cara a alguien con el que su hermano mayor hubiese echado un polvo de una noche. Y segundo, porque no podía soportar que ellas le miraran a la cara a él, sabiendo que era el mismo rostro que habían tenido encima en la cama. El problema que se planteaba con Tsukue era que a ella ya la había visto, habían comido juntos, habían charlado y, de remate, había visto su rostro entusiasmado, su cara de incomprensión, su sonrisa y sus muecas. Tsukue ya no era un nombre ambiguo que flotaba en las conversaciones que mantenía con Hikaru, era una persona definida, real y tangible. Y la sola idea de imaginarse a Hikaru detrás de ella todavía para intentar engatusarla le revolvía el estómago, igual que se lo habría revuelto que estuviera detrás de alguna compañera suya de clase, detrás de Etsu o detrás de cualquier otra chica que conociera en persona y que perteneciera a su círculo cercano.

Porque vale que sólo había visto a Tsukue una vez, pero eso no impedía que formara parte de su círculo de amigos. Simplemente por ser una buena amiga de Haruhi, Kaoru ya la incluía mecánicamente en su lista.

Y la chica le había caído bien.

Era sencilla y normal, no tenía nada que ver con las _tigresas_ con las que se relacionaba Hikaru normalmente.

Aunque Kaoru ya había tenido tiempo de comprender qué era lo que motivaba a su hermano para seguir intentándolo: era simplemente el hecho de que Tsukue le había dicho que _no_. Le había rechazado a la primera. Y eso había activado dentro del cerebro de Hikaru, de forma inconsciente, ese piloto de _afrenta personal_. Una vez más se tomaba el asunto como un reto, un juego. Y Kaoru estaba tan harto de presenciar situaciones como aquélla que su paciencia se estaba agotando a pasos agigantados.

No era por Tsukue en sí. Podría haber ocurrido lo mismo con cualquier otra chica de su ámbito.

Era por la forma aún infantil con la que Hikaru trataba a las personas. Ese concepto de "juguetes" que no terminaba de desaparecer, aunque le saliera ya sin darse cuenta. En un mes escaso iban a cumplir los 21 años, y Kaoru consideraba que ya iban siendo lo suficientemente mayorcitos como para dejar atrás ese tipo de cosas. Quería que Hikaru dejara de actuar así con las mujeres. Quería sacudirlo, zarandearlo, gritárselo a la cara, chillarle en la oreja y hasta golpearle de ser necesario. Si quería tomarse en serio a Tsukue, que lo hiciera, él no tenía ningún problema al respecto. Pero que se lo tomara en serio de verdad, porque para seguir jugando tenía a montones de otras chicas más dispuestas que Nozaki. Ella no se merecía que la trataran así. Y Hikaru tampoco se merecía seguir haciéndose daño a sí mismo de esa forma.

Porque Kaoru estaba seguro de que, si su gemelo seguía por ese camino, no encontraría a nadie especial jamás.

Nadie querría estar con él, ni ser _su_ mujer.

Y Hikaru necesitaba desesperadamente que alguien le quisiera.

Por eso mismo se había estado sacrificando Kaoru durante los últimos años. Para _querer_ a su hermano y no dejarle solo. Aunque quizá había sido un error. Quizá, si se hubiese alejado y buscado su propia vida, Hikaru habría comprendido que no iba a tener siempre a Kaoru a su lado para lo que le diera la gana, y que tenía que espabilarse si quería conseguir una relación de verdad que le llenara en serio. Quizá la culpa, en el fondo, había sido suya…

Esos pensamientos llevaba Kaoru en la cabeza cuando, al mediodía del sábado, después de pasar toda la mañana juntos en la biblioteca general de Todai, Haruhi le preguntó si quería acercarse con ella a Shiba. Tenía que darle unos apuntes a Tsukue y se iba a pasar por la heladería en la que trabajaba para llevárselos. En un primer momento, Kaoru dijo que no. No le apetecía demasiado volver a ver a aquella muchacha, y más después de la fiebre que le había dado a Hikaru últimamente con ella. Se sentía sobresaturado. Pero, cuando Haruhi comentó que era una pena que no se apuntara, porque Tamaki y Hikaru también iban a ir y así podrían quedarse allí a tomar algo los cuatro juntos, Kaoru se unió inmediatamente con el ceño fruncido.

Era posible que la promiscuidad de su hermano fuera en parte culpa suya, por haberse callado, por no haberle dicho antes que esa actitud no era correcta, y por ofrecerle siempre un refugio al que volver. Pero, desde luego, si era culpa suya, no iba a dejar que el asunto continuara así por más tiempo. Aunque tuviera que acompañarlo a todas partes cada vez que fuera a ver a Tsukue para encargarse de que no sacara los pies del tiesto, Kaoru se prometió a sí mismo que a esa chica al menos no iba a tratarla como a un trapo. Bastante suave había sido con él en los últimos tres años, dejándole libertad de movimientos para que pudiera superar lo de Haruhi. Ya era hora de que lo hubiese superado. Y, si no lo había logrado por su cuenta, Kaoru consideró que había llegado el momento de entrar directamente en acción y meter baza en el asunto. Si Hikaru no sabía cómo establecer una relación normal con una chica, iba a tener que instruirlo por la fuerza para quitarse el peso de encima de una vez.

Así, aquel sábado, después de comer los cuatro juntos en la cafetería de la Facultad de Letras, en Hongo, se desplazaron hasta el parque Shiba en coche y aparecieron con total naturalidad en la pequeña heladería en la que trabajaba Tsukue. Aunque esta vez ella no se sorprendió ni la mitad de lo usual al verlos entrar.

_- ¡Irashai!_ –exclamó desde la barra y les dedicó una sonrisa.

- Hoy está de buen humor –comentó Hikaru por lo bajo, riendo en un murmullo satisfecho.

Kaoru intentó reprimir el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

- He tenido que llamar a Kana para asegurarme de dónde estabas trabajando hoy –comentó Haruhi al llegar a la barra, contenta-. Todavía me hago un lío, vas a tener que hacerme un horario.

_- Gomen_ –rió Tsukue, encogiéndose un poco de hombros con aire de disculpa.

Los gemelos se quedaron mirándola con fijeza, como si no terminaran de reconocerla. No era por el uniforme ni por el peinado recogido. Es que ninguno de los dos la había visto sonreír así hasta la fecha.

- Te he traído las fotocopias de Derecho Internacional que me pediste –siguió Haruhi, también animada, sacando un taco de folios metidos en una funda de plástico.

- ¡Ah, _arigato_! No hacía falta, te dije que me los podías llevar el lunes a clase. _Konnichiwa_, Tamaki-san, Hitachiin-san. ¿Vais a quedaros a tomar algo?

_- ¡Hai!_ –exclamó en el acto Tamaki, sonriendo-. _Konnichiwa_, Tsukue-chan.

- ¿Me saludas a mí o a él? –bromeó Hikaru con una media sonrisa, sentándose ya en uno de los taburetes de la barra, con Kaoru al lado, señalándose a sí mismo y a su gemelo con un gesto.

- A los dos –replicó Tsukue con simpleza, ignorándole ligeramente.

Hikaru compuso una mueca y Kaoru ahogó una risilla.

- Te veo muy contenta hoy –comentó Haruhi-. ¿Ha pasado algo?

_- Maa_, Haninozuka-san ha estado aquí esta mañana otra vez –la sonrisa de Tsukue se amplió más todavía-. Ha sido muy divertido.

- ¿Traía de nuevo a Mamoru-kun y los demás? –inquirió Tamaki.

_- ¡Hai!_ Pero también vinieron con Morinozuka-san e Imaidegawa-san, y el hermano pequeño de él… mmm, ¿cómo era? Ah, Satoshi-kun.

Tsukue empezó a reírse alegremente mientras una gruesa gotita resbalaba por las nucas de los otros cuatro.

- Ha debido ser una experiencia inolvidable –comentó Kaoru con una sonrisa, arrugando la frente.

_- Aa_, Satoshi y Mamoru juntos en una heladería –añadió Hikaru, mirando a su hermano con muda comprensión-. Y con Hani-senpai y Ritsu-neesan…

- ¡Terrible! –terminaron a coro, fingiendo un escalofrío.

_- Sou ka_ –dejó escapar Tamaki, sonriendo con aprensión-. ¿Y no ha venido también Yasuchika?

- No creo que Yasuchika tenga muchas ganas de fiesta en estos momentos –musitó Haruhi, mirando de soslayo a su novio.

_- Aa_, tienes razón… Yasuchika es el hermano pequeño de Hani-senpai –le explicó Suou a Tsukue, al ver que ella los miraba con expresión inquisitiva.

- Ahhh, ya recuerdo –a la mente de la morena voló vagamente aquella primera foto que Mitsukuni le había enseñado la noche que se conocieron-. ¿Por qué decís eso? ¿Es que le pasa algo?

- NO –replicaron de sopetón los cuatro a la vez, de forma bastante falsa.

Tsukue se echó un poco hacia atrás, intimidada, pero prefirió dejar de lado el asunto.

- Bueno, decidme qué queréis tomar.

- ¿Te han quedado existencias después de la visita de ese pelotón? –bromeó Haruhi, con una nueva gotita en la nuca.

- ¡Desde luego! Tenemos un almacén muy grande ahí detrás.

Tras pedir helados e intercambiar charla un rato más, Haruhi y Tamaki se trasladaron discretamente a una de las mesas de la heladería, comentando con aire confidencial lo bien que marchaba el plan de captación y haciendo un sincero reconocimiento a la labor de Mitsukuni. Hikaru y Kaoru, sin embargo, se quedaron en la barra.

- Aquí tenéis –sonrió Tsukue amablemente al acercarles sus helados-. Dos Banana Split.

_- Arigato_ –musitó Kaoru, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Hikaru empezó a comer, mirando alrededor.

- Así que éste es tu otro lugar de trabajo…

- ¿Te parece más satisfactorio que la tienda de Shibuya? –masculló la joven, dirigiéndole una mirada envenenada-. ¿O esto también es un tugurio?

- Es un tugurio, pero un poco más agradable.

Tsukue puso los ojos en blanco.

- Pues menos mal que no has visto la librería…

_- ¿Nani?_ –Hikaru se atragantó, mirándola con sorpresa-. ¿Más? ¿Pero cuántos trabajos se supone que tienes? ¿Y cuándo se supone que vives?

_- Oi_ –Tsukue frunció ligeramente el ceño con reprobación-. Vivo 24 horas al día, como cualquier ser humano. Y, que yo sepa, no tengo por qué presentarte mi currículum.

Kaoru se empezó a reír abiertamente ante el comentario y Hikaru lo fulminó con la mirada. Tsukue, una vez más, no pilló el chiste.

- Así que son tres, ¿_ne_, Nozaki-san? –entonó Kaoru, entretenido-. Debe ser duro…

- No tanto como parece –Tsukue se encogió de hombros, más tranquila-. Son tres, sí, pero tengo el tiempo muy bien repartido. La verdad es que han sido muy flexibles con mi horario, y eso me ha ayudado mucho.

- ¿Cuáles son?

- Éste, el de Shibuya, y en una librería de segunda mano. Aunque mis favoritos son éste y el de la librería. En éstos disfruto, el de Shibuya no me gusta demasiado…

- ¿Por qué a él se lo dices y a mí no? –renegó Hikaru con una mueca.

- Porque él me lo ha preguntado de forma amable y tú no.

Hikaru miró de nuevo a su hermano con los ojos entornados y éste le hizo burla en plan de broma a espaldas de Tsukue.

- ¿Entonces estás pensando en cambiar de trabajo? –preguntó rápidamente Kaoru cuando ella lo volvió a mirar, alzando las cejas.

- No exactamente. Bueno, no sé… Es que Shibuya no me termina de gustar, hay demasiada aglomeración de gente, y los sitios así me ponen nerviosa. De todas formas se me está acabando ya el contrato y quizá no me lo renueven. Últimamente dicen que no están muy satisfechos con mi trabajo…

Y dirigió una elocuente mirada a Hikaru, enarcando una ceja.

- ¿Por qué me miras a mí? –se quejó él.

- Porque tú eres el que va a fastidiarla a Shibuya –se apresuró a especificar Kaoru, entornando los ojos también-. Te dije que una tienda de ropa no es igual que una heladería, y que la dejaras en paz.

- ¡Sólo he ido una vez!

- Pues debió ser bastante.

_- C-chotto_ –intervino Tsukue, sonrojándose profundamente por el comentario del menor de los gemelos-, Hita… Hikaru-san tiene razón, no tiene nada que ver con él, ni con Imaidegawa-san. Es que… no me gusta trabajar allí. Pero ya buscaré otra cosa.

- Yo puedo conseguirte trabajo –se ofreció en el acto Hikaru, sonriendo con aire insinuante-. Quizá _okaa-san_ quiera una fotógrafa…

- No, gracias. Ya te he dicho que no me fío de ti. ¡Ah, por cierto! –de repente, la morena se volvió hacia Kaoru y sonrió-. ¡El jueves me acordé de ti!

La expresión que compuso Hikaru en aquel momento fue digna de foto. Aunque la cara estupefacta de Kaoru no tuvo mucho que envidiarle.

- ¿Qué? –musitó a duras penas.

- Es que una señora viuda muy mayor que vive en el mismo barrio que mi jefe (el de la librería, me refiero) va a mudarse, o algo así, y está haciendo limpieza en la casa. Ha donado un montón de libros viejos al local, y la mayoría de ellos están en inglés. Creo que su marido era un aficionado a la literatura inglesa. Hay algunos muy viejos, mi jefe dice que son incluso piezas de coleccionista. Pensé que te podrían interesar.

Tsukue sonrió, con la misma cara satisfecha que si fuese un soldado raso que acabara de transmitirle un mensaje valiosísimo a su capitán. Y, por primera vez, Kaoru se olvidó completamente de la expresión de Hikaru.

- ¿En serio? –soltó, apoyándose sobre la barra para inclinarse un poco hacia ella-. ¿Son originales o reediciones modernas?

- Hay de los dos tipos. Pero tenemos uno original del siglo XVIII, en su primera edición. Y no se conservan muy mal, la verdad. Mi jefe y yo estuvimos toda la mañana clasificándolos, pero cuando me fui aún quedaban muchos por sacar. No sé si habrá seguido él solo, o me lo habrá dejado a mí para que siga encargándome el domingo.

- ¿Mañana estás allí?

_- Hai_. Durante toda la mañana, hasta la hora de comer.

- Pues sí que me interesan, ¿te importa que me pase para echarles un vistazo?

- Claro que no, pásate cuando quieras…

_- ¡Oi!_

Kaoru y Tsukue se volvieron de golpe hacia Hikaru, que los estaba observando con los brazos cruzados, una ceja alzada y cara de muy pocos amigos.

- ¿Qué es esto, la hora friki de los papelotes? –inquirió suspicaz, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Me he perdido algún capítulo de esta historia?

Tsukue se quedó un poco bloqueada, pero Kaoru resopló.

- El otro día estuvimos un rato hablando, después de que te fueras a la universidad, y le conté a Nozaki-san lo de mi trabajo de investigación, Hikaru.

- ¿Y qué? No creo que en esa tienda tengan algo que no puedas consultar en los archivos, o que no puedas encontrar en la colección antigua de algún conocido.

Kaoru no estuvo seguro del por qué, pero el comentario de su hermano y su fastidio infantil le molestaron. Le molestaron bastante.

_- Maa_, si puedo ahorrarme el coger un vuelo a Londres para consultar el Archivo Nacional, o ponerme a investigar entre los carcamales del alto círculo japonés, mucho mejor. Además, quizá me apetezca echarle un vistazo a una tienda de segunda mano. A veces se encuentran verdaderas maravillas por ahí. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Hikaru parpadeó, como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo repentinamente borde que había estado, y miró de reojo a Tsukue, que se había puesto algo nerviosa ante aquella escena.

- No –murmuró, haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura y salvar la situación-. No tengo ningún problema con eso –y siguió comiéndose el helado, fingiendo que no había pasado nada-. No sabía que te gustaba la literatura, Tsukue-chan. Creí que te gustaba la fotografía.

- Bueno, tengo varias aficiones –Tsukue contrajo las cejas, medio ofendida-. No soy una persona plana.

- Eso ya lo veo –entonó Hikaru, y la miró de arriba abajo con descaro-. Aunque te hacen falta un par de kilos.

Tsukue volvió a sonrojarse y se recolocó el delantal bruscamente, fulminándole con la mirada. Kaoru puso los ojos en blanco otra vez.

- Dale un respiro, ¿quieres? –masculló-. O por lo menos espérate a que termine de comer, no quiero vomitar delante de ella.

- Siempre puedes irte a ver cómo _Tono_ y Haruhi se hacen arrumacos –bromeó Hikaru con socarronería.

- Repito: no quiero vomitar.

Hikaru soltó una carcajada, pero Kaoru no se relajó hasta ver que Tsukue también sonreía levemente, perdiendo tensión.

Permanecieron allí bastante rato más, hablando de cosas varias, pero Kaoru se encargó de quedarse en un discreto segundo plano, procurando no abrir mucho la boca ni atraer la atención de la morena. La reacción de Hikaru le había traído a la memoria el desagradable episodio, tanto tiempo atrás, de las primeras vacaciones con Haruhi en Karuizawa, y la reticencia de su hermano a compartir a su amiga con otras personas. Todavía reaccionaba así de vez en cuando, también de forma inconsciente. Pero eso bastaba para que Kaoru decidiera hacer mutis y salir de escena.

Desde ese segundo plano, estuvo pendiente de la forma en la que interactuaban los otros dos. Cuando Hikaru no se sobraba con sus comentarios, no aparentaban llevarse mal en absoluto. Tsukue parecía estar pillándole ya el punto al mayor de los Hitachiin y demostraba adaptarse a sus salidas de tono con bastante maestría. Y, al contar con la presencia de una tercera persona al lado, la joven se sentía más cómoda y Hikaru se comportaba de forma más razonable.

Quizá con algo de tiempo, y si Hikaru conseguía cambiar de perspectiva y tomarse las cosas con calma…

Quizá pudieran conseguir algo, a fin de cuentas.

Y Kaoru suspiró, con un sentimiento a medio camino entre el alivio y la preocupación.

De verdad, si Hikaru quería tomarse en serio a Tsukue, él lo apoyaría con toda su alma. Pero tendría que demostrárselo, porque en los últimos tiempos Kaoru había descubierto horrorizado que también había dejado de confiar en su hermano gemelo. Y, hasta que no estuviera seguro de lo que se cocía realmente en el interior de Hikaru, no iba a dar el visto bueno a sus intentos de acercarse a la chica, le fastidiara o no.

Conforme fue pasando la tarde, la actividad en la heladería se incrementó y llegó un momento en el que Tsukue ya no pudo quedarse en la barra charlando con ellos. Fue entonces cuando Tamaki y Haruhi salieron de su aislamiento y se reunieron con sus amigos otra vez.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? –sugirió el rubio-. Esto se está llenando mucho y no podemos seguir ocupando la mesa.

- ¿A dónde nos vas a llevar ahora, _Tono_? –rió Hikaru-. ¡Es sábado noche! Y hace mucho que no nos sacas de paseo en familia, queremos marcha.

- ¿Mmfm? –Tamaki lo miró con incomprensión.

- Podemos ir al Shin Himoto, que no está muy lejos –comentó Haruhi, mirando su reloj.

_- ¡Hai!_ –corearon los gemelos, alzando los brazos con entusiasmo-. ¡Shin Himoto! ¡Shin Himoto!

Se despidieron de Tsukue a duras penas, entre sonrisas y "hasta pronto", y salieron por fin de la heladería, para comprobar que el sol estaba empezando a decaer.

- ¿Qué, _Tono_? –incordió de inmediato Hikaru, lanzándose sobre Tamaki para atosigarlo-. ¿Has podido meterle mano bien a Haruhi en ese rinconcito discreto que os habéis buscado?

- ¡Yo no estaba metiéndole mano! –se defendió en el acto el otro dramáticamente.

- No, no estaba haciéndolo –apoyó Haruhi con gesto indiferente-. Él nunca haría ese tipo de cosas, _¿ne, senpai?_

- ¡Haruhi! ¿Por qué lo dices así?

- Porque está harta de lo soso que eres. Estoy convencido de que lo vuestro es un montaje, venga, admitidlo de una vez. En realidad no estáis saliendo juntos, _¿ne?_

- Tamaki y yo no tenemos por qué ir dándonos besos por todas partes para que tú lo veas, Hikaru…

- ¡Ihhh! ¡Ni falta que hace! Sólo un morboso querría ver algo así…

El florido intercambio se disolvió cuando los tres implicados se dieron cuenta de que Kaoru acababa de detenerse abruptamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó su gemelo.

- La chaqueta –contestó él-. Me la he dejado en la barra. Seguid, que ahora os alcanzo.

Y, sin más, dio media vuelta y regresó corriendo sobre sus pasos, llamándose idiota a sí mismo por habérsela olvidado allí. Demasiado metido en sus pensamientos, demasiado distraído. Kaoru tampoco podía seguir en ese plan. El día menos pensado se dejaría la cabeza en algún sitio.

Entró de nuevo en la heladería con más énfasis del necesario y, a los dos pasos, se tragó de lleno a Tsukue, que en ese momento avanzaba con rapidez hacia la puerta. Después del impacto, de recuperar el equilibrio y de las disculpas de rigor, Kaoru se dio cuenta de que la chica llevaba la desaparecida chaqueta entre las manos. Y la miró a los ojos con las cejas enarcadas.

- Te la has dejado –comentó ella de forma totalmente innecesaria, sonriendo con timidez y frotándose la nariz-. Ya iba a salir a perseguirte.

_- Arigato_ –murmuró Kaoru, recogiéndola, y fue incapaz de reprimir la amplia sonrisa que se le escapó-. Habría sido la primera vez que una chica me persigue. Si quieres te la dejo y me marcho otra vez para que lo puedas hacer.

Tsukue parpadeó. Pero entonces rompió a reír, divertida. Y la sonrisa de Kaoru se ensanchó.

- ¿Vas a pasarte mañana por la librería, entonces? –preguntó la morena con gesto animado.

A Kaoru se le agrió la sonrisa. Se le había olvidado lo de la librería, pero la cara de fastidio de Hikaru seguía bien fresca en su mente.

- No sé –titubeó. Pero, al ver que Tsukue también dejaba de sonreír poco a poco, añadió-: Haré el intento. ¿Dónde está, de todas formas?

- En Kanda-Jimbocho, en Chiyoda. Yo entro a trabajar a las 9, así que puedes pasar cuando quieras a partir de ahí.

El pelirrojo apuntó en el móvil la dirección exacta y el nombre de la librería de segunda mano, mientras Tsukue se apegaba a él para hacerse oír por encima del jaleo.

- Si vienes con tiempo, puedes ayudarme a desempacar los libros que queden –siguió la chica con entusiasmo-. Quizá encuentres alguno que te sirva para tu trabajo…

- ¡Tsukue-chan, mesa cuatro!

_- ¡Haaai!_ –exclamó Tsukue hacia el interior, y luego se giró de nuevo hacia Kaoru-. _Maa_, nos vemos mañana si acaso, Hitachiin-san.

_- Kaoru_ –corrigió él distraídamente, concentrado en grabar los datos en el móvil con el ceño un poco fruncido, mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

- ¿Eh? –Tsukue parpadeó, sorprendida.

Kaoru alzó la vista hacia ella con gesto interrogante, sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

- Has dicho que…

- Ah, sí… Prefiero que me llames _Kaoru_, si no te importa. No estoy acostumbrado a que me llamen por el apellido y no me gusta, porque nunca sé si se refieren a Hikaru o a mí. Así que con el nombre de pila está bien.

Tsukue agrandó los ojos poco a poco. Y una enorme sonrisa medio contenida se le fue dibujando en la cara.

- ¿Qué pasa? –inquirió él, desconcertado.

- Es que… Hikaru-san me dijo exactamente lo mismo el día que nos conocimos. Ha sido como un _déjà vu_, o algo así –y empezó a reírse por lo bajo.

Kaoru arrugó la frente, pero sonrió también.

_- Sou ka_…

- Bien entonces, Kaoru-san –entonó Tsukue, contenta-. _Matta ashita_.

Y desapareció rápidamente hacia la mesa cuatro, agitando una mano en su dirección. De hecho, el gesto estuvo a punto de costarle un buen trastazo cuando casi se estrelló con la otra camarera que venía en dirección contraria. Tsukue salió airosa de la situación por muy poco, pero el bochorno por la metedura de pata había vuelto a sonrojarla en extremo. Y Kaoru, apretando los labios para ahogar la risa, decidió hacer como que no lo había visto.

_- Aa_ –musitó, mientras salía de nuevo a la calle-. _Matta ashita_.

--------------

Tsukue llegó puntual el domingo al trabajo. No se había equivocado al pensar que su jefe, un hombrecillo viejísimo muy menudo y arrugado, le habría dejado el resto de cajas de libros a ella para desempacarlos y clasificarlos. Se puso manos a la obra enseguida, entusiasmada con una actividad que le parecía tan maravillosa como sacar del desván el ajado baúl del abuelo y ponerse a investigar dentro entre los recuerdos acumulados durante décadas. Se quedaba absorta hojeando cada libro, sonriendo al encontrarse de vez en cuando viejas notas escritas en los márgenes por el antiguo propietario.

Pero, sin poder evitarlo, miraba constantemente el reloj de pared que colgaba encima del mostrador principal. Y, sin ser consciente del por qué, se desilusionaba un poco cada vez que comprobaba que habían pasado otros cinco, diez o veinte minutos sin que _nadie_ hubiese entrado por la puerta.

Lo que Tsukue no sabía era que Kaoru, en su habitación del apartamento que compartía con Hikaru, también miraba el reloj cada dos por tres, tamborileando con el portaminas sobre los ejercicios de Lingüística. Se había levantado temprano, a pesar de que la velada de la noche anterior en el Shin Himoto se había alargado hasta bastante tarde. Tamaki y Haruhi habían aguantado estoicamente hasta las 11 de la noche, pero al final se despidieron, deseando buscar un sitio más relajado y tranquilo. Hikaru y él se habían quedado hasta el cierre, como siempre que iban a aquel lugar. Pero, definitivamente, Hikaru se lo había pasado _bastante mejor_ que su hermano, y por eso las sábanas se le pegaron más. No se levantó hasta más o menos las 10, cuando Kaoru llevaba ya un par de horas delante de sus apuntes sin verlos siquiera. Y, cuando muy pasadas las 10:45, su gemelo asomó la cabeza por la puerta para preguntarle si estaba listo para irse a casa de sus padres, como hacían normalmente los domingos, sólo pudo contestar:

- Hoy no voy a ir, Hikaru. Tengo que terminar unas prácticas de Lingüística bastante chungas y quiero quedarme a estudiar. Saluda a _okaa-san_ y _otou-san_ de mi parte.

Por supuesto, Hikaru no aceptó su negativa y se pasó un buen rato intentando convencerlo en plan acoso y derribo. Cerca de las 11 se rindió por fin, al ver que Kaoru no cedía. Y se marchó enfurruñado, dejándole atrás.

Kaoru vio dar las 11:05. Hikaru ya debía estar en el aparcamiento. Vio dar las 11:10. Ya debería estar a punto de tomar la autovía. Y a las 11:15 saltó de la silla como impulsado por un resorte invisible, agarró su chaqueta, cogió las llaves del coche y se marchó también, poniendo rumbo directo a Kanda-Jimbocho.

Había pasado buena parte de la noche y todo lo que llevaba de mañana pensando en el encuentro en la heladería, y en lo absurdo que era el hecho de que Hikaru intentara acaparar la atención de Tsukue sólo por estar encaprichado con ella. Ya eran adultos, no bebés. Haruhi les había pedido a _todos_ los miembros del Host Club que le echaran una mano con el tema de Nozaki. ¿Por qué tenía que verse excluido él? También formaba parte del grupo. También era amigo de Haruhi y Tamaki. Había hablado con Tsukue en dos ocasiones y en esas dos ocasiones habían disfrutado de la conversación. Tenían cosas en común. Y ella le había invitado a ir a la librería. Había pensado en él al ver aquellos libros y le había dado la noticia con mucho entusiasmo, segura de que le daría una alegría.

Le importaba un cuerno que aquellos libros estuvieran mil veces mejor conservados en cualquier anticuario de calidad, en una colección privada, en el archivo o que incluso pudiera pedirlos por Internet a cualquier lugar del mundo y tenerlos en su casa en 24 horas.

Simplemente no podía olvidarse de la expresión que había puesto Tsukue al darle la noticia.

Y había pensado en _él_, maldita sea.

Kaoru tenía muchos conocidos, pero muy pocos amigos. Ninguno en realidad, si se descontaba a sus viejos compañeros del Host Club y sus respectivas prometidas. No había tenido tiempo, ni ganas. Pero también era verdad que hacía mucho que no conocía a nadie que le diera pie de forma tan sencilla y espontánea a entablar amistad. Algo le decía que Tsukue podía llegar a ser una buena amiga si le daba la oportunidad. Y si se daba la oportunidad a sí mismo.

¿Por qué tenía que apartarse siempre que a Hikaru se le antojara? O más bien… ¿por qué había dejado que Hikaru se acostumbrara a que él se apartara y le diera vía libre para hacer lo que le diera la gana? Tsukue no era una de las conquistas de su hermano. Todavía no, al menos. Él no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella. Y Kaoru comprendió que esta vez no le apetecía hacerse a un lado, porque nadie le impedía en realidad hacerse amigo de Nozaki.

Si se mantenía al margen, estaría dándole la razón una vez más a Hikaru, igualando a Tsukue al resto de chicas que habían pasado por las manos del mayor de los Hitachiin.

Y la idea era precisamente dejarle claro que ella no era una cualquiera para que aprendiera a tratarla como a una persona, ¿no?

Aunque claro… si ésa era la idea, ¿por qué demonios había salido de su casa a escondidas sin decirle directamente a Hikaru a dónde iba?

Mejor no pensar mucho en ello de momento…

Dejó el coche en el primer parking que encontró, cerca de Hitotsubashi, que estaba también por aquella zona, y empezó a deambular por el lugar en busca de la librería de segunda mano. La morena le había advertido que estaba perdida entre las callejuelas, y Kaoru se desorientó un par de veces antes de dar por fin con el local. Pasaban las 11:45 cuando cruzó el umbral. Y, nada más entrar, supo que no se arrepentiría de haber ido.

Quizá fuese por el maldito proyecto de investigación que ya le traía de cabeza. Quizá por la influencia de Makie, que era una enamorada de los libros. Pero el caso era que, aunque a Kaoru siempre le había gustado la literatura, últimamente su gusto por los libros había crecido como la espuma. Y para alguien como él, acostumbrado a los grandes almacenes pulcramente ordenados, entrar en aquel lugar abarrotado de estanterías que subían hasta el techo, llenas a rebosar de ejemplares totalmente dispares, fue una conmoción. De hecho, se quedó extasiado en la entrada, con la boca abierta de incredulidad.

_- ¡Irasha…!_

Tsukue acababa de surgir de detrás del mostrador, al oír la campañilla de la puerta. Pero al ver al recién llegado se quedó estática, con la palabra a la mitad, y abrió mucho los ojos con estupefacción. Kaoru sintió que la sonrisa le temblaba un poco en la boca antes de conseguir esbozarla.

- Soy Kaoru –se apresuró a anunciar con un gesto, seguro de que Tsukue no le había identificado y esperando ahorrarle así el mal trago de tener que preguntar abiertamente cuál de los Hitachiin era.

Y al parecer había acertado, porque la chica sonrió abiertamente de inmediato y salió deprisa de detrás del mostrador, casi tropezándose, para ir a recibirle.

- ¡Kaoru-san! –exclamó, contenta. Llevaba un jersey bastante amplio, remangado hasta el codo, dejando al descubierto unos brazos finísimos que a Kaoru no le pasaron desapercibidos-. _¡Irashai!_ Pensé que ya no vendrías, como es tan tarde…

_- Gomen_, no he podido venir antes. ¿Me ha caducado la invitación?

- No –rió Tsukue, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros, encogiéndose-. El único problema es que cerramos a las 12.

Kaoru se petrificó.

- Vaya…

- ¡Pero no te preocupes! Puedes quedarte más rato si quieres. Vamos, pasa.

Le hizo señas para que la siguiera y Kaoru se apartó de la puerta con paso lento, observando atentamente todo lo que le rodeaba.

- Este sitio es increíble…

- Sí, ¿verdad? Cuando empecé a trabajar aquí venía buscando algún sitio que me contratara para las dos mañanas que tengo libres, los jueves y los domingos. Asahara-san… mi jefe, quiero decir… en realidad no estaba buscando a nadie para la tienda. Él vive encima del local y lo administra todo con su mujer. Ahora me dice que, como está tan mayor, una mano joven no le viene mal para llevar la librería, aunque yo creo que en realidad sólo me contrató por la lata que le di –Tsukue se rió tímidamente por su propio comentario, frotándose la nariz-. No me pagan gran cosa, la verdad, pero no me importa. Disfruto mucho aquí.

- No me extraña –Kaoru levantó al máximo la cabeza para intentar distinguir los títulos de los ejemplares que ocupaban el piso más alto de la estantería más cercana-. Con poco que te gusten los libros, esto se convierte en una especie de santuario. Caótico, pero genial. Nunca había estado en una librería de segunda mano…

- P-perdona el desorden –musitó rápidamente Tsukue, avergonzándose de golpe al reparar en el lío que tenían montado allí dentro-. Y el polvo. Espero que no seas alérgico.

El local ya era claustrofóbico de por sí, pero las cajas, algunas vacías y otras llenas, se acumulaban ahora por los huecos libres y había columnas de libros sobre el mostrador y por el suelo, esperando ser colocados. Sin embargo, a Kaoru el panorama no le disgustaba en absoluto. Le parecía recién sacado de un cuento, surrealista y mágico. Así que se rió en un murmullo, quitándole importancia al asunto.

- No soy alérgico, tranquila. ¿Qué hay de esos libros en inglés? ¿Ya has terminado de sacarlos?

- ¡Qué va! –sonrió ella, más animada, llevándose una mano a la cabeza-. Si te soy sincera… lo estoy haciendo muy mal, porque me entretengo demasiado hojeando los libros y voy lentísima. En las casi tres horas que llevo aquí, sólo he desempacado una caja y media.

A Kaoru le rodó una gotita por la sien.

_- Maa_, entonces te echo una mano –atajó, y empezó a quitarse la chaqueta para ponerse más cómodo, dejándola en uno de los pocos espacios libres que quedaban sobre el mostrador.

- ¡Ah, no hace falta si no quieres! Puedes echar un vistazo a lo que ya está colocado, por si encuentras algo que te interese. Mira, los libros en inglés los hemos ido colocando ahí –Tsukue señaló una estantería en concreto-. Aún quedan algunos por subir, pero la mayoría…

Se interrumpió al ver que Kaoru estaba ignorándola, asomándose por encima del mostrador para ver el caos que Tsukue tenía montado allí detrás. Esta vez fue a ella a la que le rodó una gotita por la nuca.

_- Sugoi_ –musitó el pelirrojo, silbando-. ¿Ésta es tu base de operaciones? Pues nada, vamos allá.

_- I-iie_, Kaoru-san –Tsukue se acercó a él rápidamente para detenerlo-. En serio, no es necesario que…

_- Yare, yare_. ¿No fuiste tú misma la que me dijo ayer que podría echarte una mano para desempacar los libros?

- Sí, pero fue una tontería, porque no caí en que eres…

Tsukue se calló abruptamente, dejando la frase en el aire. Aunque tampoco fue necesario que la terminara. Kaoru se la quedó mirando en silencio por unos segundos que a la joven se le hicieron horripilantes y, de repente, soltó una carcajada que llenó la tienda entera.

_- Maa, maa_, Nozaki-san… ¿crees que los ricos no usamos las manos? –Kaoru fue incapaz de no redoblar sus risas al ver cómo Tsukue enrojecía, sintiéndose descubierta-. No te preocupes, Makie-senpai me hace tocar documentos mucho más terribles cuando investigamos juntos. Para ella cualquier papel es un tesoro, aunque esté corrompido y huela a rata. Así que podría decirse que ya me he inmunizado contra la mugre.

La morena parecía algo incómoda por la situación, pero terminó sonriendo suavemente otra vez y, tras evaluar las palabras del recién llegado, asintió.

- Está bien. Ven, pasa por aquí.

Se coló por un hueco del mostrador y Kaoru la siguió inmediatamente. Allí había el espacio justo para moverse lo imprescindible.

- Siéntate donde quieras –ofreció Tsukue, ocupando ella misma un rinconcito al fondo-. O más bien donde puedas. Ah, espera, te traeré algo para…

- Está bien, está bien, no soy el emperador –volvió a reír Kaoru, y se dejó caer en el suelo con naturalidad, cruzando las piernas a estilo indio, procurando no tirar nada.

Fue una situación extraña al principio. Kaoru comprendió enseguida que la invitación del día anterior se había debido en gran parte al buen humor que ostentaba la chica en esos momentos, relajada y espontánea gracias a la mañana que había compartido con Mitsukuni y los demás. Quizá se había dejado llevar por el entusiasmo. Pero después, más en frío, debía haber caído en la cuenta de que ellos dos no eran más que unos completos desconocidos que se habían visto dos veces contadas. Y ahora, recuperado su carácter habitual, se la notaba cohibida, sentada allí en el suelo con un tipo de la alta sociedad japonesa, rodeados de libros viejos, cochambrosos y polvorientos. Tal vez resultara incluso ridículo o absurdo. Y esos sentimientos se le reflejaban a Tsukue en la cara con una claridad que pilló desprevenido a Kaoru.

Él no había estado en la cena con el Host Club. Era la primera vez que la veía con una inseguridad tan obvia en cada uno de sus gestos.

Y el hecho de que estuvieran solos allí no ayudaba.

Pero, como había ocurrido en su primer encuentro, la conversación terminó surgiendo de forma espontánea. Bastó con que Kaoru se remangara y metiera la mano en la caja para sacar el primer libro.

- Anda, una antología de _haikus_. Esto le encantaría a _oba-san_.

Tsukue levantó de inmediato la cabeza.

- ¿Ehhh? ¿Quién es el autor?

Y a partir de ahí, ya no pararon. Empezaron a hablar sobre poesía, descubriendo que tenían también gustos similares. Intercambiaron autores favoritos, sorprendiéndose y riéndose cuando coincidían en alguno. Cuando Tsukue admitió que le gustaba el _haiku_ pero que se le daba fatal interpretarlo, Kaoru se empeñó en leerle alguno para que ella diera su opinión. Y las risas se convirtieron en carcajadas con las teorías, a cada cual más rebuscada, que soltaban sobre los poemas que tenían entre manos.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya había buen ambiente entre ellos. Kaoru le preguntó qué sistema empleaban en la librería para colocar los libros y Tsukue le fue explicando poco a poco cómo separarlos y clasificarlos. Hablaron de bibliotecas y de archivos. Cada vez que se encontraban un libro con notas en los márgenes, se arrejuntaban para leerlas juntos, cotilleando sobre lo que podrían significar para el antiguo propietario. Kaoru inventaba sobre la marcha estrafalarias historias que partían de risa a Tsukue. Hasta que la reticencia que le quedaba a la joven se esfumó por completo.

_- ¡Masaka!_ –exclamó Kaoru al dar con un ejemplar en especial-. ¡Daniel Defoe! No me lo puedo creer… ¡Eh, éste está en inglés! _Robinson Crusoe_. Lleva tiempo en mi lista. _Kuso_, qué terrible es el inglés del XVIII…

- ¿Es un facsímile?

- ¡No, es un original! –Kaoru manejó el libro con sumo cuidado, hojeándolo delicadamente con ojos brillantes y una distraída sonrisa. El libro en sí estaba viejísimo y parecía que se caería a trozos con sólo tocarlo, pero le hacía sentir como si acabara de encontrar un pequeño tesoro-. Quincuagésimo tercera edición. Joer.

Se rió por lo bajo, contento. Tsukue se lo quedó mirando fijamente con satisfacción.

- ¿Te gusta? –inquirió en el acto, casi emocionada-. ¿Te sirve?

Kaoru alzó la vista hacia ella, y al ver su expresión comprendió por fin. El entusiasmo inocente con el que Tsukue le había dado la noticia del cargamento de libros donados, o la ilusión con la que le había invitado a verlos. Parecía ansiosa por conseguir hacer algo útil por alguien. Pensó en lo poco que Haruhi le había contado sobre ella. Que pasaba mucho tiempo sola. Que no tenía muchas oportunidades de ver a sus amigos. Que se había hecho a un lado cuando Kana y Etsu empezaron a salir, dejándoles su espacio y recortando al mismo tiempo el suyo…

Era muy probable que Tsukue no tuviera muchas oportunidades de compartir nada con nadie. No porque no _tuviera_ a nadie, sino porque no coincidía con ellos. Y, aunque habían conversado sólo una vez, ella se había quedado con lo suficiente como para alegrarse al encontrar una forma con la que, a su modo de ver, podría alegrar también a Kaoru.

Estaba seguro de que si Tsukue supiera la afición que sentía Ritsu por el cine romántico, la que sentía Takashi por las miniaturas, o la que sentía Tamaki por la comida tradicional, por ejemplo, habría reaccionado con el mismo entusiasmo al recibir una tanda de comedias románticas, una colección de figuritas o la dirección de un restaurante clásico nuevo y entrañable. Quizá fuera su forma de agradecerle a la gente de Ouran el hecho de que hubiesen decidido hacerle un hueco en su mundo. Una forma de aceptar la amistad que le ofrecían y al mismo tiempo ofrecerles la suya.

Al parecer, Tsukue había decidido abrirse por fin, o empezar a dar pequeños pasos hacia delante.

Casi se sintió honrado por recibir semejante consideración de su parte, teniendo en cuenta el poco trato que habían tenido.

Por eso no pudo hacer más que sonreír abiertamente, con sincero agradecimiento, y contestar:

_- Hai_. Es genial. Muchas gracias por contarme lo de estos libros, Nozaki-san.

Tsukue se sonrojó un poco por el comentario, pero también esbozó una abierta sonrisa de satisfacción, asintiendo. Kaoru se la quedó mirando un momento y se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez, la veía verdaderamente contenta. Y eso bastó para alegrarle a él también.

Siguieron hablando de lo mal que se le daba a Tsukue el inglés, y Kaoru se ofreció a leerle el primer párrafo y traducírselo sobre la marcha, puesto que ella no conocía el libro. Nozaki se quedó impresionada y pasó los minutos siguientes alabando su nivel en la lengua anglosajona, a lo que Kaoru tuvo que quitar importancia, medio riéndose, confesando que todavía tenía que pulir mucho la pronunciación, porque seguramente ningún nativo inglés habría entendido ni una palabra de lo que acababa de decir.

A ese libro siguieron otros, cada uno entusiasmándoles más que el anterior. El remate llegó cuando encontraron un pequeño folleto de principios de siglo, ajado a más no poder, con una serie de chistes y citas famosas apuntadas a mano. Se divirtieron tantísimo con aquella cosa, olvidándose de todo entre carcajada y carcajada, que ambos pegaron un brinco bastante respetable cuando el chirrido de una puerta invadió el lugar y una cascada vocecilla exclamó:

- ¿Tsukue-chan? ¿Estás ahí?

_- ¡Hai!_ –soltó Tsukue en el acto, recomponiéndose y levantándose con tanta brusquedad que se dio un golpe en el hombro con un pico del mostrador-. _Itai_… Estoy aquí, Asahara-san.

- Pero cariño, va a dar la 1, pensábamos que te habías ido ya a…

Kaoru se estiró un poco para asomar la cabeza por encima del mostrador y vio a una anciana aproximándose desde la puerta trasera de la tienda, que sin duda comunicaba con la casa del dueño. La anciana, por su parte, se quedó estática al ver que la empleada de su marido no estaba sola, dejando la frase inconclusa.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo ahí? –inquirió, con un deje de incipiente alarma en la voz, a un paso de escandalizarse.

Tsukue enrojeció y Kaoru se levantó de un salto, dándose también un golpe con el mismo pico.

- A-Asahara-san, éste es un conocido que se ha pasado a echar un vistazo a los libros de Fukushima-sama. Es estudiante de Lengua y Cultura Inglesa en Todai, ¿sabe?, y le i-interesaban m-mucho los libros en inglés, ¿_ne_, Kaoru-san?

_- Hai_ –sonrió éste, haciendo acopio de todo el encanto posible para encandilarse a la vieja y no resultar sospechoso de realizar actividades ilícitas en el suelo de su local-. _Yoroshiku_, Asahara-san. Hitachiin Kaoru.

Le dedicó una respetuosa reverencia, y eso bastó para ganarse la simpatía de la mujer, que sonrió ampliamente en un parpadeo.

- Ahhh, ¿Hitachiin? ¡Qué curioso! Como esa famosa diseñadora de moda.

Empezó a reírse alegremente, mientras a Kaoru y Tsukue les resbalaba una gotita por la nuca.

- Sí… me lo dicen con frecuencia…

- Pero niños, ya es muy tarde, ¿es que no pensáis comer? Tsukue, querida, puedes irte a casa ya si quieres, no es necesario que sigas con esas cajas, no tenemos prisa.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron entre sí. El tiempo se les había pasado volando, pero no hizo falta decir nada para comprender que ninguno tenía ganas de dejarlo.

- ¿Le importa que me quede un rato más? En realidad yo… n-no tengo nada que hacer esta tarde, y pensé que podría quedarme a seguir clasificando los libros. No como horas extra, sino… extraoficialmente. Kaoru-san, tú si quieres puedes…

- La verdad es que yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer esta tarde –la interrumpió Kaoru, al que la sola idea de largarse ahora no le hacía ni pizca de gracia-. Me gustaría quedarme también, si no es molestia. Nozaki-san, si quieres pedimos algo de comida por teléfono y…

- ¡Faltaría más! –bramó la anciana de improviso, sacudiendo a los chicos, que se encogieron un poco, amilanados-. Podéis quedaros todo el tiempo que queráis, pero no os preocupéis por la comida, vamos. Ahora mismo os preparo algo y os lo bajo. Voy a decirle a Tatsuya que estáis aquí aún, quizá quiera bajar luego a echaros una mano.

Tras agradecerle el gesto educadamente, la anciana se marchó por donde había venido y Tsukue y Kaoru volvieron a quedarse solos.

- ¿Seguro que no te aburre esto? –inquirió la morena, mirando al otro de reojo algo vacilante-. Si quieres irte a casa…

- Nah –Kaoru se encogió de hombros-. Mi alternativa son los ejercicios de Lingüística que tengo a la mitad. Créeme, prefiero quedarme.

Tsukue se echó a reír por lo bajo.

- ¿Te apetece que pongamos algo de música? –volvió a preguntar. Se acercó al mostrador y con un gesto quitó de en medio una pila de libros que estaba ocultando una radio bastante vieja-. Antes de que llegaras tenía un CD puesto, porque me gusta tener música de fondo cuando estoy trabajando sola. Pero se acabó poco antes de que aparecieras y ya se me olvidó cambiarlo.

- Como quieras –cedió Kaoru, animado-. Yo también voy con música a todas partes normalmente.

- ¿Alguna preferencia?

- No, pon lo que quieras.

Tsukue giró sobre sí misma varias veces hasta encontrar su chaqueta, que estaba perdida por ahí, y se puso a rebuscar en los bolsillos. Sacó un CD nuevo, lo cambio por el que estaba puesto en la radio, y le dio al _play_ sin más ceremonias.

Pero Kaoru, que ya estaba agachándose para retomar su rinconcito entre las columnas de libros, se incorporó de nuevo con brusquedad al oír los primeros acordes de rock. Y se tragó de nuevo el pico del mostrador.

_- ¡Itai!_

- ¡Kaoru-san! –exclamó Tsukue, agarrándole de un brazo para sujetarlo-. ¿Estás bien?

_- Hai, hai_… ¿Last Alliance?

Tsukue lo miró con la boca abierta y los ojos muy abiertos.

_- ¡Hai!_ –asintió contenta, y esbozó un sonrisa enorme-. _Maa_, este disco es de los primeros que sacaron, pero estaban de moda cuando estaba en el instituto y Kou… u-un amigo mío me pasó toda la discografía, porque también era fan. Es uno de mis grupos favoritos. ¿Los conoces?

Y Kaoru rompió a reír con fuerza otra vez.

- ¡Claro que sí! Hikaru y yo teníamos _Shissou_ como melodía en el móvil para cuando nos llamaba _Tono_. Hacía muchísimo que no oía este disco. ¿_Underground Blue_?

- ¡Sí! –Tsukue casi brincó de entusiasmo-. Pero me he traído también _Tears Library_ y _You and Me Borderline_, si quieres luego ponemos… -pero se interrumpió por la tremenda carcajada que soltó su compañero-. ¿Qué pasa?

- Tienes razón –Kaoru se estaba riendo tanto que terminó doblándose sobre sí mismo, pasándose el dorso de la mano por los ojos para secarse las lágrimas-. Tu inglés es penoso…

Tsukue le soltó un golpe en el brazo, componiendo una expresión ofendida, pero terminó contagiándose también y se echó a reír, con un brillo nuevo en los ojos castaños. Y así, sin más, se pusieron manos a la obra de nuevo, bromeando aún y tomándose el pelo mutuamente en plan amistoso.

La camaradería surgió sola, como si siempre hubiese estado ahí. No eran sólo las coincidencias que compartían en gustos y aficiones. Era la facilidad con la que se hablaban, o la facilidad con la que podían reírse sin sentirse fuera de lugar. Kaoru tenía la vaga sensación de que se había perdido un capítulo vital en aquella historia o que le habían estado engañando, porque la Tsukue que tenía delante ahora mismo no tenía nada que ver con la que tantas veces le había descrito Haruhi. Quizá la parte dura del trabajo ya la hubiesen hecho los demás, al ir incorporándose poco a poco a la vida de la muchacha, devolviéndole la confianza. Pero, desde luego, él no se había esperado semejante resultado final.

Era agradable, y simpática. Y, aunque no se parecía a Haruhi en nada, Kaoru se sentía tan cómodo con ella como con su vieja amiga del instituto.

No. No se arrepentía de haber ido allí.

Y, sin darse cuenta, empezó a mirarla con más atención, fijándose en sus expresiones, o en la forma en la que movía las manos, con gestos delicados al manejar los libros. Se fijó una vez más en las expresiones de total embeleso que componía mientras hurgaba en las cajas, como en perpetua expectación de encontrar una maravilla. Era una chica fácil de leer, quizá transparente, inocente. Todo lo que sentía se le reflejaba en la cara cuando estaba relajada. Y, cuando la vio suspirar con entusiasmo por milésima vez al encontrar un ejemplar en concreto que le iluminó la cara, el pelirrojo no pudo reprimir el comentario por más tiempo y se olvidó de trivialidades y normas de educación para saltar al plano personal.

- Es obvio que esto te gusta, Nozaki-san –musitó-. ¿Por qué no te has metido en alguna carrera de Lengua y Literatura?

Tsukue se sobresaltó, como si hubiese olvidado por un instante que Kaoru estaba allí y se sintiera descubierta en medio de algo íntimo. Sus manos se habían crispado en un movimiento fugaz y a ella se la notaba tensa. La pregunta la había incomodado. Pero Kaoru no se arrepintió de haberla hecho, porque ésa era la única manera de entablar amistad: _conociéndose_.

Tsukue titubeó con aire evasivo, intentando salir por la tangente, pero Kaoru seguía mirándola con gesto inquisitivo, y al final dejó escapar:

_- Maa_… es cierto que la literatura me gusta, pero no creo que… -no supo qué excusa poner, de modo que dejó la frase a la mitad. Resopló, rascándose la nuca con impaciencia, y empezó de nuevo-. Ésa era una de mis opciones, la verdad, pero me hubiese gustado más dedicarme a la fotografía, ¿sabes? Me encanta la fotografía.

- Sí, ya me lo ha dicho Hikaru. Pero la literatura y la fotografía no tienen mucho que ver con Derecho.

Esta vez, Tsukue se puso evidentemente nerviosa. Kaoru permaneció en silencio, mirándola de soslayo con las cejas enarcadas, esperando. Tardó tanto en contestar que llegó a creer que eludiría abiertamente la pregunta.

- Yo no quería estudiar Derecho –soltó finalmente en un susurro-. Estoy en Derecho porque es lo que quería mi padre.

Un extraño silencio siguió a sus palabras, como si hubiese dicho de improviso algo escandaloso o terrible. Pero Kaoru se limitó a esbozar una lenta sonrisa con toques comprensivos.

_- Sou ka_… Es lo que nos pasa a casi todos, sinceramente. Qué se le va a hacer –y añadió en plan solemne-: ¡Todo sacrificio es poco por aquellos que nos dieron la vida! ¿No se supone que consiste en eso?

Tsukue lo miró con sorpresa.

- ¿Tú no…?

- ¿Sabes lo que me habría gustado estudiar a mí? –la interrumpió el menor de los Hitachiin, aún sonriendo-. Psicología. O Filosofía.

- Pero Lengua y Cultura Inglesa también te gusta, _¿ne?_

- Sí, claro que me gusta. Pero sólo algunas asignaturas. Y no era mi prioridad. ¿No hay nada en Derecho que te guste a ti?

La joven parpadeó, pillada por sorpresa. Pero ya no estaba incómoda. Torció la boca, pensativa, y admitió:

- Quiero… quiero especializarme en Derecho Internacional –sonrió de lado a modo de disculpa-. Para viajar. Eso me motiva un poco.

Kaoru se echó a reír.

- Es una buena motivación. Nosotros tuvimos muchos problemas al empezar la universidad, porque nuestros padres tienen dos negocios muy diferentes y prácticamente se rifaron quién iba a ser el sucesor de cada uno. Hikaru quería estudiar Biofísica y Bioquímica, pero al final le endosaron Ingeniería Electrónica porque nuestro padre tiene una empresa de software. Menos mal que le gustan los ordenadores. Y a mí intentaron convencerme para que me matriculara en la escuela de arte en la que estudió mi madre, para hacerme cargo de la firma de moda de los Hitachiin. Claro que al final llegamos a un acuerdo razonable. Fui a ver a mi abuela y le dije que, si me obligaban a estudiar arte, ya podían irme desheredando, porque no estaba dispuesto a pasar por ahí. Ella no estaba dispuesta a pasar por lo de Psicología. Así que nos quedamos con Lengua y Cultura Inglesa, como término medio.

Tsukue se había quedado con la boca abierta.

- ¿Tu abuela?

_- Aa_. Es la matriarca de la familia Hitachiin, ¿sabes? Mis padres nos dan bastantes libertades. La abuela también, no creas, pero ella no es tan cabeza loca como _okaa-san_ –Kaoru ahogó una risilla-. Y menos mal, porque si no la familia sería un caos. Por eso todas las decisiones tienen que pasar su visto bueno en última instancia. No es que me disguste el arte, en realidad, todo lo contrario. Pero no quería dedicar toda mi vida a ello.

_- Maa_, al menos tú tuviste oportunidad de elegir una alternativa…

La morena agachó la cabeza, tornándose seria. Y el silencio volvió durante unos segundos.

- ¿Tanto interés tenía tu padre en que estudiaras Derecho?

Quizá fuera una pregunta impertinente o indiscreta. Quizá estuviera cruzando ya el límite básico establecido por la buena educación entre dos personas que se conocen desde hace poco. Quizá se estuviera pasando. Pero Kaoru ni siquiera intentó tragarse las palabras, o morderse la lengua para reprimirse. De verdad quería saberlo. Tsukue levantó la vista otra vez, mirándolo a la cara con una expresión extraña, entre triste y arrepentida. Vaciló, indecisa, y se encogió de hombros con un resoplido. Pero, una vez más, al final abrió la boca y contestó:

- Yo soy la mayor. Supongo que sobre los mayores recaen más responsabilidades. Y nosotros somos gente sencilla, de pueblo, ya sabes. _Otou-san_ quería que pudiera salir de todo eso, hacerme un nombre y conseguir prestigio. Que no tuviera que estar tallando madera toda la vida, como él. Y en el pueblo siempre se piensa que lo más prestigioso para la gente como nosotros es hacer una buena carrera de abogado.

- Ya. Los padres quieren que brillemos al máximo. Pero a veces se olvidan de que no hace falta subir hasta lo más alto para brillar más.

Tsukue volvió a observarlo, sus ojos cambiando de matiz ante aquellas palabras. Sin embargo, Kaoru tampoco quería ponerse excesivamente trascendental.

- Así que fotografía, _¿ne?_ –entonó entonces, dedicándole a su compañera una traviesa sonrisa cómplice-. ¿También para viajar por el mundo, en plan corresponsal?

Ella parpadeó por el giro de conversación, pero lo agradeció en silencio, sonriendo otra vez.

_- Hai_, me encanta viajar. Aunque no he tenido oportunidad de hacerlo mucho.

- Ohhh… ¿Playa o montaña?

- ¡Playa! El mar es precioso, y me gusta mucho nadar…

No hicieron falta grandes ceremonias ni afectados aspavientos. Lo que había empezado como una conversación únicamente basada en los libros que se iban encontrando y la afición de ambos en torno a la literatura, derivó hacia temas más personales sin que ellos lo sintieran. Detalles que Tsukue nunca habría tocado con un casi desconocido en situaciones normales. Pero brotaba con una naturalidad aplastante. Kaoru había manejado la charla de tal forma que la chica ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del cambio de perspectiva.

Así, Tsukue se encontró a sí misma hablándole a su compañero sobre los planes que había hecho en Hinode, antes de venir a estudiar a Tokyo, o sobre lo mucho que extrañaba a su hermano y a su abuelo. Le habló de la vida en el instituto, le dijo que echaba de menos aquellos días con Kana, Saho y los demás, y que las cosas en la capital no le habían salido ni la mitad de bien de lo que había imaginado.

- No se te nota el acento –aseguró Kaoru en un momento dado, reprimiendo la risa cuando Tsukue terminó de contarle lo traumático que había sido su primer día de clase en Hitotsubashi, dos años atrás, por culpa de eso.

- ¡Venga ya! A estas alturas me lo noto hasta yo, a veces me siento como una verdulera…

_- Maa_, ahora mismo sí que te ha salido un acento un poco garrulo…

- ¡No te burles!

Cuando la anciana volvió a aparecer con una bandejita de _onigiris_, se los encontró riéndose de ve tú a saber qué chorrada, tirados aún en el suelo entre pilas de libros viejos. Se instalaron al otro lado del mostrador para tener un poco más de espacio mientras comían, sentándose lado a lado con las espaldas apoyadas en la pulida madera. Y la conversación, tras varios desvaríos más, terminó desembocando en Hikaru.

- Hikaru-san no me cae mal –aseguró Tsukue, pasándose la mano por la boca tras pegarle un mordisco a su _onigiri_ para asegurarse de que no se le habían quedado pegados granos de arroz-. Es sólo que… me pone de los nervios no saber qué pretende realmente. No soy idiota, he tratado con muchos chicos así. Mi amigo Tadashi es de ese estilo, siempre anda insinuándose a todo el mundo, pero sabes que lo hace en broma. Con Hikaru-san… -se encogió de hombros, torciendo el gesto-. A veces tengo la sensación de que me trata de forma normal, como si me empezara a considerar una amiga. Y eso me alegra. Pero otras veces tengo la impresión de que sigue intentando llevarme al huerto. Y eso me pone nerviosa –le pegó otro distraído mordisco a la bola de arroz y añadió-: Si no fuera tan sobrado me gustaría mucho más.

Kaoru se estaba apretando una mano contra la boca para no romper a reír escandalosamente.

- Muy bien, ya le trasmitiré tu mensaje…

- ¡No! –Tsukue giró el rostro hacia Kaoru con tanta brusquedad que le crujió el cuello-. ¡N-no quiero decir que me guste! M-me refiero a que me caería mucho mejor si… _Oi_… -de repente su expresión cambió, tornándose suspicaz, como si una bombilla nueva se le hubiese encendido en el cerebro-. Espero que tú seas realmente Kaoru-san, y no Hikaru-san intentando sonsacarme información…

Y esta vez él no pudo reprimir la carcajada.

- Tranquila, te aseguro que soy Kaoru –rió, divertidísimo-. Podemos intercambiarnos y la gente no suele darse cuenta. Pero Hikaru no es capaz de estar tanto tiempo seguido haciéndose pasar por mí. Le sale demasiado su _yo_ interior.

Siguió riéndose, pero Tsukue se quedó callada, mirándole con atención.

- La verdad es que… -empezó, un poco vacilante. Alzó una ceja con gesto reflexivo, frunciendo los labios en una mueca-. La verdad es que… por fuera sois completamente idénticos. Pero creo que por dentro no os parecéis mucho, que digamos.

Kaoru dejó de reírse y se volvió hacia ella, agrandando los ojos.

- Q-quiero decir –se apresuró a añadir Tsukue, cohibiéndose al pensar que el pelirrojo se había ofendido-, no es que uno sea mejor que el otro, ni nada de eso… Es sólo que, una vez que se os conoce un poco… mmm… podría decirse que sois…

_- Diferentes_ –concluyó Kaoru en voz baja, y sonrió lentamente-. _Aa_… quizá ahora seamos más diferentes que hace unos años. Cuando éramos más pequeños nos parecíamos mucho más –desvió la mirada para fijarla en algún punto indeterminado del suelo, conservando una ausente sonrisa que casi parecía triste-. Nos gustaban las mismas cosas, lo compartíamos todo… Luego eso dejó de funcionar. Ahora las cosas son muy distintas.

Tsukue guardó silencio, mirando su _onigiri_ con algo similar a la angustia. Dirigió una rápida mirada de reojo a Kaoru, miró de nuevo la bola de arroz, se removió en su sitio, inquieta, y finalmente se decidió a preguntar:

- ¿Por qué?

- Distintos intereses –contestó Kaoru lacónicamente, y siguió comiendo sin decir nada más.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante unos incómodos segundos, con las contundentes guitarras de Last Alliance de fondo. Pero fue obvio que tampoco querían estropear el ambiente por algo tan pequeño.

- Si Hikaru te molesta, díselo –sugirió Kaoru, componiendo una expresión indulgente.

- ¡Ya se lo he dicho! –protestó Tsukue-. Preferiría que no me gastara ese tipo de bromas. Pero no parece darse muy por aludido…

_- Maa_, es que él es así –rió su gemelo por lo bajo. Sin embargo, esta vez fue Hitachiin quién se quedó mirando atentamente a su compañera, hasta que una nueva posibilidad se iluminó en su mente, tan obvia que le resultó absurdo no haber caído en ello antes-. Si tienes novio, también deberías decírselo.

Tsukue se puso rojísima en tres microsegundos.

- N-no creo que sea n-necesario que vaya por ahí diciendo si t-tengo novio o no…

- Pero si se lo dices, te dejará en paz. Aunque no lo parezca, no suele meterse por medio en una pareja. Ya no, al menos. Quizá en Tokyo no, pero a lo mejor tienes alguien en Hinode que…

- No –soltó Tsukue abruptamente. Agachó la cabeza hasta que el pelo le cubrió media cara y apretó los labios-. Ni en Tokyo ni en Hinode. No tengo novio.

La rotundidad de sus palabras pilló por sorpresa a Kaoru. No hacía falta ser un genio para comprender que había metido el dedo en la llaga de alguna forma. Por primera vez en toda la tarde, fue él quién se sintió incómodo, pero tampoco le dio tiempo a disculparse o intentar arreglar la situación, porque Tsukue volvió a alzar la vista y lo miró directamente a los ojos, enarcando las cejas.

- Entonces, ¿crees que si le engaño y le digo que tengo novio, dejará de insinuárseme?

Kaoru tardó un momento en procesar aquello. Y no pudo evitar volver a reírse, perdiendo la tensión.

- Seguramente…

- ¿En serio no se mete entre las parejas? Me resulta difícil creerlo… no es por nada.

- En serio, en serio. Ya no lo hace.

- ¿_Ya_ no? ¿Es que lo ha hecho alguna vez?

Kaoru se congeló de golpe. Fue como si acabaran de echarle un cubo de agua helada en la cabeza. Se quedó rígido, y cuando habló apenas le salió la voz.

- No… Sólo una vez.

_- Mou_ –Tsukue, entretenida en coger otra _onigiri_, no se fijó en la expresión que se le había quedado al pelirrojo-. Y luego se queja. Sinceramente, Hikaru-san no me inspira ninguna confianza en ese sentido. ¿Ves?, a ti sí que te imagino con novia formal desde hace muchos años, en plan estable…

- Pues no tengo novia.

Fue una sentencia tan abrupta como la que había soltado anteriormente Tsukue y se quedó flotando sobre ellos, impregnando el ambiente con un regusto amargo. La chica giró el rostro para mirarle, con los ojos muy abiertos.

_- ¿N-nani?_

Kaoru negó con la cabeza, forzando una sonrisa que le salió muy tiesa. Se había puesto pálido y el arroz se le hacía arena en la boca.

- Lo intenté un par de veces, pero… no funcionó.

Tsukue frunció un poco el ceño, sin comprender.

- Pues no creo que fuera por culpa tuya –comentó con espontaneidad.

Aunque la cara que puso justo después de hacer esa observación (rojo tomate de vergüenza absoluta) dejó patente que se le habían escapado las palabras sin permiso. Él dejó escapar un murmullo de risa irónica.

- Sí, sí fue culpa mía –replicó Kaoru, agradeciéndole su consideración con una cálida mirada-. Fue culpa mía, y de mi actitud, y de…

Se calló de golpe, mordiéndose la lengua.

- ¿De…? –instó Tsukue, parpadeando.

Pero Kaoru no contestó.

_De Hikaru. _

La garganta se le cerró con un fuerte nudo. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no pensaba en aquellos sucesos de su último curso en Ouran, antes de entrar en la universidad. Mucho. La razón por la que la confianza que los gemelos se profesaban mutuamente se había desquebrajado. La razón por la que Hikaru lo miraba a veces con recelo cuando invadía un espacio que antes también había sido suyo, como el día anterior, en la heladería, al intentar entablar conversación con Tsukue. La razón por la que Kaoru huía de las _conocidas_ de su hermano y se mantenía al margen de _su_ mundo, vigilándolo y cuidándolo desde fuera. La razón por la que ya no compartían todo, ni les gustaban las mismas cosas, ni andaban por el mismo camino, aunque fueran cogidos de la mano.

El punto de separación en el que sus trayectos se empezaron a bifurcar.

Había hecho lo imposible por olvidarse de ello completamente y borrarlo de la historia, como si no hubiese existido. Un par de páginas arrancadas en ese capítulo de su vida y tiradas a la basura. Y seguía sin querer pensar en ello, aunque ya hubiesen pasado más de dos años. Era mejor no recordar… porque quería demasiado a Hikaru como para poder soportar el guardarle rencor por lo sucedido.

- ¿Kaoru-san? –Tsukue se inclinó hacia delante, buscando su mirada con aire preocupado.

Él salió de golpe de su ensimismamiento.

_- ¡Maa, maa!_ –exclamó, y rió falsamente para intentar quitarle hierro a la situación-. ¡Nos estamos poniendo trascendentales, Nozaki-san! La verdad es que ya no importa, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo. Supongo que la culpa sería un poco de todos, _¿ne?_

Tsukue no parecía muy convencida, pero debió comprender también que esta vez había sido ella la que había metido el dedo en la llaga, y enseguida cambió la línea de conversación.

_- Maa_, en ese caso, voy a intentar engañar así a Hikaru-san –anunció, componiendo una expresión esperanzada y alzando un puño para animarse a sí misma.

- Inténtalo, sí. El único problema es que quizá quiera conocer al _afortunado_.

- ¿Y qué hago entonces?

- Yo qué sé… Dile que está estudiando en Zimbabwe, o algo así. Aunque en ese caso lo más probable es que te proponga un _affaire_.

_- Mou_, por _Kami_…

Se estampó una mano contra la cara y ambos empezaron a reírse de nuevo, divertidos.

No volvieron a tocar aquel tema, pero siguieron hablando animadamente.

Sobre las 4 de la tarde, Asahara Tatsuya, el dueño de la tienda y jefe de Tsukue, se pasó por allí para ver cómo llevaban el trabajo y echarles una mano. Era un hombre muy mayor, pero con la cabeza muy bien amueblada, y representaba una de esas escasas personas que sabe mucho sobre muchos temas y con la que hablar resultaba una experiencia memorable. Kaoru congenió enseguida con él, obnubilado ante semejante pozo de conocimientos, y se dedicaron a intercambiar opiniones literarias sin parar mientras trabajaban, ante la satisfecha mirada de Tsukue.

Permanecieron allí bastante rato más, terminando de vaciar las cajas y ayudando a Asahara-san a subir los libros a las estanterías para dejarlos colocados. Y, por fin, cuando rondaban ya las 5:30 de la tarde, el hombrecillo los despidió definitivamente, diciéndoles que ya era hora de que volvieran a casa y agradeciéndoles su esmero.

Estaban terminando de recoger para irse, cuando en la radio resonaron los conocidos acordes que daban inicio a _Shissou_, y Kaoru sonrió abiertamente sin poderlo evitar.

- Esta canción siempre me recuerda a Ouran –murmuró, más para sí mismo que para su compañera, mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

- A mí me recuerda a Tadashi –rió Tsukue, ocupada en terminar de meter las cajas de cartón desarmadas en una enorme bolsa de basura que les había bajado Asahara-san-. Hubo una época en la que le dio por cantarla y no paraba. Y canta bastante mal, así que era una tortura.

Kaoru la miró sonriendo. Y, cuando Tsukue le devolvió la sonrisa, se quedó estático.

_Let's return those bitter days, akete minai ka?  
__Yume tojikometa Pandora no hako o_

Fue entonces cuando lo comprendió.

No había ido a la librería para demostrarle nada a Hikaru, ni para hacerle ver que Tsukue era diferente a las demás chicas para que la tratara con mayor respeto. Ni siquiera había pensado en su hermano en casi todo el día.

Y el día se le había hecho corto.

_Sente gote dochira to te koma susumerya banji OK!_

Había ido allí porque quería darse una oportunidad a sí mismo. Una oportunidad para conocer gente nueva, para hacer amigos, para demostrarse que _podía_ avanzar. Necesitaba saber que podía actuar por y para sí, y que su mundo no se acababa con Hikaru.

Quería volver a vivir… aunque su hermano no entrara en aquella ecuación.

_Yasunde mo ii ze!_

_- Arigato_, Nozaki-san –dijo entonces, tragando saliva-. Lo he pasado muy bien hoy.

_Ore wa shitteru ze!_

- Yo también –asintió Tsukue, ampliando la sonrisa-. Gracias a ti por ayudarme con el trabajo. Ha sido divertido al final, _¿ne?_

_Koko made no purosesu sore ga kimi no akashi sa_

Kaoru sonrió otra vez. Y, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos mientras Tsukue cerraba definitivamente la última bolsa de basura, dijo con total naturalidad:

- ¿Tienes que ir a algún sitio ahora? ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

Ella se volvió rápidamente hacia él, sorprendida.

_Migite hidarite furikazashite yami o kirisaite GO!_

Aunque la sonrisa volvió a su boca poco a poco.

_- Hai_. Sería genial ahorrarme el metro.

_--Fin del capítulo 3--_

--------------

_Ending: Last Alliance - Shissou_

**Notas de Autora**: ¡40 páginas justas! xD Joer, soy un hacha… La verdad es que este capítulo se me ha salido por completo de control. La mitad de las cosas que ocurren no tenía pensado meterlas, y las que sí quería meter se han visto desplazadas al capítulo 4. Pero no me quejo, porque me lo he pasado muy bien con esta escena final de los chicos en la librería xD Y estoy satisfecha con el desarrollo que está llevando el fic, que no es poco. ¿Qué opináis vosotros? Espero vuestros comentarios, juasjuas.

Y, hablando de comentarios, vamos con los r/r:

**Charlie**: FELIZ CUMPLE, WARRA, muajajaja. **Cygni**: creo que a ti ya te he dado bastante la lata, juju. ¿Te llegó mi mail? **Kaffy**: ¡me alegró un montón volver a verte por aquí! Más que tener muchos r/r, a mí lo que me alegra es ver que la gente repite, me anima muchísimo :D Y me hace sentir en familia. ¡Así que gracias a ti por volver a dejar r/r! Voy a intentar seguir este ritmo de actualización, y creo que lo voy a conseguir más o menos bien, porque los caps no son muy largos (para lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir, digo XD) Me alegro mucho de que Tsukue te guste y de que te sientas identificada con ella, porque ésa es la idea. La situación en la que está podría ser la de cualquier universitario normal que tiene que marcharse a la capital para estudiar. Muchas veces pongo en boca de Tsukue cosas que nos pasan a Charlie y a mí. Al fin y al cabo, cuento más se basen los personajes en nosotros mismos más reales son, ¿no? ¿Te gustó la idea de los endings? XD Soy tan friki que nunca puedo resistir meter cosillas de éstas en mis fics. Procuraré usar canciones que no sean difíciles de encontrar, pero reconozco que la del cap 2 es escurridiza. Mi hermano tardó siglos en encontrarla. De todas formas, si no has logrado pillarla por ahí, en youtube la puedes oír, aunque tienes que buscar la película Touch: Cross Road. La tienen ahí colgada en fragmentos. Te cargas el primer trozo de película, y como esa canción es el opening, la oyes ahí directamente xD A mí me parece preciosa. Con respecto al ending del cap 3, no creo que haya muchos problemas, muajajaja. Sobre lo de las universidades… yeee, todo es lo más real posible, aunque eso nos ha dado muchos problemas. La última crisis la sufrí este mismo miércoles cuando descubrí por casualidad que los campus de la universidad Hitotsubashi NO ESTÁN dentro de Tokyo. Casi me muero. Pero al final resultó que uno de ellos sí está en Tokyo (de hecho lo menciono por ahí en este cap) así que pude respirar tranquila. No sé si la facultad de Derecho estará en ese campus o en otro, pero ahí sí que no puedo llegar XD Y no es que sepamos leer japonés (Charlie lo está estudiando, pero yo sólo chapurreo japo-de-anime, juju) es que las webs oficiales de las universidades tienen una versión en inglés, y ahí sí que me defiendo. Por lo demás, en los temas de costumbres, reacciones, formas de vida, etc, etc, hemos aprovechado las cosas que le contaba a Charlie una compañera de clase japonesa que estaba estudiando en la uni de Santiago de intercambio. No hay ninguna fuente de información más fiable que un nativo xD Chica, si ha sido el r/r más largo de tu vida, creo que esta respuesta le viene a juego, muajaja. No te preocupes, que a mí me encantan así. ¿Qué opinas ahora de lo que se está montando con nuestros tres protas? xD Y muy buen punto lo de Ishiko, me alegro mucho de que lo pillaras… No te preocupes, que pronto hará su estelar aparición, jijiji. **Fami Saku Diva**: nee-chan, a ti también te contesté ya :D **Y0misma**: amiga mía, te debo mail, ¿me perdonas? Conste que he estado escribiendo este cap XD espero que haya merecido la espera. **Ayukawa-san**: querida, a ti te contesto mañana sin falta, _gomen nasai_. **Cisco**: ¡qué alegría me has dado, chica! ¡Ya pensé que habías abandonado! xD Muchas gracias por seguir ahí, espero volver a verte en este cap. La escena de los gemelos al principio del cap tb es mi favorita, disfruté mucho con ella. ¿También he despertado dudas en ti sobre el Hikaru/Tsukue? Muajaja, ¿y qué opinas ahora? ¡Y POR SUPUESTO QUE CONOZCO GENSHIKEN, ES UNO DE MIS MITOS! O De hecho, la idea de meter _Jigoku_ y los demás libros fue en parte sacada de Genshiken, juasjuasjuas… Me alegro de que te gustara ese detalle. ¿Notaste el de la conversación entre Etsu y Haruhi, cuando Etsu le cuenta que el ganador del campeonato de _Ninety-Nine Nights_ había sido _**Koshaka**_? xD Sí, lo sé, soy MUY friki, ¡pero no me pude resistir! Pequeños guiños, que nadie me demande, por favor, juju.

Y… se acabó XD

Este cap no es la gran maravilla, entre otras cosas porque lo he tenido que escribir a contrarreloj en una maratón del martes, miércoles, jueves y viernes de esta semana. Me ha pillado el toro, como se suele decir, que no es raro tampoco. Pero he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo para llegar a tiempo en la fecha señalada. Perdonad si ha resultado ser un petardo infumable o si me he pasado con la narración. Cuando escribo bajo presión normalmente pierdo el control sobre lo que escribo. Y así ha resultado esto al final: un capítulo salido de ningún sitio que ha desplazado a las ideas originales XD Sin embargo, no me disgusta el resultado. Así podemos dar por zanjados los capítulos de introducción, a partir del próximo sí se empezará a desarrollar más la trama y la subtrama de _Mil y una noches_. Lo prometo, en serio. ¡Y los secundarios tomarán el poder, muaja! Bueno… sólo un poco, ju.

Con respecto al ending de este cap… _¡MOUUU!_, hay otras canciones de Last Alliance que me gustan más que _Shissou_ (y eso que _Shissou_ me gusta un montón) como _South Wind Knows_, _Greens Sunlight_ o _Gray End_, por ejemplo. Pero es IMPOSIBLE encontrar los lyrics, y eso me ha puesto de muy mala leche, porque me muero por tenerlos ;O; Gran parte de este cap ha sido escrito con el CD de Underground Blue de fondo, y no me he podido resistir a endosárselo a Tsukue, a la que este tipo de música le pega bastante, así entre nos XD

No quería poner _Shissou_, porque es el ending del anime, pero me empeñé con Last Alliance y al final no me quedó alternativa. De todas formas creo que también va acorde con el momento en el que están. He elegido los versos de la parte final, que es mi favorita (me pone los pelos de punta recordar la escena del carruaje, del cap 26 del anime o) Bueno, la traducción más o menos es: _Volvamos a esos días amargos, ¿no intentarás abrirla? La caja de Pandora que encarceló tu sueño. Vayas primero o último, si avanzas todo va bien. Está bien descansar, lo sé. El proceso hasta aquí es tu prueba. ¡Levanta la mano derecha y la mano izquierda, atraviesa la oscuridad y vamos!_ Más o menos. Porque luego cada uno la traduce como le da la gana…

Ilustrativa, ¿eh? xD

Mmm, no sé si tengo que deciros algo más. Ah, bueno: una _izakaya_ es un bar tradicional normal y corriente, donde se sirve todo tipo de comida. Por lo que dice mi amiga la guía de Tokyo Discovery Channel, la mayoría de los restaurantes japoneses están especializados en algún tipo de comida concreto, mientras que en las _izakayas_ se sirve de todo, y a precios bastante asequibles. Vamos, que son bares para la gente de a pie, ese tipo de lugares que ni en sus peores pesadillas pisaría alguien de Ouran xD

Y con esto sí que me voy, porque estoy espesísima. Esta maratón de escritura me ha secado el cerebro, juju. Ah, como os dije la última vez, **también con este cap voy a subir un nuevo artículo de **_**secretos en la creación de personajes**_** al blog**. El caso es que no sé si lo haré mañana o el domingo, pero pasaos por ahí a lo largo del fin de semana, que lo encontraréis. Creo que la afortunada de esta semana va a ser Ritsu, muajajaja…

Perdonad las erratas y demás, porque no me ha dado tiempo a corregir muy a fondo el capítulo. Ya lo actualizaré otro día si acaso encuentro algo muy chungo por ahí XD

Me despido: viernes 19 de octubre de 2007, a las 12:55 de la noche… lo que implica que en realidad ya es sábado 20…

¡Cuidaos mucho, queridos lectores! Gracias por todo una vez más, juju. Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas ;)

Dik :D

_¡Carpe diem!_


	4. El primer paso

N/A: _Gomen, gomen, GOMEN_ por el retraso (Dik hace una profunda reverencia ante sus lectores) Siento muchísimo haber atrasado la actualización una semana, pero el fin de semana pasado fue el puente de Todos los Santos y… lamento decirlo así, pero admito que me tomé unas pequeñas vacaciones xD Pensé que con los días de fiesta tendría más tiempo para dedicarme a escribir, pero de hecho ocurrió todo lo contrario y lo único que no tuve fue tiempo libre. Ya sabéis, reuniones familiares, amigos a los que normalmente no ves y con los que sólo puedes quedar en mini vacaciones de éstas, etc, etc. Así que, una vez más, mis más sinceras disculpas, espero que me comprendáis. Debería haberlo anunciado en el capítulo pasado, pero creí que llegaría a tiempo…

En fin, el caso es que aquí estoy con el nuevo cap, y de aquí en adelante retomamos el ritmo típico de la actualización bisemanal. Vamos, que el capítulo cinco sale el viernes 23, si no me muero antes u ocurre alguna desgracia entremedias xD

Muchísimas gracias de nuevo por los r/r, y por seguir fieles a la historia, como os digo siempre, me hacéis muy feliz :D ¡A ver qué os parece este capítulo! xD Bastante decisivo, la verdad… juju.

Cuando escribí la dedicatoria de este cap, hace unas horas, iba dedicada a mi nuevo sobrino. Ahora, a minutos de subir el cap a Internet, nos han dado la noticia de que ese sobrino ya no va a existir, porque el embarazo de mi cuñada ha ido mal. Aun así, va por ese bebé, el que iba a ser mi ahijado o ahijada.

Sin más, me despido de una vez y os dejo con el cap. ¡Nos vemos abajo!

¡A leer!

--------------

¿A que no sabéis qué? _Ouran Koukou Host Club_ no me pertenece… pero viendo cómo se están poniendo las cosas en el manga, ya quisiera yo que me perteneciera… (Dik se ahoga en un mar de babas)

--------------

_**Mil y una noches**_

_El primer paso_

Por alguna extraña razón que no terminó de comprender nunca, Kaoru no llegó a decirle a su hermano que aquel domingo había estado prácticamente el día entero con Nozaki Tsukue. Pero el caso es que Tsukue tampoco se lo comentó jamás a Hikaru, en ninguna de las muchas veces que se vieron a partir de entonces. Y tampoco quedó muy claro por qué.

De cualquier modo, la aparición de la joven morena en las vidas de los miembros del Host Club no provocó ningún tipo de colapso en el universo y el día a día siguió su curso sin más. Kaoru estaba ocupado con su proyecto de investigación, aprovechando cualquier rato libre de Makie para poder trabajar con ella. Hikaru sufría cerca de un par de horas de prácticas en los laboratorios de la Facultad de Ingeniería la mayoría de las tardes, así que tampoco tenía excesivas oportunidades de volar libre por ahí como un pajarillo. Pero también es verdad que el mayor de los Hitachiin contaba con más tiempo libre que su hermano, y eso quedó patente enseguida a ojos de Tsukue, que durante toda la semana siguiente tuvo que acostumbrarse a las constantes apariciones "casuales" de Hikaru en sus respectivos lugares de trabajo, según él sólo para pasar a saludarla.

- Es que me aburro –se defendió el lunes, cuando Tsukue lo fulminó con la mirada al verlo entrar en la tienda de ropa de Shibuya, ya hacia el final de la tarde-. Estoy harto de estar en la universidad, y Makie-senpai tiene allí secuestrado a Kaoru inhumanamente hasta altas horas de la noche. Tengo que hacer tiempo de alguna forma mientras me devuelven a mi hermano, no pretenderás que me vaya por ahí con _Tono_ y Haruhi en plan sujetavelas…

Tsukue no tenía más remedio que resignarse, y aunque la presencia de Hikaru en aquel lugar no le hacía mucha gracia (su jefe ya le había insinuado que su tienda no era una cafetería donde poder estar un par de horas de cháchara felizmente sin dar ni palo) no pudo evitar sonreír ante la consideración que éste había mostrado por una vez al presentarse allí sólo 20 ó 15 minutos antes de que su turno terminara.

Sin embargo, al pelirrojo le gustaba más la heladería, y eso también quedó claro enseguida. Tsukue no sabía si era por el cambio de ambiente y la posibilidad de relajarse más, o porque los martes eran los únicos días que Hikaru tenía toda la tarde libre, pero al día siguiente tuvo al chico apoltronado en la barra de la heladería de Shiba cerca de tres horas, consumiendo un Banana Split tras otro sólo por excusar el poder quedarse allí. Aunque, para ser sincera, Tsukue se vio obligada a admitir ante sí misma que ya no le importaba tanto ese detalle…

- Kaoru no me está ayudando nada con la fiesta –explicaba él, parloteando animadamente sin parar mientras engullía helado-. Voy a ir a quejarme a Makie-senpai, porque no lo deja vivir. Yo sé que le fastidia no poder participar en los preparativos para la fiesta de _oba-san_. Lo estamos organizando casi todo entre Ritsu-neesan y yo.

- ¿Así que es por estas fechas el cumpleaños de Akutagawa-san?

_- Aa_, el día 10. Pero cae en martes, así que haremos la fiesta este domingo. Te podías venir, por cierto.

- ¡N-ni hablar! Yo no la conozco. A-además, no creo que a Ootori-san le haga gracia que aparezca yo allí de acoplada, entre la flor y nata de…

Hikaru se rió, atragantándose.

- Tranquila, tranquila. No es una fiesta para la flor y nata de nada, será mucho más informal. Y Kyouya-senpai lo mismo ni aparece.

Tsukue parpadeó, perpleja.

- ¿Cómo no va a ir, si es su prometido?

_- Maa_… esto será más para los amigos, ¿entiendes? Tú no te llevarías a tu novio a tu despedida de soltera, _¿ne?_ Ellos ya harán algo por su cuenta para celebrarlo. Todavía no los has visto juntos, pero ya te digo que son como el típico matrimonio viejo. A veces son peores que Kaoru y yo. Por la compenetración que tienen, digo. No es que Kyouya-senpai no quiera estar con ella en la fiesta, ni nada por el estilo…

Se interrumpió, rascándose distraídamente la nuca, y siguió zampándose el helado con una expresión muy poco convincente en la cara. Tsukue no lo entendió. Pero, aunque el asunto no era para reírse, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante el detalle recién descubierto del rostro transparente de Hikaru. Y esa sonrisa se fue ampliando conforme el pelirrojo le iba contando más y más cosas sobre Ishiko y los planes que tenía para montarle una fiesta de cumpleaños inolvidable.

- Se nota que le tienes mucho aprecio –comentó la muchacha en un momento determinado, acodada en la barra con expresión risueña-. ¿Hace mucho que la conoces, como a Imaidegawa-san?

- En nuestro ambiente todo el mundo se conoce desde siempre –contestó Hikaru con naturalidad, encogiéndose de hombros-. Sabía quién era de vista cuando Kyouya-senpai nos dijo que le habían arreglado un compromiso con ella. Pero su familia y la nuestra nunca tuvieron tanto trato como teníamos con los Imaidegawa. Creo que nunca había llegado a cruzar ni dos palabras con ella antes de que nos la presentara Kyouya-senpai. Los Akutagawa tienen un negocio relacionado con la farmacéutica, o algo de eso, así que no coincidíamos en los mismos círculos. Pero me alegro de haberla conocido _después_.

- ¿Después de _qué_?

- Después –repitió Hikaru, parpadeando, y pareció ponerse ligeramente nervioso-. Después. Después de que se comprometiera con Kyouya-senpai.

- Ahhh…

- Es genial, seguro que te gustaría…

Hikaru se pasó un buen rato más hablándole a su compañera sobre Ishiko, y Tsukue disfrutó realmente de la conversación. Quizá más de lo que había disfrutado antes hablando con Hikaru. Por algún extraño motivo, se sentía repentinamente cómoda con él. Era… como estar con Kaoru. La idea de que los gemelos se habían intercambiado para tomarle el pelo cruzó vagamente su cerebro, pero estaba tan entretenida que la apartó de golpe sin siquiera pararse a pensar en ella.

- … El año pasado fue un fiasco total, porque a todos nos terminó surgiendo algo a última hora y tuvimos que retrasar la fiesta de cumpleaños de _oba-san_ un par de semanas. A ella no le importó, pero a mí sí. Total, ella se lo merece. Cuida mucho de Kaoru y de mí, Kyouya-senpai lo llama el _complejo de hermana mayor_. Por eso quiero que este año todo salga bien. Mizuko le preparaba unas fiestas impresionantes para su cumpleaños… -Hikaru se distrajo un momento, siguiendo con la mirada a otra de las camareras de la heladería, que había pasado cerca de ellos-… y en parte me gustaría que pudiera pasarlo tan bien como antes…

Tsukue siguió la vista de su interlocutor para mirar también a su compañera de trabajo. Tuvo la sensación de que se contoneaba más de lo normal al pasar entre las mesas, llevando la bandeja de un lado a otro de una forma un tanto innecesaria y dando muchas vueltas inútiles para atender a los clientes.

- ¿Quién es Mizuko? –preguntó, decidiendo ignorar el asunto y centrándose de nuevo en Hikaru.

- ¿Eh? –Hikaru volvió de golpe la cara hacia ella-. Ah, la hermana pequeña de _oba-san_.

- ¿Su hermana pequeña? ¿Y ella no participa en la preparación de la fiesta?

Hikaru se puso pálido de repente y agrandó los ojos, como si alguien acabara de pegarle un pisotón. Tsukue no necesitó más para comprender que había tocado un tema posiblemente espinoso. Cayó de golpe en que Hikaru se había referido a la susodicha hermana en pasado, y se quedó sin aire por la metedura de pata. Quizá la chica ya no tuviera posibilidad de participar en ninguna celebración, o ve tú a saber qué.

_- M-maa, gomen nasai_. Tampoco es asunto mío, n-no es necesario que…

- Qué manía con disculparte todo el tiempo –atajó Hitachiin, sonriendo maliciosamente-. Da igual. ¿Entonces es seguro que no quieres venir a la fiesta? Vamos, yo me encargaré de que no te aburras…

- Eso es lo que más miedo me da…

Él rompió a reír alegremente, repuesto del desliz anterior. Y Tsukue respiró aliviada, sonriendo también.

No podía negarse que esa faceta de Hikaru le gustaba mucho más que con la que había tenido que lidiar hasta el momento. De repente parecía más calmado en su forma de tratarla y dirigirse a ella, usando esa naturalidad que tanto le había llamado la atención a la morena cada vez que la había vislumbrado bajo la máscara del seductor arrollador. Por un segundo se preguntó si Kaoru le habría transmitido realmente a su hermano las opiniones de Tsukue sobre él, y el detalle de que le caería mucho mejor si no fuera tan sobrado. Y, a pesar del bochorno interior que esa posibilidad le provocaba, se alegraba del resultado final. Hitachiin Hikaru ganaba mucho en su "modo amistoso". Ya incluso podía afirmar definitivamente que el tipo le caía bastante bien, dentro de los cánones.

Tal cual se lo comentó Nozaki a Haruhi y Etsu cuando éstas le preguntaron qué tal llevaba el hecho de que Hikaru pareciera estar decidido a perseguirla por todas partes sutilmente.

- No me preocupa –decía Tsukue, encogiéndose de hombros-. No es un mal tío. De hecho, cuando no se me insinúa, puede ser muy simpático. Me llevo bien con él, creo que ya ha tirado la toalla con lo de llevarme al huerto y eso me alegra. El otro día estuvimos dos horas hablando de…

Pero Haruhi conocía a Hikaru bastante más que su amiga y no podía evitar la chispa del escepticismo.

- ¿No es genial? –sonrió Tamaki, radiante, cuando el miércoles Haruhi terminó de contarle el asunto de la misteriosa transformación de Hikaru y la opinión de Tsukue al respecto, mientras comían los dos solos en un restaurante de _nabe_ cercano a Hitotsubashi-. Me alegro de que Hikaru haya cambiado de _modus operandi_. Se nota que está madurando.

Su novia lo miró con los ojos entornados, inexpresiva.

- Esto es cosa tuya, ¿verdad?

- ¿Ehhh? ¿Por qué dices eso? Sólo le di un par de consejos, como en los primeros tiempos del Host Club. A veces Hikaru se olvida de que no todas las chicas son iguales y a cada una hay que tratarla de forma individual. El otro día estuvimos hablando y le dije que con Tsukue funcionaría mejor el método natural. Tiene que ganarse su confianza con simpatía si quiere lograr algo. El pobre estaba medio traumatizado porque la semana pasada Tsukue le dijo que no se fiaba ni un pelo de él…

- No me extraña. _Mou_, _senpai_, no me digas que todo esto es una treta más para ligársela…

- ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso!

_- Tamaki_ –y Haruhi lo miró, mortalmente seria-, no conviertas esto en una competición. Hikaru y Kaoru no son nuestros perros de carreras y que yo sepa no hemos apostado a ver cuál de los dos alcanza antes a Tsukue. Ya somos mayorcitos para jugar a las casitas. Que congenien ellos por su cuenta, déjalos en paz. Tsukue es quién debe tener la última palabra.

Tamaki se pasó el resto de la comida medio deprimido. Y Haruhi, al día siguiente, se presentó como quién no quiere la cosa en Todai (aprovechando que no tenía clase) secuestró a Kaoru con la excusa de necesitar su consejo para comprarse unos libros, y la excursión terminó misteriosamente en la librería de segunda mano de Tsukue. Se sintió muy satisfecha al ver la forma en la que sus dos amigos se saludaron y se pusieron a hablar inmediatamente con una soltura apabullante. Y, si no hubiese sido porque admitirlo habría supuesto contradecirse a sí misma, le habría restregado por la cara a Tamaki que era Kaoru quién más posibilidades tenía de llegar a _algo_ con Tsukue.

Aquella guerra fría encubierta no quedó ahí. Tanto Tamaki como Haruhi empezaron a meter caña sutilmente a sus respectivos _pupilos_, llevándolos de un lado para otro y comiéndoles el coco a base de consejos varios que la mitad de las veces a los gemelos les resultaban medio incoherentes y sacados de contexto. La tontería culminó cuando el sábado por la tarde coincidieron los cuatro en la heladería de Shiba cutremente, llegando Tamaki y Hikaru por un lado y Haruhi y Kaoru por otro. Una simple mirada bastó para que la pareja de novios comprendiera que quizá se estaban pasando un poco con su _entusiasmo_ y, una vez más, decidieron hacer mutis hacia un rinconcito discreto del local mientras los Hitachiin se quedaban de nuevo en la barra.

- ¿No te da la impresión de que _Tono_ está… más raro de lo normal últimamente? –le comentó Hikaru a su hermano mientras ocupaban unos taburetes contiguos.

- ¿Y a cuento de qué le ha dado a Haruhi ahora por quedar conmigo a todas horas?

Casi tres semanas después de conocer a la gente del Host Club, podía decirse que Tsukue tenía ya poco que ver con aquella chica que había sido prácticamente arrastrada a la cena conjunta con los viejos amigos de instituto de Haruhi. Al menos, había perdido buena parte de su hermetismo natural con respecto a ellos. Las conversaciones le salían mucho más espontáneas y seguras que al principio. Eso podía notarlo hasta Kaoru, que no había asistido a aquella cena en la que Tsukue fue presentada al grupo. Era obvio que la joven había evolucionado bastante, él era consciente de ello. Pero, teniendo en cuenta que sólo había visto a Tsukue interactuar con su hermano en dos ocasiones, la última de ellas hacía exactamente una semana, Kaoru no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante el cambio que se había dado en la relación de ambos en tan sólo siete días.

_- Yare, yare_, ¿es que te gusta Midori-chan? –soltó en un momento determinado Tsukue, en son de broma, cuando a Hikaru se le fueron los ojos tras la otra camarera por quinta vez.

- Ohhh, ¿estás celosa? ¿Por fin?

- Por supuesto que no. Por mí como si le pides su teléfono y os vais de bares juntos, vamos…

- ¿Ah, sí? ¡_Oi_, Midori-chan!

_- ¡Chotto!_

Hubo algo en la forma en la bromeaban juntos. En la forma en la que se miraban y se sonreían, riéndose de tonterías indeterminadas. Había algo ahí que le hizo sentir a Kaoru como si hubiese pasado una larga temporada fuera de la ciudad y se hubiese perdido varios capítulos vitales en la vida del mundo que lo rodeaba.

Y esa sensación no le gustó.

Él había visto a Tsukue cuatro veces, y sólo una de ellas había podido interactuar en condiciones con la chica. Se llevaban bien y de eso no cabía ninguna duda. Tenían muchas cosas en común, estaban cómodos juntos y congeniaban. Era obvio. Pero Hikaru había estado con ella muchas más veces y, aunque habían empezado con muy mal pie por culpa de las estupideces del mayor de los gemelos, estaba claro que ya no sólo Tsukue le había pillado el punto a Hikaru, sino que Hikaru se lo había pillado también a ella y estaba empezando a cambiar la forma en la que enfocaba sus maniobras.

¿Que Kaoru había pasado todo el domingo anterior con Tsukue por el tema de la librería? Bueno, pues Hikaru llevaba viéndola toda la semana, pasándose por su trabajo para saludarla, invitándola a tomar algo después de terminar su jornada, o asentándose en aquella misma barra de heladería durante un tiempo indefinido, simplemente charlando con ella. El simple trato había limado las diferencias entre ellos. Sólo por comportarse de forma normal, Tsukue miraba a Hikaru con otros ojos, sin esa tensión que Kaoru le había visto anteriormente, preparada siempre para saltar y ponerse a la defensiva. Ya no parecía sentirse amenazada. Bajaba la guardia y le seguía las bromas.

Kaoru conocía a su hermano. Estaba seguro de que sólo esperaba el mejor momento para saltar sobre Tsukue, aprovechándose de su confianza. Y entonces añadiría un nuevo nombre a la lista de "conquistas difíciles", sintiéndose quizá especialmente satisfecho de haber conseguido llevarse a ese espécimen concreto a la cama.

El sábado no pudo dormir. El domingo no pudo desayunar. La fiesta de cumpleaños de Ishiko que celebraron por la tarde-noche fue un éxito rotundo, pero Kaoru no se pudo divertir. No disfrutó de la compañía de sus amigos, ni de los conocidos nuevos. Apenas pudo tragar por culpa de lo encogido que tenía el estómago. Se fue a casa temprano, agobiado por la sensación de que estaba desprendiendo demasiadas ondas negativas, no queriendo amargar a los que estaban a su lado ni fastidiarle la fiesta a Ishiko. Y aún seguía en ese plan el martes, cuando llamó por teléfono a la susodicha para felicitarla, a la hora de comer.

- ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? –fue lo primero que le dijo ella, después de agradecerle la felicitación.

- Claro que sí –repuso Kaoru con desgana, aunque no se molestó mucho en fingir despreocupación, porque a Ishiko solía ser difícil darle gato por liebre.

- Es por culpa de Makie, _¿ne?_ ¿Te hace trabajar muy duro esa loca? ¡Porque como sea así ya me encargaré yo de decirle cuatro cosas! ¡Faltaría más! Se cree que nadie tiene vida propia, como ella…

Kaoru puso los ojos en blanco con resignación.

- No me pasa nada, _oba-san_, en serio…

- ¿Ah, no? Chico, el domingo tenías más cara de funeral que de fiesta, sinceramente.

- Siento haberte fastidiado la noche, no quería…

- No seas ridículo, no me has fastidiado nada –atajó la mujer con firmeza, adoptando el tono serio que usaba siempre que la conversación adquiría matices escabrosos. Hizo una pausa, suspiró y soltó sin más-: Es por la chica nueva, ¿verdad? _Baka-chan_ y Haruhi me han estado hablando de ella. Kyouya dice que no parece llevarse mal con Hikaru y contigo.

Kaoru se quedó callado, pensando la respuesta. ¿Por qué estaba tan apático, en realidad? No creía que fuese por Tsukue. Al menos, no directamente. La muchacha no tenía mucho que ver con lo que le estaba ocurriendo…

- No lo sé –murmuró al fin, y sus dedos se cerraron con fuerza en torno al móvil que se apretaba contra el oído.

Ishiko suspiró de nuevo.

- Por _Kami_… ¿Te gusta, Kaoru?

- ¡No! –se apresuró a replicar él, incorporándose de golpe sin darse cuenta-. No es que me guste, _oba-san_, es sólo que… No sé cómo explicártelo. Me gustaría que la conocieras. Es una chica muy normal y muy sencilla. Y no me gusta la forma en la que Hikaru está jugando con ella.

- ¿Estás seguro de que Hikaru está jugando?

- Claro que sí. Es imposible que se la tome en serio, ya le conoces.

- No le des tan poco crédito a tu hermano, incluso Hikaru tiene que crecer algún día –Ishiko hizo una pausa, como si reflexionara, y Kaoru casi pudo visualizar su expresión concentrada, mordiéndose distraídamente el labio inferior-. Escucha, si esto no te gusta, díselo directamente a él.

- Ya se lo he dicho…

- No, no se lo has dicho. No te estoy diciendo que se lo digas como haces siempre, Kaoru. Me refiero a que te plantes delante de él y lo enfrentes de verdad. Bastante estás tragando tú también. Las cosas no pueden seguir así, ya te lo dije la última vez que hablamos, ¿recuerdas?

_- Aa_…

- ¿Vas a estar callándote toda la vida, como llevas haciendo los últimos años?

- Es sólo que no quiero…

- Ya sé qué es lo que no quieres. Y sé lo que quieres. Y te repito otra vez que no tiene por qué volver a pasar lo mismo que pasó en Ouran. ¿Has entendido?

Kaoru sintió que se le tensaba el cuerpo entero. La mano con la que sujetaba el teléfono tembló ligeramente.

- Sí, lo entiendo…

- Kaoru –Ishiko adoptó un tono más suave, casi maternal-, escúchame. No sigas perdiendo oportunidades, _¿ne?_ Si sigues teniendo miedo a que la historia se repita, nunca podrás dejar eso atrás. Si te lo guardas todo dentro para no montarle el pollo del siglo a Hikaru, ese resquemor terminará rezumando por algún sitio el día menos pensado. Puede que así evites una discusión o enfadarte con tu hermano, pero a la larga dejar que el rencor se acumule es mucho peor. Habla con él.

_- Maa_, lo pensaré…

- Lo pensaré, lo pensaré… Tsk, ¡te tengo delante y te rompo la cara!

_- ¡Oba-san!_

- ¡Me tienes frita! ¡Habla con él o hablo yo, te lo advierto! _Mou_, Kyouya, deja de mirar el reloj con esa cara, ya cuelgo, ya cuelgo…

- ¿Os vais por ahí de pingo?

_- ¡Haaai!_ Nos vamos de juerga hasta altas horas de la noche, que el jefe me ha dado el día libre. Así que hoy no me llames para contarme nada o nos cortarás el rollo. Ya tenemos bastante con _Baka-chan_ y sus apariciones estelares en los momentos menos oportunos. Pero llámame mañana y hablamos con más clama, _¿ne?_

_- Wakatta, wakatta_… Pásalo bien, y recuerdos a Kyouya-senpai.

No era por Tsukue. Kaoru estaba seguro de ello. La chica le caía bien, simplemente. Pero sólo eso era suficiente para reabrir heridas viejas, asociar situaciones, recordar cosas que no quería traer a la memoria y toda una serie de sentimientos extraños que agravaban enormemente la precaria situación en la que se encontraba ya de antemano la relación que mantenían los gemelos.

Hikaru no se daba cuenta de ello. Él se pensaba que lo ocurrido en Ouran estaba ya más enterrado que su tatarabuela, perdido en el olvido como si no hubiese sucedido nunca. Pero Ishiko tenía razón en algo vital, y es que Kaoru no podía olvidarlo, aunque en teoría hubiese hecho las paces con su hermano mucho tiempo atrás. No podía olvidarlo. Y menos cuando estaba viviendo de nuevo ahora una situación tan similar a la que se dio antaño.

Cerró el móvil de golpe con un pequeño chasquido. Y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que de verdad no volviera a ocurrir.

--------------

Tsukue se quedó con la boca descaradamente abierta cuando el jueves de aquella misma semana puso los pies por primera vez en la biblioteca general de Todai. Haruhi y ella se habían pasado toda la mañana en Hitotsubashi estudiando, porque no tenían clase. Pero, después de comer juntas en la cafetería de su facultad, la castaña había sugerido coger el metro para acercarse a la Universidad de Tokyo y echar un vistazo por allí.

- El otro día localicé unos libros que me interesan bastante –le explicó para convencerla-. Pero en ese momento no estaba Tamaki conmigo para sacármelos con su carné. Esta tarde tenía prácticas, así que podemos esperarle en la biblioteca…

Sin embargo, Tsukue no necesitó demasiada persuasión.

- Genial –sonrió abiertamente-. Kaoru-san me estuvo diciendo la semana pasada que debería pasarme algún día por la biblioteca general de Todai, porque es impresionante. Consiguió picarme la curiosidad, si tienes que ir te acompaño y así aprovecho.

Haruhi parpadeó, sorprendida por la poca resistencia demostrada por su amiga. Pero inmediatamente después esbozó una amplia sonrisa. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero el plan que habían organizado desde el principio entre Tamaki, Etsu, Kana y ella parecía estar dando muy buenos resultados. Tsukue llevaba un par de semanas bastante irreconocible, expandir horizontes estaba transformándola poco a poco de una forma que casi pillaba por sorpresa a Fujioka. Y eso era fantástico.

De ese modo se plantaron ambas muchachas en la tremenda biblioteca de Todai, que estaba prácticamente llena de estudiantes. El silencio era tan absoluto que a Tsukue le daba miedo incluso respirar demasiado alto.

- ¿Te gusta? –inquirió Haruhi en voz muy baja, divertida ante la forma en la que la morena torcía la cabeza en todas direcciones para contemplarlo todo con avidez.

- Es impresionante –contestó Tsukue con el mismo tono, sobrecogida-. Kaoru-san no exageraba. Voy a _digievolucionar_, como diría Etsu…

Haruhi se rió por lo bajo, cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

- Ven, los libros que yo busco están por aquí…

Subieron por unas escaleras hasta la galería del primer piso, que recorría las extensas paredes de la biblioteca de lado a lado. Mientras Haruhi se concentraba en buscar entre las estanterías, Tsukue siguió observando el lugar con gesto embelesado. Desde allí arriba tenía una perspectiva mucho más impresionante. El mar que se extendía a sus pies de mesas de estudio y estudiantes concentrados en sus respectivos apuntes o libros consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa. No pudo evitar acercarse a la barandilla y asomarse. El recinto tenía forma de L, así que resultaba imposible abarcarlo todo con la vista. La luz que entraba por los enormes ventanales, a pesar de ir mermando conforme avanzaba la tarde, seguía dotando al lugar de una claridad natural bastante intensa. Y se encontraba con la ausente mirada fija en uno de esos haces de luz primaveral cuando un chico pasó tranquilamente por delante de la ventana y los rayos del sol arrancaron reflejos de su pelo rojizo.

Tsukue se incorporó de golpe sin darse ni cuenta, empinándose un poco más para ver mejor. Había bastantes jóvenes levantados paseándose por ahí, deslizándose en silencio mientras buscaban aquello que les interesaba encontrar. Pero ella clavó los ojos en aquel chico, preguntándose si no estaría volviéndose ya un poco paranoica. Últimamente, los ojos se le iban detrás de cualquier pelirrojo que se encontrara en su camino…

Sólo podía ver la espalda y la nuca del tipo en cuestión, que caminaba con la cabeza ladeada, leyendo algo apuntado en un papel. Era imposible identificarlo. Se dirigía hacia una de las escaleras que conducían a la galería del primer piso. Y, cuando empezó a subirlas a paso lento, Tsukue lo perdió de vista.

- Haruhi… -musitó, volviéndose hacia su amiga.

Ésta, distraída, giró hacia ella enarcando las cejas.

- ¿Mmm?

- Creo que…

Pero Tsukue nunca llegó a terminar la frase, porque vio de fondo cómo el chico pelirrojo aparecía en la galería y, consultando aún su papel, echaba a andar en dirección contraria, alejándose del punto en el que ellas se encontraban. Haruhi se volvió para seguir su mirada y comprobar qué había dejado autista a su compañera. Cuando el joven detuvo su marcha y encaró las estanterías para ponerse a rebuscar, quedando de perfil a ojos de las chicas, Fujioka sonrió.

_- Maa_ –murmuró, con el mismo tono que quién se lleva una agradable sorpresa inesperada-, ¡es Kaoru! Vamos a saludarle…

Y, sin esperar respuesta, echó a andar hacia él. Tsukue se apresuró a seguirla, esquivando con cierta torpeza a los estudiantes que se cruzaba.

- ¿C-cómo lo sabes?

- ¿Ehh?

- ¿Cómo sabes que es Kaoru-san? –Tsukue arrugó un poco la frente, titubeando-. Quiero decir… siempre me ha sorprendido que seas capaz de diferenciarlos así, con sólo mirarlos.

- Tú también los sabes diferenciar, ¿no?

- ¡Qué va! Bueno, los diferencio por la forma en la que se expresan, p-pero… si los dos se quedasen quietos y callados no sabría decir cuál es cuál. Y si los veo de lejos menos todavía.

Haruhi volvió a sonreír, esta vez con un matiz medio misterioso que Tsukue no terminó de comprender.

- Ya verás cómo cuando los conozcas un poco más eres capaz de distinguirlos perfectamente. Ahora les gusta que los diferencien, por lo menos, no es como antes. Pero puedo adelantarte que, el día que veas a Hikaru en una biblioteca pasando la tarde, lloverá teriyaki. Por descarte tiene que ser Kaoru.

La chica se rió en un murmullo de su propio chiste, pero Tsukue se quedó pensativa. Desde que había comprendido que los gemelos diferían considerablemente en sus formas de ser, después de aquel domingo compartido con Kaoru, la idea de poder diferenciarlos le rondaba constantemente por la cabeza. Cada vez que veía aparecer a Hikaru en Shibuya o en Shiba, aunque sólo fuera durante el segundo fugaz que él tardaba en abrir la boca y soltar alguna de sus perlas típicas para saludarla, el estómago se le encogía por el instante de desconcierto y expectación. Hasta que no hablaban, ella no sabía quién era quién. Y esa situación empezaba a fastidiarla, quizá simplemente porque estaba segura de que su vacilación probablemente fastidiaría también a los propios gemelos.

Nunca se había parado a pensar en ello con detenimiento, pero lo cierto era que debía ser un poco horrible ser eternamente confundido con otra persona…

Kaoru no levantó la vista hasta que ellas estuvieron justo a su lado. Y, cuando lo hizo, Tsukue se quedó momentáneamente descolocada. El chico no tenía muy buen aspecto, parecía recién salido de una gripe. Estaba pálido y con los ojos cansados de quién no ha dormido mucho en los últimos tiempos. Pero sonrió enseguida al verlas y su expresión adusta se disolvió.

- ¡Eh! –saludó en un susurro, girándose para encararlas por completo-. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- Vengo a buscar unos libros para Estudios de la Cultura Legal –explicó Haruhi, escrutando a su amigo con mirada crítica. Y después soltó, con su habitual falta de tacto-: ¿Estás bien, Kaoru? Tienes un aspecto horrible.

Al chico le rodó una gotita por la sien, pero sonrió de todas formas con indulgencia.

- No me pasa nada, sólo estoy un poco cansado –cerrando abruptamente esa línea de conversación, centró su atención en Tsukue-. _Nee_, Nozaki-san, ¿al final te has animado a visitar nuestra biblioteca? ¿Qué te parece?

- Es genial –asintió ella, sonriendo también-. Pensé que sólo querías ponerme los dientes largos el otro día, pero veo que no exagerabas.

- Qué poca fe en mí, pensé que era Hikaru del que no te fiabas. Yo soy mucho más confiable.

Tsukue ahogó un murmullo de risa.

- Eso no lo dudo…

Y Haruhi llegó a la conclusión de que de repente sobraba.

_- Maa_, ¿estás con Makie-senpai?

_- Aa_… Está abajo –Kaoru retrocedió para asomarse por la barandilla, señalándole a Haruhi un punto en concreto entre el mar de mesas de estudio-. Allí, sentada en el lado del pasillo. ¿La ves?

_- Hai_. Voy a bajar a saludarla, que hace tiempo que no la veo. No hace falta que vengas conmigo, Tsukue. Ahora vuelvo.

Dejando a su amiga con la palabra en la boca, Fujioka hizo mutis rápidamente y, antes de que Tsukue pudiera darse cuenta, ya había desaparecido escaleras abajo. La morena no pudo evitar quedarse momentáneamente bloqueada.

- ¿Tienes curiosidad por conocer a Makie-senpai? –preguntó Kaoru, suspicaz, riendo por lo bajo al mirar a Tsukue de reojo y verla asomándose disimuladamente por la barandilla para seguir la trayectoria de Haruhi.

- ¿E-ehh? –la chica se apartó de la barandilla en el acto, sonrojándose un poco-. N-no, yo… B-bueno, no es que tenga curiosidad, es sólo que… después de haber conocido a Mamoru-kun y a los demás, y oír a Haninozuka-san hablar tanto de ella, pues…

- Tienes curiosidad –concluyó Kaoru, riendo ahora abiertamente, divertido-. Es comprensible, mujer. Baja a conocerla si quieres.

- No, no, mejor te espero.

Kaoru se quedó con la mano a medio camino de coger un libro de la estantería. Dirigió un rápido vistazo a Tsukue, dedicándole una breve sonrisa que tembló un poco antes de formarse, aunque apartó la mirada enseguida otra vez. Ella no entendió su reacción.

- ¿Q-qué estás buscando? –preguntó entonces, frotándose un brazo y sintiéndose repentinamente incómoda sin saber por qué-. ¿Qué tal llevas tu proyecto?

_- Maa_… no muy bien –admitió Kaoru, hojeando un libro que acababa de sacar. Volvió a colocarlo en su sitio y se rascó la nuca-. Tengo otras cosas en las que pensar últimamente y no me concentro mucho. Menos mal que Makie-senpai está por el estilo y no me regaña.

Tsukue titubeó por un momento, mirándolo. ¿Sería por culpa de la iluminación de la biblioteca? En serio parecía estar muy pálido.

- ¿Te ha pasado algo? –se atrevió a musitar al fin, tras varios segundos de silencio.

Kaoru no contestó inmediatamente. Suspiró, con la mirada perdida en los lomos de los tomos que tenía delante. Pero entonces se volvió por completo hacia Tsukue, y esbozó una abierta sonrisa que le transformó la cara, adquiriendo esa expresión tranquila a la que ella ya se había habituado. Sólo en ese momento consiguió relajarse.

- Sólo son tonterías –entonó Kaoru, y su compañera tuvo la sensación de que hacía un esfuerzo por mostrarse despreocupado-. Creo que empiezo a agobiarme con esto del proyecto y ya se me nota en la cara. Pero no te preocupes. ¿Me echas una mano para buscar esto? Estoy un poco obtuso hoy.

- Claro –cedió Tsukue, y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Entre los dos se repartieron los títulos que el pelirrojo andaba buscando y se perdieron por la galería. Pero Tsukue se distraía cada dos por tres, parándose a examinar con ojos brillantes cada libro que le llamaba la atención. La sonrisa de Kaoru se ensanchaba al verla, riéndose de sus reacciones y comentarios entusiasmados, sintiendo cómo él mismo iba recuperando poco a poco el buen humor. Y, a lo tonto, una labor que posiblemente se habría resuelto en 10 minutos, se alargó bastante más de media hora.

- Puedo sacarte algún libro con mi carné, si quieres –se ofreció Kaoru, cuando bajaban por fin por las escaleras, de vuelta al piso bajo-. Eso sí, si me ponen multa por tu culpa no te perdonaré jamás.

- A mí nunca me ponen multa, soy muy responsable –se defendió Tsukue en son de broma. De repente se le iluminó la cara-. ¡Ah!, ¿sabes qué? ¡El lunes me compré por fin el último tomo de _Jigoku_!

_- Maa_, ya era hora. ¿Y qué tal? ¿Por dónde llegas?

- ¡Ya me lo he terminado! Tenías razón, cuando empiezas no puedes parar. ¡Ha sido genial!

Tsukue se lanzó a hablar en susurros sobre todos los aspectos que le habían gustado del libro, con una soltura impresionante. Y Kaoru pensó vagamente que aquel día la joven parecía estar especialmente contenta. Nunca antes se había fijado en lo mucho que se le aclaraban los ojos castaños cuando estaba de buen humor. Tenía una sonrisa muy agradable, que te daba ganas de sonreír también en respuesta.

Y entonces, como si le hubiesen echado un cubo de agua en la cabeza, Kaoru cayó en la cuenta de repente de que nunca antes se había fijado en esos detalles porque nunca antes había estado tan cerca de ella. El silencio de la biblioteca les había obligado inconscientemente a arrimarse para poder oírse al hablar en voz muy baja. Estaban casi pegados. Y Kaoru no supo qué le sorprendió más, si el hecho de que esa cercanía no se le antojara en absoluto forzada, o el hecho de que Tsukue tampoco pareciera sentirse muy incómoda por la situación.

No se dio cuenta de que se había quedado ausente mirándola hasta que un carraspeo lo sacó de golpe de su ensimismamiento, y volvió el rostro rápidamente para comprobar que ya habían llegado a su mesa y que Inokuma Makie estaba allí sentada, acodada frente a un libro gordísimo, mirándolos a ambos con una ceja enarcada y cara de póquer. Tsukue se calló inmediatamente.

- Ah, _gomen_, Makie-senpai –murmuró Kaoru, aún un poco aturdido, y dejó los libros que traía sobre la mesa-. Nos hemos entretenido un poco…

- Ya –Makie arrugó ligeramente el entrecejo y agarró unas gafas de montura cuadrada que tenía al lado, calándoselas con parsimonia para echarle después un vistazo totalmente innecesario a su reloj de pulsera. Luego volvió a mirar a los jóvenes, alzando las cejas-. Haruhi me ha dicho que no venía sola.

Y, como si eso lo explicara todo, dirigió sus ojos hacia Tsukue, que se irguió en el acto con aire intimidado.

- Ésta es Nozaki Tsukue –la presentó Kaoru-. Nozaki-san, Inokuma Makie.

Makie se quedó muy quieta por un momento, mirando a la recién llegada fijamente. No parpadeaba, y Tsukue tuvo la extraña sensación de que estaba escaneándola a conciencia, como si intentara hurgar dentro de ella. No pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, pero Makie terminó inclinando la cabeza educadamente en un gesto de saludo.

_- Yoroshiku_ –entonó con formalidad.

_- K-kochirakoso_ –se apresuró a replicar Tsukue, y se inclinó en una reverencia más pronunciada de lo necesario.

Makie sonrió a medias por el gesto y Tsukue sintió las mejillas arder. No entendió por qué, pero la simple presencia de aquella mujer dinamitó la confianza que había desarrollado en las últimas semanas con los antiguos alumnos de Ouran y volvió a recordarle que pertenecían a clases sociales abismalmente diferentes. Y eso que Makie apenas había abierto la boca.

- Haruhi quería que le echaras una mano para no sé qué, Kaoru –comentó Inokuma, centrando su atención en el pelirrojo-. Está echando un vistazo a la sección de Derecho. Es para consultarte algo de inglés.

- Ahhh –Kaoru alzó la cabeza para buscar a su amiga con la mirada distraídamente-. _Maa, wakatta_… ahora vuelvo.

Y, ante el horror de Tsukue, se largó sin más dejándola atrás. Por un par de segundos horripilantes, la joven se planteó el salir corriendo detrás de él, pero Makie volvió a hablar, dejándola clavada en el suelo.

- Así que Nozaki-san, _¿ne?_ –se recostó en el respaldo de la silla, cruzándose de brazos, y la miró de arriba abajo sin ningún tipo de reparo-. Mis hermanos me han hablado de ti. La verdad es que te imaginaba distinta.

Tsukue se quedó bloqueada, sin saber qué contestar, y se sonrojó más todavía. Makie tenía algo que la incomodaba. Quizá fuese su forma de mirar, demasiado directa para su gusto. Tenía unos ojos negros y rasgados que se clavaban en los tuyos con potencia desde detrás de las gafas, como un constante recordatorio gélido del lugar que debía ocupar cada uno. No ofrecía en absoluto esa sensación de cercanía que transmitía su prometido. Casi se parecía más a Kyouya, con su acostumbrada barrera de _tú ahí y yo aquí_.

La joven estudiante de Derecho había conocido a los hermanos Inokuma hacía semanas en la heladería de Shiba. Mamoru, el mayor de ellos detrás de Makie, era la viva imagen de su hermana mayor. Tenían la misma complexión menuda, la misma cara delgada de rasgos finos, los mismos ojos, piel clara y cabello liso azabache, la misma expresión escéptica e incluso la misma forma de mirar a la gente. Pero Mamoru contaba con un sentido del humor que transmitía una calidez que Makie no tenía. Por un segundo, Tsukue la visualizó como una muñeca de porcelana, hermosa y fría, imposible de tocar.

No se atrevió a decirle que ella también se la había imaginado distinta.

_- Maa_… ehhh… ellos también hablaban mucho de ti –comentó, nerviosa, esbozando una sonrisa un tanto forzada-. La última vez que los vi, Toshi-kun se pasó toda la mañana diciendo que tenían que convencer a su _nee-chan_ para que los acompañara a la heladería. Dice que te gustan mucho los helados.

Nada más terminar de hablar, Tsukue se sintió completamente imbécil al procesar la subnormalidad que acababa de decir. Makie había vuelto a alzar una ceja.

- Me gustan los helados, sí –dijo, con un tono extraño. Tsukue tuvo la impresión de que se burlaba de ella-. Pero no tanto como para pasarme una mañana entera comiéndolos sin parar. Eso sin tener en cuenta que los sábados por la mañana suelo tener otras cosas que hacer, a parte de comer helados. Por eso precisamente se lleva Mitsukuni a mis hermanos de paseo. Preferiría que les enseñara algo más productivo, pero a ellos les gusta, así que no me puedo quejar.

Se hizo un tenso silencio entre ellas después de aquello. Tsukue no sabía qué más decir. Makie estaba haciendo girar el portaminas entre los dedos con una destreza anormal, y eso la ponía nerviosa.

- H-Haninozuka-san… -empezó, buscando desesperadamente cualquier tema de conversación para no quedarse allí plantada en silencio-, p-parece llevarse muy bien con los niños. Quiero decir, con t-tus hermanos. Me da la impresión de que disfruta mucho cuidando de ellos, es muy divertido tenerlos en la heladería los sábados, me alegra mucho que se pasen por allí…

Makie hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza, haciendo girar aún el portaminas.

- Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, Mitsukuni ha visto nacer a todos mis hermanos y prácticamente los considera propios. Siempre le han gustado mucho los niños. Y es normal, no en vano tiene la edad mental de un crío de primaria. Por eso mis hermanos también le adoran.

Tsukue estaba aluciando. Había oído comentar a Hikaru alguna que otra vez que Inokuma Makie tenía un carácter difícil, pero ella no se esperaba algo así. La imagen de Mitsukuni pasó por su mente, con toda esa energía y efusividad que destilaba a todas horas, e intentó asociarlo con el aire austero y seco de la tipa que tenía delante. La conjunción le pareció bastante horrible.

Llevaba tiempo queriendo conocer a Makie, igual que quería conocer también a Ishiko por pura curiosidad al estar oyendo hablar de ellas todo el tiempo. Pero ahora que tenía a la primera delante se sentía decepcionada. Era curioso oírla hablar de una forma tan incisiva y cortante, porque tenía una voz muy bonita. Y era guapa. Con unos rasgos japoneses tradicionales muy marcados, y el pelo liso y largo hasta la cintura, tan negro que contrastaba enormemente con la palidez natural de su piel. Tsukue estaba segura de que, si abandonara esa expresión de indiferencia absoluta y sonriera de verdad, estaría mucho mejor.

- Me alegro de conocerte, de todas formas, Inokuma-san –musitó entonces, decidida a despedirse de ella y alejarse en pos de Kaoru y Haruhi. No quería quedarse más tiempo ahí-. Tus hermanos no son los únicos que me han hablado de ti. Haninozuka-san te menciona todo el tiempo, así que ya tenía ganas de coincidir contigo. El otro día le sugerí que te invitara a venir también a la heladería para presentarnos, pero dijo que estabas ocupada, así que… e-es genial haberte visto aquí hoy. Espero poder conocer pronto también a Akutagawa-san y…

A Makie se le escurrió el portaminas y se le cayó a la mesa con más estrépito del deseado, sobresaltando a Tsukue. Sin embargo, se apresuró a cogerlo otra vez enseguida como si no hubiese pasado nada.

- ¿No conoces aún a Ishiko? –barbotó-. Qué raro. Ella también estudia en Hitotsubashi, me sorprende que no haya ido corriendo a presentarse y echarte un ojo. Le encanta meter las narices en la vida de los demás.

Tsukue no necesitaba ser un genio para comprender enseguida que Akutagawa Ishiko no era santo de la devoción de Inokuma Makie. Ésta había apretado los dientes y tenía la quijada rígida, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener el rostro inexpresivo y no delatarse. La menor no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa otra vez. Lo último que quería era tocarle la fibra sensible a aquella individua. Pero fue la propia Makie la que la rescató de tener que buscar un nuevo giro a la conversación.

- ¿Así que Mitsukuni me menciona? Eso sí que me sorprende. No me ha dicho que habías preguntado por mí, así que pensé que ni siquiera sabías que existo. ¿Y qué te ha contado sobre mí?

Tsukue tardó un momento en reubicarse y asimilar la pregunta.

- P-pues…

- No, no, espera, casi prefiero no saberlo –la interrumpió rápidamente Makie, frunciendo el ceño y llevándose una mano a la frente, como si de repente le doliera la cabeza-. Va a ser lo mejor. Ya me he enterado de más cosas de las que me gustaría enterarme, sobre lo que Mitsukuni va diciendo por ahí. Le encanta hablar. Normalmente habla demasiado.

Nozaki no entendió lo que su interlocutora quería decir. Todas las veces que Mitsukuni había abierto la boca para mencionar a Makie había dicho maravillas de ella. De hecho, por regla general transmitía una calidez extraña al hablar sobre su prometida que conseguía provocarle a Tsukue algún que otro estremecimiento, como cuando ves una película romántica que te enternece especialmente. Oyendo a Makie, no pudo evitar preguntarse si estaban hablando de la misma persona.

Abrió la boca, haciendo amago de decírselo, pero en ese momento empezó a vibrar el móvil que Inokuma tenía sobre la mesa, provocando un estrepitoso ruido que las hizo brincar a las dos del susto. Makie alargó la mano y lo cogió con una rapidez increíble, separándolo de la mesa para que dejara de armar escándalo. Sus vecinos estudiantes habían levantado la vista hacia ellas. Y, al ver en la pantalla el nombre del remitente, la mujer de larga melena lisa torció la boca en una mueca y arrugó la frente.

- Hablando del rey de Roma… -murmuró con cansancio, y dejó escapar un suspiro, descolgando y llevándose el teléfono a la oreja-. Mitsukuni –dijo en voz muy baja, cubriéndose la boca parcialmente con una mano y ladeándose para darle un poco la espalda a Tsukue-, estoy en la biblioteca, te llamo dentro de un ra…

La frase de Makie se cortó abruptamente y se quedó en silencio, obviamente pendiente de lo que su prometido le contaba al otro lado de la línea.

_- ¿Qué?_ –gruñó, y Tsukue se fijó en que su rostro se transformaba con una irritación más que evidente-. ¿Otra vez? Pero qué demonios… Espera, espera, ¿les has dicho ya que nosotros no…?

Makie volvió a callar, escuchando. Y, tras un rato largo, soltó un resoplido de exasperación, llevándose la mano libre a la cabeza para agarrarse el pelo. Tsukue consideró que quizá sería mejor retirarse y dejarla a solas, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de retroceder un paso.

_- Wakatta_, ahora mismo voy para allá… No, no, no te preocupes, has hecho bien en llamarme, esto está pasando ya de castaño oscuro, me tienen más que harta. Manda un coche a recogerme, ¿quieres?… Sí, estoy en Todai… Anda, que se den prisa. Tú no te muevas de casa, llego enseguida… ¡No, no te vayas a tu casa, espérame allí!… Tsk, ya sé que no está el horno para bollos, pero con Ie-jisan la situación estará peor todavía… Sí… Sí… Sí, es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Mira, hablamos después, _¿ne?_, que éste no es el mejor momento… Ahora nos vemos.

Colgó con tanta brusquedad que Tsukue volvió a sobresaltarse y se quedó mirando el móvil con cara de enfado, como si el aparato tuviera la culpa de todos sus males.

- Hay que fastidiarse… -dejó escapar Makie por lo bajo entre dientes, con el ceño duramente fruncido, y empezó a recoger sus cosas con gestos bruscos-. _Maa_, Nozaki-san, yo también me alegro de conocerte por fin. Mitsukuni y Ritsu están muy entusiasmados, hablando de ti a todas horas, y ya me picaba la curiosidad. Lástima que no hayamos podido charlar con más calma, pero ahora, si me disculpas, me veo obligada a desaparecer del mapa. No creo que a Kaoru le haga gracia, ya es la tercera sesión que cancelamos esta semana, _mou_…

Tsukue permaneció callada. No creía que Makie estuviera hablándole a ella, de todas formas. Pero lo poco de conversación que había oído y la expresión que lucía la prometida de Hani en esos momentos habían conseguido desconcertarla. Tenía ganas de preguntarle si había sucedido algo, pero ni en sueños se le habría ocurrido semejante muestra de camaradería con aquella mujer a la que acababa de conocer.

- I-Inokuma-san… -empezó vacilante, con gesto preocupado.

Pero no pudo terminar.

Makie se había puesto en pie con rapidez. Y Tsukue se había quedado completamente tiesa al comprobar que la susodicha no sólo era fibrosa y menuda, sino que además medía aproximadamente una cabeza menos que ella. El descubrimiento la bloqueó por un momento y fue incapaz de recoger el hilo de lo que había querido decirle antes de que se marchara. Makie debió notar su colapso, porque la miró desde abajo con las cejas enarcadas y los ojos entornados.

_- ¿Hai?_ –entonó.

- N-nada –replicó Tsukue a duras penas, enrojeciendo de vergüenza otra vez al saberse descubierta-. S-sólo quería pedirte que le dieras recuerdos a Haninozuka-san de mi parte, y… y saludos a los niños también…

Makie entornó los ojos un poco más.

- No te preocupes, lo haré. Ya nos veremos, Nozaki-san. O quién sabe…

Con aquella contundente despedida, Makie se colgó un gran bolso al hombro y se marchó a zancadas hacia la salida. Y, tras ella, dejó un suave aroma a caramelos y piruletas que logró descolocar a Tsukue aún más de lo que ya estaba.

La vio cruzarse con Kaoru y Haruhi, que ya volvían a la mesa, e intercambiar unas palabras con ellos. En verdad la noticia no pareció hacerle gracia al menor de los Hitachiin, porque la cara que puso fue un poema. Pero no se quejó y, cuando él y Haruhi llegaron junto a Tsukue, habiéndose marchado ya Makie velozmente, lo único que hizo el joven fue suspirar con agotamiento y quedarse mirando sus libros esparcidos por la mesa con expresión ausente.

- Pues nada –musitó, encogiéndose de hombros-. Si Makie-senpai se marcha, yo me voy a largar a mi casa también…

- Si te quieres quedar con nosotras hasta que salga Hikaru de prácticas… -sugirió Haruhi, que ya estaba ocupando el asiento que acababa de liberar Makie.

- El caso es que Hikaru hoy se va de cena con sus compañeros de clase, así que no tengo a nadie a quién esperar. Me toca cenar solo en casa.

- No lo digas así –intentó animarle Tsukue, en son de broma-. Yo ceno sola en casa todos los días y sobrevivo.

- Ya, pero a mí me deprime mucho, que no estoy acostumbrado…

- Qué tontería –sonrió Haruhi, ojeando uno de sus libros con avidez-. Pues iros los dos a cenar juntos y se acabó el problema.

--------------

Verse en la heladería rodeados de gente, pase. Estar juntos casi un día entero en la librería divagando y haciendo mucho el idiota, también pase. Coincidir por ahí en determinadas ocasiones por casualidad era hasta comprensible. Pero eso de irse los dos solos a cenar juntos ya era demasiado.

Haruhi tuvo que aguantar a Kaoru y Tsukue durante cerca de cinco minutos buscando excusas estúpidas para escaparse del plan de la cena. Pero, como a ella le resultaba demasiado obvio que sólo estaban excusándose para no parecer excesivamente desesperados y cubrir las apariencias, terminó hartándose y los mandó a los dos a la mierda para que la dejaran en paz, casi echándoles de la biblioteca con la dirección de un restaurante de comida rápida que había cerca de Todai y les pillaba de camino. Así, tanto Kaoru como Tsukue tuvieron que poner pies en polvorosa. Eso sí, concienciándose a sí mismos de que sólo cenaban juntos por la insistencia de Haruhi y porque no tenían realmente nada mejor que hacer.

Para variar, los primeros minutos fueron algo incómodos, ambos preocupados quizá por las posibles connotaciones de irse solos a cenar por ahí. No eran _tan amigos_ como para salir juntos en ese plan. Se sentían como sacados de contexto y no sabían muy bien si debían comportarse como siempre o actuar de forma distinta. Pero, también para variar, la tensión inicial se fue disolviendo poco a poco en cuanto entablaron conversación. A esas alturas, compartían ya una naturalidad que difícilmente podía ser reprimida por vergüenzas o reticencias. Y, cuando salieron definitivamente del campus de Hongo, ya iban hablando con soltura, casi convencidos de que cenar juntos era la cosa más normal del mundo.

- Así que, ¿qué te ha parecido Makie-senpai? –inquirió Kaoru con una sonrisa traviesa rato después, mientras hacían cola ante la barra del restaurante-. ¿Curiosidad satisfecha?

- Curiosidad satisfecha –asintió Tsukue, sonriendo también-. Pero ella en concreto… No sabría decirte. Creo que no es como me la esperaba.

- Siempre causa una pésima primera impresión –Kaoru se echó a reír-. Tendrías que haber visto el día que Haruhi y ella se conocieron. Ahora se llevan bastante bien, pero al principio… A Makie-senpai hay que pillarle el punto para poder tratar con ella. Haruhi solía decir que es increíble la capacidad que tiene de hacer sentir inferiores a los demás incluso mirándolos desde abajo…

- Sí, de eso también me he dado cuenta yo… –añadió Tsukue, en voz más baja y casi vacilante, como si tuviera miedo de hablar más de la cuenta-. Me cuesta imaginármela con alguien como Haninozuka-san. Quiero decir… no tienen nada que ver el uno con el otro…

_- Maa_, no te creas –Kaoru hizo una pausa para pedir un par de cajas de ramen para llevar y se volvió otra vez hacia su compañera-. La familia de Makie-senpai tiene tradición en las artes marciales, como la de Hani-senpai, y ella es la heredera. Los comprometieron siendo muy pequeños para fusionar técnicas de _budo_, y cosas así. Tanto los Haninozuka como los Inokuma necesitaban este compromiso, y en ese sentido ambos están muy concienciados con eso de cumplir con sus responsabilidades. Aunque Hikaru y yo siempre hemos tenido la teoría de que en realidad los comprometieron porque los dos son igual de enanos, y estaría mal visto que el próximo señor de los Haninozuka estuviera casado con una mujer más alta que él.

Kaoru se rió por lo bajo de su propio chiste, y Tsukue no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Pero no creas que no se pueden ni ver –añadió él-. Son muy diferentes y discuten bastante, pero yo siempre he estado convencido de que se quieren un montón en el fondo. El problema es que tal vez se hayan criado más como hermanos que como prometidos…

Tsukue se imaginó por un segundo cómo se sentiría ella si tuviera que casarse con Kana. Eso bastó para que comprendiera perfectamente la situación.

- Pero, de todas formas, por su modo de hablar…

- Ah, bueno, no le des mucha importancia a eso. Makie-senpai es muy borde, siempre lo ha sido. No tiene pelos en la lengua, por eso es difícil tratar con ella. _Oba-san_ le tiene una tirria que no la puede ni ver, por ejemplo.

- Sí, eso también lo he notado. Mencioné a Akutagawa-san sin darme cuenta y no pareció sentarle muy bien a Inokuma-san…

- Bah, el sentimiento es mutuo, esas dos se llevan bastante mal, sus formas de ser chocan demasiado.

- Además, Hikaru-san me ha contado algunas cosas de Inokuma-san que…

- Eso sí que no lo tengas en cuenta –Kaoru la interrumpió con una mueca extraña cercana a la exasperación-. Hikaru siempre se ha llevado bien con Makie-senpai, pero desde que conocimos a _oba-san_ la subió a ella en un pedestal, porque es una persona muy abierta y simpática que enseguida se gana a todo el mundo, y al final él se deja influenciar un poco por sus opiniones. Siempre se pone del lado de _oba-san_, pero ella tampoco es una santa, precisamente. A veces Hikaru sólo ve lo que le interesa –se interrumpió por un momento, y Tsukue tuvo la impresión de que tensaba la mandíbula, como si apretara los dientes. Pero enseguida volvió a sonreír con despreocupación-. Hazme caso. Últimamente paso mucho tiempo con Makie-senpai y nos llevamos muy bien. No es tan abierta como _oba-san_, pero tienes que verla en su salsa para comprenderla. Es la leche.

- Vaya –Tsukue se empezó a reír en un murmullo-. Entonces desestimamos las opiniones de Hikaru y nos centramos en las tuyas, que son las que tienen fundamento, _¿ne?_

- ¡Por supuesto! Ya te dije que yo soy mucho más de fiar.

- Bueno, quiero que sepas que él siempre dice lo mismo…

- Ya, pero sus argumentos no se sostienen por ningún lado y no ofrecen ninguna confianza.

Tsukue ya se estaba riendo abiertamente. Kaoru apenas era consciente de que él mismo llevaba una amplia sonrisa de diversión en la cara.

_- Maa_, en cualquier caso, pobre Haninozuka-san…

- ¡No le compadezcas! Tendrán sus diferencias, pero espera a verlos juntos para juzgar. Son un espectáculo. Cuando están de buenas, claro. Y eso porque no los conociste en su mejor época. Ahora no están pasando una buena racha, pero cuando estábamos en el instituto eran increíbles. No puedes juzgar a Makie-senpai por verla sólo una vez. Hay un montón de detalles en ella que siempre consiguen sorprenderme…

- Huele a caramelos –soltó entonces Tsukue, acordándose de repente de aquel dato tan surrealista.

- ¿Lo has notado? –Kaoru volvió la cara hacia ella con rapidez, abriendo mucho los ojos, y soltó una fuerte carcajada-. ¡Es un perfume que no le pega para nada! Pero lo ha usado desde siempre, cuando estábamos en el instituto Hikaru y yo nos traíamos un cachondeo impresionante con eso, pero Makie-senpai aguantaba estoicamente todas nuestras tonterías. Hace poco Ritsu-neesan me confesó por fin que sigue usándolo porque es el perfume favorito de Hani-senpai, ¿qué te parece?

Tsukue se sorprendió sinceramente ante aquel detalle. Le resultaba difícil asociarlo con la impersonal Makie que había conocido en la biblioteca. Pero después recordó también la forma en la que había estado hablando por teléfono con su prometido y las cosas que le había oído decir. Más que tener problemas entre ellos dos, aquello había sonado como si tuvieran problemas con _terceros_. No conocía los detalles de esa relación y tampoco quería meterse más de la cuenta en el tema, pero las palabras de Kaoru estaban consiguiendo que enfocara el asunto desde otro ángulo. Al final, Makie le producía más curiosidad ahora que antes de conocerla.

Con sus respectivas cajas de ramen en las manos, volvieron a salir a la calle. Kaoru había empezado a hablarle de los _viejos tiempos_, cómo Tamaki había ido recolectándolos para formar el Host Club, cómo habían conseguido sacar adelante el proyecto, cómo habían conocido a Haruhi y cosas por el estilo. Tsukue, que apenas sabía cuatro cosas del pasado de su amiga, disfrutó muchísimo de la conversación, y terminó contagiándose de la nostalgia que destilaba Kaoru, hablándole también de viejas anécdotas del instituto en Hinode, con Kana, Tadashi, Saho y Hitoshi de por medio.

- El día que Hitoshi le pidió salir a Saho fue memorable –contaba la joven entre risas, y el rostro entero se le iluminaba al recordarlo-. Él es… como muy _payaso_, ¿sabes? Y Saho es medio gótica, y va por la vida en plan "tonterías las justas". Kana y yo estuvimos riéndonos a su costa casi una semana. Y encima, cuando el pobre consiguió declararse formalmente por fin, lo primero que hizo Saho fue quedarse mirándolo –Tsukue se detuvo para escenificar su relato, componiendo una cara totalmente inexpresiva-, agarró el teléfono, llamó a Tadashi y soltó: _Nii-san, que Hitoshi se me ha declarado, ¿qué hago?_

Tsukue estalló en carcajadas, riéndose con más fuerza de la que Kaoru le había oído nunca. Quizá fue eso mismo lo que provocó que él rompiera a reír estruendosamente también.

- ¿Delante del otro?

- ¡Como lo oyes! Vamos, a mí me hacen algo semejante y me caigo muerta en el acto…

- Vaya, entonces si algún día te me declaras, no podré llamar a Hikaru corriendo para decírselo.

- Que se te ocurra, y te meto el teléfono por dónde más te duela…

Siguieron riéndose, sin darse ni cuenta de lo que acababan de decir.

- Saho tiene la sensibilidad en la punta del pie…

- ¿Pero al final funcionó el tema?

- Sí, sí, y ahí siguen. Ya llevan… -Tsukue apretó los labios, alzando la vista al cielo con aire pensativo-, dos… no, tres. Tres años, más o menos. Kana y yo somos de la opinión de que Hitoshi es masoca perdido. Saho está muy unida a Tadashi y siempre lo antepone a él por encima de cualquier otra cosa. Es que ellos dos… bueno, sus padres se divorciaron cuando eran pequeños y se los repartieron, ¿sabes? Por eso, ahora que ya son mayores, prácticamente están juntos todo el tiempo. Pero claro, Tadashi ya no sabe cómo decirle a su hermana que se independice y le haga un poco más de caso a Hitoshi y deje de tenerlo como a un trapo.

- Joer, pobre chaval… ¿Tú también eres de las que tratan mal a sus chicos?

- Cuando tenga un chico al que tratar mal ya te lo diré.

- Me has dejado traumatizado con esta historia…

- ¡Bueno, habría que verte a ti!

- ¿Yo? Pero si soy un santo con las mujeres. Entre otras cosas porque no me como una rosca desde hace un par de años.

- Sí, claro, eso es lo que me dices a mí. Algún ligue oculto tendrás en el lugar menos esperado.

Volvieron a reírse un poco, pero esa línea de conversación murió ahí. Fue obvio que ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de tocar el tema de sus respectivas vidas amorosas, así que evadieron el asunto por tácito acuerdo y enseguida empezaron a hablar de otra cosa, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Siguieron andando distraídamente, paseando sin rumbo fijo mientras devoraban el ramen. Se rieron y se atragantaron tantas veces que perdieron la cuenta, intercambiando recuerdos y ocurrencias. Kaoru se desternilló cuando Tsukue confesó haber atravesado una época medio punk cuando estaba en el instituto, y Tsukue alucinó cuando Kaoru sacó del baúl de los recuerdos algún que otro episodio absurdo del Host Club. Hablaron de amigos, compañeros y conocidos. De profesores, antiguos y actuales, y de asignaturas favoritas y odiadas. Hablaron de música. Hablaron de comida. Hablaron incluso del _Sanja Matsuri_, que era aquel mismo fin de semana, y de los planes que tenían para ir a verlo a Asakusa o no. El tiempo se les pasó volando mientras la tarde decaía lentamente y empezaron a encenderse las deslumbrantes luces de Tokyo para recibir la noche.

- No me puedo creer que hayas aparcado al lado del Koishikawa Korakuen –comentó en un momento determinado Tsukue, cuando ya llevaban tanto tiempo andando que empezaban a resentírsele un poco los pies-. ¿Y te das semejante paseo hasta Todai por las mañanas? Me vuelvo loca…

- No aparco ahí todos los días –explicó Kaoru, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Hikaru y yo venimos siempre en el mismo coche y lo dejamos en el parking de la universidad. Pero, como sabía que hoy no íbamos a volver juntos a casa, me traje el mío también y lo dejé aquí para darme un paseo de camino a clase. No me pongas esa cara, entraba tarde, no creas que hago esto por amor al arte a las 8 de la mañana…

_- Wakatta, wakatta_… ya me estabas asustando.

Él negó con la cabeza, dejando escapar un murmullo de risa, y se terminó definitivamente el ramen.

- ¿Dónde vives? –inquirió entonces Tsukue como de pasada, haciéndose la distraída-. Bueno… _vivís_ –se corrigió rápidamente.

- En Chiyoda –contestó Kaoru, dedicándole una sonrisa de lado-. En Kojimachi.

- ¡Waaa! –soltó Tsukue, mirándolo con la boca abierta-. ¡Joder! Ups, _gomen_… q-quiero decir… _s-sugoi, ¿ne?_ ¿Con vistas al Palacio Imperial?

- Con vistas a todos los jardines del Palacio Imperial –especificó el pelirrojo, haciendo un esfuerzo por reprimir las carcajadas-. Tenemos un ático.

Tsukue se había bloqueado y para disimularlo se refugió en sus fideos.

- Puedes venirte a casa, si quieres.

Aquellas palabras se quedaron flotando entre los dos, seguidas de un silencio denso y extraño que cortó de golpe el buen rollo que habían compartido en la última media hora. Tsukue, con los fideos a medio sorber, giró la cabeza para mirar a su compañero con los ojos muy abiertos. Y Kaoru se incomodó de golpe al comprender que su comentario había sido ligeramente malinterpretado.

- No voy a abusar de ti –barbotó bruscamente-. Lo digo porque, si dices que ya te has terminado el último tomo de _Jigoku_, puedo prestarte el primero de _The rose of hundred leaves_, si te apetece. Para que tengas algo para leer de momento. O puedes echarle un vistazo a los libros que tengo allí y cogerte el que más te guste, ya te dije que no me importa prestártelos. Aunque ya han anunciado el lanzamiento de la próxima entrega de _Prólogo_ para el mes que viene y tal vez no quieras meterte con otra cosa antes de eso… Vamos, sólo era una sugerencia. Si no quieres, puedo llevarte directamente a tu casa. Total, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Terminado su discurso, Kaoru se rascó la nuca, desviando el rostro para no mirar a Tsukue a la cara. Y fue un alivio para la morena, porque se había vuelto a quedar boquiabierta y la mitad de los fideos que tenía a medio masticar habían caído de vuelta a la caja de ramen.

_- Kuso_ –gruñó por lo bajo, limpiándose rápidamente la boca con el dorso de la mano. Kaoru la miró otra vez enarcando las cejas y ella se puso como un tomate-. Ehhh… N-no sé, Kaoru-san. Q-quiero decir, quizá no sea… _maa_… ¿S-seguro que no te molesto?

Y el joven sonrió lentamente.

- No –contestó sin más.

Tsukue titubeó, indecisa, mirándolo de soslayo.

- ¿Cómo de bien está ese _The rose of_… etc.?

- Te va a encantar –rió Kaoru, divertidísimo-. Ya lo verás.

- ¿Pero tanto como _Jigoku_? Porque _Jigoku_ es difícilmente superable, no lo niegues. Si no tiene morbo con temas como lo de… Eiji y Hotaru, por ejemplo, no quiero saber nada.

- ¡Venga ya! No me digas que eres fan de Eiji…

- ¡Eiji es mi héroe! No te metas con él o rompemos relaciones, te lo advierto.

- Pero si es un pelele, el pobre. Hotaru lo mangonea como quiere…

_- Oi_, reconozco que Hotaru es un poco perra con él a veces, pero no creo que eso lo convierta en ningún pelele.

_- Maa, maa_… Sí tiene morbo de ése, tranquila, y más todavía. Tiene tanto morbo que te va a traumatizar.

- Eso es difícil, después de las cosas que me obliga a ver Etsu…

- Bueno, Nozaki-san, si no queda usted satisfecha, le devolvemos su dinero…

- ¿Encima voy a tener que pagar por el préstamo?

- Nah, el importe era acompañar a un pringado sin vida propia para que no cenara solo –bromeó Kaoru, y su sonrisa cambió de matiz-. Una cena, un libro. Si el libro no te gusta, ya te compensaré con otra cena.

Tsukue se quedó mirándolo, sintiendo que el estómago le daba un vuelco repentino. Por un segundo pensó que se había escurrido de la acera, o algo así. Al segundo siguiente pensó que era una imbécil. Y empezó a reírse estúpidamente, combatiendo el incipiente sonrojo con la contundente idea de que _estaban bromeando_. Sólo estaban bromeando.

_- Yare, yare_, Kaoru-san…

_- Maa_, si quieres algún otro tipo de compensación, siempre puedo pasarte a Hikaru para que te deleite con una de sus noches de sexo y desenfreno.

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada, recuperando de inmediato la compostura, y le dedicó una mueca y un leve empujón. Kaoru rompió a reír alegremente.

- ¡No, gracias! –exclamó Tsukue-. Prefiero el tema de las cenas. Aunque has sido muy imprudente. Con este acuerdo, a partir de ahora yo puedo decirte que todos los libros que me dejas no me gustan y así obligarte a invitarme a cenar todos los días y dedicarme a vivir del cuento… literalmente.

- Y… ¿dónde está el punto negativo en eso?

Tsukue volvió a asestarle un suave golpe en el brazo a modo de reproche, pero empezó a reírse otra vez, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Kaoru la coreó en el acto, sin poderlo evitar, y así siguieron su camino.

No había sido una buena semana para él. No había tenido muchas oportunidades para reírse así últimamente. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se había divertido con algún amigo, olvidándose de las preocupaciones. De hecho, no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se había divertido _así_.

Kaoru pensó fugazmente que lo que estaba haciendo era una tontería. Una tontería peligrosa. Pero, cuando llegaron al coche y Tsukue se sentó tranquilamente en el asiento de copiloto, ese pensamiento se esfumó como el humo.

Puso rumbo a Kojimachi casi inconscientemente. Y su compañera no se quejó.

--------------

Tsukue empezó a arrepentirse de haber aceptado la invitación cuando Kaoru aparcó el coche en el inmenso garaje de un gigantesco edificio de pisos que parecía llevar la palabra _lujo_ escrita en cada ladrillo. La situación no mejoró cuando llegaron al vestíbulo y un portero uniformado los saludó respetuosamente, acercándose incluso hasta el ascensor para pulsar el botón de llamada por ellos. Tardaron tanto en llegar al último piso que la joven se pensó que el aparato se había estropeado y ellos se quedarían eternamente allí metidos. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, el remate fue plantarse ante la puerta del "apartamento", después de cruzar una impresionante galería con vistas a Tokyo, esperar a que Kaoru abriera, cruzar el umbral y encontrarse dentro de una especie de mini palacio, como si hubiesen seccionado una porción de la cercana residencia imperial y la hubiesen metido a presión en un edificio moderno.

Y no es que el piso de los Hitachiin fuera de corte tradicional, más bien lo contrario, pero tenía unas dimensiones que abrumaban. Sólo el recibidor ya era casi tan grande como el apartamento entero de Tsukue. No pudo evitar quedarse tiesa de la impresión en la entrada. Por algún motivo tenía el presentimiento de que en el momento menos esperado aparecería una corte de criados con trompetas para anunciar la llegada del amo y tender a sus pies la alfombra roja…

- Hikaru y yo dejamos los zapatos aquí normalmente –comentó Kaoru, viendo que Tsukue vacilaba y pensando que era ése su problema-, pero puedes dejártelos puestos si quieres, total, en realidad no es necesario…

- No, no, me los quito –se apresuró a atajar Tsukue, aturullada, considerando que prefería cortarse los pies antes que manchar mínimamente aquel lujoso lugar.

Ambos se descalzaron y la morena se fijó fugazmente en que sus zapatillas de deporte parecían mil veces más cochambrosas que de costumbre al lado de las deportivas último modelo de su compañero. Miró a Kaoru de reojo con timidez, pero él no se había dado ni cuenta del detalle y ya había echado a andar hacia el interior. Se apresuró a seguirle.

El comedor era tremendo. A Tsukue le recordó vagamente a las amplias aulas de su viejo instituto, aunque obviamente no estaba lleno de pupitres y sillas. Sus ojos captaron la enorme televisión de plasma, de cincuenta pulgadas mínimo, los caros sillones de tapicería exquisita, la impecable moqueta, el reproductor de DVD y demás aparatos electrónicos, todos de última generación, y las estanterías repletas de películas variadas y libros. Todo estaba decorado con muy buen gusto, casi parecía el típico comedor que se ve en las fotos de los catálogos. O los gemelos habían heredado el sentido estético de su madre, o Hitachiin-sama había metido mucho la mano en aquel lugar hasta dejarlo _decente_ para sus niños.

Por su cerebro pasó una imagen mental de su microscópico piso, en el que apenas podías moverte, y algo frío y viscoso se le asentó en el pecho, como si se hubiese tragado de golpe un trozo de helado demasiado grande.

Casi se había olvidado de la kilométrica distancia que separaba su mundo del mundo de la gente de Ouran. Todos ellos eran multimillonarios a los que el dinero les salía por las orejas, pero, quizá por la influencia de Haruhi, no empleaban esas formas afectadas y quisquillosas que Tsukue siempre había asociado a la gente rica. En vez de tratarla con superioridad, la habían tratado siempre con una simpatía que había logrado hacerle olvidar el tema de la clase social. Salvo por algunos comentarios y por su forma de vestir, ninguno de ellos se había comportado como un rico. Y Kaoru en especial, había conseguido que ella pensara que…

Tsukue sacudió la cabeza. Una cosa era un rico paseándose por el mundo plebeyo, y otra muy distinta era un plebeyo paseándose por el mundo de los ricos. Ella no estaba preparada para una impresión así, de repente se sentía tan intimidada que apenas se atrevía a moverse. "¿Dónde te has metido, estúpida?", se reprendió, mordiéndose el labio.

- ¿Nozaki-san?

La chica reaccionó de golpe con un sobresalto y se volvió rápidamente hacia Kaoru, que la miraba con las cejas enarcadas.

_- ¿H-hai?_ –barbotó con más brusquedad de la deseada.

Kaoru frunció un poco el ceño.

- ¿Estás bien?

_- Hai, hai_ –se apresuró a contestar Tsukue, aunque el deje histérico de su voz lo notó hasta ella. Para disimular se echó a reír, pero fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad-. _Maa_, Kaoru-san… E-esto sí que es una casa y lo demás son tonterías, _¿ne?_ Qué impresionante…

Se rió un poco más, pero sonaba tan horrible que terminó callándose, mordiéndose la lengua y soltando un resoplido inconsciente que la hizo sonrojar. Kaoru alzó una ceja lentamente. Sin embargo, pareció darse cuenta enseguida de cuál era el problema, porque su expresión cambió de matiz y agrandó los ojos poco a poco. Los dos se miraron fijamente en silencio, y se avergonzaron de sí mismos a la vez.

- K-Kaoru-san, yo n-no…

_- M-maa_, siento haber…

Habían hablado al mismo tiempo, así que se callaron rápidamente otra vez, incómodos. Pero volvieron a mirarse cuando de repente un delicioso aroma a comida que no habían notado antes llegó hasta ellos, y arrugaron un poco la frente con incomprensión.

- ¿No huele como a…?

- ¿… algún tipo de carne asada…?

_- ¡Bocchama!_

Kaoru pegó un brinco del susto ante la potente voz que había surgido a sus espaldas y se giró velozmente con la cara pálida para encarar a una mujer muy entrada en años que acababa de salir de la cocina, con un abrigo en una mano y un bolso en la otra, claramente a punto de marcharse. Tenía la cara ancha surcada de arrugas, y el pelo gris veteado por algunas hebras de lo que debió ser su original color oscuro.

- ¡Kameko! –exclamó el muchacho, nervioso-. ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

- Preparar la cena, para cuando su hermano y usted vuelvan –respondió contundentemente la mujer, y sus ojos se clavaron con intensa reprobación en las cajas vacías de ramen que Kaoru aún llevaba en la mano. Él se apresuró a esconderlas a su espalda.

- Ahhh, _sou ka, sou ka_… Muchísimas gracias, no sé qué haríamos sin ti…

Entonces, los ojos de la anciana se clavaron en Tsukue, que se estremeció de pies a cabeza, sintiendo como si la hubiesen atravesado de lado a lado con una espada. Roja como un tomate y sudando de tensión, se ocultó disimuladamente detrás de Kaoru.

- Hikaru-bocchama –empezó la vieja con un suspiro, dispuesta a soltar un sermón-, si me permite que se lo recuerde, le he dicho muchas veces que no traiga a sus _amigas_ a la casa los jueves, porque los jueves es el día que cambio las sábanas, y ya cambio las sábanas tres veces por semana, no me gustaría tener que empezar a cambiarlas diariamente sólo porque usted…

- Soy Kaoru –la interrumpió secamente el pelirrojo, con una gotita rodando por su sien.

Un denso silencio cayó sobre ellos por un momento, pero entonces la cara de la anciana empezó a transformarse y los ojos se le iluminaron con lágrimas contenidas.

- ¡Oh, Kaoru-bocchama! –exclamó, llevándose las manos a la boca con emoción-. ¡Qué contenta se va a poner su madre cuando se entere…!

- No hay nada de lo que mi madre se tenga que enterar, Kameko –atajó rápidamente Kaoru, con una horrible sonrisa forzada-. Vamos, vamos, contrólate… ¿No te ibas ya? Anda, venga, te acompaño hasta la puerta. Muchas gracias por la cena. Adiós, adiós…

Kaoru prácticamente arrastró a la mujer hasta la entrada y se aseguró de que se largara, dejando atrás a Tsukue completamente bloqueada y petrificada. Cuando volvió junto a ella, tras haber despedido definitivamente a Kameko, dejó escapar un resoplido y la miró con la frente arrugada a modo de disculpa.

- Perdona…

- T-tranquilo –musitó ella a duras penas, sonriendo nerviosamente-. ¿Seguro que no te he… causado problemas viniendo aquí?

- ¡Claro que no! Kameko es… mmm… -Kaoru hizo una pausa, buscando el mejor modo de explicarse, y se rascó la nuca-. Kameko era nuestra aya cuando Hikaru y yo éramos pequeños. Teníamos niñeras, pero ella se encargaba de supervisarlas, era la responsable directa de nuestra educación, por decirlo de algún modo. Desde que nos vinimos a vivir aquí, se encarga de dirigir la administración de nuestra casa…

- ¿Tenéis una criada para vosotros solos?

Tsukue estaba boquiabierta, así que Kaoru se limitó a asentir ambiguamente con la cabeza. Era mejor no especificar que Kameko en realidad dirigía a un pequeño grupo de criadas de la mansión principal de los Hitachiin que se trasladaban periódicamente al apartamento de los herederos para mantenerlo todo en orden.

- Pensé que Hikaru le habría dicho que hoy no iba a venir a cenar y que no era necesario que nos preparara nada –añadió, más por decir algo que por otra cosa-. Conociéndola, habrá hecho comida para cinco… ¿Te has quedado con hambre?

- No sé… -murmuró Tsukue, todavía aturdida, pero el olorcillo del manjar estaba consiguiendo que empezara a segregar saliva. Nunca se daba cuenta de lo mucho que se había acostumbrado a pasar un poco de hambre para ahorrar dinero hasta que se topaba con algo realmente bueno que le abría de golpe el estómago.

Kaoru parecía estar leyendo en su cara otra vez, porque perdió la incomodidad al ver cómo evolucionaba la expresión de su compañera y esbozó una media sonrisa.

_- Maa_, podemos picotear un poco después, si quieres –comentó divertido-. Voy a buscarte ese libro antes de que se me olvide, _¿ne?_

_- Aa_…

- Siéntete como en tu casa, puedes echar un vistazo a lo que quieras.

Tsukue asintió, empezando a quitarse la chaqueta. Y Kaoru, sonriendo aún, se separó de ella para dirigirse hacia un pasillo cercano. Sin embargo, se detuvo antes de internarse en él y volvió a girarse hacia la morena, llevándose una mano a la boca para reír maliciosamente en plan de broma.

- Bueno, iba a decirte que si me quieres acompañar, pero como supongo que no estarás preparada aún para dar el terrible paso de entrar en mi cuarto, mejor espérame en el comedor mientras te traigo el libro… ¿O te sientes capaz de acompañarme?

Era una broma. Estaba claro que era una broma. Pero Tsukue sintió el rostro arder y, por un segundo, la imagen de Kaoru se le traspapeló con la de Hikaru, y se quedó tan desconcertada que apenas atinó a articular una respuesta coherente. Era la primera vez que los gemelos le parecían tan idénticos estando separados. Kaoru rompió a reír al ver su expresión.

- ¡Era una broma, era una broma! –se apresuró a aclarar, riéndose.

_- U-urusai_ –gruñó Tsukue, fulminándole con la mirada-. Te espero aquí. Y que sepas que ese comentario me ha recordado a tu hermano.

- Ya sabes lo que dicen –exclamó Kaoru, perdiéndose ya por el pasillo-. ¡Todo se pega menos la hermosura! Aunque en nuestro caso hasta eso se nos ha pegado.

- ¡Cretino! –le replicó Tsukue, recuperando por fin el aplomo, y, cuando le oyó soltar una carcajada en algún lugar cercano, ella misma esbozó una abierta sonrisa.

No sabía si era por el atrayente aroma de la cena, por el acogedor aire del sitio que captabas una vez te reponías de la impresión inicial, o por el carácter espontáneo que Kaoru, a pesar de todo, no había perdido. No sabía con certeza por qué, pero Tsukue empezó a sentirse mucho más cómoda que al entrar en aquella casa. Dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, empezó a pasearse lentamente por el comedor, observándolo todo.

No cabía duda de que estaba en la casa de un rico, y no sólo por la calidad de todo lo que encontraba a su paso. No había ni una sola mota de polvo y todo estaba en perfecto orden, como si una mano invisible se encargara de mantenerlo siempre así. Acostumbrada a ver el pandemonio en el que solía vivir Kana antes de buscarse un piso con Etsu, Tsukue estaba convencida de que los chicos no contaban con la misma percepción de la limpieza que las mujeres, y resultaba medio surrealista que dos hombres jóvenes que vivían solos tuvieran la casa en semejantes condiciones. Debía ser obra de la _sirvienta_. No pudo evitar una vaga sonrisa al pensar en ello. Lo más seguro era que ni siquiera supieran cocinar. A partir de ahora, la patética imagen de los gemelos intentando freír un huevo la acompañaría para siempre.

Casi se sintió culpable por reírse, así que hizo un esfuerzo por reprimirse. Sin embargo, no era ese viejo sentimiento de rechazo intimidado lo que la embargaba en aquel momento. Ese sentimiento que la había condicionado durante un par de años para mantenerse alejada de los amigos de Haruhi, pensando que su alto nivel social casi los convertía en extraterrestres. Después de haberlos conocido y haber tratado con ellos, lo que sentía hacia aquellos niños ricos era un extraño derivado de ternura y afecto. Resultaban entrañables y todo, con sus ocurrencias y reacciones ante los hechos cotidianos del mundo plebeyo.

Tsukue no quería que aquella casa, aquel lujo, volvieran a hundirla en los prejuicios. Nadie tenía la culpa de haber nacido donde había nacido. Conocía a Kaoru y a Hikaru y sabía que, a pesar de su abultada cuenta bancaria, eran personas corrientes. Bueno, quizá _corrientes_ no, pero sí _humanas_. No la habían tratado como si fuese un bicho, que era lo que ella había temido desde un primer momento, sino todo lo contrario. Y, aunque el sabor agridulce de la sana envidia era inevitable, la joven ahora veía las cosas desde un ángulo totalmente distinto.

- ¡_Nee_, Kaoru-san! –exclamó más animada, alzando la voz para que él la oyera desde su cuarto, siguiendo su exploración del comedor-. ¿Vuestra criada está enterada de vuestros devaneos amorosos? Alucino…

- Es difícil no enterarse de los devaneos amorosos de Hikaru –contestó él en la distancia.

- ¡Pero los tuyos también! Parecía muy contenta de verte acompañado de una chica. Me ha hecho gracia que a Hikaru-san le endosara inmediatamente ligues de una noche y contigo diera por supuesto que tu acompañante es tu novia…

_- Maa_, no creo que diera por supuesto nada, en realidad. Ya te dije que hace dos años que no me como una rosca, lo más probable es que se haya alegrado simplemente de confirmar que no soy gay.

Tsukue se echó a reír, divertida. Pero en ese momento captó algo que le llamó la atención. En las estanterías repletas de libros gordísimos de ingeniería y de volúmenes y volúmenes encuadernados en piel pertenecientes a alguna colección de literatura antigua, había también algún que otro portarretratos con fotos de los gemelos en distintas etapas de su vida, solos o con sus compañeros del Host Club. Tsukue cogió con cuidado un marco con una foto de los dos siendo pequeñitos, con unos uniformes verdes que ella asoció a la escuela primaria.

No tenía ni idea de cuál era Kaoru y cuál Hikaru…

- Ya está –anunció el anfitrión de repente, volviendo a entrar en el comedor con un grueso libro entre las manos. Tsukue se giró rápidamente hacia él-. _Hyaku ha no Hana_ –entonó Kaoru, dándole unos golpecitos a la portada-. Traducción aproximada del título original, por supuesto. Toma.

_- Aa… Arigato_. ¿Cuándo te lo tengo que devolver?

- No te preocupes, mujer. Cuando lo termines, no tengo prisa.

Se acercó a ella y le pasó el tomo, que Tsukue aceptó con una sonrisa. Fue entonces cuando Kaoru reparó en la foto que su amiga llevaba en la mano.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres llevarte alguna de recuerdo? –bromeó risueño, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- No estaría mal, porque erais muy monos de pequeños…

- Si lo dices en pasado me ofendes.

- Ahora tenéis otro tipo de _monería_ –sonrió Tsukue, con un toque de socarronería que Kaoru no le había visto antes.

Se rieron juntos.

- ¿Quién es quién?

- El de la derecha es Hikaru y el de la izquierda soy yo.

- ¿Y te acuerdas, después de tanto tiempo?

- Bueno –rió el joven-, yo suelo ser capaz de identificarme a mí mismo, todavía no tengo conflictos de personalidad tan graves…

Lo había dicho en broma, pero Tsukue se quedó pensativa. La sonrisa de Kaoru decayó poco a poco, observando de cerca su expresión concentrada. Había fruncido ligeramente el ceño mientras examinaba aún la foto. Quiso preguntarle si le ocurría algo, pero no le dio tiempo.

- ¿Sabes? –empezó Tsukue en voz baja. Vaciló por un instante, indecisa, pero al final continuó-. Últimamente he estado pensando en esa facilidad que tiene Haruhi para diferenciaros tan claramente…

- Ella fue la primera persona que lo consiguió –musitó Kaoru con aire nostálgico, asintiendo. Y, como Tsukue había levantado la cabeza hacia él con cara de sorpresa, añadió con un suspiro-: Cuando éramos más pequeños, Hikaru y yo… _maa_, éramos un poco antisociales, por decirlo suavemente. Nadie nos diferenciaba nunca y eso nos terminó amargando tanto que llegó un momento en el que hacíamos todo lo posible por que nadie nos pudiera distinguir. Estábamos muy encerrados en nosotros mismos, y… no fue una época que me guste mucho recordar ahora. Las cosas cambiaron cuando _Tono_ fundó el Host Club y empezamos a hacer amigos. Haruhi fue la primera en ser capaz de diferenciarnos y eso marcó un antes y un después. Ahora no resulta tan difícil como antes, porque nos comportamos de forma muy distinta…

- Es fácil distinguiros por la forma de actuar y hablar –asintió Tsukue, todavía seria-, pero si os quedáis quietos y callados… No sé. Haruhi os diferencia bajo cualquier condición, como si tuvierais caras distintas. Me gustaría poder llegar a conseguirlo también algún día. Creo que os merecéis que la gente no os confunda de esta forma.

No podía haber sido un comentario más causal, pero Kaoru sintió que se le encogía el estómago con violencia a oírla decir aquello, y la miró enseguida otra vez, agrandando los ojos. No habría sido capaz de identificar lo que había sentido en aquel instante, ante esas palabras. Pero fue una sensación que logró inquietarle, llenándole de calor y frío al mismo tiempo.

_- Maa_, ¡me esforzaré! –siguió Tsukue, sin notar en lo más mínimo la cara que acababa de poner el pelirrojo-. _¡Gambatte!_ –añadió, alzando un brazo para animarse a sí misma, y, riendo por lo bajo, dejó la foto otra vez en su lugar.

Kaoru se había quedado tan descolocado que por un momento fue incapaz de hablar. Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar un par de veces, como si no encontrara las palabras, y al final musitó, carraspeando para recuperar la fuerza en la voz:

- ¿Has… has visto ya el paisaje que se ve desde la ventana? Te dije que eran unas buenas vistas de los jardines del Palacio Imperial…

- No, todavía no.

Tsukue se aproximó con aire feliz hacia los grandes ventanales que cubrían toda la pared oriental del apartamento y, descorriendo un poco los visillos, se asomó. Kaoru no pudo moverse de donde estaba.

- ¡Waaa, _sugoi_! –exclamó ella, emocionada. El edificio de apartamentos estaba prácticamente alineado ante la Hanzo-mon, la puerta occidental que daba acceso a los jardines del Palacio Imperial, ahora iluminados por la casi absoluta falta de luz natural. Era una visión que quitaba el aliento-. _¡Kirei!_ _Mou_, ¡si tuviera la cámara aquí! Ah, y este edificio está al oeste, _¿ne?_ ¡Eso significa que el sol se pone a nuestra espalda y desde aquí se ve cómo ilumina todo el Palacio al atardecer! ¡Me muero! ¡Qué preciosidad, es la primera vez que veo el Palacio desde una perspectiva así! Y qué juego de luces, _mou_… ¡Ahhh, podría dejar la cámara en exposición, parecería una postal, al abuelo le encantaría! Siempre le mando fotos del Hama Rikyu, que es lo que tengo más cerca de casa…

Su entusiasmo era tan explosivo e inesperado, que Kaoru parpadeó, estupefacto, y la tensión que sentía dentro se rompió en el acto con una fuerte carcajada.

_- Maa, maa_, Nozaki-san, puedes volver cuando quieras con la cámara y sacar todas las fotos que te parezca…

_- ¿Hontou?_ –chilló Tsukue, volviéndose hacia él con el rostro iluminado.

Kaoru se bloqueó otra vez. Los ojos castaños de la chica brillaban con fuerza y tenía una sonrisa increíble en la cara. Un extraño nerviosismo le recorrió la columna, pero hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la compostura y disimularlo con otra sonrisa.

- Claro que sí.

_- ¡Sugoi!_ _Arigato_, Kaoru-san.

- Bah… -él hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto, incómodo-. ¿Te apuntas por fin a una segunda cena?

- Si se va a desperdiciar… -entonó Tsukue con una sonrisilla.

- ¡Ése es el espíritu! –Kaoru volvió a reír-. Voy a calentarlo un poco. ¿Quieres beber algo mientras?

_- Hai_. ¿Qué me ofreces?

- ¿Coca-cola?

- ¿Los ricos también bebéis cosas tan mundanas como la coca-cola? Impresionante…

_- Maa_, en realidad estamos todo el día bebiendo vino de importación y _champagne_, pero de vez en cuando contamos con cosas corrientes por si nos sorprende la visita de algún plebeyo amigo…

Tsukue soltó una espontánea carcajada que se extendió por todo el comedor y Kaoru ya no dejó de sonreír.

Entablaron conversación enseguida, esta vez sobre las peripecias que tuvieron que atravesar uno y otra al trasladarse a sus respectivas viviendas nuevas cuando empezaron la universidad. Tsukue, que vivía en Tsukishima, una de las islas artificiales de la bahía de Tokyo, admitió que se había empeñado en irse a vivir tan lejos por estar más cerca del mar, pero que ahora se arrepentía porque se había terminado incomunicando a sí misma. Y Kaoru confesó que Hikaru en un principio se había empeñado en irse a vivir a Shinjuku, y mantuvieron una batalla campal con su madre hasta que finalmente se quedaron en Kojimachi. Entre bromas y risas, los dos juntos pusieron la mesa y se sentaron a cenar en la cocina, con la misma naturalidad que si estuvieran acostumbrados a hacer aquello todos los días. Tsukue alucinó con la cena preparada por Kameko, y Kaoru se rió tantísimo que más de una vez estuvo a punto de ahogarse con la comida.

Fue una velada pequeña y simple, pero al mismo tiempo y de algún modo… _especial_. Tsukue, contra todo pronóstico, se sentía cada vez más cómoda allí, con _él_. Tenía algo en el pecho que burbujeaba sin parar, dándole ganas de reír constantemente, como si algo vital hubiese cambiado en su concepción del universo. Y, aunque el mundo seguía igual, a la vez era distinto, como si los paneles que le habían impedido levantar la mirada hacia el horizonte hubiesen sido retirados por fin, ofreciéndole una vista mucho más amplia de la vida. Era una ilusión nueva, un peso que se había quitado de encima al empezar a relacionarse con aquella gente y que la hacía más y más ligera conforme pasaban los días. Se sentía mucho más contenta de lo que había estado en el último año. Y eso se reflejaba en cada uno de sus gestos, comentarios y expresiones, porque se desenvolvía con una soltura inimaginable un par de meses atrás.

Kaoru no se perdía detalle, observándola con atención. Su presencia allí le daba una calidez a la casa que muy pocas veces sentía ya. Y, sin darse cuenta, casi cruzaba los dedos para que el momento en el que Tsukue tuviera que volver a su apartamento se retrasara todo lo posible. Era extraño tener compañía y poder hablar tranquila y relajadamente con alguien, sin preocupaciones.

Para Tsukue, hacía mucho tiempo que no cenaba en compañía. Para Kaoru, hacía mucho tiempo que no era capaz de olvidarse así de los quebraderos de cabeza.

Por eso a los dos se les pasó volando el tiempo, y siguieron allí sentados mucho rato después de haber terminado su segunda cena.

--------------

Cuando Kaoru volvió a casa, después de llevar a Tsukue en coche a la suya, ya era bastante tarde, pero Hikaru no había regresado todavía. Sin darle mucha importancia al detalle (su hermano solía alargar las fiestas hasta horas indeterminadas) decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era ponerse el pijama y acostarse directamente. No tenía ganas de esperar a Hikaru, y se sentía enormemente cansado de repente. El piso le parecía más frío e impersonal que nunca, tan solitario y sumido en aquel silencio sepulcral, olvidadas ya las risas y conversaciones animadas que lo habían llenado apenas media hora antes. Prefería entrar en coma antes que quedarse pululando por ahí en esas condiciones.

Pero, nada más meterse en la cama, Kaoru comprendió con amargura que no iba a poder dormirse tan fácilmente. El cerebro se le llenaba con una sucesión de situaciones, comentarios y escenas de aquella tarde compartida con Tsukue, como una especie de galería de imágenes que formaban un dossier de cada experiencia. Sus conversaciones. Su manera falsamente refinada de comer, que le había hecho muchísima gracia. La sonrisa que le había dedicado al salir del coche, a modo de despedida, al llegar a Tsukishima.

Todo.

Cerraba los ojos y veía su cara, o se acordaba de cualquier nimiedad que ella hubiese dicho.

Y, cuando se hartó del dolor de cabeza que se estaba generando él solo, se levantó de nuevo, se puso una bata, fue a prepararse una infusión relajante a la cocina y encendió el portátil en su habitación para ponerse a adelantar trabajo de la universidad. Al menos eso le mantendría ocupado el cerebro hasta que se le pasara un poco la tontería.

Kaoru no era imbécil, y no necesitaba que nadie le hiciera un croquis para comprender que Tsukue le estaba empezando a gustar. Gustar en un plano más personal, por supuesto. No era extraño, de todas formas. Los dos se llevaban muy bien y tenían mucho en común, podían considerarse como unas de esas personas que congenian enseguida sin grandes esfuerzos y establecen una relación fuerte en un tiempo mínimo. Era la primera vez que volvía a ocurrirle aquello desde que conoció a Haruhi, porque no podía contar a las prometidas de sus respectivos amigos, aun siendo amigas suyas también.

Lo que había sentido en su día por Haruhi era distinto, y lo que estaba sintiendo ahora por Tsukue comenzaba a hacerse diferente también. Haruhi llegó tras toda una vida de aislamiento social en el que su mundo se había reducido únicamente a su hermano gemelo, y se hizo un hueco en su corazón. Tsukue había llegado después de años de desengaños y desilusiones, ofreciéndole un escape que llevaba ya tiempo necesitando. Cuando estaba en el instituto, Kaoru supo identificar a tiempo que sus sentimientos hacia Haruhi eran sólo de fuerte amistad. El problema llegaba con que ahora no le quedaba tan claro en qué grupo clasificar los sentimientos que le inspiraba Nozaki.

Y, para qué engañarse, tampoco se quería arriesgar. No era conveniente olvidarse de que Hikaru estaba por medio, todavía con Tsukue en el punto de mira. Y Kaoru no quería mezclarse en los caprichos de su hermano, porque al final siempre salía escaldado él. Si lo que estaba empezando a sentir por ella era algún tipo de encandilamiento, más le valía cortarlo de raíz cuanto antes y olvidarse del tema. Hacerse a un lado, como de costumbre, y así…

¿Así _qué_? ¿Así poder joderse la vida de nuevo a sí mismo?

Kaoru sacudió la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño, y apoyó la frente contra una mano, agarrándose el flequillo con fuerza. Esta vez más que nunca le pareció terriblemente injusto tener que hacerse a un lado. Encandilarse no era lo mismo que enamorarse, a fin de cuentas. Tsukue le atraía porque era la primera chica, después de Haruhi, que le había ofrecido su amistad de forma tan directa. Con Ritsu, con Makie e incluso con Ishiko, la amistad había surgido por la medición de sus respectivos prometidos. Con Tsukue las cosas se habían dado de forma distinta. Ella le gustaba y le tenía aprecio como _amiga_. ¿Qué problema había con eso? No tenía por qué representar ninguna amenaza hacia los intereses de Hikaru, ¿no?

Y, aun así, la idea de que la morena acabase liándose con su hermano le repateaba las tripas…

Convencido de que le sería imposible centrarse en algo puramente teórico, Kaoru pasó a la actividad más práctica que podía encontrar en su carrera: ensayar la pronunciación. Y olvidándose de todo (o intentándolo, al menos) se metió un lápiz en la boca, sujetándolo con los dientes, y se puso a leer textos en voz alta, una y otra vez, con lápiz y sin lápiz, grabándose a sí mismo y comparando su forma de hablar con las grabaciones originales de los textos en inglés. En ese plan estaba, perdida ya la noción del tiempo, cuando oyó por fin ruido en la entrada del apartamento, anunciando la llegada de Hikaru.

Kaoru levantó la vista vagamente hacia la puerta cerrada de su habitación. No tenía ganas de ver a su gemelo ni de hablar con él en esas circunstancias, pero pensó que lo mínimo que podía hacer era salir a darle la bienvenida y preguntarle qué tal la noche. Con un suspiro, paró la monótona disertación en inglés que tenía puesta en el reproductor del portátil y se levantó pesadamente, arrastrando los pies hacia la puerta. Pero se quedó estático con la mano sobre el pomo al darse cuenta de que Hikaru estaba hablando. Al principio pensó que quizá venía charlando con alguien por el móvil, pero cuando oyó una risilla femenina acompañando sus palabras, se le pusieron los pelos de punta y un amargor muy desagradable le inundó por dentro.

Se quedó petrificado allí, sin poder mover ni un pelo. Los murmullos, quizá algo más alegres de la cuenta, pasaron por delante de su puerta y siguieron avanzando por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Hikaru. Y, sin poder reprimir el impulso, Kaoru abrió muy despacio y se asomó por una rendija hacia el exterior.

El pasillo estaba en la penumbra total. De su habitación no salía luz, porque había estado trabajando con un flexo muy suave al otro lado del cuarto y el resplandor no llegaba hasta la puerta. Pero sí se veía cierta claridad desde el dormitorio abierto de Hikaru, cuyas ventanas tenían la misma orientación que las del comedor, y pudo distinguir las dos figuras que se movían sigilosamente entre las sombras, reprimiendo risitas. Avanzaban a duras penas, porque parecían estar ya enredados, incapaces de esperar más. Un gemido femenino recorrió el pasillo cuando Hikaru empujó a la mujer contra la pared, aprisionándola con su cuerpo, y el sonido de los besos, los suspiros y el roce de la ropa hizo a Kaoru apretar los dientes con fuerza, con una tensión que apenas podía soportar.

- Hikaru-kun… -musitó una voz jadeante-, _matte_… ¿N-no está tu hermano en casa…?

La frase se ahogó con otro gemido contra la boca de Hikaru.

- No te preocupes… Ya debe estar durmiendo…

Más risillas. Kaoru creyó que se pondría enfermo. Y, ya estaba a punto de retirarse, cuando la pareja llegó por fin a la habitación de Hikaru, arrastrándose por la pared, y el pelirrojo logró encontrar por tanteo la llave de la luz. Cuando las lámparas bajas del cuarto de su hermano se encendieron, arrojando su tenue claridad sobre la escena, el menor pudo ver quién era su acompañante, la chica a la que Hikaru estaba comiéndole la boca en plan desesperado, con la mano libre perdida bajo su falda y una rodilla hundida entre sus piernas. Era aquella camarera de la heladería de Shiba, Midori.

_La compañera de trabajo de Tsukue._

Kaoru se apartó hacia el interior de su cuarto con brusquedad, cerrando la puerta en el acto con toda la suavidad que pudo conseguir, dadas las circunstancias. Le costaba respirar y un grueso nudo le había cerrado la garganta. Sentía los latidos del corazón reverberar en sus oídos. Y retrocedió, asqueado y furioso sin saber muy bien por qué, sintiendo aquel lío amoroso como una traición, un chiste desagradable de muy mal gusto.

Algo le quemaba por dentro, y no le gustaba esa sensación. Desorientado, empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro de la habitación, con los nervios alterados, hasta que logró reubicarse y recuperar un poco la compostura. Volviendo al escritorio, se sentó frente al portátil de nuevo, sacó los cascos de un cajón, rebuscó entre los muchos CDs de la estantería hasta dar con uno en concreto, lo metió en el ordenador con manos temblorosas y se caló los cascos, subiendo la música a todo lo que toleraban sus oídos, dejando que le inundara el cerebro. Y, finalmente, hundió la cara entre las manos y se mordió con fuerza el labio para no gritar de rabia.

Siempre la misma historia, siempre, siempre, siempre. Tsukue era especial, ¿eh? ¡Ja! Quería tomárselo en serio con ella, ¿eh? ¡JA! Y por eso se acostaba con su compañera de trabajo, ¿verdad? Por eso seguía llevándose a la cama a cualquiera que se le cruzara por delante, ¿no? Hasta ahí llegaba el aguante de Hitachiin Hikaru: _tres putas semanas_.

Kaoru se agarró el pelo con tanta fuerza que se hizo daño, pero no le importó. Ya no sabía cómo hacer entrar en razón a Hikaru, y estaba hasta las narices. Estaba más harto que nunca. Y es que, esta vez, su hermano no sólo había jugado con Tsukue… también había jugado con él.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció así, tan tenso que se le resintió el cuerpo entero, hasta que la ira empezó a remitir y una extraña somnolencia se apoderó de él. La música que estaba oyendo era muy antigua, pero estaba en inglés, y en cierto modo le ayudaba también a practicar fonética. Al final, terminó sorprendiéndose a sí mismo traduciendo simultáneamente las letras en la medida de lo posible, intentando borrar a Hikaru de su mente para siempre. Estaba cansado de pensar, de discutir, de enfadarse, de repetirle lo mismo una y otra vez. Estaba cansado de tragar, y tragar…

_Es por la chica nueva, ¿verdad?_, había dicho Ishiko, un par de días atrás.

_¿Estás seguro de que Hikaru está jugando?_

Sí, estaba seguro. Estaba completamente seguro.

_Si esto no te gusta, díselo directamente a él… ¿Vas a estar callándote toda la vida, como llevas haciendo los últimos años?_

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Qué más podía hacer, a esas alturas?

_Ya sé qué es lo que no quieres. Y sé lo que quieres. Y te repito otra vez que no tiene por qué volver a pasar lo mismo que pasó en Ouran. ¿Has entendido?_

Kaoru abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando fijamente la pared que tenía delante. No, no tenía por qué volver a pasar lo mismo que pasó en Ouran. Pero lo cierto era que ya estaba pasando. Y no se creía capaz de volver a soportar algo así jamás…

_- ¡¡KAORU!!_

El joven pegó un brinco, sobresaltado, y dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta de su habitación. Hikaru estaba allí plantado, mirándole con una ceja levantada. Iba sólo con los pantalones del pijama, el torso descubierto, y tenía el pelo rojizo húmedo y despeinado, como si acabara de salir de la ducha. Kaoru apretó los labios y se quitó lentamente los cascos.

- ¿Qué? –soltó sin más.

Hikaru alzó ambas cejas.

- ¿Qué demonios haces ahí? –replicó, extrañado-. Son casi las dos de la mañana, pensé que ya estarías durmiendo. ¿Y a qué volumen tienes esa música? Te he llamado tres veces y no te has enterado, te vas a quedar sordo.

¿Las dos de la madrugada, ya? ¿Llevaba más de una hora ahí sentado vegetando? Con un hondo resoplido, Kaoru se apartó el pelo de la cara, frotándose los ojos.

- Prefiero quedarme sordo a tener que oír tu _serenata nocturna_… -dejó escapar con un deje de reproche en la voz.

- Qué exagerado, yo no hago tanto ruido –Hikaru se rió del comentario, sin darle importancia.

Kaoru prefirió ahorrarse la respuesta que le vino a la mente y, mordiéndose la lengua, desconectó los cascos del ordenador y la musiquilla sesentera que había estado escuchando se extendió por el cuarto, como si estuviera riéndose de la situación con sus acordes alegres. Hikaru entornó los ojos con un mohín.

- Joer… ¿Qué estás oyendo?

- Es el CD que me pasó el otro día _oba-san_ de parte de Yamauchi-san –explicó Kaoru vagamente mientras recogía un poco el desorden que tenía montado en el escritorio-. Ya sabes, para practicar inglés…

- Puedes practicar inglés con algo menos _arcaico_, ¿no? Yamauchi-san tiene unos gustos terroríficos…

_- Maa_, el día que pueda traducir de oído lo que berrea esta gente, alcanzaré un nivel superior. Además, no sé si sabes que el inglés británico no tiene nada que ver con el americano, y oír las distintas formas de hablar también es bueno para poder…

_- Wakatta, wakatta_ –lo interrumpió Hikaru con un gesto de cómico hastío-. Espero que no se te atrofie el oído en el proceso. Anda, ¿quieres tomar algo conmigo?

Sin esperar respuesta, dejó la puerta abierta y se marchó en dirección a la cocina. Kaoru miró con la frente arrugada el espacio vacío que había dejado su hermano. No, no quería irse a tomar nada con él. De hecho, en aquellos momentos ni siquiera tenía ganas de dirigirle la palabra. Pero se levantó como un autómata y salió detrás de Hikaru, con las palabras de Ishiko resonando aún en sus oídos. _Si esto no te gusta…_

Cuando llegó a la cocina se encontró a Hikaru frente a la nevera, picoteando directamente con las manos las cosas que habían sobrado de la cena. No dijo nada, y se sentó silenciosamente en un taburete, manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial de él.

_- Mou_, para un día que no vengo a cenar, va Kameko y prepara mi plato favorito, de verdad… En serio que a nuestra vieja se le está yendo un poco la cabeza, ya está demasiado mayor, no se entera de lo que le dicen, dice cosas de las que luego se olvida…

- Ese problema no lo tiene sólo la gente mayor –comentó Kaoru, sin poder contenerse. Hikaru se volvió a mirarlo con cara de incomprensión, y entonces añadió-: ¿Tu amiguita no viene a tomar nada? ¿Es de las que se duermen?

Hikaru agrandó los ojos un poco. Pero si hubo en él algún rastro de incomodidad, desapareció enseguida.

- Ah, así que nos oíste llegar… -musitó, y esbozó una abierta sonrisa casi indulgente-. _Gomen_, no te quería molestar. Pensé que ya dormías –con un hondo suspiro, empezó a rebuscar de nuevo en la nevera hasta sacar un par de cervezas-. Nah, no se ha dormido, en realidad se acaba de marchar. Tenía que volver a su casa, así que no se ha quedado mucho rato, pero con eso ha bastado…

Kaoru tenía el estómago tan encogido que pensó que vomitaría de un momento a otro. La tensión le hacía daño. Apenas fue capaz de alzar la mano para coger la cerveza que le ofreció Hikaru al acercarse a él.

- ¡Nadie me entiende, Kaoru! –siguió el mayor, haciéndose la víctima dramáticamente en plan de broma-. ¿Ves? Si es que no puedo salir con chicas, todas me quieren porque soy guapo y bueno en la cama, pero después se olvidan de mí…

"Si eso es lo que les das, no pidas que te quieran por otra cosa", se dijo mentalmente Kaoru, cerrando la mano con fuerza en torno al bote de cerveza. Pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta.

- … ¡Pero bueno, esto me ha sentado genial! Menudo día redondo. Buff, ya estaba necesitando desconectar un poco. En serio, hermanito, ya lo verás, pasar la noche con una tía es lo mejor, te desestresa completamente. _Maa_, ésta en concreto no era especialmente brillante en la cama, pero para desahogarse tampoco hace falta ser muy exigente…

A Kaoru ya se le habían puesto los nudillos blancos por la presión.

- Vamos, que revitaliza más que irse a un _spa_, _¿ne?_ –barbotó de golpe. Hikaru se rió, pero no era eso lo que su gemelo había pretendido-. ¿No se supone que te ibas a cenar con tus compañeros de clase? ¿De dónde ha salido exactamente _Midori-chan_?

La risa de Hikaru murió abruptamente ante el hecho de que su hermano hubiese identificado a su "amiguita". Pero eso no consiguió minar su buen humor.

- Me la encontré por casualidad cuando nos fuimos de bares, después de cenar…

- Ahhh, qué casualidad…

- Sí, una gran casualidad.

En la cocina se hizo un silencio horrible. Y, por fin, como por arte de magia, Hikaru asimiló el tono sarcástico y agrio de Kaoru, y la dura expresión con la que lo estaba mirando.

- ¿Te pasa algo? –inquirió, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿A mí? No, qué va… Sólo estaba acordándome de eso que me dijiste hace tres semanas… ¿Cómo era? –Kaoru hizo una pausa teatral, fingiendo una expresión pensativa-. Ahhh, sí, aquello de _Tsukue es diferente a las demás_.

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara del mayor de los Hitachiin.

- Y lo es –soltó bruscamente-. De hecho, estaba pensando en ir a recogerla mañana al trabajo e invitarla al cine, a ver qué dice…

Le echó un trago a su cerveza. Y Kaoru, temblando ya peligrosamente, estrelló la suya contra la mesa, provocando un ruido que reverberó en la cocina como un disparo en la quietud de la noche.

- A Tsukue no le gusta el cine –replicó, apretando los dientes-. Me parece que te lo ha dicho como cincuenta veces ya.

Hikaru miró a su hermano con la boca entreabierta por semejante reacción.

- Pues la invito al teatro.

Kaoru se estampó una mano contra la cara.

- ¿Sería mucho pedir que la dejaras en paz de una puta vez? –gruñó con agresividad.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque no quiere nada contigo!

- ¿Y tú qué sabes? –Hikaru se estaba tensando por momentos a una velocidad alarmante-. ¡Por si no lo has notado, nos llevamos bastante bien ahora!

- ¡Eso me parece genial, pero quizá mine un poco su confianza en ti el hecho de que te andes acostando con sus compañeras de trabajo!

- ¡No creo que eso tenga nada que ver!

- ¡Tiene todo que ver! ¿Crees que una chica decente querría tener como pareja a un tío que no sabe lo que es la continencia? ¿Que ve una falda y se va detrás sin importarle lo más mínimo quién la lleve puesta? ¿Cuánto ha sido esta vez, Hikaru? ¿Tres semanas? _¡Sugoi!_ Debe ser un nuevo record por tu parte, _¿ne?_ ¡Tres semanas sin follarte a una desconocida! ¡Alucino! ¡Debías estar ya a punto de explotar! ¿Cómo es esa sensación, hermanito? ¿Como cuando tienes ganas de mear y no encuentras un servicio libre?

Hikaru se había quedado rígido, pálido como la leche. Pero Kaoru estaba igual de lívido que él, estupefacto por sus propias palabras.

- ¿Qué coño te pasa? –bramó el mayor de los gemelos-. ¿Se te ha fundido una neurona, o qué? ¡Deja de adoctrinarme como si fuese una especie de delincuente! ¿Alguna vez he tratado mal a una mujer? ¿Alguna vez les he hecho algo contra su voluntad? ¡Si se han acostado conmigo ha sido porque ellas querían! ¡No me vengas ahora con monsergas, Kaoru! ¡Y lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con las tías no es asunto tuyo!

- ¡Sí es asunto mío! ¡Y más todavía si la chica a la que pretendes tirarte es amiga mía también!

- ¡Deja de hablar como si yo estuviera tratando a Tsukue como a una puta!

- ¡No me queda muy claro cómo se supone que la estás tratando, comportándote así! ¡Esto es lo único que te he visto hacer con las mujeres en los últimos tres años, Hikaru! ¡No sé si tienes capacidad para algo más!

Y la palidez del primogénito de los Hitachiin alcanzó un grado extremo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te ha dado a ti ahora con Tsukue? –gritó, perdiendo por completo la compostura, y estrelló la cerveza sobre la mesa también, salpicando por todas partes.

Kaoru se levantó de un salto, como impulsado por un resorte.

- ¡No me ha dado nada con Tsukue! –exclamó, sintiendo el pulso atronarle en los oídos por la furia-. ¡Me ha dado contigo, Hikaru! ¡Porque ha vuelto a pasar lo mismo de siempre, y ya estoy hasta las narices de tragármelo una y otra vez! ¡Así no vas a encontrar lo que estás buscando! ¡Sólo te haces daño a ti y a los que te rodean! ¡Si quieres una pareja, quizá deberías empezar por tratar a las chicas con respecto, porque no sé si sabes que son algo más que pedazos de carne! ¡Son personas, no juguetitos!

- ¿Sabes qué? –chilló Hikaru, y su rostro se contrajo de una forma horrible-. ¡Creo que no acepto consejos de alguien que ha tenido dos novias en toda su vida!

Aquellas palabras se impactaron en Kaoru como un mazazo en pleno rostro. Se quedó tieso, agarrotado por la tensión y con la cara exangüe. Era repugnante que él, precisamente _él_, se atreviera a decirle una cosa semejante…

Hikaru pareció notar que se había pasado con su comentario, porque su expresión se ablandó un poco al ver la cara que acababa de poner Kaoru. Pero éste no le dio tiempo a rectificar.

- Que te hayas acostado con muchas no significa que seas un experto –escupió secamente, fulminándole con la mirada-. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste "en serio" con una chica? Ya ni me acuerdo. Eso si es que has salido en serio con alguien alguna vez, que mira que me extraña. Lo único que sabes de las mujeres es la mejor forma de abrirlas de piernas.

Esta vez fue Hikaru el que se quedó como si acabaran de soltarle una bofetada. Y una rabia peligrosa se apoderó de él.

- ¡Vaya! –exclamó, alzando los brazos en una pantomima-. ¡Atención, mundo, don "no tengo vida propia" va a deleitarnos con su sabiduría existencial!

Eso fue demasiado, y Kaoru explotó.

- ¡El día que me busque una vida y te deje solo, te morirás del susto, Hikaru! ¡Veremos quién tiene el estómago suficiente como para aguantarte y cambiarte los pañales! ¡Crece de una puta vez!

- ¡Eres tú quién tiene que crecer, Kaoru! ¿No fuiste tú el primero en defender la teoría esa de que ambos debíamos explorar mundos diferentes? ¡Suéltate de mí de una vez y empieza a andar por tu cuenta! ¡Tu hermano mayor no va a estar sujetándote toda la vida!

- ¡No sé cómo tienes la cara de decirme algo así! ¡TÚ, MALDITA SEA! ¡Lo he dejado todo atrás por tu maldita culpa, y he estado años haciendo el imbécil para permanecer a tu lado y cuidar de ti! ¡Debí darte una patada en el culo cuando estábamos en tercero del instituto superior y mandarte a la mierda para siempre!

- ¡Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras, Kaoru, tú no tienes por qué ser mi madre! ¡No quiero que seas mi madre!

- ¡Pues veremos cómo te las apañas cuando no tengas una "madre" que se preocupe por ti! ¡Pero no te atrevas a volver a decir que eres tú quién me sujeta a mí, después de lo que pasó en Ouran!

La pelea se cortó con brusquedad tras esa acusación, y ambos hermanos se quedaron allí tiesos, en medio de la cocina, mirándose con la cara blanca y la respiración agitada. Kaoru tenía la vista turbia, pero no quiso apartar sus ojos de los de Hikaru, que por primera vez parecía asustado con el giro que estaba tomando el asunto.

Ninguno de los dos pudo añadir ni una palabra. El corazón les latía muy deprisa y la garganta les dolía a causa de los gritos. Parecían una olla a presión que lleva demasiado tiempo amenazando con reventar y había pegado finalmente una explosión terrible. Pero Hikaru no quería desenterrar fantasmas del pasado, y mucho menos enemistarse con su gemelo, así que hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por recuperar el control y encauzar aquella disputa antes de que cualquiera de los dos dijera alguna cosa más de la que se arrepintiera después.

_- Wakatta_ –murmuró, intentando regular la respiración, con la voz más calmada que pudo conseguir. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, resoplando-. _Wakatta_. No quise decir eso, Kaoru, perdóname. Siento haberte gritado. Pero si estás preocupado por mí, yo también lo estoy por ti. No quiero que te conviertas en un vegetal por la excusa de cuidarme. Olvídate de Tsukue, ¿vale? Te prometo que no voy a pasarme con ella, de verdad. Y, si quieres salir más y conocer gente, yo puedo presentarte a…

- No necesito tu ayuda para buscarme una vida –atajó Kaoru, en voz baja e inexpresiva-. Eso puedo hacerlo yo solo. _Oyasumi_, Hikaru.

Y, sin más, se dio media vuelta y salió de allí a zancadas sin volver la vista atrás.

- Ka… ¡Kaoru! _¡Matte!_

Pero hizo oídos sordos. Entró en su habitación y cerró de un portazo. Temblaba de pies a cabeza de forma incontrolable, como un flan sacudido por un terremoto. Se sentía enfermo, con el cerebro hecho un hervidero de pensamientos y sentimientos confusos. Apretándose la mano contra la boca, empezó de nuevo a pasearse por el dormitorio, de un lado a otro, incapaz de estarse quieto. Y, por fin, se dejó caer sentado en la cama, llevándose las manos a la cabeza con desesperación, haciendo un esfuerzo por calmar su pulso desbocado y recuperar la calma.

Fue entonces, al quedarse todo en silencio, cuando se dio cuenta de que la música del ordenador que había dejado encendida al irse seguía sonando, en ese momento con un ritmo alegre que resultaba desagradablemente agradable.

_What do I do when my love is away  
(Does it worry you to be alone?)  
How do I feel by the end of the day,  
(Are you sad because you're on your own?)_

Eran _Los Beatles_, sin lugar a dudas. Había oído antes esa canción, pero en la versión de Joe Cocker, de la que apenas entendía la mitad de la letra. Para su desgracia, sin embargo, _Los Beatles_ eran británicos y cantaban en un inglés tan puro que fue como si le estuvieran gritando la letra en japonés. Resultó algo tan irónico que Kaoru casi tuvo ganas de reírse, por no echarse a llorar.

Pero su vista se desvió hacia la mesilla de noche, donde tenía el móvil, y se lo quedó mirando un par de segundos antes de alargar la mano hacia él y cogerlo.

_No, I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends  
Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends_

No quiso pararse a pensar en lo que hacía, ni en la hora, ni en ninguna de las muchas cosas que tenía en contra en aquel momento. No quería pensar en nada. Si ella estaba durmiendo ya, seguramente tendría el móvil apagado y allí no habría pasado nada. Si estaba despierta y contestaba… Si contestaba…

Si contestaba, tal vez, él tendría una nueva oportunidad. La oportunidad que llevaba años eludiendo, por desengaño, hastío y, sobre todo, por miedo. La oportunidad que ahora necesitaba más que nada para no romperse por dentro definitivamente.

Si ella contestaba, tal vez…

Pero, si no daba un primer paso, nunca lo sabría.

_Do you need anybody  
I need somebody to love_

Kaoru contó cuatro tonos sin respuesta. La mano con la que sujetaba el móvil contra su oreja empezaba a sudar. Pero entonces descolgaron y, tras un momento de vacilación, la voz insegura de Tsukue musitó:

_- __¿M-moshi, moshi?_ Ka… ¿Kaoru-san?

_Could it be anybody  
I want somebody to love_

Kaoru cerró los ojos, reprimiendo un suspiro.

_- Hai_ –contestó, esbozando una triste y cansada sonrisa-. _Gomen_, Nozaki-san. ¿Te he despertado?

- No, no, yo… t-todavía no me había acostado, e-estaba leyendo. Tenías razón, ¡me está enganchando un montón!

Él se rió por lo bajo.

_- Sou ka_… Me alegro.

_Would you believe in a love at first sight  
Yes, I'm certain that it happens all the time_

- ¿H-ha… ha pasado algo?

_- Iie_, ehhh… -Kaoru se mordió el labio inferior, pasándose una mano por el pelo-. Es sólo que… estaba pensando que podríamos quedar a cenar mañana otra vez, si te viene bien.

Tsukue se quedó en silencio, pero el pelirrojo lo entendió. Los encuentros casuales, o incluso ir a verla al trabajo, no tenían nada que ver con lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora. A pesar de que ambos tenían el número del otro desde que se conocieron en Hitotsubashi, ésta era la primera vez que se llamaban por teléfono. Y era la primera vez que programaban una _cita_ por mutuo acuerdo.

_What do you see when you turn out the light  
I can't tell you but I know it's mine_

La chica tardó unos segundos en contestar.

_- Maa_, mmm… E-es que ayer me dijo Hikaru-san que quería que el viernes fuésemos juntos a no sé donde, y no sé si él…

Kaoru apretó tanto los dientes que se hizo daño. No dijo nada, porque no valía la pena, pero la mano le tembló un poco.

_- Sou ka_. Bueno, entonces…

- P-pero podemos quedar el domingo, si quieres –soltó rápidamente Tsukue, y la voz le falló tanto que apenas se la entendió-. Quiero decir… S-si te viene bien, podrías venir a por mí a la librería, y así saludas a Asahara-san, que ya me ha preguntado por ti un par de veces, y podemos comer por ahí, en… en algún sitio…

_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends  
Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends_

Kaoru no pudo reprimir la sonrisa, y el frío que le había atenazado el pecho durante la discusión con su hermano se derritió, como si alguien acabara de acariciarle el corazón cálidamente.

_- Wakatta_, me parece genial.

_Do you need anybody  
I just need someone to love_

_- S-sugoi_ –y la sonrisa de Tsukue también se reflejó en su voz-. Mmm, _etto_… ¿Eso que suena de fondo son _Los Beatles_?

_Could it be anybody  
I want somebody to love_

Y Kaoru no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

_--Fin del capítulo 4--_

--------------

_Ending: The Beatles – With a little help from my friends._

**Notas de Autora**: Qué capítulo, ¿eh? Se me ha ido un pelín la mano con la extensión (sólo 5 hojitas) pero ha valido la pena. Estoy descubriendo horrorizada que muchas de las cosas de este fic me están saliendo solas sobre la marcha, lo que demuestra que la teoría de que es mejor tenerlo todo esquematizado no siempre funciona. Quería haber incluido un par de cosas más, pero no hay nada que hacer xD Bueno, con esta pelea entre los gemelos vuelvo al cauce original establecido y, a partir de aquí, quién sabe qué cosas siniestras pasarán en la vida de nuestros protagonistas, MUAJAJAJA… (sin comentarios)

A ver, a ver, antes de nada los r/r:

**Charlie**: sigue soñando. **Y0misma**, **Ayukawa-san** y **Cygni**, mil gracias por vuestros comentarios, ¿os llegaron bien las respuestas individuales? **Cisco**: bienvenida de nuevo, cada vez que leo a los reviewers originales me pongo a dar saltos xD A también me gusta mucho la escena de la librería, quizá porque surgió improvisada. No la había planeado y me obligó a pensar en algunas cosas que no me había planteado mucho aún. Sobre los problemas entre los gemelos, ya han empezado, como ves. Sin embargo, esto no es nada comparado con lo que se avecina (aunque mejor dejo de spoilearme a mí misma XD) Para saber lo que pasó entre ellos en Ouran todavía vas a tener que esperar un poquillo más… un poquillo bastante. Aunque quizá me las apañe para soltarlo antes, y desde luego pistas se irán dando, así que lo más probable es que lo deduzcas tu sola en un futuro cercano. ¡Y me encanta que hayas notado lo de Chika! No, no es casual, y me has animado un montón por mencionarlo. En realidad lo que pasa con Chika es crucial para diferentes asuntos, y eso ya lo empezaré a desarrollar en el próximo capítulo (quería haberlo hecho en éste, pero no me ha cabido al final, me he emocionado demasiado con Kaoru y Tsukue, juasjuas) Chika y Satoshi también son de mis personajes favoritos, y su inclusión en este fic fue muy tardía e improvista, pero nos ayudó a colocar muchas cosas en su sitio. Ahora estoy deseando que aparezcan por ahí (ah, curiosamente yo tampoco me imagino yaoi dentro de Ouran, y mira que es raro, ¿eh? xD) Si eres observadora, tú dale al vicio y coméntame todo lo que te llame la atención, porque yo soy muy friki y siempre meto por ahí detalles y pistas a mansalva para que la gente los pille. ¡Como lo de Genshiken! Qué locura, me reí muchísimo con tu comentario. ¿Te imaginas a Etsu con Madarame y los demás? Kana se suicidaría xD Pero sí, Etsu me recuerda a los de Genshiken, y también a mí misma, que soy muy friki (cuando vi Genshiken por primera vez, casi me traumatizo al comprobar que yo era CLAVADA a esa gente…) En fin, no te aburro más. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu r/r! xD **Kaffy**: wow, ya pensé que me habías abandonado, ¡bienvenida! Tienes razón, los gemelos son muy diferentes y están desarrollando diferentes relaciones con Tsukue, ¡pero ya ves cómo está el patio ahora mismo! Le estoy dando mucho a Kaoru y Tsukue, pero en breve voy a empezar a dedicarme a Hikaru, que le estoy dejando un poco marginal. Al "punto de separación" todavía le queda un trecho para salir a la luz, pero creo que lo iréis deduciendo poco a poco por los comentarios de unos y otros, juju. Y lo de la información real… sólo puedo decir que tampoco merecemos tanto mérito, de verdad xD Es que yo soy muy maniática para ese tipo de cosas y, si no tengo bases, trabajo muy mal. ¿Y qué mejor base que la vida real? De verdad, la guía de Tokyo que me saqué de la biblioteca me está salvando la vida, ésta sí que es la leche, creo que la voy a robar y todo xD Gracias por pensar que está tan bien ambientado como un anime, no creo que lleguemos a tanto pero me motivas un montón para seguir trasteando con mapas y guías, muajajaja. ¡Y ya me dirás qué te ha parecido este cap, y las diversas escenas entrañables que recoge! xD

Ahora sí, vayamos con los tecnicismos.

El ending de hoy es fácilmente localizable en youtube, así que no tengo mucho más que decir. La canción fue impuesta por Charlie, porque se empeñó en que usara ésta para este cap… Bueno, en realidad ella votaba por la versión de Joe Cocker, que sinceramente a mí también me gusta más en cuento a ritmo, pero los berridos de ese hombre no me terminaban de convencer, así que al final puse la versión de _Los Beatles_, que resultaba bastante irónica dentro del momento vital en el que se encontraba Kaoru en ese momento. Yo os recomiendo las dos, para que os quedéis con la que más os guste. Música de los 60's, qué tiempos aquéllos… Menos mal que Kana siempre fue un friki de este tipo de cosas y, dentro de lo que cabe, no desentonaba tanto dentro del fic, muajajaja (sí, mis queridas lectoras… esperad a ver el _sitio_ en el que trabaja Kana xD)

Desvaríos a parte, quería comentaros también algún que otro detallito que dejé caer por ahí. En serio os digo que esta guía de Tokyo se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga, voy a pedirme una para Reyes XD Veamos:

El _Sanja Matsuri_ es un fin de semana festivo (de viernes a domingo) que se celebra a mediados de mayo, y que se clausura con un desfile de 100 _mikoshi_ (sagrarios) por las calles de la ciudad hacia el templo de Asakusa, donde se lleva a cabo una demostración de baile tradicional. Era uno de los tres grandes festivales de Edo, y atrae a miles de personas todos los años.

Las referencias espaciales de Tokyo las podéis encontrar en wikipedia, la Biblia de todo internauta xD Pero, para especificar, puedo deciros que Chidoya es el distrito donde se encuentra el Palacio Imperial y sus impresionantes jardines. Kojimachi es uno de sus barrios residenciales, pegado a los jardines por el oeste, y se dice que por esa zona estaban emplazadas anteriormente las residencias de los grandes daimyos samuráis de la era Edo. Vamos, que hoy en día es un barrio para la élite, por lo que yo pude deducir (lo mismo estoy metiendo la pata, _gomen_, juju)

En cuanto a Tsukishima, el lugar donde vive Tsukue, es un barrio del distrito de Chuo, emplazado en una de las islas artificiales de la bahía de Tokyo, llamada también Tsukishima. Por lo que pude averiguar, es un sitio típico de edificios de pisos de alquiler, más propios del "pueblo llano", así que me pareció perfecto para nuestra prota. A parte de que, como bien dijo Charlie en su día, sería lógico que, gustándole a Tsukue tanto el mar, buscara casa en la costa. Aunque no sé hasta qué punto es agradable vivir en la bahía de Tokyo… XD

El Koishikawa Korakuen fue uno de los primeros jardines de paseo del periodo Edo, perteneciente a la familia Tokugawa. Se conserva prácticamente intacto hoy en día y es una importante zona verde de la ciudad. Está justo al lado del Palacio de los Deportes, en el distrito de Bunkyo, y relativamente cerca del campus de Hongo de Todai. Y, por las mismas, el Hama Rikyu es otro jardín importante, antiguamente propiedad del shogun, donde practicaban la cetrería. Tiene una laguna marina y densos cañaverales, y debe ser impresionante, en mi humilde opinión. También está en el distrito de Chuo, justo enfrente de Tsukishima, en el frente marítimo.

¿Me falta algo? Yo creo que no. Pero vamos, ya os digo que wikipedia puede ser la caña a veces xD

Mmm, sólo me queda deciros una vez más que este fin de semana **os paséis por el blog**, porque subiré otro artículo de _Secretos en la creación de personajes_, y quizá algún que otro regalito extra para compensaros el retraso de este capítulo, juju. Ya veremos.

No os doy la lata más, porque quiero subir este cap ya de una maldita vez. Hala, Dik se despide a horarios normales por una vez en la vida: 11:20 p.m. del viernes 9 de noviembre de 2007, jujuju.

¡Mil perdones por la espera, queridos lectores! Y muchísimas gracias por vuestra paciencia y apoyo. Espero veros pronto otra vez :D

Cuidaos muchísimo.

Dik ;)

_¡Carpe diem!_


	5. Cambio de perspectiva

N/A: Buff… En fin, al menos hoy el retraso ha sido de un día, no de una semana xD La universidad empieza a apretar, y los días malos que me vienen de vez en cuando no ayudan demasiado. Menos mal que me estoy convirtiendo en un bicho a prueba de bombas, muajaja…

Bueno, quizá este cap os parezca un poco rollo, pero os aseguro que era necesario. ¿Recordáis que hace poco os dije que los secundarios tomarían el poder de _Mil y una noches_ en un futuro cercano? Bien, pues ese momento ha llegado y es _éste_. Poneos cómodos para aguantar el aluvión de información sobre la subtrama de este fic. Me disculpo por adelantado, porque no tengo sentido de la mesura, je… Espero que al menos os resulte entretenido (si os sirve de consuelo, la segunda mitad del cap vuelve a la línea original xD)

**¡Y hemos sobrepasado los 30 r/r!** XD Estoy MUY feliz, de verdad. Por eso, este cap va dedicado a vosotras, mis queridas lectoras "veteranas", y en especial a **Maca** (muchísimas gracias por seguir ahí y por sacar tiempo para leer esta estupidez… y más gracias todavía por tus ánimos, porque me cayeron en el momento más indicado y sí, tienes razón, las oportunidades perdidas sólo existen para esos que no aprovechan sus segundas, terceras y cuartas oportunidades xD) a **Ari**, que me ha hecho hiper feliz con ese pedazo de r/r kilométrico, y a **Cisco**, que fue la primera en comentarme decentemente esta historia cuando era una recién llegada al fandom y que hoy me ha dado una alegría más al dejarme ese r/r de última hora. ¡Muchísimas gracias a vosotras, a las demás, y a todos los que leen pero no comentan! Quiero que sepáis que sin vosotros el ánimo para seguir adelante con este fic no seguiría tan alto.

Por último, si a ti te gustan los secundarios de _Mil y una noches_… éste es tu capítulo xD

¡Nos vemos abajo! ¡A leer!

--------------

Me gustaría que _Ouran Koukou Host Club_ me perteneciera, pero nada que ver. De hecho, me lo voy a pedir para Reyes, cada vez lo veo más claro… Si después de Navidad ya son míos los derechos, os informaré xD

--------------

_**Mil y una noches**_

_Cambio de perspectiva_

- No me puedo creer que las cosas hayan llegado hasta este punto, de verdad.

Makie, de pie frente al espejo de uno de los lavabos del cuarto de baño, estaba teniendo serias dificultades para trenzarse en pelo antes de acostarse, por la violencia con la que la rabia contenida hacía que le temblaran las manos. Siempre se recogía el largo cabello en dos trenzas al irse a dormir, pero esta vez estaba a punto de desistir en su tarea. Ya era muy tarde, estaba agotada, y en el salón de su casa se había montado minutos atrás una pelea monumental que había terminado con la mitad de la familia Inokuma gritando a la otra mitad, suceso que le había destrozado los nervios. Y eso sólo porque su futuro suegro no había decidido unirse a la _fiesta_, porque si no aquello se habría convertido en una pequeña versión del Apocalipsis.

- Lo siento mucho, Makie-chan –Mitsukuni, que se estaba poniendo el pijama a unos pasos de ella, dándole la espalda, suspiró con cansancio y se hundió de hombros mientras se quitaba con desgana la camisa-. Quizá no debería haber ido a recoger a Ma-chan y los demás a Ouran, pero él dijo que quería que le echara una mano con unas cosas de matemáticas y… No esperaba que Tomoe-basan estuviera hoy aquí…

- La culpa no es tuya –gruñó Makie, a la que se le habían enredado los dedos en el pelo y le estaban subiendo por la garganta unas peligrosas ganas de ponerse a gritar-. Mi tía y tu padre no se llevan excesivamente bien, pero para todo lo que implique criticar cualquier cosa que hacemos parecen almas gemelas. Ahora entiendo perfectamente las cosas que me contaba _hahaue_ sobre todo lo que _chichiue_ y ella tuvieron que aguantar de parte de Tomoe-basan y Hotaru-basan cuando nos comprometieron. Primero no querían emparentar con los Haninozuka y ahora ponen el grito en el cielo ante la posibilidad de que haya cualquier fisura en nuestro compromiso, no van a estar contentos jamás… _¡Kuso!_

Makie soltó una exclamación de frustración y se pegó un tirón de pelo a sí misma, dando por finalizada la primera trenza, que había quedado en condiciones lamentables. Mitsukuni la miró con la frente arrugada y se acercó a ella, terminando de abotonarse la camisa del pijama. Y una vez a su lado, cogió con suavidad la otra mitad de cabello negro y empezó a trenzársela él con dedos diestros.

_- Arigato_ –musitó la mujer con un resoplido, y agachó la cabeza en un obvio intento por tranquilizarse.

Mitsukuni negó con la cabeza para quitarle importancia al asunto y compuso una expresión de suprema disculpa.

_- Gomen nasai_, Makie-chan. Siento que todo lo que está pasando últimamente sea por mi culpa…

Makie alzó el rostro y miró a su prometido directamente a los ojos con seriedad. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos de silencio y, finalmente, ella suspiró de nuevo.

- Deja de disculparte ya –renegó, y con una pequeña mueca le colocó bien el cuello de la camisa del pijama mientras Mitsukuni terminaba de sujetar la trenza con una goma-. Te lo he dicho mil veces, ¿de acuerdo?

- Pero, si no hubiese dicho aquello en nuestra fiesta de compromiso, no…

- Vamos a ver, Mitsukuni –atajó Makie, poniendo los ojos en blanco, harta-. ¿Acaso tienes una aventura con Ritsu a mis espaldas?

- No –contestó inmediatamente Hani.

- ¡Pues entonces! Lávate los dientes, anda –Makie se separó de él, encaminándose hacia el mismo lugar donde Mitsukuni había estado momentos antes cambiándose de ropa-. ¡Todo esto es absurdo! Yo sé que no tienes una aventura con Ritsu, tú sabes que no tienes una aventura con Ritsu… ¡y qué le importa a nadie más! –con un violento gesto, se arrancó el jersey-. ¡Tu prometida soy yo, maldita sea! ¡Si a mí no me importa la estupidez que dijiste, no tiene por qué importarle a nadie! ¡Lo que no pueden obligarnos a hacer ahora es a adecuar nuestras agendas a todo tipo de reuniones sociales para presentarnos juntos en público constantemente como si fuésemos la viva imagen de la pareja ideal! –subió de golpe una pierna al inodoro y se arremangó la larga falda para empezar a bajarse las medias a tirones-. ¿Qué pretenden? ¿Que posemos con radiantes sonrisas en todas las fotos, cogidos del brazo y acaramelados, para que quede constancia en todas partes de que nos amamos locamente? ¡Nos estamos doctorando! ¡Tenemos cosas más interesantes que hacer!

Mitsukuni prefirió no hacer comentarios y siguió cepillándose los dientes con parsimonia, apoyado en el otro lavabo del cuarto de baño. Había decidido quedarse a dormir en casa de Makie por propio consejo de ésta, porque no quería ni imaginarse la bienvenida que su querido padre le daría nada más verlo entrar por la puerta. Una sesión de intercambio de opiniones con Inokuma Tomoe siempre le ponía las pilas a Haninozuka Iemochi, y el que pagaba los platos rotos era normalmente él. Desde aquel comentario (_desgraciado comentario_) que se le había escapado en la fiesta de compromiso, sobre intercambiar a su prometida por la de Takashi, ambas familias se habían puesto como locas, buscando mil y una formas de subsanar aquel error garrafal para que no empezaran a correr habladurías por toda la alta sociedad japonesa. Y el resultado era aquél: machaconas advertencias y consejos por un lado y por otro que no dejaban vivir a ninguno de los dos y que no hacían más que crisparles los nervios.

Aquello ya era insoportable.

Pero, a pesar de las continuas broncas de su padre, que trataba de apretarle las tuercas constantemente cada vez que abría la boca, Mitsukuni sentía que la que se estaba llevando la peor parte era Makie. Tenía que aguantar la aplastante cháchara reprobatoria de sus tías aun sin tener la culpa de nada de lo que había ocurrido, y encima sacar la sangre fría necesaria como para defender a su prometido cada vez que ellas le ponían verde, cosa que ocurría con frecuencia. Porque Makie le defendía de los ataques, desde luego. Eso era precisamente lo que había estado haciendo aquella noche, nada más llegar de Todai: desgañitarse para intentar poner a cada cuál en su sitio y zanjar el asunto, aunque sólo fuera por un par de días. Y era una situación muy dura, sobre todo porque esta vez incluso sus padres, Kiyoko y Yukio (que normalmente no se pronunciaban nunca con respecto a ninguno de sus "problemas de pareja") estaban disgustados por lo sucedido, aunque prefirieran hacer mutis y no añadir más leña al fuego.

Y no importaba lo que Makie dijera. Mitsukuni la conocía demasiado bien desde hacía demasiado tiempo, y sabía de sobra que su estúpido comentario la había herido, por mucho que insistiera en que sabía que era una broma y no era necesario darle mayor importancia. Bastantes habladurías había tenido que aguantar ya Makie sobre sí misma a lo largo de su vida y eso siempre le había minado mucho el ánimo, no era precisamente de ese tipo de personas a las que les resbala la opinión de los demás. Y, aunque Hani estaba acostumbrado a que le perdiera la boca, no podía evitar pensar que esta vez las proporciones de su metedura de pata estaban alcanzando niveles terroríficos, precisamente porque ése no era su único problema en aquellos momentos y ninguno de los dos necesitaba preocupaciones extra que les sobrecargaran el cerebro más todavía.

- … ¡Me tiene hasta las narices que sean incapaces de comprender algo tan simple! –Makie seguía hablando, quitándose ahora la camisa con ademanes igual de bruscos-. ¡Este tipo de cosas sólo nos atañen a ti y a mí, _punto_! ¡No tenemos por qué aparentar nada delante de nadie! ¡Nuestro compromiso no se va a romper por esto, ni vamos a anular la boda! ¿A qué tienen miedo? ¿A que se corra la voz de que no somos una pareja feliz? ¡Creo que eso llevan diciéndolo varios años, y no es lo peor que han dicho de nosotros!

Mitsukuni alzó los ojos para mirarla a través del espejo justo en el momento en el que Makie se llevaba las manos al cierre del sujetador y se lo desabrochaba, lanzándolo de golpe al canasto de la ropa sucia donde había estado echando el resto de su vestuario. Observó por un segundo las líneas de su estrecha espalda desnuda, pero enseguida apartó la mirada otra vez y se inclinó hacia el lavabo para aclararse la boca. Cuando volvió a incorporarse momentos después, Makie ya se había puesto la camisa del pijama y estaba terminado de subirse los pantalones por debajo de la falda.

- ¡No entiendo por qué se empeñan en estar recordándonoslo todo el tiempo y dando la paliza con lo mismo sin parar! ¡No somos idiotas, ya sabemos que no estamos en una buena situación de cara a la sociedad! ¡Pero el plan que ellos sugieren es tan absurdo que levantará más sospechas todavía, como si tuviéramos que tapar algo de lo que avergonzarnos, o… o…! _¡Maldita cremallera!_

Con otro gruñido de desesperación desistió definitivamente de luchar contra la falda y se echó hacia delante, apoyando la frente en la pared en un gesto de derrota, al tiempo que exhalaba un hondo suspiro.

- Voy a morir –sentenció lúgubremente-. La tensión me subirá al cerebro y entonces me explotará la cabeza. Y ya nadie tendrá que preocuparse por lo que dice la gente o deja de decir. Quizá piensen que me he suicidado para no casarme contigo. ¿Recuerdas las apuestas que hacían Kotori y las otras en Ouran por ver quién de los dos mataba antes al otro? Estúpidas entrometidas… Me revienta la gente como ellas.

Mitsukuni aguantó allí quieto mirándola tres segundos contados. Luego dejó la toalla en su sitio y avanzó hacia Makie lentamente, colocándose de nuevo a su lado para agarrar la cintura de la falda y desatascar la cremallera hasta conseguir bajarla. La prenda se deslizó sobre los pantalones del pijama, yendo a parar al suelo, pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención. Él había aprovechado el gesto para rodear a Makie por la cintura, abrazándola y hundiendo la cara en su hombro, y ella respondió en un acto reflejo pasándole los brazos por los hombros para estrecharlo también. Ambos habían sido siempre más o menos igual de altos, por lo que nunca resultaba necesario forzar aquella postura para acoplarse el uno al otro. Era, quizá, el único gesto que conseguía calmarlos de verdad cuando las cosas se salían de control.

No dijeron nada más durante un rato. Mitsukuni se agarró a su ropa, apretando los ojos con fuerza y acurrucándose contra ella para inspirar profundamente el perfume a caramelos que la había caracterizado siempre. Para él aquello era como volver por fin a casa después de una jornada especialmente difícil. Y Makie, por su parte, apoyó la mejilla en el hombro de su compañero y se quedó así, cerrando también los ojos, aprovechando el calor que él desprendía hasta que dejó de martillearle el cerebro. Una vez recuperada la tranquilidad y normalizada su respiración, le acarició a Mitsukuni la nuca en un gesto de cariño y, tras unas palmaditas en el hombro, se separó de él suspirando.

- Creo que soy yo la que se tiene que disculpar –murmuró. Atrapó la falda con un pie para no tener que agacharse a cogerla y la echó en el canasto también-. Debí prever que esto pasaría y advertirte antes…

- Tú no tienes la culpa tampoco, Makie-chan. A _chichiue_ no hay quién le tosa últimamente, y si Tomoe-basan le sacó el tema y se pusieron a discutir sobre ello…

- No es una casualidad que Tomoe-basan fuera a darle la lata a Ie-jisan con este asunto, Mitsukuni –la joven mujer tragó saliva, mirando hacia el suelo-. No quería decírtelo para no agobiarte más todavía, pero ella no se ha puesto así hoy por inspiración divina. Ayer estuvo hablando con Yasuchika y eso fue lo que detonó todo.

Mitsukuni se puso rígido en un dos por tres, como un animal que salta ante una alarma natural. Y Makie lo notó.

- ¿Chika-chan? –dejó escapar Hani a duras penas.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

- Chika vino a casa para hablar con _hahaue_, seguramente para pedirle que nos apretara las tuercas todavía más, pero ella no estaba aún y estuvo hablando con Tomoe-basan en su lugar…

- Ay, no… -Mitsukuni se llevó las manos a la cabeza con cara de angustia y se alejó de su prometida en dirección a los lavabos otra vez, como si pretendiera huir.

- Chika le estuvo diciendo que esta situación no se puede sostener –Makie le siguió, afianzando un poco el tono de voz-. Le estuvo diciendo que tú y yo no hacemos nada juntos, que no se nos ve juntos en ningún lado y que la imagen que estamos dando es pésima. Le contó que todos los fines de semana te largas por ahí sin mí durante casi todo el día, y que el domingo pasado llegaste a casa de madrugada y que no estabas conmigo, así que…

- ¡Era el cumpleaños de Ishiko, Makie! –la interrumpió Mitsukuni, volviéndose de golpe hacia ella y haciendo un esfuerzo por regular el volumen y no alzar demasiado la voz-. ¡Estábamos celebrando el cumpleaños de Ishiko!

- ¡Eso yo ya lo sé! –replicó la morena, impacientándose-. ¡Pero Chika no lo sabe, y tampoco mis padres, ni los tuyos, ni nadie! Y, si yo me paso todo el día en mi casa y tú sales y vuelves de madrugada a la tuya, quizá les parezca ligeramente sospechoso…

- ¡Por eso te dije que vinieras conmigo a la fiesta!

- No me hagas responder a eso, ¿quieres?

El cuarto de baño se sumió en un silencio sepulcral en el que los dos permanecieron mirándose con la respiración agitada. Mitsukuni estaba harto de discutir y lo que menos le apetecía en un momento como ése era enzarzarse en otra disputa con Makie. Pero daba la impresión de que la suerte no estaba de su lado en los últimos tiempos…

- Tienes que decirle a Chika que nos deje en paz, Mitsukuni –sentenció Makie seriamente.

- ¡No puedo hacer eso!

- ¡Claro que puedes! ¡Y _debes_! ¡Es el que más bulla está metiendo en este asunto, y no tiene derecho a pagar su frustración personal con nosotros!

- ¡Ponte en su lugar! ¡Entiendo que se sienta frustrado si nosotros estamos teniendo problemas por cosas estúpidas! Le molesta que, pudiendo estar juntos, nos pasemos todo el tiempo discutiendo y dando mala imagen de nuestra relación. Opina que estamos desperdiciando nuestra suerte, y él ni siquiera tiene esa opción…

- Bueno, me parece muy honorable por su parte que se preocupe tanto por nosotros, pero ¿hace falta que te recuerde que fue el propio Chika quién te dijo hace dos semanas, delante de una media de catorce invitados, que _tú_ eras el imbécil que estaba cagando nuestro compromiso sólo porque estás tan acostumbrado a mí después de 18 años que ya no me valoras en absoluto? ¿Quién está dando mala imagen de nosotros? ¿Te parece bien lo que hizo?

- ¡No!

- ¡Pues entonces dile que cierre ya la boca! ¡Tenemos suficientes problemas sin que él venga a compartir sus maravillosas impresiones con nuestros conocidos o con determinados miembros de mi familia! ¡Parece que busca a posta a aquellos que sabe que nos van a pinchar más después, y ya has visto la que se ha montado hoy!

Mitsukuni se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso, y se mordió el labio inferior.

- Chika-chan no está pasando por un buen momento…

- ¡Nosotros tampoco! –arremetió Makie, frunciendo el ceño-. ¡Eso no le da derecho a hacer lo que hace!

- Bueno, ¿y qué quieres que haga? ¡Dímelo! ¿Hablar con él? ¿Decirle que se calle? ¿Crees que va a hacerme el más mínimo caso? Como mucho me dirá que yo soy quién menos derecho tiene a abrir la boca, precisamente por estar _cagando nuestro compromiso_.

Esta vez fue Makie la que se llevó una mano a la cabeza, apretando los labios mientras buscaba una réplica a aquello. Tras un breve silencio, soltó:

- ¿Hablaste al final con Kyouya?

A Mitsukuni le cambió la cara, y algo muy frío y desagradable se le asentó en el pecho. No le gustaba el giro que estaba tomando aquella conversación.

- Claro que hablé con él –murmuró evasivo, y esquivó la mirada de Makie, retrocediendo un poco.

- ¿Y qué te dijo?

- Que lo intentará… pero que no quiere hablar con Ishiko de esto porque echaría a perder los avances de los últimos años.

Makie pareció tardar unos segundos vitales en asimilar esas palabras, pero Mitsukuni sabía de sobra que eso sólo presagiaba la reacción mayúscula que su respuesta iba a desatar.

- ¿Cómo? –gruñó ella, parpadeando.

- Makie-chan, ya me has oído…

- ¿Pero qué…? –la cara de Makie se estaba metamorfoseando a una velocidad alarmante-. ¿Pero…? ¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS LE PASA A ESTA GENTE?

- ¡No grites! –se asustó Mitsukuni, intentando calmarla.

- ¡A Ishiko la van a mandar a tomar por culo! –exclamó la mujer con vehemencia, furiosa-. ¿Que contarle lo que está pasando estropearía los avances de los últimos años con ella? ¿Y por eso tenemos que irnos a hacer puñetas todos los demás? ¡Qué novedad! ¡Y mientras, ella de fiesta celebrando felizmente su cumpleaños! ¡Debería celebrar el nuevo record que ha batido, ahora le está jodiendo la vida a cinco personas al mismo tiempo! ¡Pero bueno, eso da igual, total, ella se está descubriendo a sí misma y necesita su tiempo! ¡No me extraña, la verdad, si yo me mirara al espejo y encontrara tanta mierda reconcentrada en mí también necesitaría tiempo para asimilarlo…!

- ¡Makie! –la interrumpió Mitsukuni, frunciendo el ceño también-. ¡No hables así! ¡Es Kyou-chan quién lo está pasando peor, lo sabes! ¡No es fácil manejar este asunto y él tiene encima mucha más presión que nosotros, aunque parezca difícil!

- ¡Tiene presión encima, porque Ishiko es una hija de pu…!

- ¡No juzgues así a las personas! ¡Hemos hablado muchas veces de esto, y yo ya te he dicho que entiendo lo que ella hizo hace tres años! ¡Tú has crecido de forma mucho más fácil, aunque sea dentro de tu familia, que es lo importante a fin de cuentas! ¡Kiyoko-basan nunca ha intentado reconfigurarte a su voluntad como si fueras una máquina! ¡No puedes culpar a Ishiko, tú nunca has estado en una situación así!

- No, claro que no. Yo no, pero tú sí, ¿verdad?

Mitsukuni descubrió tarde que acababa de meter la pata una vez más. La expresión de Makie en esos momentos era grotesca. Se había quedado tan pálida que parecía enferma. Y él mismo sintió que también se le revolvía el estómago.

- No la estoy justificando –se apresuró a añadir.

- Ya –Makie hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Tenía la quijada rígida-. Ve a decirle eso a tu hermano, ¿te parece? Quizá Chika tenga ánimo suficiente como para romperte la cara…

Se dio la vuelta con clara intención de largarse, pero Mitsukuni la agarró por la muñeca, deteniéndola.

- No, Makie-chan, escucha…

- ¡No, escúchame tú! –ella lo fulminó con la mirada-. A ver si entiendes esto de una vez, Mitsukuni. ¡No puedes justificar a todo el mundo, ni consentir a todo el mundo sólo por _entender cómo se sienten_! ¡No puedes decirme a mí que me ponga en la piel de Chika y que después me ponga en piel de Ishiko! ¡Lo estás relativizando todo y eres incapaz de juzgar nada! ¡Si quieres justificar a tu hermano, no defiendas también a Ishiko, porque ella es la que tiene la culpa de que Chika se encuentre en esta situación! ¡Y si justificas a Ishiko, no le des a Chika el papel de mártir! ¡No puedes defenderlos a los dos a la vez, son excluyentes!

- Son cosas distintas…

- ¡No lo son! –a Makie estaba empezando a temblarle la voz, por el cansancio y la desgana. Quizá fue precisamente eso lo que provocó que dejara de gritar-. Entiendes que Chika se sienta frustrado y la pague con nosotros, entiendes que Ishiko le esté jodiendo la vida a Kyouya y a todos los demás, pero no entiendes que yo quiera velar por nosotros mismos. ¿Dónde está el problema? Yo… de verdad que no te entiendo, Mitsukuni…

Él no pudo contestar. Se quedó callado, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Olvídate de ellos y piensa en nosotros, ¿quieres? –siguió Makie, apartándose el flequillo de la cara-. No le estás haciendo un favor a Chika comportándote así. No le regañas y él cree que tiene derecho a hacer lo que hace, y se larga a Karuizawa con Mizu, y se ve con ella a escondidas, hasta que hagan alguna estupidez y todo esto reviente de la forma más horrible posible…

- Ya te dije que yo…

- Sí, ya sé que lo regañaste la última vez, pero ¿de qué ha servido? Tú te pones empático con él y le compadeces, y no le pides de deje de ver a Mizu, aunque sabes que es lo que debería hacer.

- No puedo decirle eso –Mitsukuni se estaba agobiando más y más con cada palabra de su prometida, y apenas le salía la voz-. Tú… tú no les viste, Makie-chan. No has visto cómo la mira. No puedo decirle que la deje…

- Pero tampoco puedes decirle a Ishiko que deje de hacer el imbécil, _¿ne?_ –añadió ella, negando con la cabeza-. No puedes decirle nada a nadie y te lo tragas todo tú. Hasta Ie-jisan se huele ya lo que está pasando, ¿o acaso no te dijo que mantuvieras un ojo puesto en Chika para que no sacara los pies del tiesto? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardará en enterarse Akutagawa-san? Mizu no puede fingir siempre, ni Kyouya, ni Chika. Deja de ser tan blando con él, sabes tan bien como yo que Ishiko _no va a volver_. Y todos los "avances" de los últimos años de Kyouya no servirán para nada, ni todas las esperanzas que les estamos dando sin querer a Chika y Mizu.

- No digas eso –a Mitsukuni le empezó a temblar también la voz-. Vamos, no hables así… Quizá Kyou-chan lo consiga y entonces todo se arregle y…

- Por favor, Mitsukuni –Makie dejó escapar una risa carente de humor-. No seas ridículo, ¿quieres? Ishiko es como una niña pequeña. No ha tenido sentido de la responsabilidad en toda su vida y no parece tener mucha prisa por madurar ahora. Bastante lo siento por Hikaru y Kaoru, que se dejan influenciar tanto por sus consejos. ¿Y encima querías que yo te acompañara a su fiesta de cumpleaños? Llevo más de dos meses sin poder siquiera mirarla a la cara. Se la habría roto a golpes nada más verla…

- No, no lo habrías hecho –él la miró con la cabeza ladeada y ojos tristes-. Tú tampoco le dirías nada a nadie. Te conozco y, por mucho que digas, tú eres la primera que no quiere que ni Chika-chan ni Kyou-chan sean infelices.

Makie levantó la vista hacia él, endureciendo el rostro, como hacía siempre que era descubierta.

- Tampoco quiero ser infeliz yo –repuso-. Pero me parece que me he quedado sola en ese asunto, _¿ne?_

- Eso no es justo, Makie. No puedes pedirme que elija entre mi hermano y mi prometida…

- ¡No te estoy pidiendo eso! –le interrumpió con exasperación-. ¡Te estoy pidiendo que elijas entre hacer la vista gorda ante todas las sandeces que anda haciendo tu hermano, que no son justificables por mucho que tú te empeñes en ello, e intentar sacar a flote nuestro compromiso como sea, teniendo en cuenta que de aquí a dos años seremos marido y mujer!

Aquellas palabras cayeron sobre Mitsukuni como un mazazo en pleno rostro, dejándole mudo. No atinó a contestar. Y Makie, después de esperar una respuesta que no llegó, agrió el gesto aún más, con el cuerpo tenso, y murmuró un seco:

_- Wakatta_. Ya veo hasta dónde llega tu interés por nuestra relación. Menos mal que no es nada nuevo, de todas formas.

Se soltó del agarre que él aún mantenía y esta vez sí consiguió cruzar el cuarto de baño en dirección a su habitación. Hani la vio alejarse con un nudo en la garganta y una presión insoportable en el pecho. Hasta que no se pudo reprimir.

- ¡Eso no es verdad, y lo sabes! –exclamó, y su voz sonó más dolida de lo que esperaba-. ¡Y es cruel que me lo estés repitiendo cada dos por tres!

Makie se detuvo en el umbral de su dormitorio y se volvió a mirarlo de soslayo, perdida dentro de su amplio pijama y con el largo flequillo negro casi ocultándole por completo el ojo izquierdo. Mitsukuni podía distinguir sus cejas contraídas en una expresión consternada que no tenía nada que ver con el enfado.

- Sí, ya sé que no es verdad –musitó-. Igual que sé que no tienes una aventura con Ritsu, o que en realidad quieres casarte conmigo y no intercambiarme por cualquier otra –hizo una pausa, agachando un poco la cabeza y humedeciéndose los labios antes de añadir-: Hoy he conocido a Nozaki Tsukue.

El chico parpadeó, descolocado.

- ¿Eh…?

- Hoy he conocido a Nozaki Tsukue –repitió Makie más firmemente, girándose del todo hacia él y poniendo los brazos en jarras-. La amiga de Haruhi. En la biblioteca de Todai. Venía acompañándola a buscar no sé qué. Y me ha dicho que te ha preguntado un par de veces por mí y que te sugirió que me invitaras a esa heladería de Shiba para conocerla. Tú ni siquiera me lo preguntaste.

- Siempre dices que tienes mucho trabajo y que estás ocupada con el doctorado –Mitsukuni se encogió de hombros, sin comprender-. Yo no quería moles…

- Sí, estoy ocupada, y se supone que tú también deberías estarlo, y sin embargo sacas tiempo para estar con mis hermanos, para quedar con Ritsu y Takashi, para ir al cumpleaños de Ishiko y para pasar la mañana con una completa desconocida –Makie arrugó el ceño aún más, aunque parecía más cansada que otra cosa-. Ni siquiera me preguntaste si quería ir con vosotros a esa heladería. Quizá esté harta de estar ocupada y me apetezca pasar tiempo contigo. Pero estás demasiado ocupado preocupándote por Chika, por Kyouya y por sabe Dios quién más. Te vale cualquiera que no seamos nosotros dos.

Mitsukuni se quedó de piedra, clavado al suelo. Makie no apartó sus ojos de los de él.

- Nunca te haría elegir entre tu hermano y yo. Sabes de sobra que quiero a Chika como si fuese mi propio hermano y que yo también estoy preocupada por lo que está ocurriendo. Pero, si tengo que elegir entre su felicidad y la mía, prefiero esforzarme por la mía. Tú y yo ya lo pasamos bastante mal con nuestros propios problemas, no necesitamos echarnos encima los de otras cuatro personas. Yo soy la persona con la que vas a casarte y pasar el resto de tu vida. Creo que no terminas de entender muy bien lo que significa eso.

Con un suspiro, desvió la vista, negando con la cabeza, y empezó a darse medio vuelta otra vez.

- Claro que sé que lo nuestro te importa, Mitsukuni. Lo sé. Pero, si nuestra situación te preocupa tanto como te preocupa la situación de Chika y los demás, necesito que me lo demuestres de vez en cuando haciendo algo al respecto, porque si no me siento como la loca del pueblo, que va por la vida viendo sólo lo que le interesa ver, luchando por causas perdidas. Y eso es patético.

Y entró en su cuarto, cerrando la puerta y dejándole allí solo.

Mitsukuni siguió un buen rato incapaz de mover ni un pelo, de pie junto a los lavabos, con la vista fija en algún punto del suelo y los hombros hundidos. El repentino silencio le atronaba los oídos. Tenía ganas de llorar y de tirarse de los pelos, y es que sabía que Makie tenía razón. No podía defender a todos los implicados en aquel asunto, ni podía justificar sus acciones. No podía satisfacer a todo el mundo: su padre, Tomoe, Chika, Kyouya… Nadie echa piedras sobre su propio tejado, y todos y cada uno de ellos enfocaban el asunto desde sus respectivas perspectivas egoístas, velando por sus intereses sin pensar demasiado en los de los demás. Pero él no podía… simplemente era incapaz de echarle la bronca a Chika y que él lo mirara con aquella cara de derrota absoluta por no poder ser feliz. Era incapaz de apremiar a Kyouya para que presionara a Ishiko, cuando sabía que Ootori vivía en una situación insoportable de constante tensión. Y era incapaz de reprender a Ishiko… porque, si las circunstancias hubiesen sido diferentes, quizá él hubiese hecho en el pasado lo mismo que ella de encontrarse en su lugar.

Todos ellos estaban en una situación muy precaria. Un constante dualismo de tristezas y alegrías que se rompería en el momento más inesperado. Pero Mitsukuni no quería ser el que rompiera sus ilusiones… porque las suyas se habían destrozado muchos años atrás y no podía soportar que su hermano y sus amigos pasaran por lo mismo que había pasado él.

Quizá por eso el egoísmo que más le dolía en aquellos momentos era el de Makie, aunque fuese igual de justificable que los demás. Necesitaba que ella estuviera de su parte y le apoyara en sus decisiones. Necesitaba contar con ella para no sentirse tan solo a la hora de enfrentar lo que estaba pasando. Pero, después de todo lo que había ocurrido a lo largo de sus 18 años de vida compartida, también era incapaz de pedirle que comprendiera. Porque comprender implicaba sacrificarse, y recordarle el pasado, y hablar de cosas que no mencionaban desde que eran adolescentes, y eso era lo último que quería. Makie estaba harta de sacrificarse, y con razón. Pero olvidaba con frecuencia que no era la única. Él también había dejado muchas cosas atrás por ella…

_Necesito que me lo demuestres de vez en cuando…_

Siempre era irónico oírla decir aquello…

Hundió la cara entre las manos, apretando los labios con fuerza, y se quedó así hasta que recuperó el ánimo suficiente como para cruzar el cuarto de baño y meterse en su propia habitación, justo frente a la de Makie, cerrando también tras él.

Y, a pesar de estar agotado, _muchísimo_, el frío que sentía no le dejó dormir en toda la noche.

--------------

El primer tono del móvil despertó a Kyouya, pero no logró sacarlo del sopor del mundo de los sueños. Había sonado como algo lejano e inclasificable, imposible de identificar si era real o imaginario. El segundo tono, sin embargo, le hizo brincar en la cama, espabilándole por completo, y se apresuró a tantear a oscuras por la mesilla hasta dar con el teléfono y llevárselo rápidamente al oído.

_- ¿Hai?_ –espetó con voz tensa, ronca por el sueño.

- Ehhh… ¿Kyouya-senpai? Soy Hikaru.

Kyouya dejó escapar el aire, relajándose. Por un segundo había creído que se trataba de su padre. Pero, pasado el momento de alivio, giró el rostro hacia la mesilla otra vez y entornó los ojos para distinguir la hora que marcaba el enorme reloj digital. Las 2:23 de la madrugada. El gruñido que dejó escapar fue lo suficientemente elocuente para su interlocutor.

- Espero que alguien haya muerto y tengas una verdadera razón de peso para llamarme a estas horas, porque si no el cadáver vas a ser tú –soltó Kyouya, en su perfecto modo _Rey Demonio de Sangre Fría_.

Hikaru hizo una pausa valorativa antes de atreverse a abrir la boca de nuevo.

- E-en realidad he llamado a tu móvil porque _oba-san_ tiene apagado el suyo y no la puedo localizar. ¿Estás con ella?

- Sí.

- ¿Me la pasas?

- No –Kyouya frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

Hikaru volvió a quedarse en silencio durante un par de segundos. Luego dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Acabo de discutir con Kaoru –explicó con voz triste-, y quería hablar con ella un rato para contárselo. No… no sé muy bien lo que ha pasado, pero se ha puesto hecho una fiera conmigo y no sé qué hacer…

Kyouya se llevó una mano a la frente y se mordió la lengua, contando hasta diez para no reventar. "Otra vez no, por _Kami_…", se dijo a sí mismo con hastío.

- ¿Kyouya-senpai?

- Escucha –barbotó, sin preocuparse demasiado por regular la sequedad de su voz-, si habéis discutido te recomiendo que, antes de llamar a cualquiera para que te solucione la vida, te sientes en tu cuarto y reflexiones fríamente sobre los motivos que puede haber tenido él para mandarte a la mierda. No creo que tengas excesivos problemas para descubrirlos, suelen ser bastante comprensibles.

- P-pero…

- Ya va siendo hora de que madures y te saques tú solo las castañas del fuego, no vas a tener a nadie pegado a ti toda la vida para que te ande consolando y dando palmaditas en la espalda cada vez que la cagues. Tienes que ir aprendiendo de tus errores, y eso no se consigue buscando a gente que te dore la píldora cada dos por tres. Deja de ser tan dependiente de los demás y soluciona tus asuntos tú solo.

- ¡Yo no quiero que me solucione nada, sólo quería…!

- Mira, yo no te voy a dar un beso de buenas noches ni voy a ir a arroparte a tu casa, ¿entiendes? –Kyouya se estaba alterando. Le resultaba inconcebible que Hikaru tuviera la cara de llamarles a esas horas por una estupidez semejante. Y cabe recordar que él no era precisamente la persona con el mejor despertar del mundo-. Si quieres hablar con Ishiko y contarle tu vida, llámala el lunes y la mareas a ella. Pero te agradecería que este fin de semana nos dejaras en paz. Eso sí, creo que si tu hermano se ha puesto hecho una fiera contigo debía tener razones para ello. Sabes que a mí no me ablanda el victimismo.

- ¿Quién demonios va de víctima por…?

_- __Oyasumi_.

_- __¡Oi, matte!_ ¡Kyouya-sen…!

Kyouya se apartó el móvil del oído, colgó sin contemplaciones y lo lanzó con muy poca delicadeza a la mesilla, derrumbándose de golpe nuevamente sobre las almohadas con un resoplido.

Estúpido Hikaru. Había conseguido ponerle en tensión por una falsa alarma y eso le había cabreado a niveles insospechados. A saber si conseguiría ahora volverse a dormir…

Hubo movimiento en la cama, acompañado por un pequeño murmullo incomprensible, y segundos después Kyouya sintió a Ishiko acurrucarse contra él, pegándosele a la espalda al tiempo que lo envolvía lentamente con los brazos. Permaneció en silencio, cruzando los dedos por que ella no se hubiese despertado con el ruido. Pero la mujer se estiró perezosamente, bostezando, y murmuró con voz somnolienta:

- ¿Qué pasa…?

- Nada –replicó Kyouya, cansado. Prefería no dar más explicaciones, pero Ishiko era una experta en el _acoso y derribo_, y no tenía ganas de empezar un tira y afloja con ella a esas horas-. Era Hikaru. Parece ser que Kaoru y él se han peleado y quería dar la brasa un rato con eso. Llámale mañana o morirá del estrés.

Él sabía perfectamente cuál iba a ser la reacción de su compañera, pero eso no significó que le molestara menos el brinco que pegó Ishiko bajo las sábanas, incorporándose de golpe, totalmente despierta.

_- ¿Nani?_ –exclamó, y soltó un resoplido de reproche-. ¡_Mou_, Kyouya! Hikaru no llamaría a mitad de la noche si no fuera importante, ¿por qué demonios no me lo has pasado? Tsk, _kuso_… ¿dónde coño he dejado mi móvil?

Kyouya puso los ojos en blanco y se cubrió la cara con una mano mientras Ishiko daba vueltas en la cama, buscando por su mesilla a oscuras.

- Lo dejaste enchufando en el comedor, cargando…

_- Mou_, no tengo ganas de levantarme, déjame el tuyo.

- Ni hablar.

- ¡Vamos, Kyouya! Quizá haya pasado algo grave y…

- Tranquila, no ha pasado nada grave, te lo digo yo.

- ¿Y cómo puedes saberlo? ¡Ni siquiera le has dejado hablar!

- Si hubiese pasado algo grave me lo habría dicho directamente y su tono de voz no habría sido el mismo. Sólo tenía ganas de hablar un rato, pero no se puede llamar a ninguna persona normal a las dos y media de la madrugada para _hablar un rato_. Seguramente se haya presentado en su casa con la "amiga" de turno y Kaoru le haya vuelto a cantar las cuarenta, eso no es nada del otro mundo. Hikaru no se va a morir por esperar hasta mañana para contarte sus penas, que aprenda al menos a respetar el espacio vital de los demás.

- Quizá eso deba decidirlo yo –replicó ella-. Dame el móvil ahora mismo.

Hizo amago de alcanzar la mesilla de Kyouya pasando por encima de él, pero el futuro médico no estaba para tonterías en esos momentos. Agarró con fuerza la muñeca de Ishiko en cuanto el brazo de ésta pasó por encima de su rostro y la empujó hacia atrás para que volviera a su sitio.

- No lo hagas, Ishiko –advirtió, mortalmente serio-. Deja de salir corriendo detrás de Hikaru cada vez que hace un puchero. Eres igual que Kaoru. Luego bien que le dices a él que se rebele y se busque una vida. Aplícate el cuento. Si le sigues cambiando los pañales de esta forma no crecerá jamás. Le conviene empezar a pensar en lo que hace.

El dormitorio de la pareja se sumió en un denso silencio. Ishiko no insistió y volvió a quedarse quieta en el acto, aunque Kyouya sabía de sobra que debía tener el ceño duramente fruncido. Apenas veía su silueta en la intensa penumbra del cuarto, le resultaba imposible distinguir su expresión, pero eso tampoco hacía falta.

- Seguro que tiene algo que ver con Tsukue-chan –murmuró la joven, más serena-. Hikaru y Kaoru están teniendo problemas por culpa de eso. Cuando hablé con Kaoru el otro día estaba muy quemado. Si las cosas han terminado reventando quiero enterarme.

- Sí, bueno, es posible que Hikaru haya conseguido llevarse a Tsukue a la cama por fin y Kaoru se haya cabreado con él porque la chica también le gusta. Eso tampoco es nuevo. Cualquiera diría que Hikaru ya debería tener aprendida la lección después de lo que pasó en Ouran hace unos años…

- No hables así –le reprendió la joven, y el mohín que componía se reflejó en su voz-. ¡Eso sería una catástrofe! No voy a poder dormir pensando en ello, déjamele llamarle, por favor…

- He dicho que _no_. Si las dimensiones de este asunto fueran tan terribles, Kaoru te habría llamado también –Kyouya la soltó suavemente y se reacomodó en la cama, echándose boca abajo contra las almohadas y dándole la espalda a Ishiko, en un intento de dar por finalizada la discusión-. No te preocupes tanto.

- Kaoru nunca te llamaría a ti al móvil a las dos y media de la madrugada para intentar contactar conmigo…

- Razón de más para no darle tanta importancia.

- Quizá Hikaru necesitara hablar, Kyouya…

- Pues que hable a una hora decente. Como vuelva a llamarnos a media noche para una chorrada de este calibre no respondo de mí.

Ishiko exhaló un audible suspiro.

- Eres imposible, _Rey Demonio_…

Volvió a meterse en la cama, cubriéndose con las sábanas hasta las orejas, y se acurrucó contra él una vez más, retomando el abrazo. Kyouya sintió cómo el pecho de Ishiko se apretaba contra su espalda, y cómo la joven apoyaba una mejilla en su hombro, acoplándose a él cómodamente. Aquella calidez era muy agradable. Le tranquilizaba. Y entonces cerró los ojos de nuevo, inspirando hondo, dispuesto a retomar el sueño perdido.

- ¿Y si…? –empezó Ishiko otra vez, incapaz de dejar el asunto así.

Kyouya resopló, rindiéndose.

- Olvídalo, por favor –pidió, volviendo a cubrirse la cara con una mano-. Hikaru no necesita nada en estos momentos, salvo una cura a su amor propio. Lo único que llevaba tiempo necesitando era que Kaoru le pusiera las pilas. Si eso ha ocurrido hoy finalmente, ya no hay nada más que hacer.

Ishiko se quedó callada un momento, apretando el rostro aún más contra su hombro, como si quisiera esconderse en él.

_- Nee_, Kyouya… ¿Crees que las cosas entre los gemelos van a ir a peor a partir de ahora? En su momento le dije a Kaoru que debía enfrentar a Hikaru, pero quizá… quizá no fuera una buena idea. Si se enfadan y dejan de hablarse, yo…

No terminó la frase, pero no fue necesario. Kyouya se quedó mirando fijamente el reloj digital de la mesilla, frunciendo el ceño.

- No has hecho nada incorrecto –murmuró en voz muy baja-. Lo incorrecto sería ir corriendo ahora a consolar a Hikaru. No me parece una buena forma de _educarle_, Ishiko, ya te lo he dicho más de una vez. Le haces demasiado dependiente de los demás, sobre todo de ti, y eso no es bueno. Le consuelas siempre inmediatamente después de que meta la pata, y eso sólo consigue que él entierre el error cometido y lo olvide, en vez de pensar en lo que ha hecho. Deja al menos que por una vez reflexione él solo sobre sus acciones. Pocas veces podemos permitirnos ir por la vida con la conciencia tranquila, y eso es algo que Hikaru tiene que aprender o se llevará muchísimos palos en el futuro. Tiene que madurar de una vez.

El silencio volvió a rodearlos. Ishiko desenredó uno de sus brazos del cuerpo de su compañero y llevó la mano al hombro en el que tenía apoyada la mejilla, deslizando los dedos por la piel en una suave caricia.

- Fiel defensor de la educación espartana hasta el final, _¿ne?_ Ya te imagino abandonando a tus hijos en un bosque inhóspito durante un par de meses para que aprendan a sobrevivir por su cuenta y se hagan _hombres_…

- No me gusta la gente que no es capaz de hacerse a sí misma, y lo sabes.

- Sí, lo sé. Pero tampoco es necesario que seas tan duro con los demás, cariño…

- Y no es necesario que tú seas tan blanda. Si Hikaru es incapaz de ir afrontando ya sus errores y aprender a solucionarlos por su cuenta ahora que va a cumplir 21 años, dentro de unos años más será un bueno para nada. No se puede vivir así, tan tranquilo, sin pensar en las consecuencias de tus actos. Que reflexione un poco antes de actuar. Y tú no le ayudas en absoluto pasando por alto la forma de vida que lleva.

_- Maa_, al final la culpa de todo será mía, claro…

- Tú eres la que se empeña en mantener ese rol de madre con ellos dos. Un papel que todavía no termino de entender, sinceramente…

- ¿Estás celoso?

- No. Yo no necesito que seas mi madre. Y yo no soy un memo. Nadie me consuela ni me resuelve los problemas, y no voy llorando por los rincones mendigando mimitos.

_- Mou_, Kyouya, ¿es que yo no te consuelo?

Kyouya supo que Ishiko se había arrepentido de ese comentario nada más cerrar la boca, porque la sintió tensarse junto a su cuerpo, conteniendo el aliento. Por eso no contestó, aunque una vez más las palabras sobraban.

_No_. Ella no le consolaba del todo, y eso era algo que ambos sabían perfectamente, como un contrato establecido por tácito acuerdo. Y no era porque él no quisiera, sino por las circunstancias en sí.

El nuevo silencio que se estableció en el cuarto fue el peor de todos. Parecía haber traído consigo una desagradable corriente de aire frío. Pero Kyouya no estaba por la labor de amargarse la noche. Aquel fin de semana era para ellos, exclusivamente. No tenían muchas oportunidades como aquélla, y no podían desaprovecharlas cada vez que se presentaban. Así que, removiéndose en la cama para cambiar de postura, se dio la vuelta, encarando a Ishiko, y la envolvió en sus brazos, estrechándola contra sí y hundiendo el rostro en su pelo negro, que parecía aún más negro en la oscuridad de la noche. Ishiko le devolvió el abrazo en el acto, aferrándose a él y escondiendo la cara en la curva de su hombro. Y así se quedaron, sin volver a hablar.

Aún sentía el cuerpo agarrotado por la tensión que le había producido la llamada ante la posibilidad de que se tratara de su padre, pero el calor del abrazo le estaba recomponiendo poco a poco. Ésa era la única forma en que Ishiko podía consolar a Kyouya sobre determinados asuntos. Esos temas que entre ellos dos eran tabú desde hacía tres años y que ambos evitaban como si el simple hecho de mencionarlos les fuera a traer mala suerte.

Kyouya pensó en Ootori Yoshio, en esos momentos circulando por algún lugar de Austria, y en sus mordaces comentarios antes de marcharse de viaje. Pensó en Mizuko y en lo apagada que estaba desde que había empezado su último año de instituto superior en Ouran, como si el nuevo curso hubiese puesto en marcha una cuenta atrás invisible que la acercaba cada vez más al abismo. Pensó en Mitsukuni y en todo lo que le había contado últimamente, añadiendo aún más leña al fuego de sus preocupaciones. Pensó en Yasuchika, y en Makie, y en lo duro que era mirarles a la cara ahora. Ishiko no podía aliviar sus preocupaciones con respecto a todo eso. Pero, por primera vez en meses, deseó con fuerza que las cosas fueran distintas… otra vez.

Cuando cerró los ojos por fin, enredando los dedos en el pelo de Ishiko, contrajo las cejas con frustración y rogó poder dejar de pensar, aunque sólo fuera por unas horas. Le había costado tantísimo conciliar el sueño…

Estúpido Hikaru…

Y que luego viniera llorando por sus problemas amorosos, producto directo de su despreocupación vital. Ojala Kaoru se hubiese ensañado a gusto soltándole a su hermano las verdades que necesitaba oír. Él, al menos, se había quedado con ganas de hacerle tragar el móvil.

--------------

Contra todo lo que pudiera parecer, la pelea que tuvieron los gemelos aquel jueves por la noche no fue tan trascendente como cabría esperar. Al menos en la superficie.

Al día siguiente, Kaoru se dirigió a su hermano con la misma naturalidad de siempre, como si no hubiese pasado nada, y Hikaru, que apenas había dormido y estaba de un humor terrible, no supo cómo encajar aquella nueva actitud, así que optó por enterrar el asunto también, como solía hacer con cada disputa que compartía con su gemelo, quitándole importancia.

Sin embargo, el cambio ya se había empezado a generar. Kaoru pasaba de discutir con Hikaru por el simple hecho de que había tomado la definitiva decisión de dejar de meterse en sus asuntos, ignorar sus devaneos y empezar a preocuparse por sí mismo, su vida y sus relaciones sociales con el resto del mundo. Estaba harto de estar todo el día cabreado por unas cosas u otras. No iba a salir de su boca ni un solo consejo más. No iba a pasar ni una sola noche más sin dormir por culpa de las preocupaciones. No iba a hacerse a un lado nunca más sólo por no "estorbar" a su hermano. Y, desde luego, iba a esforzarse por lo que le interesaba alcanzar.

Y en esos momentos, lo que le interesaba era Tsukue, aunque sólo fuese en un plano amistoso.

Era estúpido dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Hikaru se sorprendió de que Kaoru no siguiera enfadado el viernes por la mañana, pero no tardó mucho en _comprender_ la política que estaba empleando ahora el menor de los dos. Lo comprendió cuando, de camino a la universidad por la mañana en el coche, Kaoru recibió una llamada sorpresa que resultó ser de Tsukue, y ambos se pusieron a hablar alegremente justo a su lado mientras él conducía. O cuando Kaoru se acopló con descaro a su plan de ir a recoger a Tsukue al trabajo aquella tarde y los tres terminaron yéndose juntos por ahí a tomar algo. O cuando Kaoru se tomó el sábado libre de sus sesiones de trabajo con Makie para pasar el día entero en la heladería de Shiba. O cuando, para rematar la semana, Kaoru y Tsukue pasaron juntos toda la mañana del domingo sin decírselo a nadie antes de unirse a los demás en Asakusa para ver las procesiones del _Sanja Matsuri_.

- A ver si lo he entendido –Kyouya empezó a masajearse una sien, haciendo un esfuerzo por reprimir la migraña, recostándose en la silla de la cafetería-. ¿Me estás diciendo que ahora Hikaru cree que Kaoru le está dando guerra en el tema de conquistar a Tsukue para no dejarle las cosas tan fáciles y que se lo tome en serio?

_- Aa_… Más o menos –asintió Tamaki-. Hikaru dice que no es la primera vez que Kaoru le pone trabas para que se tome en serio las cosas…

"Sí –pensó Kyouya distraídamente-. Lo hizo para que se tomara en serio lo de Haruhi, y ya podemos ver cuál fue el maravilloso resultado".

- Hikaru es idiota –sentenció sin piedad, cogiendo su vaso y echándole un trago al refresco-. Dudo mucho que ésa sea la intención de Kaoru. Es más lógico que Tsukue le guste por sí misma y tenga ganas de intentar suerte con ella para despegarse ya de su hermano.

- Haruhi dice lo mismo –Tamaki estaba jugueteando con su propio vaso-. Yo no estoy seguro. Pero desde luego dieron un buen espectáculo el domingo cuando estuvimos en Asakusa, con Hikaru intentando acaparar a Tsukue cada dos por tres y Kaoru repitiéndole todo el rato el célebre: "¡Déjala respirar, pulpo!".

Kyouya puso los ojos en blanco.

- Cada vez entiendo menos de qué va este asunto. Se supone que Haruhi y Kana sólo pretendían expandir un poco los horizontes de Tsukue para que no estuviera todo el día sentada mirándose el ombligo, no sabía que el plan incluía una cláusula especial que implicara conseguirle un marido.

_- Maa_, Kyouya… -Tamaki se hundió un poco de hombros ante la aplastante elocuencia de su mejor amigo-. Tampoco es eso. Pero Haruhi y yo pensábamos que Tsukue también podría hacerle mucho bien a los gemelos. No era ella la única que necesitaba expandir horizontes –con una pequeña sonrisa, se acodó en la mesa y apoyó la mejilla en una de sus manos-. Yo aún opino que Hikaru podría sentar la cabeza con ella y todos saldrían beneficiados.

Kyouya miró de reojo al rubio con el ceño fruncido mientras le echaba otro trago a su bebida.

- Es mejor que no intentes interferir en este asunto, Tamaki –advirtió con seriedad-. No creo que sea algo con lo que jugar. La relación que tienen Hikaru y Kaoru en los últimos años ya es lo suficientemente tensa como para que encima les presiones desde fuera…

- Yo n-no les he estado presionando en ningún momento…

- Vete a otro con ese cuento. Te estás tomando este asunto como una resurrección del Host Club y vas a todas partes con esa estúpida cara de ilusión que ponías en los viejos tiempos cada vez que uno de tus maravillosos planes te cruzaba el cerebro. No te olvides de que ya no tenemos 15 años.

Tamaki dejó escapar un gruñido ininteligible, sonrojándose al verse descubierto, y se cruzó de brazos con gesto evasivo.

- Sólo quería darle algunos consejos –murmuró enfurruñado-. No tiene ni idea de cómo tratar bien a las mujeres. Parece haberse olvidado de todo lo que le enseñé en el Host Club…

- No estoy muy seguro de que en el Host Club llegaras a enseñarle realmente algo de provecho. Además, ¿no eras tú el fiel defensor de que _a la mujer que te gusta tienes que acercarte como hombre, no como host_?

- ¡Son cosas distintas! Es necesaria una base mínima.

Kyouya prefirió no profundizar más en el asunto, por el bien de su salud mental.

_- Maa_, en cualquier caso, lo que me interesa saber es si las cosas están bien entre los gemelos después de lo del jueves.

- ¿Hum? –Tamaki parpadeó, momentáneamente perdido-. Ah, ¿te refieres a la discusión? Sí, bueno… no parece que haya tenido mayores consecuencias. Ya estuve hablando con Hikaru al respecto. Kaoru se enfadó porque él se había presentado en casa con una compañera de trabajo de Tsukue, en plan… _ya sabes_… y decía que es el colmo de la desfachatez.

- Y tiene razón. Creo que Kaoru está empezando a rozar el límite, y ya era hora. Ishiko estaba empeñada en llamar enseguida a Hikaru para consolarle, me alegro de que al final no lo hiciera, porque no se lo merecía. Necesita espabilarse cuanto antes.

- Qué raro que no hayas dejado que _oba-san_ consuele a su pequeño niño…

- Ishiko no es la más indicada para educar a Hikaru –replicó Kyouya sin reparos-. Se llevan tan bien porque los dos son igual de inmaduros, y Hikaru no necesita los consejos de alguien igual de crío que él.

- Qué palabras tan duras, Kyouya…

- Es la verdad. Ishiko hace muy bien ese papel de madre que ella misma se ha buscado, porque sabe reconfortar y animar a la gente, eso no te lo niego. Pero no puede darle consejos a nadie sobre madurez y cosas por el estilo. De hecho, me preocupa que Hikaru y ella estén tan unidos, él cada vez es más dependiente y recurre a Ishiko para todo. Y no me gustaría que terminara cometiendo los mismos errores que ella, porque lo estará lamentando toda la vida.

Echó otro trago al refresco y Tamaki se lo quedó mirando en silencio durante unos segundos, pendiente de su expresión neutra. Kyouya hablaba con esa voz desapasionada que lo caracterizaba en momentos como aquél, en los que no tenía que fingir nada delante de nadie. Parecía normal. Y, aún así, su amigo se dio cuenta muy rápido de lo opacos que parecían sus ojos detrás de la gafas. Optó por la típica maniobra de acercamiento indirecto.

- Hablando de Ishiko, pensé que vendríais con nosotros a Asakusa el domingo –comentó con tono casual-. Fue muy divertido, terminamos juntándonos casi todos. Incluso vinieron Kana-san y Etsu-chan, y Tsukue, claro. Los únicos que faltaron fueron Hani-senpai y Makie-senpai, porque tenían un compromiso familiar. Luego nos encontramos por ahí a Satoshi-kun con Mamoru-kun y los demás…

- Ya, habría sido interesante –Kyouya se encogió de hombros-. Pero para una vez que mi padre pasa varios días en el extranjero y nosotros podíamos estar juntos, no teníamos ganas de reuniones sociales. Hemos pasado un fin de semana muy tranquilo. Eso si no contamos la estúpida llamada de Hikaru en mitad de la noche.

_- Maa, maa_ –a Tamaki le rodó una gotita por la sien-. No seas tan duro con él, ya sabes cómo es…

- Pensé que era mi padre el que llamaba. Ya puedes hacerte una idea de la gracia que me hizo.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron callados durante un instante, dejando que aquellas palabras flotaran entre ellos como una especie de gas venenoso.

- ¿Tan duro se está poniendo _oji-san_ ahora? –musitó finalmente Tamaki.

_- Hai_ –replicó Kyouya con sequedad, y frunció el ceño-. Organiza reuniones en la empresa y me avisa a última hora, cambia de fecha algunas conferencias, se empeña en mandar de vez en cuando un coche a mi casa para que me recoja por las mañanas y me lleve al hospital… -su mano se cerró con fuerza en torno al vaso-. Quiere pillarme por algún lado, sea como sea. Mizuko está en el último año de instituto, así que la cuenta atrás se nos ha echado encima.

- ¿Y qué dice Ishiko al respecto?

- No se lo he dicho, como comprenderás. Ella sabe que estoy estresado por culpa de mi padre, pero sólo le hablo de la presión laboral. No quiero contarle nada más, porque sería peor el remedio que la enfermedad –hizo una pausa, como si estuviera reorganizando sus ideas para expresarlas coherentemente. Y, con un suspiro, añadió-: Tamaki… ¿has hablado con Hani-senpai últimamente?

_- Iie_ –Suou torció la boca en una pequeña mueca de incomprensión-. Si te refieres a hablar seriamente, no mucho. Pero nos encontramos también de pasada el domingo, y lo vi muy pálido. Makie-senpai tampoco parecía tener muy buen aspecto.

Kyouya apretó los labios, endureciendo el gesto.

- Eso es porque ya sabemos quién es el _amigo_ de Mizu –soltó sin más.

Tamaki no necesitó mucho tiempo para sumar dos más dos. Agrandó los ojos, quedándose momentáneamente boquiabierto. Pero luego su expresión decayó con tristeza y apartó los ojos de su compañero, agachando la cabeza.

_- Sou ka…_

- Hani-senpai lo descubrió poco antes de su fiesta de compromiso y me lo dijo hace ya unas semanas –siguió explicando Kyouya.

- Creo… que este asunto acaba de volverse un poco más horrible.

El estudiante de medicina dejó escapar un resoplido que parecía un intento de risa sarcástica y se llevó una mano nuevamente a la frente, frotándose las sienes con cara de agotamiento. De repente, el jaleo típico que les rodeaba en la cafetería de la facultad parecía casi ofensivo, como si no fuera justo que el mundo siguiera girando sin tener en cuenta sus preocupaciones.

- No sé qué hacer –soltó Ootori de golpe, mirando hacia algún punto indeterminado de la mesa-. No puedo decirle a Mizu que deje de verse con él a escondidas, porque es lo mismo que hago yo. Pero son unos críos, Tamaki. Como Konoe-san e Ie-sama les pillen no quiero ni imaginar las consecuencias. Todo el esfuerzo de los últimos tres años se irá a la mierda. Esto es lo que me faltaba, como si no tuviera bastante con ocuparme de cubrir mis pasos, para tener encima que ocuparme de cubrir los de esos dos. Al menos espero que Yasuchika tenga dos dedos de frente y sepa manejar el asunto.

Tamaki no contestó inmediatamente.

- Ishiko volverá, Kyouya –murmuró al final.

Pero éste se rió con amargura.

- ¿Eso crees? Me parece que ahora mismo tengo las mismas probabilidades de que Ishiko decida volver, que las que tiene Hikaru de llevarse a Tsukue a la cama.

Y, de un trago, se terminó todo lo que le quedaba en el vaso.

--------------

Tsukue, obviamente, no se enteró de nada de esto: ni del pique que se había generado entre los gemelos desde aquella nefasta discusión, ni del caldo de cultivo que estaba desestabilizando por aquellos tiempos las vidas de algunos de los miembros del antiguo Host Club.

Lo único que veía ella en esos momentos era que cada vez le resultaba más cómodo interactuar con la gente de Ouran, y eso había cambiado su vida diaria en toda una serie de detalles pequeños pero decisivos. Se divirtió de lo lindo el domingo durante las fiestas del _Sanja Matsuri_, entre otras cosas porque fue la primera vez que pudo ver reunidos a sus nuevos amigos con Kana y Etsu, y la combinación resultó ser tremenda. Etsu se movía entre ellos ya como si les conociera de toda la vida, y la camaradería que compartía con Tamaki era fácilmente igualable por la que compartía con Hikaru o con la propia Ritsuko. Kana se pasó gran parte del día hablando con Morinozuka Takashi, sobre complicados temas de historiografía y demás aspectos de sus carreras que sonaban a chino al resto del grupo. Y Tamaki, una vez más, con sus ocurrencias y comentarios, se encargó de darle a la ocasión el toque familiar que terminó de redondear el día.

Fue realmente muy divertido. Tsukue se rió a carcajadas con Ritsu, que sabía suplir muy bien el vacío que dejaba Mitsukuni cuando faltaba a este tipo de reuniones. El encuentro con Satoshi y los hermanos Inokuma fue memorable (Ritsuko y su cuñado se llevaban terroríficamente bien y verlos juntos fue un espectáculo) Y, aunque Hani y Makie sólo se unieron a ellos muy tarde y durante un rato muy corto, Nozaki se alegró de tener la oportunidad de poder comprobar las palabras que le había dicho Kaoru días atrás sobre la forma en la que se relacionaban esos dos. Lástima que gran parte de la atención de Makie la acapararan sus propios hermanos (el pequeño Toshi, que no debía pasar de los 6 años, se colgó a ella nada más verla y ya no la volvió a soltar, y Mamoru se pasó alrededor de diez minutos incordiándola y sus disputas verbales eclipsaron todo lo demás) de modo que en realidad no vio a la menuda mujer intercambiar más de dos o tres frases con su prometido en todo el rato.

Sin embargo, el recuerdo general que se llevó a su casa por la noche fue estupendo. La sonrisa no se borró de su cara mientras iba de un lado a otro del apartamento, terminando de preparar las cosas para el día siguiente antes de acostarse, y de vez en cuando se le escapaba alguna que otra risilla recordando un determinado momento o alguna de las muchas expresiones imperdibles que habían zumbado en el grupo a lo largo del día. Era una pena que Kyouya e Ishiko no se hubiesen unido a ellos, habría sido una buena ocasión para conocer por fin a la prometida de Ootori…

- Así que nos has abandonado por una panda de ricos –bromeó con dramatismo Hitoshi aquella misma noche, cuando la llamó por teléfono para charlar un rato-. Tsukue, no te conozco…

- Cierra el pico –rió ella, pensando que la llamada de su viejo amigo le había terminado de poner la guinda a un día redondo-. Tú me has abandonado a mí por una panda de desarrapados alternativos con una moral de vida muy dudosa…

_- Maa, maa_, no te pases, sin ofender, ¿eh?

Al otro lado de la línea pudo oír de fondo la voz de Saho con un contundente: _¡No le hagas ni caso, Tsukue-chan, disfruta de la vida y échate un novio millonario que nos saque del arroyo!_ Casi se le escapó una carcajada.

- ¡_Oi_, deja de incitarla a la perversión! Vamos a ver, Tsu-chan, ¿qué tienen esos tipos que no tenga yo?

- Tiempo libre, entre otras cosas. Y deja de llamarme _Tsu-chan_ si no quieres que te rompa la cara la próxima vez que te vea.

- Cuando estás de buen humor te vuelves muy agresiva. En fin, ya en serio… espera que me cambio de habitación para que Saho no se burle de mí…

_- ¡Sentimentaloide!_ –bramó de nuevo aquella voz femenina a lo lejos-. _¡Amariconado!_

Tsukue se echó a reír abiertamente al oír las réplicas diversas, a cada cuál más variopinta, con que Hitoshi obsequió a su novia tras aquel florido comentario.

- Creo que te has pasado –le puntualizó a su amigo cuando los berridos de Saho se perdieron tras el ruido de una puerta al cerrarse.

- Sí, bueno… me parece que me he quedado sin sexo hasta el mes que viene. Habrá que hacer de tripas corazón.

- Siempre te quedará la muñeca hinchable que Tadashi te regaló en tu último cumpleaños.

Hitoshi hizo una elocuente pausa antes de añadir:

- Tadashi tiene un sentido del humor siniestro. Que me regale _eso_, siendo mi cuñado, es medio extraño. Además, me ofendes con esa sugerencia. Yo jamás utilizaría una cosa tan horrible. En el peor de los casos me iría a un prostíbulo.

_- ¡Te estoy oyendo!_ –la voz de Saho se oyó muy vagamente.

- De todas formas –siguió el chico, tornándose algo más serio-, sólo quiero saber si esos tipos son buena gente. ¿No son muy pesados, ni te han dado un poco de lado, ni ninguno de esos rollos de clases que tanto te asustaban antes?

La sonrisa de Tsukue se ensanchó.

- No –asintió-. Son buena gente, de verdad. Me lo he pasado muy bien hoy.

- Entonces no hay más que hablar. Me alegro por ti, Tsu-chan, necesitabas airearte un poco. Eso sí, espero que nos guardes a nosotros un hueco en tu agenda para irnos juntos al _Torigoe-jinja Taisai_…

- Descuida, ése lo tengo reservado siempre para nosotros.

- Eso espero. No me volváis a hacer lo mismo que hoy, os lo ruego. Kana y Etsu se escapan con vosotros y a mí me dejáis solo con Tadashi y Saho, y supongo que no hará falta que te recuerde que entre esos dos el sujetavelas soy yo…

- Qué novedad…

- ¿Vendrás a la próxima macrofiesta que vamos a celebrar en Senya?

- ¿Para cuándo es?

- De aquí a tres semanas, en el primer fin de semana de junio.

- Cuenta con ello, hazme un hueco en el reparto.

- Uhhh, vendrán todo tipo de celebridades, ya te lo adelanto.

- No seas fantasma, al final sólo actuaréis Saho y tú, para variar.

- De verdad que eres terrible cuando estás de buen humor…

Y ese buen humor que ostentaba Tsukue se afianzó con el paso de los días. Haber conocido a los viejos miembros del Host Club no sólo le había traído amigos nuevos. El simple hecho de salir de su estatismo vital y ampliar horizontes también le había hecho mirar hacia el pasado de forma distinta. Aunque sonase extraño, sus viejos amigos de Hinode le parecían de repente más cercanos que en los últimos dos años. Cuando no la llamaban ellos, los llamaba ella, y el ánimo renovado que notaban en la antiguamente apagada Tsukue iluminaba sus conversaciones con una alegría que hacía tiempo que no compartían.

A ese vínculo reforzado se unió la relación que empezó a establecerse oficialmente con los gemelos. Roto por fin y de forma definitiva el hielo con Kaoru, después de aquella cena en el piso de éste, la camaradería empezó a fluir con fuerza y naturalidad entre ellos y, en unos días escasos, se hizo corriente el intercambio asiduo de mensajes o incluso las llamadas telefónicas en los días que no podían verse. La confianza que él le inspiraba pronto se traspasó a Hikaru también y Tsukue terminó olvidándose de forma inconsciente de que el mayor de los gemelos en un tiempo pasado había tratado de llevarla al huerto descaradamente y lo incluyó por defecto en su lista mental de amigos.

Aquel cambio súbito de perspectiva pilló a Hikaru desprevenido. No sabía hasta dónde llegaba la relación de Tsukue con su hermano, y en el fondo empezó a creer que la morena había bajado la guardia al fin simplemente por la simpatía que le transmitía él. Muchos de los reparos con los que la había conocido parecían haberse perdido en el olvido a lo largo de aquel mes. Tsukue no aparentaba tener problemas en estar con él o seguirle las bromas. Y, en un primer momento, eso le hizo sentir, triunfante, que había logrado su objetivo de encandilarla.

Pero los días pasaron, y mayo siguió avanzando lentamente.

Y Hikaru, que seguía yendo a ver a Tsukue al trabajo, a recogerla a la salida y llevándola a tomar algo por ahí de vez en cuando, empezó a darse cuenta de que había algo en la actitud de la chica que frenaba ese sentimiento de triunfo. La urgencia de conquistarla como si fuera un trofeo difícil se había disuelto con el paso del tiempo. Cuanto más hablaban y cuántas más cosas compartía con ella, su visión de la chica iba cambiando cada vez más. Y, a la perenne idea de que, si ahora intentaba algo, Tsukue no se negaría, empezó a superponerse la idea de que en realidad no tenía tanta prisa por _intentar_ nada.

- A eso se le llama _amistad_, Hikaru –le informó contenta Ishiko medio en broma, un día en que él le explicó su propio cambio de perspectiva-. Te estás haciendo amigo de ella. Y eso me parece muy bien, si te soy sincera. De momento olvídate un poco de tu plan inicial, _¿ne?_

Aquella relación derivó en un curioso círculo vicioso. Hikaru se relajó con respecto a sus perspectivas amorosas y se dedicó a explorar ese nuevo punto de vista bajo el que se había colocado Tsukue. Y ésta, al comprobar que la presión que el pelirrojo había ejercido sobre ella en los primeros tiempos se disolvía, empezó a encontrarse mucho más cómoda con él y a abrirse con más naturalidad, afianzando esa imagen de amistad que Hikaru estaba desarrollando.

Kaoru tardó un poco más en limar la desconfianza que Hikaru le inspiraba con respecto a Tsukue. No terminaba de creerse que su hermano se hubiese rendido en su objetivo de llevársela a la cama. Pero él tampoco era estúpido, y el cambio era evidente. Al final una extraña calma que no sentía desde hacía años se empezó a asentar en su estómago ante la idea de que por fin uno de sus discursos hubiese calado en Hikaru y le hubiese abierto los ojos. Y, aunque seguía prefiriendo quedar con Tsukue por su cuenta, poco a poco se formó entre los tres una especie de vínculo indeterminado y, hacia finales de mayo, no resultaba extraño encontrarse a los dos gemelos yendo juntos a recogerla al trabajo o invitándola a cenar por ahí algún que otro día.

Hikaru se alegró de que Tsukue hubiese dejado de estar a la defensiva con él y se felicitó a sí mismo por haber conseguido ganarse su confianza. Kaoru se alegró de que su hermano se hubiese rendido en sus intentos de conquistar a la chica y hubiese decidido establecer una simple y sana amistad con ella, haciéndole caso. Y Tsukue, que había comprendido que se llevaba verdaderamente bien con los dos, se alegró de poder descubrir cada día detalles nuevos que la ayudaban a establecer diferencias entre ellos y a ir creando una relación especial con cada uno por separado.

Porque ése había sido siempre el fin original, ¿no? Aprender a distinguirlos y apreciarlos como amigos por lo que eran individualmente.

Y en realidad nunca creyó que esa inocente investigación terminara trayendo las consecuencias que trajo después.

--------------

- ¿Ehhh? –exclamó Hikaru con una mueca de disgusto-. ¿Se te acaba el contrato?

_- Hai_ –asintió Tsukue, ajetreada con la preparación de un pedido de helados que estaba terminando mientras charlaba a trozos con Hikaru y Tamaki, asentados en la barra como de costumbre-. Es realmente problemático, la verdad. Mis jefes no me lo van a renovar, así que pierdo el trabajo de los lunes, miércoles y viernes, y eso es demasiado…

- De todas formas, no pegas nada trabajando en Shibuya –comentó el pelirrojo con desparpajo-. Siempre me he preguntado qué pintabas ahí, sinceramente. No es tu estilo…

Tsukue lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Y qué hay de este sitio? –inquirió Tamaki, parpadeando-. Ahora que se acerca el verano necesitarán gente extra, ¿no?

Para ilustrar sus palabras, giró el rostro y echó un vistazo al interior de la modesta heladería. La proximidad de la época estival y el creciente calor que empezaba a invadir Tokyo provocaban que cada vez hubiese más gente en lugares como ése. Aquella tarde de martes, por ejemplo, el local estaba hasta los topes. De hecho, los antiguos hosts apenas habían podido hablar con Nozaki en todo el rato que llevaban allí.

_- Maa_, eso es verdad… -musitó Tsukue, arrugando la frente-. Pero Shimada-san no me ha dado muchas esperanzas. A partir de junio empieza la campaña de verano, y precisamente lo que le interesa a él es contratar a gente a jornada completa. Me ha dicho que no hay problema en que siga trabajando aquí, pero yo sólo puedo venir por las tardes, así que los que puedan trabajar el día entero tienen preferencia sobre mí.

- Ahhh, _sou ka_…

- No creo que tengas verdaderos problemas para encontrar otro trabajo –añadió Hikaru-. Es lo que tú misma dices, con la campaña de verano hay un montón de sitios que buscan gente.

- Pero también tengo que tener en cuenta dónde esté el sitio en cuestión, no quiero tener que estar yéndome a trabajar al quinto cuerno. Shibuya me pillaba lejísimos de mi casa y siempre fue un engorro tener que estar desplazándome hasta allí. Ahora que voy a librarme de ese trabajo preferiría no volver a coger nada tan lejos. Lo mejor sería encontrar algo aquí en Minato, o en Chiyoda…

- Sigue en pie la oferta de trabajar como fotógrafa para mi madre…

- Te he dicho que no, Hikaru-san, olvídalo ya, por favor… Etsu también me ha ofrecido irme a trabajar con ella, pero prefiero morirme de inanición antes que emplearme en un café en el que las camareras van haciendo _cosplay_…

- ¡Ohh! –Tamaki se incorporó de golpe en su asiento, con los ojos brillantes-. ¡En el Shin Himoto están buscando camarera!

Hikaru y Tsukue se volvieron hacia él con las cejas alzadas.

_- ¿Sou?_ –Hikaru torció la boca, pensativo-. No lo sabía…

- Sí, Kyouya me lo dijo el otro día.

Hitachiin dejó escapar un gruñido, agriando el gesto. Todavía no había terminado de reconciliarse con Kyouya tras aquel célebre incidente telefónico.

- ¿Shin Himoto? –repitió Tsukue con curiosidad.

_- Aa_, es una _izakaya_ a la que nosotros vamos con frecuencia –explicó Tamaki, componiendo su típica expresión experta.

- Ahhh, _sou desu ka_… -a Tsukue le resbaló una gotita por la sien. Aún le resultaba incomprensible que gente que podía permitirse comer en el mejor de los restaurantes de Tokyo pasara su tiempo en un bareto del populacho.

- Su horario es precisamente por la tarde, y está en el distrito de Chiyoda, así que sería perfecto para ti, Tsukue-chan…

- ¡_Nee_, Tsukue! –exclamó otra camarera a lo lejos-. ¡Mesa seis, mesa seis!

_- ¡Haaai!_ –la morena se apresuró a colocar los helados que había estado preparando en una bandeja-. ¿Shin Himoto, entonces? ¿Seguro que están buscando gente, Tamaki-san?

- Claro que sí, estoy seguro. Es un sitio muy agradable, y el jefe del local es muy simpático. Llevamos años yendo allí. El único problema es que quizá tendrías que dejar este trabajo, porque me parece que buscan a gente para toda la semana. Los domingos y festivos no abren, de todas formas.

_- Oi, Tono_… -intentó intervenir Hikaru, no muy convencido con la sugerencia.

_- Maa_, aún así me interesa bastante, puede que le eche un ojo a…

- ¡Tsukue!

- ¡Ya voy, ya voy!

La muchacha no tuvo muchas oportunidades más para seguir discutiendo el tema con ellos, porque la actividad de la heladería creció hasta el punto de no permitirle apenas parar en la barra. Rato después, Tamaki y Hikaru se despidieron, el primero recordándole el nombre de la _izakaya_ por si acaso con sonrisitas insistentes que ella no pilló, y el segundo con cara de pocos amigos, como si acabaran de cancelarle una fiesta importantísima. Y ahí quedó aparcado el asunto hasta que Tsukue llegó agotada a su casa horas después y pudo emplear la poca operatividad que le quedaba a su cerebro para retomar el hilo.

Desde que estaba viviendo en Tokyo había pasado por los trabajos más variados: dependienta en una tienda de 24 horas, chica publicitaria en unos grandes almacenes, vendedora de tickets en el zoo… Normalmente, dichos empleos le duraban un semestre, hasta que su horario académico cambiaba y tenía que adecuarse a las nuevas condiciones. Si tenía suerte, le renovaban el contrato en el semestre siguiente cambiándole el turno. Si no tenía suerte, no le quedaba otra que ponerse a buscar uno nuevo.

Sin embargo, siempre había evitado los trabajos de camarera, aunque era de los que más demanda había. Internamente, estaba convencida de que un empleo de esas características era demasiado para un universitario medio como ella que necesitara tiempo y plenas facultades mentales para estudiar, ya que estar en un bar siete horas seguidas diarias, mareándote de un lado a otro, consumía muchas energías. Su trabajo en la heladería de Shiba era lo más parecido que había tenido a aquello en los últimos dos años, y de hecho estaba empezando a dejar de gustarle ahora que el número de clientes aumentaba y la actividad se hacía más intensa. No quería ni imaginarse el ritmo que debían llevar en una _izakaya_.

Pero, si enfocaba el asunto desde un punto de vista objetivo, lo cierto era que una oportunidad así le venía al pelo. Estaba harta de tener tres trabajos diferentes a la semana, y tener que estar siempre corriendo de aquí para allá. Eso le quitaba más energías todavía. Un trabajo que le ocupara la semana entera en Chidoya, a una distancia razonable de la universidad y de su casa, sería como una salvación. No perdería tiempo en transportes, ni llegaría reventada al apartamento al final del día. Quizá, si le hablaba al dueño sobre su situación y le decía que era estudiante, le permitiera salir un poco antes del trabajo por la noche. Por intentarlo no perdía nada. Y tampoco es que tuviera muchas más opciones donde elegir.

Últimamente se había descuidado demasiado en el tema laboral, apenas se había acordado de que el contrato en Shibuya se le estaba acabando, debería haber empezado a buscar otro trabajo hacía semanas…

Aquella misma noche, mientras se tomaba la taza de leche con chocolate de rigor antes de acostarse, agarró una guía y buscó la dirección de aquella _izakaya_: 2-4-4 Yurakucho, Chiyoda-ku. Y, tras apuntársela en un papel, volvió a cerrar la guía con energía.

_- ¡Youshi!_ –se dijo a sí misma, sonriendo-. Ya es hora de colgar otro viejo miedo en el armario, Tsukue.

--------------

No volvió a hacer ningún movimiento hasta el jueves siguiente, cuando aprovechó su día libre de clases para coger el metro al salir de la librería y acercarse a Yurakucho desde Jimbocho. Tenía que hacer un par de transbordos en el camino y, cuando paró en la estación de Tokyo antes de hacer el último tramo del trayecto, aprovechó para pasarse por la cafetería de la estación y comer algo ligero para matar el hambre y hacer un poco de tiempo.

Le hubiese gustado no ir sola a aquella incursión, pero Haruhi y Etsu estaban perdidas por ahí (seguramente se hubiesen ido a comer a algún sitio con Tamaki y Kana) y la demás gente que podría haberla acompañado estaba en clase. Aún así, no era mala idea dar aquellos pasos por su cuenta, sin tener que depender del asesoramiento de nadie. Otro de los síntomas que estaba empezando a notar derivado de los giros que estaba dando su vida era una latente sensación de autonomía que no tenía nada que ver con la profunda soledad anterior. Era como si toda la negatividad de su independencia hubiese mutado en positivo a lo largo de las últimas semanas.

"Qué bien, la línea de Yurakucho conecta directamente con Tsukishima –iba pensando ya de nuevo en el vagón, mientras consultaba un tríptico con las líneas de metro-. No tendría que hacer trasbordo por la noche cuando vuelva a casa. _Sugoi_, este trabajo promete cada vez más, tengo que conseguirlo como sea…".

A Tsukue no le resultó difícil encontrar el local en cuestión. Shin Himoto era un bar de aspecto agradable construido bajo de las vías del tren, justo al lado de la estación. No parecía nada lujoso, pero tampoco tenía muy mala pinta. Junto a la puerta había un letrero con los platos especiales de la casa y los aperitivos típicos, acompañados de sus respectivos precios. Y, colgado de la entrada, el típico cartel de "Se busca empleada", bajo otro que rezaba: _Horario de apertura, de 17:00 a 24:00 h. Cerramos domingos y festivos_. Tsukue miró su reloj: apenas pasaban de las 3 de la tarde. Y se hundió de hombros, llamándose idiota por no haber pensado en los horarios o haber llamado por teléfono antes de presentarse allí.

Por un momento se quedó plantada ante la entrada sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación. No estaba lejos del parque Hibiya, pero no le apetecía en absoluto pasarse dos horas rondando por ahí sin hacer nada. Miró las ventanas, tapadas aún por las persianas echadas, igual que la puerta principal. Le resultaba imposible echar un vistazo al interior. ¿Y si echaba el currículum directamente por debajo de la puerta? Nah, eso sería muy poco profesional… No pudo evitar maldecirse a sí misma por haber dejado siempre que fuera Kana quién la llevara de aquí para allá buscando empleo, encargándose él de todo. Con un último suspiro, dispuesta ya a marcharse, hizo un intento postrero y colocó la mano sobre la barra de la puerta, empujando suavemente para tantear el terreno.

Y, para su sorpresa, dicha puerta se abrió sin más, lanzándola al interior del local y llenando el sitio con un estridente ruido de campanillas que la sobresaltó sobremanera, provocándole un amago de taquicardia.

- ¡Dai-chan! –rugió de repente una voz, al otro lado de la puerta que estaba tras la barra (un acceso que Tsukue supuso comunicaba con la cocina) sacudiendo a la chica con otro brinco asustado-. ¡La entrada! ¡Te dije que dejaras echada la llave de momento!

_- Hai, hai_ –replicó con desgana otra voz, esta vez femenina-. Ya voy, jefe, no se altere…

La puerta interior se abrió también y ante Tsukue apareció una mujer joven que no debía ser mucho mayor que ella. Tenía el pelo negro corto peinado ligeramente a lo punk, y los ojos maquillados de oscuro. Aún llevaba puesta una chaqueta de cuero negra, señal de que posiblemente ella no hubiese llegado mucho antes que la propia Tsukue. Y la miró de arriba abajo con una expresión crítica que la obligó a cuadrarse de inmediato, avergonzada, sintiendo que empezaba a sonrojarse por su intrusión indebida en el local.

- Lo siento, encanto, pero no hemos abierto aún –informó con ese mismo aire desganado, poniendo los brazos en jarras-. Si no te importa volver más tarde…

- No, no, ehh… -Tsukue se adelantó un poco, nerviosa-. Y-yo s-sólo venía… por lo de la oferta de trabajo. El trabajo de camarera.

La mujer cambió de expresión, enderezándose y alzando las cejas con sorpresa. Tsukue tuvo la impresión de que volvía a examinarla con la mirada, pensando quizá que le tomaba el pelo.

- Oh –musitó. Sin más, retrocedió de nuevo hasta la puerta de la cocina y, abriendo una rendija, exclamó hacia el interior-. ¡_Oi_, Harada-san! ¡Es una chica que viene preguntando por la plaza vacante!

Desde las profundidades surgió un terrible tropel de improperios y palabrotas varias bastante agresivas que dejaron a Tsukue clavada al suelo. Por su mente pasó el comentario de Tamaki sobre lo agradable y simpático que era el jefe, y con una gotita rodando por su nuca se preguntó si no se habría equivocado de _izakaya_.

- ¿Quiere que me ocupe yo, entonces? –inquirió de nuevo la desconocida, dirigiéndose hacia el incorpóreo dueño.

Sólo recibió a cambio otra sarta de maldiciones, aunque pareció tratarse de una respuesta afirmativa, porque la chica cerró de nuevo y se acercó a Tsukue con tranquilidad, saliendo de detrás de la barra. Ella se fijó fugazmente en la minifalda de volantes, las medias de rejilla y las contundentes botas góticas que le llegaban a media pierna. Aquella individua le recordaba a Saho en su época de instituto, cuando había estado experimentando con una mezcla del punk y el gótico antes de pasarse definitivamente a la tendencia _lolita_.

- Je, je… No pongas esa cara de susto –sonrió la joven con gesto maquiavélico en son de broma-. Harada-san es un encanto. Es que ahora está hablando por teléfono con nuestros proveedores. Eso siempre le supera. ¿Has traído currículum?

- Ehh, sí… Sí, sí, lo he traído…

Tsukue salió momentáneamente de su bloqueo y se descolgó la mochila del hombro para sacar la carpeta a duras penas y empezar a rebuscar dentro con muchas dificultades. Su compañera se quedó observando sus malabarismos con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa indulgente en la cara.

- ¿E-es es usted la copropietaria? –preguntó Tsukue, sacando por fin los folios y agitando la cabeza para apartarse el flequillo de los ojos.

La otra silbó, divertida.

- Hacía siglos que nadie me hablaba con tanto respeto… No, hija, no. Oficialmente, soy una camarera cualquiera. Extraoficialmente, soy la supervisora de personal. Sólo por orden de antigüedad, ya sabes. Aquí entre nos, espero que pronto me asciendan y me suban el sueldo. En estos momentos soy la empleada que más tiempo seguido lleva trabajando en este sitio, quitando al propio Harada-san. Hace medio año se nos fue el ayudante de cocina que había empezado el negocio con él para abrir un local por su cuenta y tuvimos que sustituirlo por otro. Y las camareras normalmente van y vienen según los semestres. Hace unas semanas se nos fue una y hemos estado hasta arriba de trabajo, así que como te imaginarás no…

Se quedó callada de golpe al mirar la cabecera del currículum que Nozaki acababa de pasarle, agrandando mucho los ojos.

_- ¿N-nani?_ –se apresuró a interrogar Tsukue, nerviosa ante la posibilidad de haber dejado pasar algún tipo de errata catastrófica o algo semejante.

- ¿Eres Nozaki Tsukue? –soltó la joven, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

_- H-hai_… -contestó ella, encogiéndose un poco.

Y de repente la camarera rompió a reír estruendosamente, con cara de suprema incredulidad.

- ¡Por _Kami_, esto es totalmente surrealista! –exclamó, partiéndose de risa con la vista fija en los papeles. A Tsukue volvió a resbalarle una gotita por la sien-. ¡No me lo puedo creer! Aaay… -dejando escapar un suspiro, se limpió las lágrimas con cuidado de no correrse el maquillaje-. Encantada de conocerte, Tsukue-chan. Soy Fujioka Dai.

Y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le pegó un fuerte apretón de manos a estilo occidental. Tsukue comprendió enseguida. El hecho de que una tropa de chicos ricos frecuentara un bar plebeyo como aquél sólo podía deberse a que en él trabajaba alguien conocido.

- ¿Eres familia de Haruhi? –inquirió entonces, sorprendida, asimilando poco a poco las dimensiones reales de aquella casualidad-. ¿De… F-Fujioka Haruhi?

_- Maa_… no exactamente –Dai sonrió de forma extraña-. Más bien podría decirse que su _otou-san_ y mi _okaa-san_ se llevan bastante bien…

Tsukue no lo pilló. Hasta donde ella sabía, el padre de Haruhi era viudo desde que ella era pequeña. ¿Había vuelto a casarse, o algo? Sin embargo, su interlocutora no le dio mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre ello.

- De verdad, qué agradable sorpresa –siguió, entusiasmada. La cara le había cambiado por completo, de repente casi desentonaba con esa oscura estética gótica que lucía-. ¿Quién te dijo lo del empleo? Debió ser Tamaki, ¿verdad? Sólo pudo ser él, es el único que sabe que estamos buscando gente. Y fijo que Hikaru no te lo hubiese dicho aunque lo supiera. No creo que le entusiasme que empieces a trabajar aquí, pero que le den por saco, quizá le convenga. _Yare, yare_, no te quedes ahí, vamos a sentarnos.

Aturullada por la repentina efusividad de aquella desconocida (efusividad que le recordaba vagamente a Imaidegawa Ritsuko) Tsukue se dejó guiar mansamente hasta una de las mesas del bar, en la que ambas se sentaron frente a frente.

_- Sugoi_… -musitó Dai, echándole un vistazo a su currículum mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de cuero, haciendo tintinear sus múltiples hebillas. Llevaba un jersey de rejilla negro sobre una camiseta de tirantes granate que dejaba poco a la imaginación, y Tsukue volvió a sonrojarse levemente con una inevitable punzada de inferioridad. Aquella mujer tenía un cuerpo impresionante, era realmente muy atractiva-. Has hecho muchas cosas en los últimos años, _¿ne?_

- Ehhh… -ella intentó reubicarse lo mejor posible-. Han sido trabajos temporales, por los estudios, ya sabe… Tengo que pagarme la universidad.

- No me llames de usted, por _Kami_. Con "Dai-san" basta y sobra. El sueldo que ofrecemos nosotros no es la gran maravilla, pero da para vivir. Y tenemos mucha clientela extranjera, que suele dejar propinas considerables. Harada-san dice que las propinas son una ofensa para cualquier trabajador, porque nosotros hacemos nuestro deber y no necesitamos caridad. Siempre se está quejando de que los extranjeros no saben nada de la idiosincrasia japonesa, pero qué quieres que te diga… Las propinas son dinero, y el dinero nos da de comer, así que a mí no me importa que hieran mi orgullo patrio en ese sentido. ¿Te importa que fume?

- N-no, está bien…

Después de una presentación de aquellas características y el desparpajo que destilaba su anfitriona, la joven morena no sabía muy bien qué esperarse de la entrevista de trabajo. Pero Dai volvió a sorprenderla con una profesionalidad inesperada. Nada más encenderse el cigarro, se tornó seria, analizando a conciencia su currículum con el ceño fruncido y dirigiéndole toda una serie de preguntas directas y concisas sobre su experiencia laboral, tanto en Tokyo como durante sus primeros pinitos en Hinode. Parecía una empresaria hecha y derecha, acostumbrada a hacer ese tipo de cosas cada día. Tsukue se preguntó vagamente qué edad tendría, o cuáles serían sus estudios. Si cambiara su estilo _punkarra_ por uno más sobrio, habría sido la imagen perfecta de la típica ejecutiva agresiva.

- ¿Nunca has trabajado en turno de noche? –preguntó en un momento determinado, con gesto disconforme-. Es algo duro, así que considéralo. Si no vas a poder aguantarlo, no podremos contratarte. El horario es el que hay, y no creo que sea posible modificártelo. Todo depende de la actividad que tengamos cada día, por supuesto, pero esto siempre suele estar lleno de gente. En un principio saldrías a las 12 todos los días. Vives en Tsukishima, _¿ne?_ ¿Cómo te pilla la combinación de trenes?

- Bien, bien. Muy bien, la verdad. El metro de Yurakucho me lleva directamente hasta Tsukishima, y vivo muy cerca de la estación.

_- Maa_, eso ya es algo. Al ser novata no creo que te toque hacer caja con frecuencia, al menos en un futuro inmediato. De eso suelo encargarme siempre yo –hizo una pausa para darle una calada al cigarro-. Normalmente llego a mi casa alrededor de la 1 o las 2 casi todos los días. Esto no es tan suave como trabajar en una tienda de ropa. Eres consciente de ello, _¿ne?_

_- Hai _–Tsukue asintió con determinación-. Fujio… D-Dai-san, en serio, este trabajo me interesa mucho. No me importa tener que trabajar duro, me esforzaré. Y si no están satisfechos conmigo, me iré. Pero necesito el trabajo, porque mi contrato en Shibuya se acaba la semana que viene y… n-necesito trabajar.

Dai alzó la vista hacia ella. La luz que entraba a través de las persianas de los ventanales le caía de lleno en la cara, y Tsukue se dio cuenta de que sus ojos no eran negros, como había creído en un principio, sino de color azul muy oscuro. Casi parecían violetas.

- Bien, me alegra que estés tan decidida. Pero ésas son las condiciones: se trabaja de lunes a sábado, de 5 a 12. Si quieres trabajar aquí, no te recomiendo que mantengas otros trabajos. Es posible que necesites dinero extra, y lo entiendo, pero no aguantarás el ritmo, y más si encima tienes que ocuparte de tus estudios. Hazme caso, porque llevo tres años trabajando aquí y he sobrevivido así durante toda la carrera.

Tsukue reflexionó por un momento. Pensó en la heladería de Shiba, y en Asahara-san y su vieja librería de segunda mano. Eran trabajos que le gustaban y que lamentaría abandonar. Pero tenía que dejar de buscar empleo bajo un patrón idílico y esforzarse en algo serio de verdad que le durara al menos todo lo que le quedaba de curso y, a ser posible, también el siguiente. Llevaba dos años a la deriva por Tokyo, sin nada fijo, sin asentarse en nada. Su manía de no echar raíces allí había convertido su vida en algo inestable y poco fiable. Estaba cansada de tener que empezar de cero cada dos por tres constantemente…

- Si me contratan, dejaré los otros empleos –cedió al final, cerrando los puños con fuerza en su regazo-. Me centraré completamente en esto para no rendir menos de lo que esperen de mí.

Dai esbozó una lenta sonrisa.

- Ésa decisión es la acertada, créeme –dejó los papeles sobre la mesa y se recostó en su asiento, llevándose de nuevo el cigarro a la boca-. Antes te dije que nuestro sueldo no es la gran cosa, pero está bastante bien. Además, tu turno empezaría a las 5 en punto, a las 4:30 como muy pronto, así que tendrías tiempo libre a primera hora de la tarde para poder hacer lo que mejor te convenga. Yo vengo aquí a las 3 porque mi horario es más amplio y se necesita gente que prepare el local antes de abrir. Harada-san es el dueño, prácticamente vive aquí. Los ayudantes de cocina llegan alrededor de las 4. Pero tu trabajo sólo consiste en servir mesas, y si no hay clientes no hay mesas que servir. Y los domingos y festivos no abrimos, algo es algo. Me parece que, con buena organización, no tendrías por qué sobrecargarte. Y vivirías de forma un poco más libre que hasta ahora, pendiente de tres trabajos a la vez, ¿no te parece? Eso no es bueno para la salud…

Tsukue le devolvió la sonrisa.

_- Hai_…

_- Youshi_, pues todo arreglado –Dai aplastó los restos del cigarrillo en el cenicero-. Voy a serte sincera. Tamaki seguramente te mandó aquí porque sabía que sería yo la encargada de entrevistarte. Siendo amiga de Haruhi, ya me encargaré de hacer algún trapicheo para colocarte por delante de otras candidatas –le guiñó un ojo con complicidad-. Yo siempre he dicho que no sirve de nada tener un alto cargo si no se abusa un poco de él de vez en cuando. Y tienes más experiencia que bastantes de las chicas que se han pasado ya por aquí. Tengo que comentarlo con Harada-san, por supuesto, pero, si estás conforme, el puesto es tuyo.

_- ¡H-hai! _–exclamó Tsukue, incorporándose con alegría-. _¡Arigato gozaimasu!_

Dai se echó a reír, agitando la mano izquierda para quitarle importancia al asunto. El sol arrancó un breve destello plateado del anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular.

- Nada, nada, será un placer tenerte aquí… En fin, ¿qué te parece empezar ahora mismo?

- ¿Eh? –Tsukue se quedó bloqueada.

_- Maa_… -Dai empezó a levantarse lentamente con gesto risueño-, por ser una candidata especial, podemos ofrecerte un día de prueba en nuestro local. Hoy es jueves, tendremos jaleo. Puedes quedarte a echarnos una mano y de paso catas el ambiente y el ritmo que llevamos. Si te gusta, te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos a partir de la semana que viene. Si no, todos nos ahorraremos falsas esperanzas. Tú seguirás buscando trabajo, y yo seguiré buscando camarera.

Se quedó de pie junto a la mesa, observándola desde arriba. Sonreía levemente, igual que si estuviera acordándose de un chiste que sólo conocía ella, y tenía una expresión inclasificable a medio camino entre la diversión y la ternura que le transmitía confianza en silencio. Resultaba extraño, como si pudiera ver a través de ella. Pero, a pesar de todo, Tsukue sintió que su propia sonrisa se ensanchaba, afianzando su determinación. Aquella mujer le caía bien. Y no dudó en levantarse enseguida.

_- Wakatta_ –asintió.

_- ¡Sugoi!_ –replicó Dai con entusiasmo, retomando aquella efusividad desbordante, y alzó los pulgares en un gesto espontáneo que a Tsukue le resultó familiar-. ¡Será divertido! No creo que las _celebridades_ vengan hoy, así que no trabajarás bajo presión. Quizá el uniforme de Kagura-chan te quede un poco grande, pero por una noche bastará. Vamos, vamos…

Harada-san resultó ser realmente un encanto cuando Dai se lo presentó, ya en la cocina, momentos después. Era un hombre maduro, alto y muy corpulento, con barriga y calva incipiente, pero formas educadas y casi paternalistas, ahora que los proveedores habían sido momentáneamente apartados de su mente. Accedió a concederle a Tsukue un día de prueba, y, mientras iba poniendo en funcionamiento el local, se dedicó a explicarle cuál sería su labor de ahora en adelante si oficializaban el contrato.

Rato después, cuando ambas chicas estaban en los vestuarios, probándole a Tsukue el antiguo uniforme de la camarera que se había despedido semanas atrás, llegaron los ayudantes de cocina, un par de hombres jóvenes, mayores que ellas pero menores que el dueño, que recibieron a Nozaki con cordialidad y se presentaron entre bromas. Uno de ellos llevaba trabajando allí un año menos que Dai, y el otro desde hacía sólo unos meses, pero compartían ya una camaradería considerable y creaban muy buen ambiente a su alrededor.

- No te preocupes si ves que Nagai-san y Harada-san se llevan como el perro y el gato –le explicó Dai por lo bajo medio riéndose rato después, mientras en la cocina se iniciaba una discusión entre el jefe y el más joven de los cocineros-. En realidad no viven el uno sin el otro, sólo les encanta picarse. Y entre los dos martirizan a Ogata-san, que se casó el otoño pasado y está todo el día hablando de su mujer. Dicen que tiene la ñoñería típica del síndrome del recién casado…

Poco antes de las cinco de la tarde, llegaron las otras dos camareras restantes, una muchacha de 19 años y otra de 25 que resultó ser la novia del tal Nagai-san. Ellas también parecieron alegrarse de contar con una nueva compañera por fin que descongestionara un poco el trabajo y recibieron a Tsukue con calurosos saludos y bienvenidas. La más pequeña era una _kogal_ pura y dura que hablaba por los codos y se relacionaba con una desenvoltura apabullante. Sin embargo, a pesar de su mareante parloteo, resultaba simpática y graciosa, y se encargó de romper el hielo de inmediato en cuanto fue presentada a la recién llegada. La mayor de ellas, por el contrario, era mucho más sobria y tranquila, educada y agradable sin descuidar las formas básicas.

Pero ambas se hacían cercanas a su manera y Tsukue no pudo dejar de sonreír, sintiendo que se iba acomodando cada vez más a aquel lugar.

A las cinco abrieron definitivamente y empezaron a trabajar. Dai, que atendía la barra mientras el bar no estuviera muy lleno, se encargó de mantener a Tsukue junto a ella y, según iba entrando gente, le transmitía el correspondiente informe del cliente en cuestión, si es que se trataba de un parroquiano habitual. Mientras aprendía esas nociones básicas sobre el funcionamiento diario del Shin Himoto, Nozaki pudo encargarse de observar cómo atendían las mesas las otras dos camareras, apuntando mentalmente los tecnicismos necesarios para ponerlos en práctica después.

Alrededor de las siete, el ambiente empezó a animarse más y en pocos minutos el local se llenó. Dai y Tsukue abandonaron la barra para dedicarse a servir las mesas, siendo sustituidas por el propio Harada-san. Y ahí empezó la verdadera locura: gente por todas partes, hablando y riendo a voces, espacio reducido, rutas de tránsito minúsculas entre unas zonas del bar y otras en las que las camareras casi tenían que hacer equilibrios para poder pasar, pedidos simultáneos totalmente desorganizados y un calor sofocante. De las mesas a la cocina y de la cocina a las mesas sin parar, siendo asaltada cada dos pasos por alguien que siempre tenía alguna cosa nueva que pedir.

Tsukue tardó muy poco tiempo en agobiarse, pero miraba de reojo a Dai, que estaba por completo en su salsa, riéndose con las compañeras y bromeando con los cocineros, y se recordó una vez más lo mucho que le convenía conseguir aquel trabajo.

- Anímate, Tsukue-chan –le dijo Nagai-san riendo, en uno de sus viajes a la cocina, cuando la vio pasándose una mano por la frente, resoplando-. El primer día siempre es el peor. Dos días más aquí y te preguntarás cómo has podido sobrevivir hasta ahora sin este alboroto. ¡_Oi_, Dai-chan! ¡Dile al viejo que le meta caña a este sitio, que las chicas necesitan energía!

- ¡_Oi_, jefe! –voceó de inmediato la susodicha, que estaba entrando a la cocina en ese momento-. ¡Cambia de música, que nos dormimos! ¿Todo bien, Tsukue-chan?

Al repertorio de música ambiental neutra que habían mantenido hasta el momento le siguió una revitalizante sesión de rock rápido que enseguida le puso las pilas a todo el mundo, tanto empleados como clientes, que aumentaron su producción de contaminación acústica en unos decibelios considerables.

Y Tsukue no estuvo segura de si fue por la familiar música, que se le metía en las venas, o por las dos horas que llevaba ya atendiendo las mesas, pero terminó llegando un momento en que su cuerpo se adecuó a los tortuosos espacios por los que tenía que moverse, en que su oído aprendió a captar las distintas llamadas y en que sus ojos descubrían también los mismos detalles que comentaban las otras camareras entre sí. Encontró el punto necesario para pillar las bromas de sus compañeras y reírse con ellas. El ritmo en la cocina dejó de parecerle tan estresante. Y la sonrisa que le salía sola al atender a la gente provocó que más de un parroquiano entablara una breve conversación con ella, preguntándole si era nueva y si pensaba quedarse, dándole al mismo tiempo la bienvenida.

_I don't need to hide no more…  
__Aoku hikaru hou e nagareteku…  
Going on!_

Había estado en _izakayas_ como aquélla millones de veces. Se movía constantemente en lugares de ese estilo en Hinode, cuando estaba en el instituto. Había trabajado con Hitoshi en el bar que llevaban sus tíos más de una vez, en los primeros meses que pasó en Tokyo nada más mudarse. Era estúpido tenerle miedo a un empleo como ése…

Era capaz de moverse entre aquella gente y hacer bien su trabajo, lo sabía de sobra. Ése era el ambiente que siempre le había gustado a ella en realidad, aunque pareciera extraño. Le recordaba a Kouji, y a los viejos tiempos, en los que no le daba vergüenza saltar al ritmo de la música en medio de un montón de personas, ni gritar a pleno pulmón al compás de los acordes de la guitarra eléctrica. Le recordaba la época en la que se había sentido capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, la época en la que sabía lo que era disfrutar… pero quizá siempre hubiese tenido miedo de disfrutar de la vida en Tokyo, y también hubiese dejado atrás todo aquello, junto a su sueño de estudiar fotografía, de viajar por el país con lo puesto y tantas otras cosas que había perdido por el camino.

_You've got the c__hance now!  
__You've got the power!  
Kidzuite so true yourself!_

Sin embargo, las cosas eran diferentes ahora. La vida en Tokyo no tenía por qué ser en blanco y negro, y ella no tenía por qué seguir renunciando a las cosas que le gustaban. Tsukue no volvería a ser la misma quinceañera que había sido en Hinode, y eso lo tenía muy claro. Pero tampoco quería ser la misma veinteañera que había sido en la capital, asustada hasta de su sombra y enfurruñada con el universo sólo por no haber logrado lo que quería.

Aún no era tarde para rectificar, para recoger las riendas de su vida y enfocar las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Darle la espalda al mundo nunca había sido la solución.

Podía manejar aquel trabajo. Podía manejar lo que fuera si se lo proponía.

_I show you my life now__!  
I show you my love now!  
I show you my everything! __Yeah! Yeah!_

Conforme fue avanzando la noche, el Shin Himoto se terminó de abarrotar. Tsukue no había visto nada igual en la heladería, y se rió al imaginarse la cara que pondrían Kaoru y Hikaru cuando la vieran trabajando allí, correteando de un lado a otro haciendo malabarismos con la bandeja, pendiente de no tirar las bebidas y la comida.

Haruhi y Etsu no se lo creerían… Puede que ni siquiera Kana se lo terminara de creer…

Pero seguro que Hitoshi y Tadashi montaban una fiesta. Tendría que invitarles a cenar allí algún día. Sería divertido presentarle la gente de Ouran a sus viejos amigos del instituto…

_You'd better cha__nge now!  
You'd better catch now!  
Kawaranai so be yourself!_

Tsukue no llegó a darse cuenta de su cambio de mentalidad. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que, en circunstancias normales, jamás se le habría ocurrido mezclar a Tadashi, Hitoshi y Saho con Hikaru, Kaoru y Tamaki, por ejemplo. Su vida en Tokyo nunca antes había rozado unos niveles de integración semejantes. Pero de repente le parecía una idea estupenda.

- ¿Qué tal vas, Tsukue-chan? –le preguntó Harada-san cuando se acercó a la barra para recoger el último pedido de la cocina-. Parece que ya te has aclimatado, ¿eh?

Y ella sonrió ampliamente.

_- ¡Hai!_ –exclamó-. Hacía mucho que no venía a lugares como éste, pero cuando estaba en el instituto prácticamente vivíamos metidos en una vieja _izakaya_ que estaba cerca de nuestra casa. Es agradable volver a este ambiente, aunque sea como camarera en vez de como cliente.

_- Sou ka, sou ka_… Me alegro mucho, pequeña.

_I'll show you my strength now__!  
I'll show you my love now!  
I'll show you my everything! Yeah! Yeah!_

- Harada-san… -añadió, un poco vacilante-. Si está de acuerdo, realmente me gustaría trabajar para usted. Aguantaré el ritmo, se lo aseguro. Puedo demostrarle que sé trabajar duro. Me esforzaré al máximo para que no tenga queja de mí… s-si decide contratarme, claro.

Él la miró de reojo mientras llenaba un par de jarras de cerveza. Y dejó escapar una sonrisa en respuesta.

_Baby, don't be afraid…_

- Bienvenida al grupo, niña –contestó, plantando las cervezas sobre la bandeja que ella llevaba-. Mesa ocho.

_--Fin del capítulo 5--_

--------------

_Ending: Anna Tsuchiya – Lucy_

**Notas de Autora**: _¡Kyaaa!_ (Dik brinca descontroladamente en su silla) A mí sí que me está poniendo las pilas _Lucy_, ¡esta canción es terriblemente pegadiza, no la puedo dejar de oír! En fin… Me siento como si me hubiese quitado un terrible peso de encima al terminar este cap, os lo prometo. ¿Por qué? Porque por fin el escenario de _Mil y una noches_ se ha terminado de asentar. Ahora que la vida de Tsukue se está estabilizando y su relación con los gemelos se está desarrollando de forma normal, podemos empezar a meterle caña a la trama. ¡Ah, claro, y la subtrama también ha sido presentada! Es fundamental para la estelar aparición de Ishiko, con la que todo empieza a andar…

Weno, ¡a los r/r! xD

**Charlie**: ¡deja de hacer publicidad subliminal sobre tu regalo en el r/r y dime algo productivo! ;O; **Y0misma**, **Sakura Fa Uchiha**, **Cygni** y **Ayukawa-san**, como siempre, os contesto individualmente xD **Chihine**: ¡bienvenida, y muchísimas gracias por tu r/r! Me alegro mucho de que este fic te esté gustando, y espero volver a verte por aquí. Aún queda bastante para aclarar lo que pasó en Ouran entre los gemelos, pero básicamente es más o menos lo que tú dices, aunque con sus matices. A ver qué te parece el asunto según se vaya desarrollando. **Cisco**: ¡ME HAS ALEGRADO EL DÍA! Sí, ya había perdido la esperanza de que llegara tu r/r antes de subir el nuevo cap (no te preocupes por la universidad, porque te entiendo perfectamente, yo estoy por el estilo ahora…) ¡Pero has llegado, yay! XD Es genial que te guste la relación que está desarrollando Tsukue con los gemelos, yo soy una fiel defensora de que para que una relación amorosa tenga futuro es mejor empezar desde una base de amistad, y eso es más o menos lo que va a pasar aquí. Por lo menos Hikaru ya ha cambiado de punto de vista, a ver qué consecuencias acarrea ese detalle… Tienes toda la razón, la pelea entre los gemelos es un comienzo, quizá el pistoletazo de salida que pone realmente a funcionar este fic. Y sobre Makie y Mitsukuni… ¿qué puedo decir? Ya has visto la bola que les he dado en este cap. Y tendrías que ver la de cosas alternativas que tengo escritas sobre ellos XD Mitsukuni es mi personaje favorito de Ouran y por ende le tengo mucho cariño a Makie. ¿Qué te parece el personaje en sí? Y bueno, a ver qué conclusión has sacado después de este cap del problema que hay montado con Yasuchika, espero impaciente tu opinión, jijiji. Sobre Ishiko y Kyouya… ¿alguna teoría? xD

Bueno, bueno, hoy no me quiero alargar mucho con las notas, y en realidad no tengo mucho que decir. No os preocupéis por la avalancha de datos, nombres y sucesos que se mencionan en este capítulo, porque todo se irá desentrañando poco a poco según se vaya desarrollando la historia. Ahora sí que puedo decir que están todas las cartas sobre la mesa. A partir de aquí vamos a empezar a avanzar. Por último, juraría que esto ya lo he dicho, pero aunque los protagonistas principales de _Mil y una noches_ son los gemelos y Tsukue, el nudo que hay por detrás formado con el Kyouya/Ishiko y el Mitsukuni/Makie también es vital para el fic, así que no lo perdáis de vista. De hecho, es tan vital que se merece un fic propio, pero no me entusiasma ponerme a escribir _side stories_ como loca… Bueno, sí me entusiasma, pero no me da la vida… ;O;

Una vez más, el ending de hoy es conocido y fácilmente localizable en YouTube. Para los que sientan curiosidad: sí, es una canción de Nana, y no, no estoy obsesionada con ese anime, es simplemente que tanto Anna Tsuchiya como Olivia Lufkin me gustan mucho, y en mi opinión Nana tiene una brillante BSO. Muchas de sus canciones son aprovechables para este fic, así que ya os encontraréis con alguna más en el futuro xD

Estoy de luto por mi querida guía de Tokyo… ¡tengo que devolverla ya a la biblioteca o la multa será descomunal! De hecho, debería haberla devuelto hoy, pero… ¡no pude hacerlo! (Dik rompe a llorar desconsoladamente) ¡He descubierto que en la contraportada tiene un mapa de las líneas del metro de Tokyo! ¡UN MAPA DE LAS LÍNEAS DEL METRO! (se ha notado en este cap, ¿eh? xD La información del metro es verídica, conste que no lo hice a posta, fue una casualidad… Ah, y si algún día viajáis a Tokyo, pasaos por el Shin Himoto, que la dirección es real y el bareto existe realmente, aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo será por dentro o por fuera… lo mismo ya ni existe, porque la guía es del 2002…)

Mientras decido si fotocopiarme la guía y devolverla, o quedármela sin más hasta que algún caritativo miembro de mi familia me regale una por Navidad, intentaré seguir metiendo detalles espaciales reales en _Mil y una noches_. Va por vosotros, queridos lectores.

Y os voy a dejar ya para no aburriros más (ni aburrirme más a mí misma xD) Este fin de semana no habrá número de _Secretos en la creación de personajes_, porque la situación de Ishiko está aún brumosa y no quiero hablaros de ella todavía. Sin embargo, **seguramente suba otra sorpresita al blog**, así que pasaos a echar un ojo. Y sentíos libres para comentar, por supuesto.

Se acabó. Dik se pira a las 11:15 del sábado 24 de noviembre de 2007 (¡qué rabia que la LaLa de este mes no haya sacado el capítulo 57 de Ouran, _mouuuu_…!)

¡Pasad buena semana, y nos vemos en diciembre ya! Cuidaos muchísimo y protegeos de los fríos invernales (si estáis en el hemisferio norte, claro, si no aseguraos de usar crema protectora para tomar el sol xD) Con todo mi cariño y agradecimiento:

Dik ;)

_¡Carpe diem!_


End file.
